El Antipapa
by luzmela1
Summary: Cuando el Anticristo se autoproclame nuevo Papa, el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah.
1. Algo sucede en el Vaticano

**N/A:** Con este relato largo me adentro en un terreno aún no practicado por mí: el lanzarse a la piscina. Hasta ahora mis fanfics han intentado buscar un contexto posible dentro del manga oficial pero en esta ocasión, la historia se desarrolla cuatro años en el futuro, sacándome varias cosas de la chistera.

Gracias a mi sensei por considerar esta historia creíble y a mi querido beta-reader.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **1\. Algo sucede en el Vaticano**

Cuando Yukio visitó por primera vez San Pedro de Roma tenía ocho años y quedó cautivado por la escultura de la Piedad de Miguel Ángel: la dulzura de los rasgos de la Virgen María, su rostro de dolor contenido, sus brazos abiertos mientras sostenía en su regazo el cuerpo de su hijo.

-Yukio –escuchó a su padre a su lado. Yukio sabía que no estaba bien hacer esperar a aquel cardenal japonés tan amable que se había ofrecido a enseñarle todas las maravillas de la basílica, pero simplemente, no podía apartarse de la mirada de la Virgen María. Oyó como su padre rogaba un momento de espera a su guía mientras se agachaba al lado de su hijo.

-Es bonita la escultura, ¿verdad?

Yukio asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la imagen.

-Sí, Miguel Ángel hizo una de sus mejoras obras aquí, pero verás que impresionantes son las pinturas de la Capilla Sixtina, si miras el techo…

-¿Es mi madre, verdad?

La pregunta de Yukio descolocó un segundo a Shiro hasta que comprendió el sentido.

-Sí, es la madre de todos nosotros.

Yukio miró a su padre con una sonrisa plena de gozo. Recordaba lo que había aprendido en la catequesis:

 _-¿Quién es la Virgen María?_

 _-Es nuestra madre que nos ama y nos guía._

En la tienda de recuerdos Shiro le compró una postal con una ampliación de la cara de la Piedad y Yukio, desde entonces, la miraba todas las noches mientras rezaba. En su inocencia no relacionó la blasfemia que suponía verse él en el lugar del hijo de Dios.

Sí que se sentía culpable de tenerla escondida en el apartado secreto del cajón de la mesilla de noche pero comprendía que no podía explicarle a Rin que había viajado a Roma solo girando una llave. Realmente le estaba costando no compartir el entusiasmo de todo lo que había visto con su hermano mayor. Pero entendía que su objetivo de convertirse en exorcista significaba guardar muchos secretos.

* * *

Aquella mañana, ya con diecinueve años, rozó con su mano el cristal que protegía la escultura y deseó por un solo momento ser tan solo uno de tantos de los que le hacían fotos de manera incesante.

Sin embargo ese día de junio, la catedral estaba vacía de turistas.

Y no era porque la basílica estuviera cerrada por la audiencia papal de los miércoles. De hecho era viernes.

"Algo sucede en el Vaticano. Búscame en San Pedro"

Solo había podido leer ese mensaje de Rin al acabar las prácticas en la estación de cardiología del hospital universitario. Lo leyó dos veces más antes de saltar al navegador del móvil y buscar en las noticias.

 _Tras la detección de un brote de amianto en la Basílica de San Pedro de Roma, se han suspendido las visitas turísticas y todos los actos religiosos previstos._

La Orden de la Cruz Verdadera tenía la infraestructura necesaria para ocultar y disfrazar los hechos paranormales que surgían en los roces de la convivencia de ambas dimensiones.

El mensaje había sido enviado hacía cuatro horas y Rin no se había vuelto a conectar desde entonces al chat.

Eran las cinco de la tarde en Tokio. Rin estaba en Italia. Allí debían ser, con siete horas de diferencia, las diez de la mañana. Cuantas veces había hecho ese cálculo mental durante sus años de servicio activo.

Yukio apoyó la carcasa del móvil en su barbilla mientras decidía si dejarse llevar por la añoranza de las misiones o seguir con su tranquila vida de retiro como estudiante de medicina.

Al fin de cuentas contaba con una excedencia.

Pero si Rin precisaba de su ayuda, eso se desprendía en el trasfondo del mensaje, es que sus antiguos colegas le necesitaban.

A la cabeza le vino la expresión de entusiasmo de su padre cada vez que le encargaban una misión y como animaba a su equipo.

Antes de estudiante de medicina, él era exorcista.

Así que apenas una hora más tarde avanzaba por el templo observando con cierta curiosidad como sus antiguos colegas comprobaban la temperatura en varias zonas acotadas por una equis negra, hacían fotos con infrarrojos a puntos estratégicos, o realizaban psicofonías dentro de áreas acordonadas.

Donde estaba la escultura de San Pedro, al lado derecho justo antes del crucero, descubrió, con malestar, al Paladín y al Caballero Honorario. Ambos discutían, Angel con su voz sobreactuada, Mephisto, con su tono especiado, que elevaba solo en el momento oportuno para soltar una carcajada o hacer perder los estribos al otro. Ningún cambio que denotase que el rey Samael sabía perfectamente que Yukio había utilizado una de sus llaves para acceder al templo.

Esto significaba que era **él** quien había pedido a Rin que le enviase aquel mensaje y el resto no sabían que él iba a acudir. Esto le hizo sentirse más tranquilo. Aún no estaba preparado para mezclarse con los otros exorcistas.

Rin también sabría que habría llegado. ¿Pero dónde estaba?

El pasillo central estaba despejado, a excepción de alguien que se encontraba agachado removiendo con precaución las motas de polvo, como buscando una que fuera especial. Entonces, la tomaba con cuidado con unas pinzas y se la alcanzaba a su ayudante, quien con las cuatro patas apoyadas en su hombro izquierdo aguardaba su turno moviendo las dos colas, estiraba su naricilla, olía varias veces antes de llegar con su dueño a un acuerdo telepático. Luego la muestra era depositada en un tubo de cristal, se cerraba y se guardaba en una caja metálica.

Justo acababan de hacer esa maniobra cuando el gato inclinó su cabeza recibiendo con placer la caricia de la mano de su amo, quien con una sonrisa de bienvenida clavó sus enormes ojos almendrados azules en Yukio.

El gato también le saludó poniendo tiesas ambas colas, mientras su amo se ponía en pie y con una señal de la cabeza le pedía que le siguiera.

Yukio tuvo que correr para seguir los veloces pasos de su hermano. La gabardina de exorcista, que siempre llevaba abierta, se movía de derecha a izquierda semejando una larga capa.

Cuánto echaba de menos aquel uniforme, pero Angel le había hecho devolver todo el material de la Orden cuando hacía más de un año había pedido aquel retiro temporal.

Entre las estructuras que habían sido colocadas para la observación estaba una plataforma elevada de madera pegada a la pared izquierda. Tras subir la estrecha escalera de mano, Yukio se quedó sin aliento por lo que desde allí arriba podía ver.

En mitad del corredor central de la catedral, donde antes estaban las longitudes de varias catedrales del mundo, ahora había un enorme mosaico de mármol representando lo que no podía ser más que una de las puertas de Gehenna.

-¿Cuándo ha aparecido?

-Lo descubrieron hará unas veinte horas y te puedes imaginar la que se ha armado. Una buena. Como ves está inactivo. Yo llevo horas tomando muestras y no hay nada que señale que vaya a cobrar vida pronto.

Algo chocó sobre la cabeza de Yukio que le hizo sobresaltarse hasta que se dio cuenta que era Kuro restregándose contra su pelo. Al escuchar el ronroneo del gato, le acarició la barbilla.

-Dice que se alegra mucho de verte –hizo de interprete Rin con aquella sonrisa tan amplia que iba de oreja a oreja, para cerrarla un poco antes de añadir: -y yo también.

Aunque los dos cumplían su propósito de estar siempre en contacto, desde que en abril el menor había empezado segundo de medicina no se habían visto.

-Se te ve muy bien, doctor Okumura –Rin le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho.

Allí estaba bromeando, alegre, pero su palidez y la pérdida de peso anunciaban lo mal que lo llevaba. El cabello lo volvía a llevar descuidado y demasiado largo. Descubrió una larga lagaña en el nacimiento de su ojo izquierdo. La barbilla estaba oscurecida por un descuidado afeitado.

Yukio prefirió no devolver un cumplido falso. Hacía más de tres meses desde aquella noche que él había tenido que sacar a su hermano mayor de aquel antro donde su ofuscación por lo de Shiemi le había llevado.

Siguió acariciando tras las orejas al ronroneante Kuro, mientras centraba su atención en el portal unos instantes, para luego mirar de nuevo a los dos altos cargos que seguían discutiendo.

-¿Y Mephisto te ha ordenado que me mandases ese mensaje?

Utilizó a propósito el verbo "ordenar" porque sabía cómo le iba a molestar y así fue.

-No me ha "ordenado", -replicó desabrido- ese payaso no es mi amo.

Yukio no pudo evitar una risita.

-Tras tantos años y todo lo que hemos vivido, ¿y aún le sigues llamando así?

-En el fondo sé que le gusta y yo…- levantó los brazos derrotado- ¿No es mi culpa que tenga tantos nombres? Nunca se cómo llamarle, así que con "payaso" siempre acierto.

Y Yukio se dejó llevar por la alegría contagiosa de su hermano y a Rin también le sentó bien soltar en unas risas para aligerar todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Cómo había echado de menos esa sensación.

-¿No temes que les resulte raro verte reír solo aquí arriba?

-Creo que cualquier cosa que yo haga les resulta sospechosa. Soy el único que trabaja sobre el mosaico del portal. Si se activa, pues que sea a mí a quien le toque.

Pensaban así porque, aunque Rin fuera un exorcista como ellos, era el hijo de Satán. La misma consideración que tenían con él.

-Sí, Kuro, tienes razón – contestó Rin a un maullido de su familiar.

Los ojos verdes del gato miraban fijamente a Yukio y reflejaban preocupación, lo mismo que el rostro de Rin.

-¿En qué tienes razón, Kuro? –preguntó Yukio intentando mostrarse algo alegre con el felino.

-Los dos pensamos que debe ser muy duro no querer mostrar tu presencia en el templo a los que no somos demonios. Tu prioridad hubiera sido en otro momento implicarte directamente, pero las circunstancias hace que prefieras permanecer en la sombra. –El rostro de Rin mostró su desaliento-Como envidio ese poder tuyo de sigilo, mis llamas desde luego no me hacen pasar inadvertido.

Yukio estuvo a punto de decir "pero yo no quería esto" pero se pudo contener a tiempo. Rin tampoco quería sus llamas.

-¿Y tenéis alguna pista de cómo se ha formado ese portal? –preguntó para sacar a su hermano de amargos pensamientos. Solo Satán o alguien con sus genes podían crear un portal.

-Angel piensa que es obra de Mephisto o que al menos él sabe quién es el artífice. Como imaginarás él lo niega.

Yukio podía recrear perfectamente la cara burlona con la que él eludía siempre cualquier responsabilidad.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe.

Rin estaba de acuerdo.

\- Otro de sus juegos, pero no creo que en esta ocasión sea él quien esté detrás de la creación de este portal.

Rin le hizo esa sonrisita que siempre le ponía desde niños cuando le planteaba un reto.

Yukio lo aceptó, por supuesto.

Observó con más detenimiento el mosaico.

La representación del portal no tenía nada que lo diferenciara a otros que había visto.

Se adaptaban al espacio donde surgían y en este caso al ser pasillo central de la Basílica tenía forma romboide con una cenefa con fémures y colmillos a lo largo de toda su forma. En la punta que miraba hacia la puerta de la catedral había un pentagrama invertido.

Yukio sabía que si se llegaba a activar aparecían otros elementos, a cuál de ellos más abominable. En especial los embriones eran especialmente repulsivos.

Rin intercambiaba miradas de inteligencia con Kuro. Los dos sabían que él no había deducido aún porqué Mephisto no podía ser el artífice de ese portal.

Volvió a concentrarse en cada elemento y a punto, a punto, estuvo de pedir una pista, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había partido desde un punto de observación equivocado.

-Los colores: azul y negro. No hay rosa.

Rin hizo el amago de un aplauso.

-Exacto. No me imagino nada hecho o mandado hacer por él que no lleve el color rosa. La verdad, creo que es _deutonico._

-Daltónico, querrás decir.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco entiendo muy bien, que tiene que ver el daltonismo con su preferencia por el rosa –objetó Yukio.

Rin se rascó la cabeza como meditando.

-Quizá entonces el _deutonismo_ no es lo que yo pensaba.

Y antes de que Yukio le intentara explicar exactamente que era el daltonismo, Rin saltó:

-Debe ser hora ya de cenar, ¿verdad?

Rin hablaba de la hora japonesa y Yukio consultó su reloj.

-Van a ser las siete.

-Sí, es más que pasada la hora de la cena. Llevo más de diez horas trabajando sin parar. Voy a avisar que quiero descansar un poco. Vamos a mi casa y te prepararé la variación de la receta de Okonomiyaki que he pensado.

Rin aún no le había dicho el motivo por el que le había pedido que fuera a San Pedro. La aparición del portal había sido una excusa. Estaba claro que esperaría a estar solos en su casa y nada le apetecía más que cenar con su hermano.

Rin bajó de un salto, con Kuro, aún en su cabeza acostado y habló con una mujer pelirroja con la que en el pasado Yukio había compartido misiones.

Tras echar una mirada de nostalgia a los colegas a los que debía ocultar su presencia, siguió a Rin hacia la puerta más cercana con cerrojo sintiendo como ahora sí, Mephisto le seguía con sus escrutadores ojos verdes.

Yukio presentía que quería algo de él y que el viajar 10.000 kms no era obstáculo para el rey que dominaba el espacio.

* * *

 **Notas:**

\- En el siguiente capítulo iré desenredando la madeja sobre los acontecimientos sucedidos en los cuatro años anteriores.

\- Solo he podido elegir cuatro personajes en el resumen, así que he elegido los que más papel tienen durante todos los capítulos, aunque realmente van a aparecer casi todos los personajes del manga.

\- Que se detecte amianto en esa catedral lo veo muy improbable, pero cualquier cosa es creible si sale en las noticias.

\- La escultura de la Piedad, se encuentra a la derecha nada más acceder al templo.

\- Las audiencias papales se realizan los miércoles por la mañana. Parece ser que la iglesia permanece cerrada a las visitas mientras.

Edito: Mi querido beta-reader me ha pedido que dibujase el portal de esta historia. Yo apenas sé dibujar pero he hecho todo lo que he podido para crear un boceto que he colgado en DA y cuyo link podéis ver en el apartado de documentos de mi perfil.


	2. Acuerdo Familiar

**N/A:** Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis empezado a leer esta historia. Escribimos, por placer y para hacer felices a los lectores y si lo he conseguido, pues esto me llena de alegría.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **2\. Acuerdo Familiar.**

"Rin"

"Riiin"

"Riiiiiiiin"

Solo a la tercera llamada de Kuro, Rin escapó de los pensamientos aciagos que desde la aparición del portal proliferaban en su mente.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces hasta que su vista le ayudó a recordar que estaba en la cocina de su casa preparando un okonomiyaki para cenar.

Tras acabar la Academia, Rin se había mudado a un apartamento de 40 tatamis, con cocina abierta al salón, dormitorio separado y cuarto de baño completo. Era muy luminoso para ser un tercer piso y lo mejor era que el monasterio donde se había criado estaba solo una manzana más abajo.

¿Cuánto rato había estado mezclando la masa en el bol una vez había añadidas las gambas?

-Gracias, Kuro.

Aunque estaba sentando encima de su cabeza, Rin pudo sentir como el gato sonreía contento por haberle sido útil.

Al no estar separada la cocina más que por una barra de la sala de estar, lo que es conocido como barra amerciana, Rin podía ver cómo Yukio seguía buscando entre los diferentes canales internacionales la cobertura que le estaban dando al cierre temporal de la Catedral de San Pedro.

La televisión de 70 pulgadas era demasiado grande para el salón pero Mephisto había insistido en regalársela como tributo a su independencia. Chocaba con la sobriedad del resto del piso con los muebles económicos que habían requerido auto-montaje.

¡Qué fin de semana tan divertido cuando todos sus compañeros le habían ayudado en el ensamblaje!

Mientras encendía el fuego y echaba un poco de aceite de sésamo en la sartén, trató de centrarse en la preparación. Tarea harto complicada.

Rin volvía a arrepentirse de nuevo por haber mandado ese mensaje a Yukio porque el estar en mitad de toda aquella investigación había revivido su yo exorcista. Justo el objetivo de Mephisto. Aunque comprendía la finalidad de todo aquello, Rin se sentía mal consigo mismo.

Echó la masa con cuidado de que el aceite no se filtrarse a la superficie y definió la forma redonda con los palillos.

A la exclamación de júbilo de Kuro cuando los olores de la masa empezaron a desprenderse, se unió Yukio.

-¡Qué bien huele!

-¿A qué sí?- Rin se relajó un poco al fin cuando la atención de su hermano se dirigió hacia la comida tras sintonizar con el mando un canal donde echaran videos musicales.

-Le he echado un poco miel de azahar a la masa…

-¡Miel!

La cara de agradable sorpresa de Yukio hizo reír a Kuro, quien exclamó relamiéndose:

 _"Todos estamos esperando a probarlo, Rin"_

-Le da un retrogusto acaramelado, ya lo veréis.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Rin se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo pues se cocina para complacer al comensal y cuando vio la cara de satisfacción de Yukio, (había echado doble ración de gambas por él) se reencontró con una sensación que hacía tiempo no experimentaba: felicidad.

Kuro había empezado a lavarse mojando sus patitas con saliva y restregándose la cara con ellas después. Rin no pudo evitar pasarle la mano por el lomo. Como siempre Kuro le alabó la comida, pero lo que dijo a continuación le sorprendió:

 _"¡Estoy muy contento! ¡Tú te lo has comido todo!"_

Kuro tenía razón. La buena compañía de su hermano había conseguido lo que el psicólogo de la Orden durante semanas no había logrado: olvidarse durante un rato de sus fantasmas internos.

Miró el plato vacío aun dudando si tras meses de alimentarse poco y mal por el cierre de su estómago por la ansiedad, al fin podía volver a disfrutar comiendo. Sí, quizá podía cerrar las heridas.

No, aún no podía. Con nostalgia buscó el hueco en la pared dejado por aquella foto, donde la alcayata olvidada era el testimonio de allí había estado la muestra de la alegría que habían mostrado ambos al ser retratados, cogidos de la mano confiando en un futuro juntos.

Yukio vio a donde estaba centrada la vista de su hermano y al ver brillar sus ojos, recordó su mensaje de hacía dos semanas:

"He guardado la foto"

Le había contado que el psicólogo le instaba a sacar del salón aquel símbolo de unos sueños rotos. Recrearse en el pasado no le ayudaba.

Había sido Yukio quien los había fotografiado con el móvil ante la petición de Rin. Aún los veía: baile de graduación de la Academia, Rin con traje azul oscuro y bien peinado, Shiemi con el cabello suelto hasta mitad cintura, con un vestido vaporoso fucsia y lavanda. Estaba preciosa. Pero a pesar de la cantidad de fotos realizadas por todos esa noche, en ninguna estaban los tres juntos.

Shiemi había insistido en colgar aquella foto la sala de estar. Yukio, como fotógrafo, estaba también allí de cierta forma.

-¿Y ahora me dirás porque me has pedido que fuera al Vaticano? –la pregunta sacó a Rin del pozo de auto miseria en que se estaba dejando caer. Yukio hizo como que no veía como Rin se secaba los ojos con las manos.

-Bueno- carraspeó para que la congoja se difuminara de la voz- Adivinaste que fue Mephisto quien me sugirió que te avisase– y la sonrisa traviesa que se mostró en su rostro, tranquilizó a Yukio- Yo no te lo había dicho y tú me lo soltaste nada más verme y yo no he caído hasta que estar picando los puerros que me habías lanzado un farol.

Yukio cruzó los brazos recostándose en la mesa, complacido de que su hermano reconociese que él no había perdido su capacidad deductiva.

-Por precaución, me oculté pero enseguida me di cuenta que ningún exorcista dentro del templo tenía sangre demoniaca, con la excepción tuya y de Mephisto. Solo vosotros dos podíais verme. Así que supuse que no era casualidad, ¿verdad?

No, no lo era.

En las filas de los exorcistas había un numeroso número de medio demonios pero Mephisto había revisado la lista de los convocados evitando que alguien pudiese descubrir a Yukio. El, por su excedencia, tenía restringido el acceso a donde se desarrollaba una investigación, nadie debía saber que él había entrado, lo mismo que nadie debía saber que conservaba una llave maestra.

Rin respiró hondo dos veces antes de hablar. Los consejos de Shima venían a su cabeza como un mantra: "para que una mentira sea creíble di una verdad"

\- Mephisto no quería que dejases el servicio activo, así que está intentando tentarte para que vuelvas dándote a probar el pastel.

Claro que Yukio lo sabía. Cuando tras varias indecisiones aceptó quedarse la llave, contradiciendo las instrucciones de Angel de entregar todo el material de la orden, la risita de satisfacción de Mephisto le sentó como un golpe en el estómago, pero así podía desplazarse a cualquier emplazamiento exorcista si lo precisaba.

-Lo raro es que tú le hagas caso –apuntó escéptico Yukio.

-Yo no quería al principio, pero me convenció insinuando quién había hecho el portal.

Yukio no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-¿Te lo ha dicho pues?

Rin apenas podía disimular su entusiasmo porque Yukio estuviese actuando tal como Mephisto había previsto.

-Claro que no, pero ha soltado pistas veladas. ¿Crees que yo solo hubiese deducido lo del color rosa?

Sí, era cierto que Yukio se había asombrado del poder deductivo de su hermano.

-Me dijo que tú serías capaz solo de averiguar porque él no había hecho el portal y es cierto –sonrió con orgullo.

-Entonces el color es la clave.

Yukio cayó en la cuenta de que en todos su años de exorcista siempre había estudiado los portales por su uso, cómo se creaban y cómo se destruían pero nunca se había detenido a observar con detenimiento su forma.

 _"¿Crees que dirá lo que quieres?"_ – preguntó Kuro que no se había perdido detalle de aquella conversación.

Rin le hizo un gesto con la mano de asentimiento, intentando que Yukio no notase lo tenso que estaba, pues su hermano tenía la mirada clavada en él y esto hacía que se le sacase la boca. El corazón le iba más rápido.

-Nii-san- habló al fin muy serio –, el portal es azul y negro. Azul. Pero no me imagino a Satán abriendo un portal dentro de San Pedro. No lo concibo. Si fuera tan fácil haría tiempo que Assiah estaría sometida a él. Satán requiere de un cuerpo que lo albergue para hacerlo y ...

La imagen de su padre poseído era lo último que Rin necesitaba con su estado de abatimiento. Yukio se arrepintió de haber seguido ese camino. Rápidamente añadió:

-¿Y para que crearlo y dejarlo inactivo? Lo que yo creo es que Mephisto encargó a alguien que crease ese portal, solo para que yo lo viese y me implicase. – y moviendo la cabeza agregó: -Porque sé que es imposible, sino apuntaría a que has sido tú.

Por favor, por favor –rogó Rin a Dios –haz que no se me note el asombro.

 _"Yukio es muy listo"_ –le alabó Kuro y para mostrar su admiración se le acercó ronroneando.

Yukio le empezó a rascar la cabeza al tiempo que decía amargo.

-Mephisto no me va a dejar tranquilo. Tenías razón, nii-san.

-¿Yo? –saltó este, que estaba esforzándose lo indecible en imitar esas caras de póquer que le había enseñado a hacer Shima.

-No debí haber llegado a ese acuerdo con él.

Yukio recordó, con el desagrado que invadía siempre su ánimo al rememorarlo, aquel acuerdo familiar que le ataba a Mephisto.

...

El rey del tiempo tenía el trono en su despacho. Desde el gran ventanal oteaba todo su reino: la academia de la Cruz Verdadera.

Desde detrás de su escritorio daba órdenes a sus empleados, realizaba audiencias o simplemente se deleitaba contemplando los acontecimientos que él había previsto que sucederían.

Cuando Yukio había acudido a solicitarle que le sellase sus poderes hacía dos años y medio, él hacía días que ya lo esperaba. No en vano le había insinuado que él podía lograrlo, casi sin nombrarlo, de pasada cuando se lo había encontrado casi llorando de rabia y desesperación cuando su parte demoniaca había vuelto a surgir durante una misión. Las heridas de la pesadilla de los Illuminati seguían siendo muy dolorosas.

La piedra la había lanzado y allí, como siempre, un alma humana herida venía a él a buscarle.

-No es tan fácil –había objetado Samael en un tono tan serio que Yukio consideró que decía la verdad.

-¡Si lo hiciste con Rin!

-El poder de Rin puede ser contenido con bastante facilidad transfiriéndolo a un objeto especial.

-¿Se podría volver a hacer?

Los ojos que precedían siglos de experiencia le contestaron.

-No creo que aguantase más que un par de años, pero sí, aunque no creo que Rin lo quiera. El, a diferencia de ti, abrazó enseguida su naturaleza demoniaca y en poco tiempo aceptó sus llamas como parte de él, dominándolas. Tú, sin embargo, la rechazas y vienes a mí para que te devuelva tu humanidad completa.

-¿Puedes?

Samael estaba disfrutando de aquel momento. Así que recostó en el sillón antes de hacer un gesto de invitación.

-Todo está en tu mano pero debes confiar en mí.

-¿Me estás hablando de un pacto? –preguntó con incomodidad.

La sonrisa abierta con que mostró todos sus dientes, y sus ojos brillantes, mostró al demonio de la leyenda.

-Esa palabra me trae recuerdos de otros tiempos, cuando el robar así un alma era lo más preciado y perseguido por mí. Pero, ah, no puedo plantearme contigo recuperar ese pequeño pasatiempo. Solo puedo pactar con humanos.

Claro. Yukio dudaba incluso que mantuviese su alma.

-Pero…, -añadió el rey con un risita sibilina- podemos llegar a un acuerdo, un acuerdo familiar –precisó.

-¿Acuerdo?

-Sí, yo puedo guardar tu corazón donde nadie pueda acceder.

Su corazón de demonio. Lo más preciado de cualquier demonio. Si su corazón era capturado su vida no valdría nada.

Yukio negó con la cabeza.

-Reniegas de tu naturaleza y yo te ofrezco la posibilidad real de volver a aparentar ser humano.

-No.

Se levantó para abandonar el despacho cuando a punto de salir por la puerta, Mephisto le detuvo.

-Hay ocho reyes de Gehenna. De mí no debes temer nada y doy fe que puedo controlar a Amaimon. ¿Pero y si los otros van a por ti? Uno ya lo hizo y mira lo que pasó.

Lucifer.

-Puede volver, siempre vuelve. ¿No es mejor estar de mi lado, Yukio?

Solo en muy pocas ocasiones se había dirigido a él por su nombre de pila y al hacerlo esta vez buscaba la cercanía, el asegurarle que con él conseguiría seguridad.

-Piénsalo. Perseguir tus sueños, convertirte en médico, formar parte de la sociedad. Tú no eres como Rin. Él tiene amigos, tiene como novia a la mujer de la que tú estás enamorado en secreto. ¿Quieres estar siempre a su sombra?

Eran palabras dolorosas pero ciertas. Maldita sea. Eran el eco del discurso de Toudou cuando había luchado contra él, cuando aún tenía esperanzas que los genes de Satán no hubiesen sido heredados.

Yukio abandonó el despacho sin mirar atrás, solo para volver tres días más tarde para ponerse en manos de Samael, quien no mostró ninguna muestra de victoria, simplemente le había estado esperando.

-Mi padre confiaba en ti – explicó Yukio su resolución- lo suficiente para nombrarte nuestro tutor y… es cierto que siempre nos has protegido, a tu manera.

Samael le miró fijamente durante largo rato sin pestañear y sin modificar esa sonrisa con la que le había saludado al entrar en el despacho.

-Gracias –dijo al fin. Y mientras le pedía con un gesto que se sentase en uno de los sillones, le explicó – No me entregas tu corazón, solo lo guardo, ha de quedar un vínculo entre tú y él, así que debes elegir una cualidad demoniaca que desees conservar – le explicó Yukio no quería mantener ningún elemento diabólico pero ya que debía elegir, optó por la cualidad de pasar desapercibido a todo aquel que no tuviese sangre demoniaca en sus venas, aunque hubiesen recibido un mashou.

-Muy buena elección –su sonrisa confirmó que realmente así lo creía- Y ahora debes cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos oigas lo que oigas, si lo haces, nuestro acuerdo no podrá realizarse.

¿Quizá tenía que mostrar parte de su verdadera forma para colectar el corazón de Yukio? Pero él estaba entrenado para obedecer, así que no los abrió, ni cuando oyó cristales estallar, ni cuando Samael empezó a recitar aquellas palabras incomprensibles, ni cuando un escalofrío repulsivo le recorrió todo el pecho.

-Ya está, abre los ojos.

Samael sostenía una cajita de plata de apenas 15 centímetros por cada lado, sin adornos, sin nombre.

-¿Quieres echarle un vistazo?

¿Allí dentro estaba el corazón que contenía su poder?

Sí, estuvo tentado, pero no. Debía dejarlo atrás.

Así que Samael chasqueó los dedos y él recuperó su anterior vida antes de la pesadilla del despertar de sus poderes.

...

-La verdad Yukio es que fuiste un bobo, _baka._

-¿ _Baka_? –Repitió Yukio divertido dejando los recuerdos atrás- Eso es muy suave con lo que llamaste cuando te enteraste.

\- Creo que gasté todos los insultos que conozco, pero _baka_ es lo que más te cuadra.

-Estaba desesperado, niisan.

-Y Mephisto se valió de las circunstancias. ¿Para qué me consultaste si hiciste lo que te dio la gana? Te dije, no aceptes, es entregarte a él, hará lo que quiera de ti. Si lo hubiera hecho yo, me hubieses dado una buena chapa y coges tú y eres un total inconsciente.

-Nii-san, ya está bien. Ha pasado bastante tiempo y nada ha sucedido.

"No quiere reconocer que se equivocó, tiene miedo de lo que Su Alteza pueda hacer con su corazón"

Las palabras de Kuro eran bien ciertas y Rin asintió con la cabeza. Aunque lo de "alteza" le seguía chirriando.

-Confié en ti confesándotelo todo. Buscaba tu apoyo, tu comprensión. Cada día me costaba más y más sobrellevarlo y …

-Y yo te guardo el secreto y te agradezco que confiases en mí. ¡Ahhh! ¡Pensar que tuvieron que llegar los Illuminati y enfrentarnos a muerte para que volviera a recuperar tu confianza!

Yukio había estado a punto de matarlo y para hacerle recuperar la razón, Rin no se defendió, confió que el amor incondicional que le profesaba le sacase de su ceguera.

Yukio se prometió jamás, jamás, volver a fallar a su hermano.

Antes de que volviese Yukio al asunto de la autoría del portal, Rin se levantó.

-Me temo, Yukio, que debo marcharme, realmente debía haber estado de vuelta hace rato aunque no creo que echen de menos mi presencia.

Mientras ayudaba a Rin con los platos, Yukio le dijo:

-Dile a Mephisto que no voy a volver hasta que acabe la carrera. El estar apartado me está viniendo bien, por primera vez creo que estoy siendo yo mismo.

-Se lo diré, pero ya sabes que es totalmente tenaz cuando persigue algo.

Cuando Rin marchó a su habitación a cambiarse, Yukio sacó su móvil. Mientras cenaban lo había notado vibrar. Esperaba que el mensaje enviado mientras Rin se estaba duchando antes de preparar la cena, hubiese sido contestado. Apenas se lo creyó cuando vio la respuesta.

"Yuki-Chan. ¡Qué alegría! Sí, veámonos. Búscame en el jardín"

Tres cosas le emocionaron de aquel mensaje.

Shiemi aún le seguía llamando con ese apelativo cariñoso, tan tarde ella aún seguía en el jardín y sobretodo el "Búscame". Rin había dicho en el mensaje de esa tarde "Búscame en el Vaticano". Los dos seguían utilizando las mismas palabras al hablar. Habrían cortado hacía tres meses, pero había lazos que sobrevivían al amor.

Cuando Rin volvió con el uniforme de exorcista, abierto ¿cómo no? su rostro había perdido toda la alegría previa.

-¿Has quedado con Shiemi, verdad?

Fue tan directo que Yukio no lo pudo negar.

-He oído tu móvil antes vibrar y al ver cómo te ponías nervioso me imaginado de quien esperabas un mensaje. – Con tristeza añadió: -¿¡No es asombroso que yo pueda haberlo deducido!? Sí, parece ser que solo ella sigue consiguiendo que yo sea algo inteligente.

Se agachó para ayudar a Kuro a subírsele a la cabeza, giró la llave y Yukio vio el mármol de las paredes de la Catedral de San Pedro.

-Dile a Shiemi…- Rin dudó cómo seguir y al fin dijo en un suspiro- que se cuide.

Y la puerta se cerró tras él.

* * *

 **Notas actualizadas a julio de 2017** :

-La idea de que Yukio entregue su corazón demoniaco a Mephisto para que los salvaguarde y seguir viviendo como humano es muy loca, lo sé, pero Yukio hace cosas sin sentido a veces.

-Cuando empecé este relato hace más de dos años tenía muy claro que Yukio iba a formar parte de los Illuminati, de ahí que lo tome como canon eventual en el trasfondo del pasado de Yukio. Sin embargo, el manga siguió otro rumbo y esa premisa quedó en el baúl de mi futuro alternativo. En la actualidad, capítulo 92 del manga, no me parece tan absurdo que Yukio se una al bando de Lucifer, por puro interés propio, aunque quién sabe dónde nos quiere llevar Kato-sensei.


	3. Anillo de Hiedra

**N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **3\. Anillo de Hiedra.**

Uno de los recursos más típicos al describir una mujer hermosa es compararla con una flor. En el caso de Shiemi no solo esto casaba con el aspecto físico sino también con su interior.

Cuando Yukio la había conocido era como una semilla preciosa escondida entre la seguridad de su madre y su abuela. Germinó y se mostró al mundo como una mujer tenaz y serena que podía ser la exorcista más intrépida, capaz de reverter una situación adversa con su temeridad ante el peligro

Tras graduarse en la Academia, mientras no era enviada a misiones, se ocupaba de la tienda con su madre y, sobre todo, cuidaba con total amor y dedicación el jardín de donde salían la inmensa mayoría de los productos que vendían.

En ese momento, tras aceptar la invitación de esa noche de ir a buscarla en el jardín, Yukio compartía con ella un té alrededor de una mesita preparada con unas galletas con trocitos de cereza. Yukio reconoció enseguida que era una de las recetas de Rin.

Shiemi aún no había aceptado que todo había acabado, vivía en la nostalgia de una felicidad añorada, exactamente como Rin. ¿No estaba acaso pensando precisamente en su hermano cuando sostenía entre sus dedos el pequeño crucifijo que le había regalado en las pasadas navidades?

Ella había descartado visitar al psicólogo ofrecido por la Orden. No quería olvidar.

Dos posturas distintas ante una ruptura, idéntico resultado. Estragos de la ansiedad dominado sus cuerpos: mejillas hundidas, cercos bajo los ojos, descuido en su aspecto exterior. En Shiemi su falta de atención se notaba en detalles como los adornos del cabello no bien sujetos y restos de tierra en las mangas de ese quimono color esmeralda.

No obstante, el aura de tristeza que la envolvía no hacía más que resaltar esa belleza que hacía que el corazón de Yukio se acelerase como siempre al estar cerca de ella.

El, a una petición de Shiemi, empezó a contarle anécdotas de la universidad pero pronto se dio cuenta que ella realmente no le estaba escuchando y que buscaba en sus rasgos las semejanzas con su hermano mellizo.

Yukio no podía hacerle notar lo incomodo de la situación pero tampoco podía ignorar lo incomprensible que resultaba que Shiemi y Rin siguiesen con esa separación cuando ambos se morían por volver a estar con el otro.

De actuar como Rin, Yukio la hubiese llamado tonta por suspirar por un amor roto que podía ser recuperado rápidamente por la disposición favorable del otro. ¿A qué esperaba para volver con él? Pero Yukio nunca actuaría de esa forma espontánea aunque tampoco podía ignorar el dolor de ambos. Pensó como lo manejaría su padre.

En situaciones en que las personas trataban de disfrazar sus sentimientos con palabras educadas, el reverendo Fujimoto iniciaba una maniobra de distracción hablando de un tema totalmente alejado del quid de la cuestión para ir encauzando la conversación hacia el punto caliente.

Lo intentaría.

-¿Te has enterado de lo del Vaticano? –llenó el silencio creado tras contar la última presunta divertida anécdota de una de sus clases de anatomía.

Shiemi parpadeó como saliendo de sus pensamientos. Quedarse uno abstraído, olvidarse que no se está solo. Sí, era el mismo comportamiento de Rin.

-Sí –asintió ella con la cabeza con más vehemencia de la necesaria – Todos los clientes que han venido a la tienda hoy solo hacían que hablar del portal. Debe impresionar, dicen que está en mitad del pasillo central.

Yukio no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella le dio el pie perfecto para decir:

-¡Sí que impresiona! Rin me lo ha enseñado este tarde.

La nostalgia y la esperanza se asomaron tras la sorpresa.

-¿Y qué tal?

Yukio supo que su gran interés apenas contenido no iba dirigido al portal. Sabía que no era correcto lo que iba a decir pero a veces había que saltarse las reglas de educación.

-Él es como un espejo de lo que tú sientes. Verte a ti y verle a él es notar en seguida lo mal que lo estáis pasando.

Y ella reaccionó como su hermano. Desvió la mirada y la imitación de alegría de Shiemi se esfumó.

Si notar la aflicción en Rin era duro, contemplar el dolor en Shiemi era como el punzante picor de una herida infectada al ser limpiada.

Yukio se estaba arrepintiendo de haber pasado a ese territorio donde él se encontraba tan inseguro: la intimidad del otro.

En el silencio que siguió, ese crujido constante de las maderas de la casa a la que ya estaba habituado de sus anteriores visitas, serenaba el nervio frío por haber aumentado la angustia de ella.

-Apenas intercambiamos un hola cuando nos encontramos desde ese día – al oír la voz abstraída de Shiemi, el cuerpo de Yukio se destensó – Yo no sé cómo pedirle disculpas y Rin no se atreve a pedirme explicaciones.

-Si hablaseis… -el "quizá podríais arreglar vuestra relación" quedó sin palabras cuando ella negó con firmeza con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la taza de té – No me lo merezco. Rin debe tener a su lado a alguien que le ame sin reservas.

-Shiemi…

Ahora sí unos ojos llenos de emotivo dolor se clavaron en los suyos.

-Le humillé tanto y aun así él no se enfadó conmigo. No le merezco. Sufro al imaginar lo que él está pasando pero si vuelvo a su lado, sé que aún le causaré más dolor. Una vez perdida la confianza no hay lugar para el amor.

La mano derecha de ella rebuscó en el interior de su quimono, luego abrió su palma mostrando a Yukio algo que nunca él imagino que ella guardaba: su anillo de pedida.

Dos guirnaldas de hiedra en plata formaban el anillo, rodeando las hojas un pequeño diamante. Era delicado, original y totalmente indicado para Shiemi.

Rin se lo había enseñado a Yukio un mes antes de que se le declarase a su novia. Llevaban más de dos años de relación amorosa y Rin creía llegado el momento dar un paso adelante. Yukio solo deseaba la felicidad de ambos y enterró muy profundo su desazón disfrazándola de agradecimiento porque Rin le pidiese ser su padrino de boda.

Así que intentaba mostrarse todo lo contento que podía y hacer como se divertía en la pasada fiesta de cumpleaños de Shiemi tres meses antes, celebrada en el jardín de las Moriyama. Incluso había colaborado activamente en la decoración y en la preparación de los juegos, como el karaoke. Los invitados eran los amigos de la pareja y, no por casualidad, los antiguos alumnos de él. Esto le hacía, casi sin darse cuenta, guardar las distancias.

No ayudaba que todos le siguieran llamando _sensei._

Con el que tenía más trato era con Suguro pues además de haber sido su alumno más adelantado, habían estado juntos en la clase avanzada de la Academia.

A quien trataba de evitar era a Shima. Sencillamente, estar cerca de él le traía demasiados recuerdos que prefería olvidar.

No debía preocuparse de Kamiki y Paku pues las dos centraban su atención en la anfitriona.

Con Miwa podía conversar con agrado de ejercer como profesor ahora que él daba clases de informática.

Para su asombro, se lo estaba pasando bien, aunque Yukio había empezado a notar que los demás sospechaban que algo tramaba Rin pues estaba más callado que de normal.

Rin, muy contrariamente a lo que era habitual en él, había guardado el secreto de la sorpresa final de la fiesta a sus amigos.

Sí, lo que sucedió fue una auténtica sorpresa.

Al aparecer Rin con la tarta en forma de diamante con adornos de rosas, margaritas y pensamientos de mazapán, los invitados no cabían más de asombro.

Bajo al "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!", Rin había añadido: "¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"

Shiemi se quedó mirando fija a esa pregunta cómo sino entendiese el significado.

Todos contenían la respiración mirando a ambos miembros de la pareja esperando que Shiemi abandonase su quietud y Rin dejase de poner esa sonrisa imbécil de no comprender que pasaba.

-¡Escuchad, dejémoslos solos! –fue Kamiki la que rompió aquella situación irreal, haciendo reaccionar a todos.

Yukio estaba tan desconcertado que se dejó arrastrar por los demás fuera del jardín.

No podía estar pasando, no podía.

Y lo peor es que todos lo estaban mirando a Yukio como diciendo "tú lo sabías".

No pararon de andar hasta llevar al patio de los leones, donde se sentaron al lado de esa fuente donde tantas veces se reunían cuando eran estudiantes.

El silencio tenso que guardaban por su presencia le resultaba cada vez más incómodo a Yukio.

Había decidido marcharse cuando empezó a sonar jazz. Era el móvil de Paku, al mirar la pantalla hizo un gesto de afirmación a Kamiki que se arrimó más a su amiga y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para darle ánimos.

Todos pudieron escuchar los sollozos de Shiemi al otro lado de la línea.

Las dos chicas abandonaron el patio corriendo y al quedarse los chicos solos Suguro empezó a maldecir, mientras Shima se frotaba los cabellos como no creyendo aun lo que acaba de suceder, fue Miwa quien puso voz a lo que todos pensaban.

-¡Debe estar destrozado!

Todos, incluido Yukio asintió.

-Sensei – le llamó Suguro y por su mirada supo que le pedía. Yukio llamó a su hermano pero el móvil sonó hasta que saltó el contestador, probó cuatro veces más y al fin suspirando desistió a volver a intentarlo. Dejaría un mensaje.

\- Nii-san – dijo tras el contestador de broma dela voz de Rin imitando a Bugs Bunny con una terrible pronunciación inglesa – dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte.

Pero no hubo llamada devuelta ni tampoco contestó al teléfono cuando Yukio insistió de nuevo.

El móvil de Yukio al fin sonó con la melodía de _Moon river_ , pero para su decepción resultó ser Mephisto. Yukio pensó en no responder pero rápidamente imaginó que seguro que él conocía lo que había pasado y probablemente sabía dónde estaba Rin.

Un griterío de fondo hacía casi inaudible la voz de Mephisto, quien con toda la ironía posible le dio la dirección de aquel club de luchas clandestinas. Yukio supo que no debía perder un segundo en llegar. Había oído claramente como Mephisto apostaba que en el siguiente asalto Rin tumbaría a su rival en menos de diez segundos

Tres horas más tarde, dejó a un sedado Rin en la cama deseando que no despertase pronto. Mientras durmiera el dolor que sentía su corazón no estaría presente.

Yukio aún desconocía meses más tarde porque Shiemi había rechazado a Rin.

Todavía no sabía que se dijeron cuando los dejaron solos.

Se lo había preguntado a ambos y siempre obtenía una respuesta parecida:

"Fue una conversación muy privada entre los dos, permíteme que guarde silencio…"

Aquella velada tampoco consiguió averiguar nada nuevo, solo entristecer mucho más a Shiemi.

-Perdóname, Shiemi, no era mi intención…

Shiemi volvió a sonreír.

-No te disculpes Yuki-chan. Tú nunca podrías molestarme. – Ella volvió a guardar el anillo- Durante años he estado enamorada de ti.

Yukio pensó que había escuchado mal. Ella sonrió con cansancio al intuir lo que él pensaba.

-Un amor de niña, platónico –aclaró-Te veía tan valiente, listo, bien educado y guapo. Mientras cultivaba el jardín estaba perdida en ensoñaciones viviendo mil aventuras contigo, en el que una y otra vez me rescatabas. – Shiemi se tapó la boca ahogando una risita. Luego le miró con sus grandes ojos y Yukio sintió que se perdía en ellos.-Durante estas semanas me he preguntado una y otra vez, que hubiera pasado si hubieras sido tú el que hubieras dado el primer paso en vez de Rin.

Levantó su mano derecha hacia la barbilla de él y sus dedos callosos se posaron allí. Ella lo intuía, él siempre había sabido que ella conocía sus sentimientos hacia ella. Con voz opaca Shiemi concluyó:

– Te hubiese roto el corazón también.

* * *

Desde el tejado más inclinado de la casa de las Moriyama, minutos más tarde, una figura contempló como Yukio se alejaba por el camino de piedra y como Shiemi en el jardín se sujetaba su largo cabello en un recogido, volvía a arrodillarse bajo el seto de rosas silvestres y retomaba la poda.

Así pasaba ella las noches de insomnio: cuidando su jardín, compartiendo su dolor con sus agradecidas amigas las plantas. No tomaba ninguna de los remedios naturales que ella aconsejaba a sus clientes. Eel cansancio continuo de la falta de sueño lo recibía ella como una suave tortura que mitigaba su remordimiento.

Invocó a Niichan y mientras el pequeño hombre verde la ayudaba cortando una ramita que las tijeras no podían, ella le contaba sus pensamientos sobre la pérdida de las ilusiones compartidas.

Quien la contemplaba también buscaba en la falta de sueño una penitencia por haberse dejado llevar por el despecho al entregarle el anillo antes de dejarla aquel día con las palabras "conserva tú mis sueños"

-¿Por qué soy tan estúpido que no bajo, me postro a sus pies y le pido que volvamos? No me comprendo, no sé por qué actuó así, como un exnovio posesivo. A decir verdad, no sé ni lo que soy ¿Un exorcista o un príncipe de los demonios?

El gatito tumbado en la punta del tejado, levantó la cabeza y pareció desconcertado de ver la devastación en su amo. La respuesta a su pregunta era muy simple.

 _-¡Tú eres Rin! Hagas lo que hagas, yo estaré a tu lado._

Siempre Kuro conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa.

¡Qué fácil sería todo si el resto de la gente lo viera con los ojos de Kuro!

Dio un ultimó vistazo a Shiemi antes de saltar al suelo y buscar la puerta del almacén que había utilizado para llegar allí desde la sacristía de la catedral San Pedro.

-¡Vamos, Kuro! –le gritó con voz animada - ¡El Vaticano nos espera!

* * *

 **Notas**

\- Cuando vi la Fuente de los Leones de la Alhambra de Granada en ese patio donde se desarrollan varias escenas de la trama, me hizo mucha ilusión. Un pedacito de tu país en un manga que te apasiona. El mejor premio para un fan. Me pregunto si en la Academia hay una buena reproducción o es el original. Con Mephisto cualquier cosa es posible.

Actualización a julio 2017. Ahora ya sabemos que efectivamente es la Alhambra tras el acertijo de Mephisto a Lightning en el capítulo 84.

\- Permitidme una autocrítica. He notado que este tercer capítulo tiene una estructura narrativa muy similar al segundo. Presente- pasado- presente. He intentado variarlo pero creo que la historia quiere ser contada así. Además de dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, noto lo mucho que se aprende del estilo de uno mismo al escribir fanfiction y como uno intenta mejorar al ver las carencias.

\- Gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestro apoyo a este relato.


	4. Lo personal y lo público

Lamento el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. La semana pasada estuve en Alemania y apenas tuve tiempo de trabajar en la historia.

Gracias de nuevo a todos por vuestro apoyo.

 **N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **4\. Lo personal y lo público.**

Una llave maestra podía llevar a quien la utilizaba a cualquier sitio, así pues su poseedor tenía que tener presente que tras rodar la cerradura nunca se debía olvidar el ser discreto. Irrumpir de sopetón en una habitación podía causar problemas. Lo complicado es que uno no podía llamar a la puerta antes de entrar así que a veces era la fortuna quien decidía el resultado de la incursión.

Esa tarde no fue propicia para Rin.

La sacristía, que debido al cierre de basílica, había estado desierta cuando una hora antes él la había utilizado de vía de salida para espirar a Shiemi y Yukio, ahora era el lugar elegido para una reunión de los máximos responsables en aquella crisis: el Paladín, el Caballero Honorario, los cinco altos cardenales del cuerpo de seguridad contra Gehenna, y, el que más descolocó a Rin, su Santidad el Papa.

-¡Mierda! –juró Rin entre dientes mientras se planteaba durante unos instantes volver a utilizar la llave para huir.

"Instrumentos del diablo" –oyó murmurar a alguien con voz llena de repulsa y Rin notó ese cosquilleo de la furia por ser rechazado nuevamente nacer en la punta de los dedos. Kuro lo notó y con rapidez le aconsejó:

 _"Ahora no, Rin. Lo estropearás más"._

Kuro no fue el único que le ayudó a serenarse. Una risilla despreocupada destensó el ambiente de silencioso asombro.

-Cardenal Hernández, serán instrumentos del diablo, pero si los exorcistas no utilizasen mis llaves su trabajo sería muchísimo más complicado, sin contar todo lo que se ahorra el Vaticano en transporte.

Ese cardenal no era el único que solía mostrar su menosprecio hacia el "Anticristo" como Rin sabía que se referían a él en el Vaticano, pero sí era uno de los pocos que no se amedrentaban en presencia de un hijo de Satán.

-Mephisto, si por mi fuera tus llaves y todos tus artefactos del infierno haría tiempo que hubiesen sido destruidos.

Los ojos del interpelado brillaron mientras su boca ponía esa mueca burlona al saber que eso jamás pasaría.

-Es una suerte pues para todo Assiah que el cónclave no te haya elegido, por dos veces, como nuevo Papa.

Hernández, a sus setenta años, había estado como uno de los candidatos con más posibilidades, al tener el apoyo del bando más conservador de la curia. Su segunda derrota, en aquella situación tan extraordinaria de una renuncia del anterior Papa, fue de lo más comentado entre los corrillos eclesiásticos.

Los otros cuatro cardenales que asistían a la reunión evitaron que Hernández respondiese a la provocación de Mephisto para satisfacción por su victoria de este y decepción de Angel, que solía deleitarse cuando encontraba un aliado en su particular guerra contra el Caballero Honorario.

Rin tendría que haberse alegrado que Mephisto hubiese realizado esa maniobra de distracción pero no había sido del todo exitosa pues quien era la máxima autoridad en aquella reunión no había apartado su atención de él en ningún momento.

-Rin, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no duermes? Se te ve extenuado y uno no puede servir a Dios si el cuerpo no está preparado.

Las palabras el Santo Padre estaban llenas de afecto hacia aquel muchacho que había decidido hacía más de cuatro años poner su vida al servicio de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera.

-Yo…- a Rin le costaba asimilar que alguien le tratase con estima dentro de la Orden. El Papa parecía ver en él a la persona, no al arma contra Satán. Sí, tal como Kuro le veía también.

-He ido antes a casa a cenar algo…

El Papa asintió complacido con la cabeza.

-No debes olvidar el tomar alimento, pero no era necesario que marchases, ¿no hay dispuesto sustento para los exorcistas?

-Por supuesto, Su Santidad – intervino Angel- Se ha dispuesto todo para los investigadores. Quizá Okumura no le agrade mezclarse con sus compañeros.

-Si los demás le tratan tan altivamente como tú, Angel, comprendo que él prefiera comer solo.

La cara de asombro de Angel ante las palabras del Sumo Pontífice hubiera provocado la risa en Rin si la situación no fuera tan incómoda.

-Y Mephisto – el aludido que si se había carcajeado en silencio de la estupefacción del Paladín puso su rostro más servicial – no sé aún porque revisaste los nombres de los convocados hoy a la Basílica, pero podrías haber incluido a alguno de sus excompañeros de promoción. Sé que con ellos hace un buen equipo.

Los espías del Papa hacían bien su trabajo.

-Cuestiones operativas. Aunque ha habido cambios tras estas horas de trabajo. Justo el profesor Miwa está trabajando junto al portal.

¡Konekomaru estaba allí! Necesitaba de su tranquilidad positiva.

-Seguro que le puedo echar una mano –saltó Rin esperando así poder abandonar la Sacristía.

Los ojos del Papa le miraron con ternura y cierta ensoñación.

-Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre. Podía estar a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento y de repente se reponía cuando surgía una oportunidad de ayudar.

Muchos de los miembros del clero con los que se encontraba le hablaban a Rin de sus vivencias con su padre. Siempre eran palabras de admiración por su valentía y bondad. Incluso los que no ocultaban su incomprensión porque que hubiese ocultado y protegido a los hijos de Satán, solo tenían palabras cordiales hacia él.

Rin sospechaba que los que no decían nada era porque el temor que él, el Anticristo, les provocaba y que les hacía esconderse en su cobardía.

En la primera audiencia que el nuevo Papa dio a los exorcistas de la rama japonesa, el Santo Padre tuvo estas palabras para Rin:

-Rin, se te ve buen cristiano, como no podía ser de otra manera siendo el hijo adoptivo del Padre Fujimoto.

Sí, que el Papa le brindase su bendición, había suavizado la relaciones con el resto de la Orden pero aun así nunca le tratarían como a uno más.

-Ve a ayudarle, Rin – le habló el Papa – pero luego te ordeno que te vayas a dormir.

-Sabias palabras, Su Santidad –cortó con gracia Mephisto la protesta de Angel- Sé que el Paladín quiere averiguar cuanto puede un hijo de Satán ser explotado antes de caer muerto de agotamiento pero me parece que esta vez no va tener la respuesta.

Si las miradas pudiesen matar a un rey de Gehenna, Angel lo hubiese logrado.

-Espera a que estemos solos, -le habló entre dientes- esta conversación debe seguir en privado.

-Siempre es un placer charlar contigo, Angel – le respondió Mephisto guiñándole un ojo.

El Papa negó divertido con la cabeza al ver como el Paladín era constantemente burlado por el juego de Mephisto.

Rin supo que ya no había nada que le retuviese en la Sacristía y con una reverencia dio las gracias al Papa por su consideración.

Mientras se adentraba en una de las dos galerías que comunicaban la Sacristía con la Catedral oyó como el Papa decía: "Por cierto, cardenal Hernández, deberías contener tu descontento por no ocupar mi puesto. Si el Señor estimó que aún no era tu hora, dale la gracias por no haber sido elegido"

* * *

 _"Rin, el Papa es muy guay"_

-¿Guay? – Repitió el calificativo Rin divertido- Sí, tienes razón, Kuro. El viejo sabía elegir bien a sus amigos.

Una nube rosa delante de él le hizo saltar hacia atrás asustado.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo con esa opinión.

-¡Maldita sea, payaso! ¿No puedes avisar cuando vas a aparecer?

-Mira, quien fue a hablar, el que irrumpe en mitad de una reunión de alto nivel.

-¿Y no deberías tú seguir allí?

-Me he excusado argumentando que he olvidado darte unas instrucciones. Supongo que al cardenal Hernández le ha dado un ataque cuando me he esfumado delante de sus narices.

-¿Y qué quieres?

Mephisto levantó el dedo índice de la mano derecha.

-¿Cuál es una de las primeras cosas que aprendiste de mí?

Rin no sabía de qué iba aquello. Estaba además demasiado cansado para pensar. Así que fue a herir.

-A no seguir tus consejos de moda.

-No es nada gracioso, -fingió una risa Mephisto- no tienes el día muy inspirado desde luego. Refrescaré tu memoria: no puedes mezclar lo personal con lo público.

-¡Tú fuiste el que me dijiste que avisase a Yukio!- se defendió Rin irritado.

-No me refiero a Yukio. Él va a jugar un papel importante. Me refiero a Shiemi. Abandonar tu puesto por ir a espiar…

Las palabras murieron en su boca cuando Rin envuelto con la furia de las llamas le empotró contra la pared. Kuro había saltado con un maullido asustado.

-No ensucies su nombre con lo que fuera que ibas a decir.

Mephisto tosió para recuperar el aliento a pesar de cómo le agarraba del cuello su iracundo hermano.

-¿Temes que te recuerde que la señorita Moriyama no quiere convertirse en la señora Okumura?

Rin gruñó amenazador mostrando todos sus dientes puntiagudos lo que contribuyó a aumentar la diversión de Mephisto.

-Yo, a diferencia de Yukio, sí sé de qué hablasteis aquella noche.

-Di algo más sobre ella y con mis propias manos te arranco el corazón – para reforzar su amenaza le mostró las garras en que se habían convertido los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Mephisto solo se rió.

-Aún no es el momento, Rin, aún no. Y dame las gracias a que, previendo que ibas a perder el control, he quitado la barrera del corredor, si no ahora estarías siendo apresado y ni la protección del Papa te podría librar.

Rin sabía que Mephisto tenía razón, por mucho que le pesara. Le soltó y mientras las llamas se extinguían le dijo:

-Samael, espero que no me la quieras jugar. No me fio de ti, nunca lo haré, pero eres el único con el que puedo contar.

-¡Vaya, me llamas por mi nombre, mejor que ese mote insultante que siempre empleas conmigo! –Dijo complacido el rey el tiempo mientras se recomponía el uniforme de caballero honorario –. Aunque me satisfaría más que me llamases _aniue_

-¡Ni en mil años! Yo solo tengo un hermano y es Yukio. Tú eres circunstancial.

Un golpe en la espalda de Mephisto le hizo perder el equilibrio. Iba a protestar cuando se dio cuenta por su sonrisa que había sido un gesto amistoso.

-Así es como debes hablar, Rin. Los hijos de Satán nos necesitamos y nos detestamos en la misma proporción. Esa es la actitud. Has sido un buen alumno y confío en tu éxito.

Rin no pudo evitar que la imagen del rostro afable del Papa viniese a su mente.

Traición.

-Rin, no dejes que tu parte humana se imponga – le habló Mephisto intuyendo lo que pensaba- Debes dejar que tu "yo" demoniaco te guie en esto.

" _Yo te amo, Rin, pero nunca sé cuándo va a surgir el demonio"_

Otra vez una de la voces dolorosas de aquella ruptura. Tenía que sacar a Shiemi de su cabeza, al menos por ahora. Mephisto tenía razón: no debía mezclar lo personal con lo público.

Notó como algo le pellizcaba la pierna derecha. Era Kuro subiéndose a él. Rin le ayudó a volver a su hombro.

Vi como Mephisto iba a chasquear los dedos para volver a la sacristía cuando le surgió una curiosidad.

-¿No le tienes miedo a Satán?

Mephisto pareció realmente complacido de esa pregunta.

-¿Y tú Rin, le temes? –se la rebotó.

-Le odio.

Mephisto asintió con la cabeza.

-No me querrás reconocer como tu hermano pero esos sentimientos en común son los que no unen. Y ahora, si me disculpas. ¡Auf Wiedersehen!

Mientras Rin abría la puerta de acceso a la Catedral que se encontraba en la tumba de Pio VIII, Kuro le habló:

 _"No creo que Su Alteza odie a Satán"_

Rin se rió ante esa observación.

-Pienso que tras tantos siglos ni el mismo sabe la regla básica: todo juego tiene un objetivo. El encuentra en el placer de participar su propio aliciente.

 _"Esa es una interpretación muy sabia"_

Rin le acarició la cabecita a Kuro.

-Ves, Kuro, hasta el más tonto puede ser listo alguna vez.

* * *

 **Notas:**

La sacristía es un edificio anexo, unido a la basílica de San Pedro por dos corredores con salida uno en la tumba de Pio VIII y el otro en la capilla del Coro.

En ella se puede visitar también el Museo del Tesoro, donde se guardan valiosos objetos litúrgicos.


	5. La profecía del monasterio

**5\. La profecía del monasterio.**

 **N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Durante toda su vida el monje Konekomaru Miwa se había entrenado para centrarse en la tarea en que estuviese ocupado en cada momento y no dejarse distraer por lo que le rodease. Había ocasiones que no era sencillo cumplir ese propósito, como dentro de aquel templo cristiano. Uno se sentía tan pequeño siendo devorado por la monstruosa magnitud de cada elemento; desde las puertas hasta las estatuas.

Respiró hondo cuando la siguiente fotografía le salió desenfocada y decidió ayudarse de" los cantos del refugio" para centrase.

Era una de las primeras enseñanzas que había recibido en el monasterio.

Así cuando volvió a encuadrar uno de los detalles del portal, uno de los fémures de la cenefa, recitó:

-Tomo refugio en el _Buda_.

Luego al dar unos pasos atrás para abarcar un conjunto de tres fémures dijo:

-Tomo refugio en el _Dharma_ ",

Y cuando se puso delante del pentagrama invertido, añadió:

-Tomo refugio en la _Sangha_.

Así había estado actuando casi toda la pasada hora hasta que un rostro curioso se situó entre la cámara y el portal.

-Koneko, ¿qué haces?

El monje bajó la cámara y saludó a sus dos amigos con esa cara tan llena de tranquila felicidad con que siempre solía contagiar a quien le rodeaba.

-¡Hola Rin! ¡Hola Kuro!

El gato agradeció con fuertes ronroneos sus caricias en la cabeza mientras Rin se inclinaba ligeramente para facilitar el acceso de Koneko a su familiar.

Desde que ambos habían decidido llamarse con sus nombres de pila cualquier resquicio de temor de Koneko se había disuelto como azúcar en el agua.

Koneko alargó las caricias a Kuro intentando concentrarse para que se lo notase la pena que le daba el estado lamentable de Rin. En vez de mejorar, conforme pasaban las semanas, la pena iba devorando el cuerpo del otra hora incansable exorcista.

-Estoy fotografiando cada detalle del portal. Luego pasaré las fotografías a un programa que cotejará las imágenes con la información que he extraído de la base de datos de la Orden sobre los demás portales documentados y trataré de buscar un resultado.

-Típico de ti, Koneko. –le alabó Rin mientras a Koneko no se le pasaba que tanto Rin como Kuro tensaban ligeramente el cuerpo. Retiró la mano de la cabeza del gato y cuando vio como la pupilas de Rin miraban a Kuro, supo que se Kuro le estaba "hablando".

¿Acaso Rin sabía quién había sido el artífice del portal? No, imposible. De ser así, haría mucho tiempo que todos lo sabrían. Rin era incapaz de guardar una información si podía ayudar en una misión.

-¿Y te atreves a meterte dentro del portal para tomar las instantáneas? Nadie más se ha atrevido.

Efectivamente Koneko no había dudado en entrar dentro del interior del portal para fotografiar cada detalle.

-¿Temen que se active?

Rin levantó los hombros.

-Es lo más lógico. Por eso yo he sido el único que ha accedido al interior hasta ahora. La mayoría piensa que si se me traga el portal habrá un problema menos en Assiah.

Koneko negó con energía con la cabeza.

-Rin, sé que no estás en tu época más positiva pero dudo que haya más de dos o tres que piensen todavía así de ti. No después de cómo te has jugado la vida en tantas ocasiones.

La ironía bailó en el rostro de Rin.

-Quizá estos exorcistas –añadió Koneko mirando al grupo que había tomado el relevo a los que habían empezado la investigación- solo conozcan de Satán lo que dicen de él los libros, no así nosotros.

Rin asintió con fatiga mientras le fallaba un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Entonces porque recitabas en voz alta? No era para luchar contra el miedo, por lo que me cuentas.

Koneko se rio.

-No, era para concentrarme. En este lugar tan enorme uno se siente intimidado.

-¡Tan enorme que es horroroso!

Koneko no deba crédito a lo que acaba de decir Rin. El otro era católico y estaban en el templo principal de su credo.

-Es un monumento hecho para mayor gloria del hombre, no de Dios –continuó Rin mientras sus ojos se posaban en el desmedido Baldaquino- El Papa era en los viejos tiempos un rey que gobernaba sobre tierras y hombres. Alzó esta iglesia como proclamación de su poder. Tanto oro, mármol, piedras preciosas en cantidades absurdas procedentes de ricos cargados de pecados a los que se les prometía la expiación a cambio de dádivas.

Pocas veces Rin expresaba lo que verdaderamente pensaba. La mayoría del tiempo era el tonto del lugar pero había ocasiones como aquella que uno se encontraba con alguien muy centrado y maduro. Posiblemente actuaba así porque alguien bobo siempre parecía más inofensivo.

-Los inviernos en el monasterio en que me crie solían ser muy duros. Teníamos una caldera que solía fallar lo que nos obligaba a llevar los abrigos, las bufandas y los gorros a todas horas. Al final "alguien" nos colocó una ultramoderna calefacción central.

-¿Mephisto? –adivinó Koneko.

-Sí -asintió Rin con una sonrisa nostálgica-, aunque yo no lo supe hasta mucho después de conocerle. Él era el misterioso amigo de mi padre que nos donaba juguetes, mangas y libros. De haberle dejado, nos hubiera malcriado y posiblemente Yukio y yo nos hubiésemos convertido en pequeños y consentidos príncipes de Gehenna

-Pero tu padre lo impidió.

-Sí…

Koneko vio como la mirada de Rin se desviaba hacia la vidriera con la paloma del Espíritu Santo. Conocía las creencias de los católicos sobre la vida tras la muerte, así que comprendiendo, dejó que su amigo serenase su alma.

Guardó una quietud y un silencio respetuoso.

A los pocos minutos Rin volvió a hablar sin dejar de mirar la vidriera.

-Lo peor es que no fue un solo Papa quien mandó levantar esta Basílica, pasaron más de cien años y varios Papas. Mientras tantos sufrían por carecer de lo indispensable, el Papa elegía que anillo ponerse entre los cientos que tenía para presidir una procesión.

-¡Rin! Pero las cosas son así y tú no las puedes cambiar.

-¿Por qué no?

Su tono fue rudo.

-Para eso necesitarías ser el Papa...

Las palabras murieron en la voz de Koneko.

La memoria, de súbito, rescató unas palabras que casaban con lo que ellos hablaban.

Rin lentamente se dio la vuelta y su rostro demacrado parecía haber dejado atrás cualquier muestra de humanidad. Sus ojos parecían brillar, sus colmillos parecían más largos y sus orejas más puntiagudas y, sobre todo, esa mueca perversa.

-¿Tú también conoces esa profecía? –no cabía en sí de asombro Koneko.

Estaba en uno de los rollos destruidos durante la Noche Azul en su monasterio. Los monjes sobrevivientes habían vuelto a escribirla para que otros se la aprendiesen de memoria y poder transmitir aquellos conocimientos si el soporte material volvía a perderse.

" _Cuando el Anticristo se autoproclame nuevo Papa, el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah."_

Recordaba cuando Bon la había recitado por primera vez a sus amedrentados amigos Shima y Koneko. Fue la misma noche que Rin desenfundó la Kurikara para salvarles de Amaimon, cuando les reveló el secreto de su ascendencia.

Koneko era un monje budista antes que exorcista y sabía cómo meditar cualquier texto durante días, incluso semanas, hasta extraer toda la enseñanza. Con esa profecía él había tomado como base discernir si Rin podía ser ese Anticristo de la profecía.

-Puede que los que te tienen miedo te llamen el "Anticristo" pero no lo eres. Tú jamás te doblegarías ante Satán.

Rin resopló divertido por la nariz.

-¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión así, tan rápido?

Al notar como la tensión anterior desaparecía, Koneko precisó.

-Esa es mi respuesta corta, si quieres la larga, te aviso que me tomó varias semanas el formularla.

Rin dejó caer la mandíbula asombrado y luego movió la cabeza divertido.

-Me parece que no. Estoy que no me tengo en pie.

-¿Cuánto hace que no duermes?

Rin levantó los hombros.

-Tres o cuatro días.

Koneko dio un gritito. ¿Ese era el mismo chico que se dormía en clase por no haber dormido las once horas que él necesitaba todas las noches?

-Pero no te preocupes. El mismo Papa me ha dicho que me marche a dormir, una vez acabe de ayudarte –precisó.

-¿El Papa? ¡Caray Rin, con las buenas relaciones que tienes con él, dudo que quisieras suplantar su puesto!

Koneko lo había dicho como una broma pero una sombra gris cruzó la cara de Rin. Solo fue un instante. Sin duda se lo había imaginado. No tenía sentido. El recordar aquella antiquísima profecía le había hecho ver cosas.

-Pues yo ya he acabado, así que por mi vete a dormir. Si puedes, reservarme una cama al lado de ti en el Seminario donde han preparado donde dormir aquí en el Vaticano. En nada estoy contigo y así hablamos más. Yo solo vuelvo a la Academia a descargar las fotos en el ordenador de mi oficina y que empiece a procesar los datos. También tengo sueño. He venido aquí directamente tras las clases.

-Sí, ahora eres un sensei –le hizo un amago de reverencia- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu asignatura?

-"Proceso y análisis de datos en soportes electrónicos aplicados a la demonología" –enunció en tono jocoso Koneko-,- en forma abreviada: "informática"

-Ves, conseguiste que te reconociera la labor hecha a la sombra durante tanto tiempo. –y la sonrisa murió al añadir: -Pero yo voy a ir a mi casa a dormir. Aquí en el Vaticano no conseguiría desconectar.

Koneko no pudo ocultar su decepción. Sabía cuánto bien le podía hacer a Rin hablar con un amigo. Trató de sonreír enseguida.

-Ah, afortunado tú que tienes una llave maestra para ir donde quieras. Al final sí que te estás dejando malcriar por Mephisto.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Rin, es su casa, no encontraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para dormir.

Tumbado en el sofá miraba un capítulo tras otro de Saint Seiya. Le encantaban de pequeño y creyó que con la memoria de un tiempo en que su ignorancia le permitía sentirse en un mundo seguro, relajaría su cabeza para hacer que su cuerpo se adormeciera.

Se equivocaba.

Volvió de cambiar de postura intentando no despertar a Kuro que dormía todo estirado sobre su barriga.

Rin no dejaba de pensar de nuevo en lo que iba a acontecer y la angustia ponía todos sus nervios en tensión.

Pero debía dormir.

¿Quién sabía cuándo lo volvería a poder hacer de nuevo?

Recordaba los consejos del psicólogo. Debía pensar en algo agradable. Indudablemente en Shiemi.

A veces, ella solía coger un cepillo de púas de madera y tras aplicarle a él un aceite de coco a lo largo de toda la cola, se la cepillaba hasta que todos los enredos desaparecían. Sin ella darse cuenta, provocaba un momento tan íntimo entre los dos que Rin solo podía saciar su sed besándola.

Kuro levantó la cabeza cuando Rin emitió un pequeño ronquido. Al fin había conseguido dormirse.

El gato saltó al suelo y entre una nube blanca tomó su forma humana. No solía utilizarla delante de Rin. Sabía cuánto él quería su aspecto de Cath Sith y también para Kuro era con el que más a gusto se encontraba. Sin embargo, sabía que su aspecto de samurái corpulento iba a serle de gran ayuda en lo que se avecinaba.

Apagó la tele con el mando y sin dejar de sonreír cogió en brazos a su amo. Rin murmuró algo inentendible en sueños. Le llevó al dormitorio y con mucho mimo lo tapó con la colcha.

-Mi príncipe -le habló con un tratamiento que nunca empleaba en su forma gatuna-, tú eres la esperanza para todos los demonios de Gehenna y los humanos de Assiah. Yo te serviré hasta el final, mi señor.

Hizo una profunda reverencia antes de volver a convertirse en un gato y tras hacerse un hueco bajo el hombro de Rin, se enrolló sobre sí mismo y se volvió a dormir.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Los cantos del refugio que recita Koneko para ayudar a concentrarse suelen utilizarse para concentrarse en las tareas.

Una simplificación del significado de Dharma y Sangha puede ser:

Dharma: Ritos de la religión; Sangha: Comunidad de monjes.

Realmente esto son pinceladas del Budismo. Hay más matices pero sería demasiado largo exponerlo aquí, así que he tomado la opción de desarrollarlo dentro de la historia en próximos capítulos

-La forma humana de Kuro aparece en los extras del tomo 8 del manga. Se aclara que es una "posible forma" si Kuro tuviese una. Yo, la he tomado como una posibilidad real.

Edito: Gracias a Yoko-Zuki10 por recordarme que Kato sensei aclaró que Kuro ya no puede más tomar su forma humana una vez perdió los colmillos. Permitidme que le mantenga a Kuro, a pesar de esto, la posibilidad de esa transformación, es muy "cool" y da mucho juego.


	6. Enroque de reina

**6\. Enroque de reina.**

 **N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Cuando el tintineo de la campanita la despertó, Shiemi notó el calor del sol en sus ojos y se tapó la cara con las manos para protegerse. Poco a poco su cerebro empezó a procesar la información que los sentidos le proporcionaban.

Si la presencia de la luz ya era tan importante en su dormitorio significaba que era cerca del mediodía.

Se había acostado sobre las cuatro de la madrugada y el cansancio tras podar todos los rosales al fin había conseguido hacerla dormir. ¿Por qué su madre no la había despertado? Tendría que haber estado en la tienda desde las nueve ayudándola. ¡Se lavaría la cara, se vestiría y acudiría rápida!

Al incorporarse, mientras se restregaba los ojos, gimió por el dolor de sus brazos. Sin duda, eran agujetas provocadas por la fuerza con que había utilizado las tijeras. Tomaría algo de azúcar…. ¡Un momento! La campanita. ¡Un mensaje!

El corazón le empezó a latir más rápido mientras totalmente despabilada cogía su móvil desde el lugar donde se había estado cargando a los pies de la cama. Ella sabía que era una ilusión sin sentido. Era imposible que fuera de Rin. Su último mensaje había sido hacía tres semanas: concretamente el día 21 de mayo.

Aquel día Shiemi le había enviado un mensaje de cumpleaños a Paku y, llevada por la costumbre, se lo había enviado por inercia a Rin. Se le había caído el teléfono de las manos al darse cuenta. Rin pensaría que lo había hecho adrede o que estaba muy tonta. La campanita de llegada de mensaje nuevo sonó mientras la cara de Shiemi aún le ardía del bochorno. Los dedos le habían temblado al recoger el teléfono.

"Creo que este mensaje no era para mí :) "

El _smiley_ con que acababa la frase se había convertido para Shiemi en un símbolo de esperanza. ¿Por qué no le había devuelto el mensaje? ¿Por qué? Si le hubiese dicho algo así como "oh, qué tonta. Me he dejado llegar por la costumbre" Sin duda él habría acudido al cumpleaños de Paku y quizá allí, quizá. Pero se había quedado callada virtualmente y el momento pasó.

Pobre Paku. Siendo la homenajeada había sido su paño de lágrimas, otra vez, mientras ella se lamentaba de lo idiota que había sido. Al final, Izumo estalló.

-¡Vosotros dos sois un par de tontos! Os haría encerrar en un cuarto de interrogatorio a los dos solos y no os dejaría salir hasta que os reconciliaseis!

Izumo tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Si hablasen. ¿Pero podría él olvidar lo engañado que le había tenido durante meses? ¿Que no había confiado en él?

Su abuela siempre le decía que por mucho que languideciese una planta nunca había que perder la esperanza. Con cuidados y mimos podía ser salvada.

No perdería la esperanza.

Así que cuando aquella mañana de sábado, vio que el mensaje era de Paku, su sonrisa se difuminó, pero al segundo se enfadó consigo misma. ¡Era Paku! ¿Cómo podía si quiera no llenarse de alegría porque esa querida amiga pensase en ella?

"¡Mucha suerte en la misión! Cuida de Izumo por mi"

¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?

¡Oh! ¡El portal!

Yukio le había dicho que Rin estaba estudiando el portal. Ella sabía que varios exorcistas de la rama japonesa habían sido convocados también.

El corazón volvió de nuevo a ese ritmo acelerado. Izumo habría sido enviada también a estudiar el portal y Paku pensaba que Shiemi también iba. Pero no, no había ningún otro mensaje nuevo, ni llamada perdida. Aunque quizá…

Corrió a la tienda tal como estaba, descalza y despeinada, y su madre, que la había dejado dormir hasta tan avanzada la mañana, la saludó sin ocultar su curiosidad al ver la expectación en su hija.

-Mamá, ¿han llamado para convocarme a una misión?

Su madre miró el anticuado teléfono encima del mostrador como intentando recordar si había sonado en algún momento y ella no lo había podido coger.

-No, cariño, pues…

No la habían llamado pero a los demás del equipo sí. ¿Si no porque Paku iba a deducir que ella también había sido convocada?

La llamaría y averiguaría más cosas…¡No! Si ya sabía lo que era necesario. Quien hubiese convocado a Izumo le habría informado de todo. Y Shiemi imaginaba quien había sido.

Aún de pie de la trastienda, ante su desconcertada madre, buscó en la agenda de su móvil y sin dudarlo llamó.

No dejaría pasar el momento. Esta vez no.

-¡Buenos días, Shiemi! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

Era aquella voz siempre alegre, que ella identificaba con trucos divertidos, caramelos que salían tras las orejas y tantas sorpresas tras un chasqueo de dedos. Todos desconfiaban del señor Pheles pero ella le conocía desde que apenas tenía uso de razón. "Un señor muy importante" le había calificado su abuela pero para ella era como lo más parecido a ese tío que no tuvo, que la hacía reír y que formaba parte de los más entrañables recuerdos de su infancia. Él había cuidado de su familia, sin duda porque a nivel práctico era su jefe pero para ella siempre tuvo gestos y palabras amables. Comprendía porque todos desconfiaban de él pero también sabía que estaba en la naturaleza del director de la Academia nunca ser sincero ni consigo mismo.

-¡Buenos días, señor Pheles! Perdone si le molesto.

-Para nada, querida. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Por supuesto que él sabía porqué le llamaba, pero aún contestó a su pregunta.

-Me temo que se han olvidado de convocarme.

-¡No, Shiemi! No ha sido un error – la voz al otro lado sonó teatralmente apenada – si tú estuvieras cerca, Rin sería incapaz de concentrarse y él ha sido asignado el capitán del grupo.

Era la confirmación de su sospecha y aun así notó como la garganta se le secaba.

-Yo soy un miembro esencial del equipo - ¿por qué no había conseguido que su voz sonase más convincente?

-Lo sé, querida. Y es una pena tener que descartarte pero creo imposible que los dos trabajéis con la mente fría. Poner juntos a un par de enamorados peleados solo puede llevar al fracaso de una misión.

Era la forma insidiosa de hablar del señor Pheles que tanto sacaba de las casillas a Rin pero ella había aprendido de su abuela y de su madre a no dar importancia a las palabras sino a lo que estaba latente debajo. En este caso él estaba siendo por partes iguales franco y pragmático.

-Le aseguro, señor Pheles, que para mí solo será un compañero, o mi capitán en este caso, y que dejaré mis sentimientos a parte.

Se oyó una risita de aprobación al otro lado.

-De verdad creo que Rin te necesita para madurar, Shiemi.

¿Significaba aquello que el señor Pheles quería que volviesen? Oh, pues claro que sí. Shiemi sonrió al recordar los aspavientos de entusiasmo cuando los coronó reyes del baile de promoción.

-¡Está bien, Shiemi! Confío en tu profesionalidad. ¡Bienvenida!

La llamada se cortó y Shiemi no perdió un segundo. Le había prometido ser profesional pero tras ponerse el uniforme de exorcista: falda recta negra, botas altas, camisa blanca y la gabardina, se sujetó el moño con las agujas de perla que Rin le había regalado en su segundo aniversario y usó su perfume. Se miró al espejo y opinó que con un poco de ligero maquillaje aún tendría un aspecto más profesional.

Cuando su madre la vio despedirse de ella tan llena de energía, deseó que la fortuna le fuera propicia. Quería dejar de verla sufrir.

Shiemi corrió hasta la puerta que conducía a los servicios centrales. Le parecía casi irreal que se hubiese acostumbrado a llevar aquellas botas de protección como si fueran sandalias.

Siguió caminando de prisa por el pasillo interior hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía al Vaticano. ¡Había cola para entrar! ¿Tanta gente había convocada? No. Prestó atención.

El exorcista que custodiaba la puerta tenía una lista y verificaba si uno estaba acreditado antes de dejarle pasar. Los dos hombres de delante justo de ella comentaban que había mucho curioso que quería entrar solo para fisgonear.

La mujer rubia que estaba la primera no estaba en la lista y empezó a discutir argumentando que ella era la mejor estudiosa de portales en la rama de Oceanía. Shiemi sabía quién era el mejor estudioso en Oceanía y no era ella. La gente era capaz de inventarse cualquier cosa por acceder. La rubia no se iba y Shiemi calculó que a aquel ritmo y con casi quince personas delante de ella, iba a tardar más de una hora en entrar.

-¡Perdón, perdón! –Shiemi se escurrió hacia delante de la cola hasta apartar tras una disculpa a la falsa experta.

-Disculpe pero llego tarde – y obviando los gritos de protesta detrás suyo anunció su nombre- Shiemi Moriyama.

El hombre que custodiaba la puerta no ocultó su alivio porque la impostora fuese dejada de lado y buscó el nombre en la lista. Lo hizo dos veces.

-No está en la lista.

¡No podía ser! El señor Pheles jamás habría jugado así con ella.

Negó con la cabeza haciendo oídos sordos a las renovadas quejas.

-Compruébelo de nuevo por favor, he sido convocada personalmente por el jefe de la rama japonesa.

El hombre sonrío aliviado.

-¿No estará acaso en el grupo del señor Okumura?

Shiemi afirmó con vehemencia con la cabeza mientras pensaba. "Oh, Rin, eres muy importante"

El hombre inspeccionó otra lista.

-Sí, aquí está – anunció el hombre triunfal –Señorita Mori…

Shiemi no le dejó acabar.

-¡Gracias!

Y empujó la puerta para al fin acceder dejando atrás la nueva ráfaga de protestas.

…

Shiemi no prestó atención a ninguna obra de arte de aquella caja de tesoros de la más importante iglesia del catolicismo, para ella lo más importante era encontrarle a él.

Realmente no había muchos exorcistas, unos treinta y ninguno era él. Tampoco veía al resto de su equipo. Descubrió la plataforma de madera y enseguida llegó a la conclusión que era un lugar inmejorable para tener una visión precisa de quienes estaban allí

Subió lo más rápido que las piernas entrenadas le permitían y con los ojos brillantes miró abajo y entonces… la sonrisa se heló.

El portal.

Nada más verlo, en su mente se agolparon un torrente de ideas.

No podía ser.

¿En serio tantos exorcistas no lo habían visto?

Cenefa azul, como sus llamas.

Forma de diamante, como la piedra preciosa de su anillo de pedida, como la tarta nunca comida de su último cumpleaños.

Huesos. ¿Huesos?

Shiemi volvió a bajar intentando creer que su visión la engañaba. Pasó la zona acotada y se internó en el portal.

Los huesos eran fémures.

Y esas cosas con forma curva. ¿De qué le sonaban? Se recordaba a ella misma recogiendo algo parecido del suelo. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah, ya! Como una uña caída de Kuro. ¡Eran garras de gato!

¿Y los huesos?

¿Piratas?

¡No! ¡Esqueletos! ¡Medicina! ¡Yukio!

Eran los seres que más importaban a Rin.

¿Y ella? ¿Acaso ella no estaba?

Angustiada porque ella no apareciese empezó a inspeccionar con más detalle el mosaico. ¿Cómo podía estar preocupada por eso y no porque Rin hubiese…?

¿Qué era eso? Era un relieve de un azul más oscuro que apenas se distinguía. Se agachó para inspeccionarlo de más de cerca. Una cruz. El padre Fujimoto. Por supuesto.

¿Y ella? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Buscaría si también estaba camuflada.

¡Sí, allí!

¡Una flor! Claro. No podía ser de otra forma.

Una vez distinguida la forma descubrió flores por todo el portal.

El saber que ella estaba allí, que seguía siendo importante, reconfortó a Shiemi, que se abrazó a si misma sintiendo como un calor llenaba su corazón.

-Moriyama-san .

Al oír como la llamaban, Shiemi se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Miwa quien la miraba aturdido.

Iba a saludarle cuando el atribulado monje le preguntó:

-¿También has llegado a la misma conclusión, verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes qué? –Shiemi no comprendía.

-Te he estado observando desde que has entrado, disculpa mi indiscreción. Tenía la esperanza de que el resultado de los análisis de mi programa estuviese equivocado.

-¿Tienes un programa que ha deducido que es Rin quien ha hecho el portal?

Koneko sintió un escalofrío. ¿Cómo podía Shiemi decirlo con tanta tranquilidad?

-No. El resultado ha sido negativo. Es decir, no ha descubierto al autor. Este portal ha sido creado por alguien nuevo, no sigue ningún patrón previo. Ha extraído los patrones que el programa ha sacado de mis fotos y yo, viéndolos juntos, bueno, en fin, que salta a la vista quien es el autor.

-Pero no se lo has dicho aún a nadie –dedujo Shiemi.

-Sería casi una sentencia de muerte para él.

Shiemi asintió con la cabeza.

-Debemos ocultarlo. La vida de Rin está en nuestras manos.

Koneko la miró aún más turbado. Lo iban a averiguar, más o tarde o más temprano. Él podía dar un informe falso pero era tan evidente una vez se descubría era casi increíble que nadie más lo hubiese deducido antes.

Shiemi seguía mirando una de las flores.

"Soy importante para él"

-¿Dónde está?

-Aún no ha llegado. Se fue a su casa a dormir a la madrugada, llevaba días sin descansar y habrá caído rendido.

Punzada de remordimiento.

-¿Y los demás? - Trató de no hundirse en su sentimiento de culpa.

-Con Angel. Les está dando instrucciones. Yo, sinceramente, he encontrado una excusa para seguir estudiando el portal. Tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado.

Esperanza. Esto es lo que habría recuperado Shiemi. Ella le apoyaría. Aún no sabía porque había hecho el portal. Da igual. Le demostraría que confiaba en él.

…

Sentado encima del Baldaquino quien les había enviado allí disfrutaba de la jugada.

-La reina se acaba de enrocar con la torre para proteger al rey. Interesante movimiento. No existe en las reglas del ajedrez pero sí en las mías. Sí, la reina es la pieza más importante del tablero, sin ella, es tan sencillo hacer jaque mate. Je je. Tenías casi razón, hermanito. –parafraseó imitando la voz de Rin"-. El encuentra en el placer de participar en el juego su propio aliciente" Para ser más precisos, añadiría "y en contemplar a los demás jugar según mis reglas aún más".

* * *

 **Notas:**

Mi querido beta-reader me ha pedido que dibujase el portal de esta historia. Yo apenas sé dibujar pero he hecho todo lo que he podido para crear un boceto que he colgado en DA y que he cuyo link podéis ver en el apartado de documentos de mi perfil.

Voy a añadir esta nota también el capítulo uno.


	7. Plan Insensato

**7\. Plan insensato**

 **N/A:** Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Se había prometido a sí mismo no prejuzgar a su hermano hasta que no explicase los motivos que le habían llevado a crear un portal en la Basílica de San Pedro.

Los calificativos de insensato, chalado y egoísta eran los que más acudían a su mente. Debía acallarlos. Además tenía la esperanza, cada vez más remota conforme repasaba todos los datos de que disponía, de que Rin no fuera el autor de aquella blasfemia. Para ambos, criados como católicos, el construir un acceso de Gehenna a Assiah, no podía ser considerado más que un sacrilegio o un acto demoniaco. ¿Pero no era acaso Rin un demonio?

¿O él mismo?

No. No quería seguir pensando en esto.

¿Por qué Nii-san, por qué?

Yukio había enunciado esa pregunta una y otra vez, mientras repasaba los folios donde había estado anotando sus conclusiones, tras horas apartando el sueño nocturno, buscando en el ordenador de su habitación en el colegio mayor toda la información que pudiese encontrar sobre los portales de Gehenna.

Los datos en las webs, foros y blogs de acceso público, eran poco más que comentarios de aficionados al esoterismo y no tenían ninguna base cierta sus teorías. Así que, arriesgándose a ser rastreado, entró en la web del Vaticano y tecleó su antigua clave como usuario a la intranet. Su permiso le daba acceso a todos los documentos de la Cruz Verdadera: incunables, informes de exorcistas algunos de los cuales databan de hacía más de dos mil años. Grabados, fotografías digitales, incluso extractos de novelas de éxito escritas, bajo seudónimo, por exorcistas.

Eran las dos de la madrugada de aquel sábado cuando con el clic de su ratón empezó a seleccionar imágenes de los portales y conforme su cerebro iba empapándose de los distintos patrones de cada uno de ellos, más y más le quedó claro que el portal de San Pedro no era obra ni de Satán ni de ninguno de los ocho reyes.

El nuevo portal tenía semejanzas con los otros: una forma determinada, un color predominante y cenefas, con diferentes elementos que tenían relación con el creador, bordeando todo el portal. Sin embargo, la simpleza de la ejecución denotaba que quien lo había realizado era un demonio muy joven. Aunque solo la sangre de Satán o un descendiente directo podía crear un portal.

Rin.

Aunque aún no había imágenes documentando el portal, Yukio lo había memorizado en su mente y, tal como Shiemi haría horas más tarde, relacionó cada elemento con su hermano: la forma de diamante, los huesos y los colmillos, no, garras. Estaba seguro que habría más componentes que él no había detectado con su rápida ojeada desde la plataforma elevada. Shiemi, su padre, Shura y los miembros de su equipo debían aparecer también, quizá camuflados. Todo aquel que era importante aparecía allí. La forma del portal era la muestra del poder del demonio que lo creaba.

Más datos a tener en cuenta: todos los portales creados por Satán, tenía el azul del poder de sus llamas.

Si Rin crease un portal también sería azul.

Pero no era posible que el dios de Gehenna fuera el autor de del Vaticano. A más poder y edad, los componentes del portal eran más numerosos y enrevesados. Los de Satán eran los más complejos, pero, desafortunadamente, no había una sola imagen real de ningún portal de Satán. Solo recreaciones de algún superviviente.

El humano, exorcista o no, que se encontrase cerca de un portal abierto por el dios de Gehenna pocas veces vivía para contarlo. Satán, a diferencia de sus hijos, que permitían que sus portales fuesen incluso fotografiados, solo gustaba de testimoniar sus apariciones en Assiah dejando cadáveres tras sí.

No había ninguna muestra del último portal creado por Satán hacía cuatro años.

Estaba documentada la aparición en aquella fecha de abril que había quedado por siempre marcada en una lápida.

Encontró esta observación:

"El único testigo superviviente, Rin Okumura, aporta datos imprecisos de la forma del portal haciendo imposible la reconstrucción gráfica del mismo"

Y ahora Rin había creado uno.

¿Por qué?

Tras pasar más de media noche en vela estudiando toda la información que poseía sobre portales, al amanecer, decidió mandar un mensaje a Rin. Desde las cuatro de la madrugada su hermano no se había conectado, así que tras no obtener respuesta, Yukio supuso que estaba durmiendo. Sabía cuanto necesitaba su hermano descansar pero si él había sido el causante de todo aquel incidente, podía pagar un precio muy alto si el Vaticano lo averiguaba. Así que llevado por un presentimiento, se presentó en el piso de Rin.

Nada más entrar notó su presencia en el dormitorio y la tensión por la posibilidad de tener que "colarse" en el Vaticano se diluyó. Al verle dormido, hecho un ovillo, con la boca totalmente abierta y babeando, una sonrisa nostálgica se pintó en el rostro de Yukio al recordar los tiempos de antaño cuando Rin solo era un muchacho problemático que adoraba a su hermano pequeño. Esperaría que despertase para hablar con él.

Nii-san, ¿qué has hecho?

Kuro le miraba con ojos medio dormidos aún acostado en la almohada con una pata sobre la cabeza de Rin.

Yukio tragó saliva por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir.

No quería volver a hacer nunca más pero sin duda era necesario en aquella circunstancia.

Se concentró.

"Kuro, ¿cuándo tiene que volver Rin al Vaticano?"

El gato dilató las pupilas cuando la pregunta de Yukio llegó a su mente. Sonrió encantado.

"¡Yukio! ¡Qué gusto que vuelvas a utilizar la telepatía!"

"Es por no despertar a Rin, pero por favor no le digas que lo he hecho"

"Claro, claro. Será nuestro secreto".

-"Gracias, Kuro. ¿Hasta cuando le han dado permiso entonces?

"Hasta después del mediodía y menos mal porque se acaba de dormir no hará ni una hora"

Yukio contempló a su dormido hermano lleno de compasión. ¿Debía cargar a su ya lleno de sufrimiento hermano con más dolor?

A punto estuvo de preguntarle a Kuro si Rin había sido el autor del portal pero no quiso poner al familiar en ese apuro. Esperaría.

Se preparó té, buscó una web con apuntes sobre el sistema nervioso con el móvil (no le quedaban más ganas de servir estudiando sobre los portales) y sentado en el sofá se dispuso a esperar que su hermano despertase.

Acababa de leer un artículo sobre los capilares sanguíneos cuando empezó a escuchar como Rin hablaba en sueños y gemía. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Rápidamente fue al dormitorio y descubrió como Rin acaba de ser despertado por las patitas de Kuro. Su hermano estaba incorporándose en la cama secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano izquierda cuando le descubrió.

Yukio vio primero su sorpresa y luego como claramente adivinaba qué hacía él allí.

-Te traeré un vaso de agua – se ofreció Yukio tratando de retrasar el momento de empezar la charla por la que él había acudido aquella mañana a ver su hermano.

Al volver se encontró como Rin se había levantado y abierto la ventana para ventilar el dormitorio.

-Deberías intentar volver a dormir – sugirió Yukio mientras le daba el vaso y comprobaba que las ojeras del día anterior no había disminuido ni un centímetro. Rin se bebió el vaso de un trago.

-No, no podría volver a conciliar el sueño sabiendo que me estás esperando para que te explique porqué he creado el portal.

Yukio no podía creer que Rin acabara de soltarlo con tanta naturalidad. Su rostro era todo relajación y no había ni una muestra de tensión, ni tampoco de complicidad ni de nerviosismo.

La última esperanza de que fuese inocente se había esfumado.

-Mephisto me aconsejó que te lanzase lo de la pista del color y seguro que ha sido determinante.

Así era.

Rin soltó una risita, que aunque sonaba igual que la alegría de Rin cuando le ganaba en un acertijo, Yukio lo notó artificial.

-¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho?

Rin se sentó con total parsimonia a los pies de la cama mientras invitaba a su hermano mayor que tomase asiento a su lado.

Yukio se apoyó contra la pared intentando controlar su estado alterado.

-Para verme así como estoy ahora, dejando atrás mi retiro del mundo del exorcismo tras haber pasado toda la noche buscando información, utilizando mis claves, que desde luego Mephisto tendría que haber anulado hace mucho tiempo.

Yukio deducía que no lo había hecho porque sabía que un exorcista lo es para siempre. La llave maestra, las claves. Tentaciones que un demonio como Mephisto, dejaba caer como trocitos de queso para atraer al ratón a la trampa.

Rin, aún en pijama de verano y con el pelo despeinado, tenía un aire de magnificencia del que Yukio sabía que él no era consciente. Cada vez que perdía algo de su inocencia, su aspecto se iba acercando al príncipe demoniaco del que él huía.

-Yukio, ¿crees que he creado ese portal solo porque quería que volvieras? ¿Picar tanto tu curiosidad que reanudaras tu actividad investigadora?- su voz tenía la tonalidad de quien controla totalmente una situación.

-Sí, lo creo. Y es más, aunque me lo niegues, estoy seguro que Mephisto está detrás de esto. Con sus insinuaciones veladas te ha hecho crear ese portal y si está paralizado es porque él lo hizo. Él es el único que puede pararlo. ¿Estaba a tu lado cuando lo creaste?

La diversión con la que Rin escuchaba sus planteamientos le exasperaba.

-¿En qué momento nii-san decidiste escuchar a Mephisto y seguir sus planes?

-Yo no sigo sus planes, y aunque así fuera, dime, ¿de verdad te importa? ¿Te importa que, cómo decirlo, "me una al lado oscuro de la fuerza"?– cuando lanzó una pequeña risita por el guiño a la guerra de las galaxias, una saga que a los dos les gustaba tanto, Yukio vio de nuevo al Rin de su infancia, pero solo fue un instante, enseguida esa inocencia desapareció- No, claro que no. Ya lo hiciste tú, cuando seguiste a Lucifer - ¿Ahora tenía que recordar aquello? No se había disculpado mil veces por dejarse engullir por el miedo y buscar la salida que él pensó la correcta- Casi te pierdo por tu cabezonería de ocultar tus sentimientos. Y cuando creía que te había recuperado te alejas de nuevo apartándote del mundo donde habías crecido. ¿Me críticas por haberme acercado a Mephisto, tú, que le entregaste tu corazón? ¿Cuándo aprenderás Yukio que no puedes seguir huyendo de lo que eres? ¿Cuándo me permitirás que yo te ayude a aceptarlo?

Quien le hablaba no era su querido y botarate hermano mayor, ni aquel otra hora malísimo estudiante, ni el temerario exorcista, sino un demonio orgulloso de su esencia.

-¿Todo esto es por Shiemi, verdad?

Como esperaba, gracias al cielo, Rin torció el gesto con dolor.

-Es por ella, es por ti, es por Shura, es por el viejo.

Aquella respuesta le desconcertó ya totalmente.

-Me he cansado de esperar. El día que enterramos al viejo me prometí derrotar a Satán y vengar su muerte. Han pasado más de cuatro años y no puedo seguir esperando a su siguiente movimiento. Voy a tomar la iniciativa. Sé que estoy preparado para enfrentarme a él.

Y entonces Yukio comprendió.

-¿Quieres abrir el portal para derrotarle?

Rin asintió con total calma.

\- Te matará.

-No, lo hará. He madurado, Yukio. No voy a blandir la Kurikara delante de sus flameantes narices nada más aparecer. Le distraeré hasta el momento oportuno, mejor dicho, le distraeremos. Mephisto estará con nosotros. Él le despistará con su labia, tú con tus reproches y yo con mis llamas.

Era lo más absurdo que había oído en mucho tiempo.

Estaba tan anonadado que solo pudo decir.

-¿Mis reproches?

-¡Un poco de distensión, Yukio! Pones tal cara de preocupación. Donde dije "reproches", digo ahora "inteligencia".

A su hermano tanto sufrimiento por la ruptura con Shiemi le había nublado el entendimiento. Aquella idea era la peor que había tenido desde que se puso una peluca rosa para animar a una clase consternada por la traición de Shima. Habría crecido en edad pero seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre.

Contó hasta diez para no gritarle lo idiota que era. Se recolocó las gafas sujetándolas por el puente y, tras respirar hondo, prosiguió:

-¿Así que Mephisto y tú creéis que Satán estará más que dispuesto a un charla familiar con tres de sus hijos?

Rin asintió mostrando esa sonrisa de seguridad que estaba minando cada vez más la paciencia de Yukio.

-A Mephisto ya le han llegado rumores que el dios de Gehenna siente mucha curiosidad en saber por qué he creado esa portal con la ayuda de Mephisto. Satan será el más poderoso pero es curioso como cualquier demonio. No en vano elegimos hacerlo en San Pedro de Roma, la iglesia más importante del catolicismo, con el fin que ese sacrilegio le complaciese.

Cuando más hablase Rin, más le demostraría a Yukio, cómo se le había ido la cabeza. Yukio sabía que no le llevaría a ningún lugar hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba. Con Rin no servían las palabras sino las acciones.

Puso todo su empeño para que lo iba a decir sonase creíble.

-Yo también odio a Satán, tanto como tú. Y, aunque creo que es una misión suicida, a veces los planes más estúpidos funcionan – hizo una pausa, para generar expectación en su inconsciente hermano- Está bien, cuenta conmigo.

Cuando el rostro de Rin se ilumino con aquella alegría infantil, Yukio tuvo ganas de abofetearle por su estupidez.

-¡Gracias, Yukio!

Se puso en pie y cogió el móvil que estaba en la mesita.

-Avisaré a Mephisto. Tenemos que ultimar contigo el plan – mientras tecleaba decía entre risitas nerviosas- Yo no quería al principio involucrarte, Yukio. No porque no confiara en ti, sino porque has sufrido tanto. El saber que vivir apartado de todo esto te hace feliz... Pero por tu expresión de ahora deduzco que también sabes que solo tras derrotar a Satán seremos libres.

Yukio estaba pensando como quedarse a solas con Mephisto y qué le podía ofrecer a cambio de abortar el plan insensato de Rin. ¿Trabajar para él los fines de semana? Sería duro pero era una oferta que Mephisto sopesaría. Yukio tenía claro que Mephisto había aceptado como válido el plan idiota de Rin solo tenía como fin conseguirle a él, a Yukio. Por eso le había dejado la llave maestra y las claves de su usuario. Un plan para tenerle a su servicio.

Y todo, como siempre, por culpa de la insensatez de Rin.

De repente, tuvo muchas ganas de tomar un vaso de sake. El ritual que seguían los samuráis antes de una batalla donde seguramente no volverían vivos.

…

Yukio llevaba ya su segundo vaso de sake, cuando el móvil de Rin pitó en el dormitorio. Este, ya con el pantalón y la camisa de uniforme de exorcista puesto, leyó el mensaje de Mephisto con la alegría artificial previa totalmente desaparecida.

Debajo de su propio mensaje,

"El pez ha mordido el anzuelo"

Mephisto le había contestado:

"El horno ya está caliente y la guarnición preparada"

La verdad es que aquel lenguaje en clave le parecía ridículo. Con la guarnición se refería a sus compañeros que eran indispensables en la misión. Le sabía mal exponerles al peligro, pero ellos estaban habituados a la adrenalina de que su vida pendiese de un hilo.

Iba a dejar el móvil cuando una sospecha le hizo responder.

"Shiemi queda fuera de todo esto"

"No seguiré sino utilizas el código. Ella es la sal, quedamos así, ¿recuerdas? La reina de la cocina"

Rin renegó entre dientes. Volvió a escribir.

"Será una elaboración sin sal"

"Por supuesto. Uno tiene que cuidar el corazón"

Rin dejó el móvil moviendo la cabeza por el doble sentido de las palabras de Mephisto.

-Debería estar contento que Yukio se haya tragado todas mis mentiras –le habló a Kuro, quien acostado en la almohada de la cama, había sido testigo mudo de la conversación entre los dos hermanos- Pero me entristece que piense de mí que soy tan idiota para idear una plan tan insensato.

"Yukio confía en ti"

Aquello entristeció a Rin. ¿Seguiría confiando en él cuando el verdadero plan fuese descubierto?

Giró la llave del cajón inferior de la cómoda. Al ver la funda roja donde descansaba la Kurikara, Rin sintió la nostalgia de la lucha.

-No sé si esta noche seguiré en Assiah o mi temeridad me habrá arrastrado a Gehenna, pero te aseguro, papá, que esté donde esté, no descansaré hasta patearle el trasero a Satán.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Como ya habréis deducido la acción de este capítulo es anterior al capítulo seis.

-Os agradezco de todo corazón a todos los que leéis esta historia y cuando me dais la oportunidad, os escribo personalmente para trasmitiros los ánimos que me da vuestro apoyo. Por la caducidad de la contraseña en esta web, a veces nos quedamos deslogados y no sé os han llegado los emails que os enviado a los que habéis alguna review sin estar logados. Si no es llegan, avisadme por favor. Os escribiré mi respuesta en las notas del siguiente capítulo.


	8. Desgarro

**8\. Desgarro**

Esta semana actualizó un poco más tarde debido que un frente cálido ha subido las temperaturas más de diez grados en el Mediterráneo y me ha hecho ir más lenta, (por no decir que me derrito de calor por los rincones)

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Rin notó nada más entrar en el despacho, el desconcierto de Yukio. Antes de girar la llave, Rin le había anunciado que Mephisto les aguardaba en su oficina del Vaticano. ¿Qué hacían pues en su lujoso despacho de la Academia?

-Mira las vistas –le aconsejó Rin no ocultando cómo le divertía los esfuerzos de su hermano por mantener la calma a pesar de la situación carente de sentido a la que él le había arrastrado.

Desde el amplio ventanal que formaba la pared frontal de la estancia no se divisaban los edificios de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera sino la cúpula peraltada de la Basílica de San Pedro con su silueta remarcada por los focos que la alumbraban de noche. A pesar de permanecer la iglesia cerrada al público, se había decidido mantener la iluminación nocturna como símbolo de normalidad para los fieles y de respuesta, a quien fuera el responsable del portal, que la Iglesia Católica no iba a dejarse amedrentar por un compinche de Satán.

Mephisto le había contado a Rin la primera vez que fue testigo de ese desplazamiento, como se había horrorizado la primera vez con el cuchitril que le había asignado el Vaticano. Así que "trasladaba" toda la oficina de la Academia a la base de operaciones cada vez. Reconocía divertido el rey del tiempo y el espacio, que los padres de la Santa Iglesia seguían mostrándose igual de sobrecogidos y curiosos durante todos esos años de oficina trotamundos.

A Rin le extrañaba que Yukio no conociese de este fenómeno. Tan sorprendido estaba contemplando de hecho el panorama, que no se percató hasta que fue tarde de lo que le venía por detrás.

-¡Mi querido Okumura! –Rin se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse cuando vio sobresaltarse a Yukio por la palmada efusiva que Mephisto le propinó a la espalda. - ¡Qué bueno que hayas accedido a formar parte de nuestro plan!

¿Quizá la falta de práctica por la excedencia era la responsable que Yukio no hubiese detectado que Mephisto tenía una visita y que al entrar los dos hermanos, ambos estaban observando con detalle la bola del mundo situada a la izquierda?

Rin notó cómo Yukio también estaba sorprendido de haber sido cogido con la defensa baja y además estaba muy incómodo por la identidad del visitante.

-¡Buenas noches, o tendría que decir buenos días! –saludó el otro con su sonrisa llena de una cordialidad que nunca se sabía cuándo empezaba a ser falsa.

-Supongo que todo vale, Shima –le contestó Rin intentando distender el ambiente tan tenso que la aprensión de Yukio había provocado.

En la lista "cool" de Rin, si tuviera que volver a mostrarla, Shima había escalado muchos puestos. No solo por como desafiaba el peligro de ser pillado in fraganti mientras realizaba su juego de espionaje, sino por la seguridad que destilaba.

Yukio le había visto casi morir delante de él cuando Lucifer no le consideró ya útil y en lugar de retirarse, Shima le había expresado a su familia la voluntad de seguir su propio camino.

Dejó la vida monacal, (sus hermanos tenían la confianza que volviera tras comprobar que un mundo de aventuras no llena el espíritu), se especializó en el exorcismo de investigación, mientras al mismo tiempo, espiaba y contraespiaba al mejor postor. Aun así Rin, viendo lo que pasaba con él mismo, sospechaba que siempre era Mephisto quien guiaba sus pasos.

Si hay algo que no había cambiado en Shima era su obsesión por las chicas pero con la diferencia que ahora sí tenía el éxito que antes tanto se le había resistido. Rin había siempre escuchado sus historias amorosas con divertimiento hasta que una noche a Shiemi se le escapó que encontraba a Shima superatractivo. Los celos le comieron.

¿Superatractivo?

Debía reconocer que Shima se preocupaba por moldear su cuerpo, siempre vestía ropa hecha a medida, seguía conservando su tono rosa en el cabello, pero ahora solo en las puntas, y solía gastar un tercio de su sueldo en cremas y lociones. Además había aprendido a modular la voz con esos matices que hacía que los ojos de las chicas brillaran al oírle.

Rin empezó a hacer todo lo posible para que evitar que Shiemi estuviese cerca de aquel devora mujeres y al final Shima le tuvo que llamar aparte y asegurarle que él nunca, jamás, iría a por la chica de un amigo. Con esa promesa Rin tuvo suficiente para alejar los celos.

Para Rin, Shima era de fiar.

Para Yukio, quien nunca había dado falsas esperanzas a la legión de seguidoras que siempre tenía a su alcance, le parecía impropio de alguien íntegro, tener cinco o seis novias a la vez. Siempre había detestado los mangas tipo harem y Shima respondía a ese prototipo de protagonista.

-Justo, Shima, me estaba informando que Angel está tras la pista correcta –anunció Mephisto como si fuera un buen chiste. Rin suspiró, ya sabía que aquello iba a ocurrir.

-Una vez Lighting ha venido a husmear ha sospechado enseguida de tu pequeña travesura, Rin, y ha encendido las ganas de atraparte de Angel. – Mephisto dio un empujoncito a la bola del mundo para que rodase rápido- Más que porque seas el Anticristo, creo que Angel está preocupado por su puesto de Paladín. El nunca imaginó que en tan poco tiempo tú subieras tanto de rango. ¡Ah! Las veces que he tenido que desmentirle que yo haya hecho trampas por ti.

Rin también quería pensar esto, que su nivel, superior segunda, era solo fruto de su esfuerzo constante y no por intercesión de Mephisto. Por eso le dolía, que aunque todos sus amigos y colegas reconociesen que habían subestimado su potencial, de quien más necesitaba su aprobación, su admirado hermano, le creyese capaz de seguir un plan tan insensato como el que le había trazado antes en el dormitorio.

-Angel ha llamado a Bon, a Koneko y a la dulce Izumo con la excusa de darles instrucciones – les empezó a explicar Shima. Rin no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo de "dulce". Cejitas jamás aceptaría ser de su corte de admiradoras pero jamás Shima dejaría de intentarlo. – Están siendo interrogados por Angel y Lighting, aunque Koneko está intentando escapar para poder investigar más el portal. Creo que Koneko lo sabe, Rin.

"Como se podía esperar de alguien tan buen estratega como Koneko" –le dijo Kuro a Rin y este asintió.

-El tiempo se nos acaba pues – opinó Rin en voz alta – es hora de activar el portal.

-¡Un momento! –intervino Yukio al fin. Al ver como los otros tres le miraban curiosos, calmó los nervios ajustándose el puente de las gafas. –Supongo que Shima está también al tanto vuestro plan.

"Rin, Yukio no quiere hablar directamente a Shima"

Con todo lo bien educado que era su hermano, semejante falta de respecto, significaba que estar cerca de Shima le superaba.

Rin no podía decirle a su hermano que era Shima quien había ayudado a Mephisto a enseñarle a Rin a mentir.

-Rin me ha contado que queréis invocar a Satán.

-Veo que ves algún inconveniente en nuestro proyecto – Mephisto fingía muchísimo interés aunque Rin sabía que él esperaba que Yukio señalara la gran pega que tenía el plan y que Mephisto le había pedido expresamente a Rin que omitiese porque estaba seguro que Yukio lo deduciría solo.

Rin estaba expectante si su hermano diría lo que ellos pensaban que iban a decir.

-Habláis de entretener a Satán hasta que Rin tenga la oportunidad de atacarle pillándole por sorpresa.

-Correcto- Mephisto empezó a girar la bola del mundo lentamente mientras observaba a Yukio con mucho interés. Rin notó como el leve silbido de la madera al girar sobre su eje ponía más nervioso a Yukio.

Su hermano respiró hondo intentando no mirar la rotación de la bola.

-No sé cómo vais a distraerle, engañarle y atacarle sino tiene cuerpo.

¡Eso era justo! Rin se sintió muy orgulloso de su hermano.

-¡Oh, pero eso tiene una solución muy sencilla! – aseguró Mephisto como sin darle importancia.

En ese momento sonó la musiquilla del móvil de Mephisto y este levantó el dedo índice de la mano izquierda como disculpándose mientras observaba la pantalla. Sus ojos brillaron.

-¡Buenos días, Shiemi! ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!

A Rin se le paró la respiración. Escuchó con claridad la voz de ella al otro lado de la línea.

-Para nada, querida. Dime, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Rin era todo oídos a esa conversación.

-¡No Shiemi! No ha sido un error – Mephisto le guiñó un ojo a Rin mientras fingía dramatismo al proseguir- si tú estuvieras cerca, Rin sería capaz de concentrarse y él ha sido asignado el capitán del grupo.

Maldito payaso, burlándose de él. Pero, ¿desde cuándo era él capitán del grupo?

-Lo sé, querida. Y es una pena tener que descartarte pero creo imposible que los dos trabajéis con la mente fría. Poner juntos a un par de enamorados peleados solo puede llevar al fracaso de una misión.

Mephisto fingió que no veía como Rin mostraba los colmillos amenazante.

-De verdad, creo que Rin te necesita para madurar, Shiemi.

Yukio se frotaba las sienes no sabiendo distinguir quien de aquellos dos era más inmaduro mientras Shima intentaba no mostrar demasiado como le divertía la situación. No quería que Rin se enfadase con él.

-¡Está bien, Shiemi! Confío en tu profesionalidad. ¡Bienvenida!

La llamada terminó abruptamente cuando Rin le arrancó de la mano el teléfono a Mephisto

-¡Te dije que dejaras a Shiemi fuera! ¿Qué hay de todo esto de la reina de la cocina, la sal, cuidar el corazón y todo esa mierda de código clave que me hiciste aprender si luego haces lo que te da la gana?

-Pero Shiemi tiene razón: ella es un miembro esencial del equipo.

¡Cómo odiaba caer en el juego de Mephisto! Ahí estaba con su sonrisita guasona recreándose de su estado encrespado. ¡Ah! Si solo pudiera dominar su genio.

-¡Llámala y dile que no!

-Yo soy un caballero y cumplo mi palabra. Si no la quieres en tu equipo, díselo tú mismo.

Y con esto recupero con un chasquido de los dedos su móvil.

-Como lo hayas roto te lo descontaré de tu sueldo. No sé cómo una flor tan delicada como la señorita Moriyama pudo elegir a un salvaje como tú.

-No sé cómo no te envío a hacer puñetas…

-Porque me necesitas, hermanito.

Ahí Shima intervino.

-Más bien os necesitáis los dos.

-¡¿Quién te ha dado a ti vela en este entierro?!

"Rin, cálmate"

La voz musical de Kuro le hizo al fin darse cuenta de lo inútil de seguir esa discusión.

Respiró hondo para tratar que la sangre le dejase de hervir. Mephisto no iba a dejarlo correr una vez la mecha había prendido.

-Se notaba con claridad la premura con la que tu ex desea llegar aquí.

Lo de tu "ex" le sentó como una patada en cierta parte muy dolorosa.

Cálmate, no te dejes liar otra vez, cálmate. Pero con que ganas le arrearía un revés en la mandíbula.

-¡Iré a buscarla yo mismo!

Se dio la vuelta para no ver la cara de satisfacción del maldito payaso.

De verdad, cómo Mephisto era capaz de sembrar el caos y poner toda la situación patas arriba cuando él había acudido tan tranquilo al despacho pensando solo en ser testigo como Mephisto le exponía a Yukio los pormenores del falso plan.

Cerró la puerta de un trompazo tras él y salió a la capilla del coro de la basílica. Después de lo del día anterior descartaba volver a utilizar la sacristía como entrada.

"Rin, ¿qué le vas a decir a Shiemi?"

Eso, ¿qué le iba a decir?

Llevo tres meses arrastrando mi pena allá donde voy por las crueles palabras que te dije cuando me rechazaste. Cuando puse fin a nuestra relación rompí mi corazón en mil pedazos. Sé cómo también estás sufriendo porque te sientes tan vacía como yo sin ti. Por favor, dime que debo hacer para que me perdones. Démonos otra oportunidad.

¡No, no! No podía dejar hablar a su interior.

-Debo de ser cruel, Kuro –se apoyó en la pared y miró el espacio acotado donde estaba el portal. - Ella ha buscado en esta investigación la excusa perfecta para poder estar cerca de mí.

"Pero tú también quieres estar cerca de ella"

Lo quería claro, que lo quería. Todas las sesiones con el psicólogo para superar una rotura y seguir adelante, eran absurdas cuando él sentía esas hormigas en su estómago al pensar que pronto la iba a ver.

-No puede ser, Kuro, no puede ser.

Tenía que pensar bien qué palabras usar para hacerle que se fuera. No debía notarse su dolor.

Tenía la esperanza que si había sido capaz de engañar con mentiras a Yukio, también lo consiguiese con Shiemi.

Y al fin ella apareció.

Llevaba el cabello enganchado con las agujas de perla que él le había regalado en su segundo aniversario y reconoció, tras aspirar su olor, su perfume.

Eran dos símbolos de que Shiemi quería un acercamiento, pero no. Imposible.

Pero estaba tan atractiva con su uniforme, con que ligereza se movía buscándole a él. Con esa misma agilidad subió a la plataforma de madera y entonces…Rin supo enseguida por su expresión que ella había adivinado a la primera quien era el autor del portal.

Se hinchó de orgullo por su inteligencia y porque era quien más le conocía.

La observó como de nuevo en el suelo inspeccionaba con detalle cada uno de los símbolos del mosaico buscando su significado. ¡Cómo le gustaría a él compartir con ella su propio asombro cuando vio el portal formarse con esos dibujos! Que un poco de sangre pudiese crear aquello.

Cuando la vio abrazarse a sí misma con esa cara de felicidad, Rin copió su gesto. Era tan hermosa.

Koneko apareció por detrás de ella y Rin agudizó sus oídos para no perder detalle de su conversación. Efectivamente él también lo había deducido gracias a su programa informático. Shima tenía razón.

 _Debemos ocultarlo. La vida de Rin está en nuestras manos._

-Shiemi –susurró su nombre emocionado. No se la merecía.

"Mira, Rin. Sobre el baldaquino"

¡Maldita sea! ¡El payaso!

-¡Ha venido a ver el espectáculo!

Notó la rabia volver a encenderse en su interior.

¡Eso era lo que necesitaba para echar a Shiemi de allí! ¡Esa cólera!

-Kuro, por favor, déjame solo.

Kuro le comprendió.

"Suerte, Rin"

¿Suerte? ¿Cómo podía Kuro desearle suerte si iba a machacarse el corazón?

Kuro saltó al altar de la capilla y Rin salió de su escondrijo.

Observó fijamente a Shiemi. Esto siempre hacía que ella detectara su presencia.

Ella levantó la cabeza de mirar el mosaico y le vio.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y Rin notó que su voluntad flaqueaba.

Agarró de nuevo su rabia por el libertino de Mephisto y lo mostró en su expresión.

Un velo de zozobra pintó de gris la bella cara de Shiemi.

Debía actuar. ¡Ya!

Caminó deprisa hacia ella ignorando al asombrado Koneko.

Sin decir nada, agarró a Shiemi de la mano derecha y buscó un lugar donde decirle por siempre adiós.

¡Pero la sensación de tener sus dedos enlazados a los de ella era tan agradable!

Oía como ella le llamaba incapaz casi de seguir sus pasos.

No escuches, no escuches.

Escogió en su andar errante, el lugar más absurdo para romper para siempre: la cripta de San Pedro.

Nada más bajar la escalera, empujó con más brusquedad que la pretendida a Shiemi contra la pared.

Ella lanzó un pequeño quejido mientras sus grandes ojos le observaban con desasosiego. Shiemi se daba cuenta que no debía hacer venido. El seguía igual de enfadado con ella.

Rin emitió un sonido gutural mientras buscaba toda la cólera que su parte demoniaca podía mostrar para hacer que Shiemi se arrepintiese de estar allí.

-Rin…

Esa dulzura al decir su nombre.

Díselo, díselo antes de que te embruje.

Sus manos la agarraron con fuerza su rostro apretando sus mejillas. Ella no podría desviar su mirada mientras él destruía cualquier esperanza de que siguiera él sintiendo algo por ella.

Él era un príncipe demonio, así le había llamado ella mientras truncaba sus sueños hacía tres meses. Pues bien, el demonio le causaría dolor.

Ni un gesto de cariño, ni de comprensión, solo dolor.

Separó los labios para decir adiós con un torrente de maldiciones y su boca buscó la de ella y todos sus propósitos se hundieron en el olvido cuando sintió la ternura de su amor compartido envolviéndoles a ambos en ese beso y en ese abrazo de sus dos cuerpos perdidos reencontrándose.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Notas:**

-¡Ah! Izumo tenía razón con respecto a este par de tontos.

-La semana que viene me mudo de España a Alemania. Es un gran cambio como podéis adivinar y no podré actualizar, me temo, hasta dentro de semana y media.

 **malu:** No he podido encontrar tu usuario, así que te quiero agradecer aquí tu apoyo. Me alegro que te guste tanto esta historia como el one-shoot "un don natural". Yo también estoy aprendiendo un montón de cosas sobre religión


	9. Confianza

Consideraciones previas: Este capítulo he tardado más en completarlo de lo que pensaba. ¿Motivos? Seguro que más de uno habeís imaginado que todos los trámites que se deben hacer al mudarse de país me han restado tiempo para escribir. Estáis en lo cierto. Disculpad la demora y gracias por estar todos ahí.

Permitidme que haga una especial mención a mi beta-reader que tomó en sus manos la primera versión de este capítulo y me aportó todas esas sorprendentes ideas para devolverle la magia a una historia que había perdido la calidez que buscaba.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **9\. Confianza**

 _¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

Esa era la pregunta que aparecía escrita en hiragana bajo el _Feliz Cumpleaños_ en la tarta.

No podía estar pasando.

Rodeados de todos los amigos que habían podido ir a su fiesta, Rin le había propuesto lo que Shiemi más temía: un compromiso duradero hasta el fin de sus días.

¿Por qué no había aclarado su situación con Rin cuando Paku le habló de sus sospechas sobre una muy cercana propuesta de matrimonio? Paku y su innata percepción de las intenciones de los demás.

Ahora era demasiado tarde para aquella incómoda postergada conversación sobre el gran inconveniente de su relación. Y allí estaba su novio con la mirada brillando de expectativas ante un sí que él daba por sentado.

Shiemi no podía mirar a los ojos a Rin sin sentir todo el peso del remordimiento por su falta de sinceridad y bajó la vista hacia el suelo.

Se notaba la tensión en el ambiente antes distendido de la fiesta pero todos callaban esperando que alguno de los dos protagonistas interviniese.

Al fin fue la más pragmática de todos, Izumo, quien rompió el silencio con lo que tenía todo el peso de una orden.

-¡Escuchad, dejémoslos solos!

No, no os vayáis. Quédate al menos tú a mi lado, Paku, por favor. Suplicó internamente Shiemi sin osar mirar a nadie y enseguida se arrepintió de esa petición. ¿Cómo podía ser reticente a quedarse sola con Rin, con el hombre que amaba?

El la entendería. Seguro que comprendería los motivos de su comportamiento.

Los pasos al compás del roce de las ropas de los invitados se alejaron y solo quedó el silbido de la pequeña brisa de aquella noche entre las ramas de las plantas del jardín.

Shiemi no era aún capaz de mirarle.

Notó como él se acercaba. Sintió el calor tan acogedor que la embargaba al estar tan solo a un roce de su mano.

-¿Shiemi, qué te pasa?

Tan tierno y lleno de preocupación.

La culpabilidad por su desconfianza sembró lágrimas que ella no iba a dejar verter.

Al fin reunió la valentía para alzar la vista.

¡Ay, cuanto le amaba!

-No te merezco, Rin.

-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? –quiso hacer una broma pero la voz de él no sonaba segura. Él había querido sorprenderla con aquella petición de mano y le había salido rana.

-Aunque ahora veo que mi idea ha sido todo un despropósito Quería ser original… pero creo que no ha ido como pensaba… -intentaba ocultar su decepción pero Shiemi notaba como la sospecha de que la falta de respuesta de ella se convirtiera en un "no" empezaba a pesarle.

Shiemi se odiaba por hacerle daño.

-La tarta es tan bonita y yo…-la voz se le ahogaba.

-Ah, solo es merengue y bizcocho – esa gran sonrisa mostrando un buen humor que su cola moviéndose con rapidez de derecha a izquierda desmentía.

La agarró de ambas manos y ella se perdió en sus pupilas azules llenas de amor.

\- Tú eres mi verdadero pastel, dime que te pasa.

Tenía que decírselo pero no podía.

Y entonces Rin entornó los ojos de aquella forma que ella conocía, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. ¡No! No quería que su parte de demonio la observara, aunque él lo hiciese sin darse cuenta, no quería.

-Te veo tan distante últimamente que pensé que declarándome, demostrándote que mi compromiso era serio, tú volverías a confiar en mí.

Ella se soltó de forma brusca de sus manos. Era justo lo que Paku sospechaba que podían ser los motivos de Rin para proponerle matrimonio.

El salió de su involuntario trance. Trató de volver a cogerla y ella le rehuyó.

-Shiemi, me estás asustando.

Ella supo que no tenía alternativa. Siempre se arrepentiría por confesárselo pero él no se merecía seguir viviendo con aquel desconocimiento.

-Ven conmigo, te quiero enseñar algo.

…

Dentro de la tienda siempre se sentía segura, era el lugar donde podía mostrar a los compradores el conocimiento acumulado en la familia Moriyama, donde, a través de su abuela y su madre, ella había amado, desde antes de aprender incluso a hablar, la mezcla de olores especiados y dulces, naturales o químicos, que se mezclaban sobre la base del aroma de la madera del suelo y las estanterías.

Se encomendó a su querida _Obachan_ para que le diese su apoyo para no desfallecer al revelar su secreto.

Cogió la pinza alcanzadora y sujetándola con ambas manos para aminorar su tembleque bajó una de las cajitas lacadas en negro de una de las estanterías más altas de la derecha.

Apenas 5 cms por cada lado en aquella cajita y su contenido podía acabar con el amor de Rin para siempre.

El la había seguido sin decir nada más, curioso, sin dejar de lado su temor de que querría Shiemi enseñarle.

Ella respiró hondo.

No podía dar marcha atrás.

Le entregó la cajita.

Como ella esperaba, él empezó a examinarla por todos los lados, leyó la etiqueta con lentitud para no pronunciar mal, " Vorsim", y luego la abrió.

Contenía una pomada blanca densa. La olió con precaución pero no contenía ningún aroma. Shiemi se había encargado de eliminar el perfume a incienso de la última remesa.

-No entiendo porque me enseñas esta pomada –dijo al fin rindiéndose por la falta de cualquier pista.

Shiemi contuvo un poco más el aliento antes de saltar al vacío.

-Mi madre y yo hemos decidido cambiarle el nombre a esta pomada para para dispersar la memoria del pasado –hizo una pequeña pausa mientras toda la atención de Rin estaba fija en sus palabras-. Antes los exorcistas la llamaban simplemente "llamas de Satán".

Cómo le dolió el grito de Rin, su mirada llena de repulsión a la cajita y luego a ella, mostrando tanta angustia que Shiemi se clavó sus cortas uñas en las palmas para darse fuerzas para soportar cuando Rin averiguase qué relación tenía la pomada con ella.

-Dices que tu madre y tú le habéis cambiado el nombre –cuanto pesar en la voz del casi siempre jovial Rin, - así que tenéis clientes que os lo piden y puesto que han pasado veinte años de la noche azul quiere eso decir que esta pomada es como remedio contra lo que yo y mis llamas puedan hacer, ¿verdad?

 _Oh, Rin, perdóname, por ocultártelo, perdóname._

Rin sostuvo la cajita entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

-Recuerdo aquella clase de Farmacología cuando Yukio nos explicó la historia y el uso de este ungüento – que esfuerzo hacía por disimular el dolor interno-. Hablaba de las llamas de Satán y de las quemaduras que provocaba sin que yo tuviera ninguna relación con ellas. ¡Ah, Yukio! ¿Cómo podía esa estúpida envidia infantil hacerte ser tan imbécil?

Shiemi rememoró el mal fingido distanciamiento de Yukio aquella tarde de cuatro años atrás y cómo a los diez minutos, Rin se había puesto en pie y había interrumpido la clase gritando, "¿por qué no das una clase práctica conmigo como ejemplo?" Yukio le había expulsado al hacer nacer las llamas.

-Yukio se comportó como un crío, bueno, yo también.

-Fueron tiempo difíciles para Yukio.

-Sí, lo fueron. Tras todo aquello prometimos no ocultarnos nada.

La expresión de Rin se endureció.

-Te agradezco Shiemi que me hayas mostrado esta pomada –dijo dejando la cajita en el mostrador- pero aun no entiendo la relación entre ella y tu rechazo a mi propuesta.

Pobre Rin. Para él ya no era una certeza el NO.

Shiemi notó en su interior la tentación de callar y seguir cobardemente ocultando la verdad.

Con dedos temblorosos tiró del _obi_ de su quimono.

Su cuerpo quedó solo vestido por la combinación celeste que Rin le había regalado al notar que ella empezaba a rehuirle semanas antes. Su voz susurró ahogada por el terror en los ojos de su amado.

-Porque soy yo la que debo ponerme la pomada.

Las pupilas de Rin miraban horrorizadas las quemaduras que desfiguraban el cuerpo de Shiemi sobre el ombligo, los muslos y la parte interna de los brazos.

-¡Noooooo!

Shiemi le recibió en un abrazo fuerte sintiendo la profunda angustia de su llanto desesperado.

…

El cuerpo de Shiemi había empezado a ser vulnerable a las llamas hacía cinco semanas.

Ambos solían entrenar codo con codo. Rin era el que atacaba al objetivo y Shiemi quien le cubría.

Para ese día habían elegido un muñeco de paja figurando un incubo. Sostenido a una cuerda volaba por una habitación circular que giraba a gran velocidad sobre sí misma.

Cuando Rin desenvainó la Kurikara para saltar contra el incubo, Shiemi estaba a su lado y notó el calor brotar en su interior y un picor intenso aunque el dolor era soportable.

¿Qué era aquello?

Excusándose ante Rin, fue a los baños de chicas. Allí se levantó la sudadera y observó en el espejo como por encima del ombligo la piel estaba totalmente enrojecida, muy caliente y tirante.

"Como una quemadura" reconoció Shiemi.

Sin entender que sucedía invocó a Niichan y se aplicó a sí misma hojas de aloe vera.

Cuando salió de los lavabos, Rin estaba esperándola fuera preocupado. Shiemi dudó un instante si decirle lo que había sucedido pero cómo tampoco entendía que pasaba y no quería preocuparle en vano, decidió guardarlo para sí.

Tampoco a su madre le comentó nada. Al día siguiente volvería a entrenar y seguro que nada anormal sucedería.

Pero volvió a pasar.

Esta vez el dolor fue más intenso y Rin se percató de su grito.

Las quemaduras le habían afectado a los antebrazos ocultos tras las largas mangas.

Era como si al liberar sus llamas azules, estas la quemasen a ella desde su interior hacia las capas exteriores de la epidermis.

Aquella vez Rin fue mucho más insistente en averiguar qué le sucedía y Shiemi tuvo que inventarse que eran dolores habituales ciertos días del mes.

Como imaginaba, Rin no disimuló su contrariedad pero se empeñó en acompañarla a casa.

Ante el quejido de Shiemi al abrazarla él al despedirse, él también lo atribuyó al estado de Shiemi y le preguntó si cancelaban el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Ella no quería, necesitaba saber si volvería a suceder. Una tercera vez supondría la confirmación de ese fenómeno.

Al día siguiente fueron los muslos los afectados pero Shiemi solo lo descubrió en su dormitorio pues había salido huyendo directamente a su casa abandonando de nuevo el entrenamiento.

Y Shiemi imaginaba el motivo de aquel cambio. Había perdido la confianza ciega en Rin. Sin querer reconocerlo, temía la parte demoniaca de Rin.

Ella amaba su parte humana. El chico divertido, valiente, comprometido con sus amigos. El que la hacía reír, con el que tenía esa complicidad que hacían inútiles las palabras, quien había conseguido sacarla de la concha donde había vivido los primeros quince años de su vida y le había puesto el mundo entero a su alcance. Ese Rin, era quien la movía día a día a seguirle a donde fuera.

Pero luego estaba la otra parte. Ese lado inquietante que se manifestaba en ciertas ocasiones, como, por ejemplo, para decantar el resultado de una misión.

Tras desenvainar Rin la Kurikara, el enemigo solía detenerse y rendir pleitesía al Príncipe, disculpándose por su atrevimiento. Y Shiemi nunca había sentido orgullo de la consideración que los visitantes de Gehenna tenían por su novio sino recelo al verle a él aceptar esos tributos con total naturalidad, sin recelo, como un medio no doloso de acabar las luchas.

Cada día ella veía con más cruel certeza que ella siempre sería una frágil humana mientras que él era un Príncipe Demonio.

Shiemi necesitaba compartir su angustia, sin embargo, su alma solo se abrió a Paku, quien la aconsejó no guardar el secreto. Entre una pareja no debía haber mentiras. Pero Shiemi sabía cuánto le iba a doler a Rin que la mujer que amaba, con la que soñaba un futuro juntos, fuera vulnerable a sus llamas. Imaginaba lo que le iba a doler y no se equivocaba.

Tras revelar las heridas de su cuerpo, las manos Rin apenas osaban rozar la quemadura casi curada de su cintura.

-Perdóname, Shiemi, perdóname.

-Rin, tú no tienes la culpa.

-Han sido mis llamas y yo y ellas somos uno.

-No, Rin, la culpable soy yo por haber dejado de confiar plenamente en ti. Yo…

La pena por la culpabilidad al fin venció la entereza de Shiemi y las lágrimas anegaron sus mejillas.

-Yo, Rin, yo, cuando los demonios se inclinan ante ti. Yo me siento, tan insignificante a tu lado, tú eres un príncipe y yo… Yo te amo, Rin, pero nunca sé cuándo va a surgir el demonio.

Rin le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares con delicadeza mientras sus ojos aún estaban húmedos por su propio llanto.

-Shiemi, no debes disculparte por ser humana. No quiero que lo hagas. Yo noto como te incomoda cuando me muestro fingidamente altivo pero siempre compasivo de corazón con los enemigos que se rinden. Quizá deberíamos haber hablado de esto antes para que no te sintieses mal por tus temores.

Una sonrisa enamorada brotó en el rostro de Shiemi que fue respondida con un gemido de pesar por parte de Rin.

Shiemi no comprendía.

-Tú siempre has tenido ese sentimiento de desconfianza, así que si las llamas ahora te afectan debe ser mi culpa.

Shiemi le iba a asegurar que él no era desde luego el responsable cuando él le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Nunca quise ocultarte nada, nunca quise mentirte, y lo he hecho, Shiemi. Es mi falta de confianza lo que ha provocado que mis llamas, mi parte heredada de Satán, te cause esas quemaduras.

Esa posibilidad no se la había llegado a plantear nunca Shiemi. Confiaba tan ciegamente en Rin que ni en un momento pensó que fuera un cambio por su parte lo que hubiese provocado que las llamas le afectasen.

¿Pero él ocultarle algo?

Rin era incapaz de mentirle.

-Rin, ¿a qué te refieres? Sabes que puedes compartir cualquier secreto conmigo y yo nunca se lo rebelaría a nadie.

Rin cerró los ojos irritados por las lágrimas, y junto su frente con la de ella.

-Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé. Pero saberlo te pondría en peligro. Además no sé cuántos secretos más tendría que ocultarte en el futuro. Si sigues conmigo y te llegase a pasar algo por mi egoísmo en consérvate, nunca, jamás, me lo perdonaría. Si te amo como yo te amo, debo dejarte marchar.

Los labios de él rozaron los de ella, los presionaron y Shiemi volcó todo su amor en aquel beso que ella supo que significaba. No quería que acabase, no quería que él se apartase de ella, le quería para siempre allí. No podía ser.

Pero terminó, convirtiéndose el calor en frío. Quien tenía ahora delante de ella no era Rin, su Rin, sino un ser con mirada distanciada, que dilapidó toda la esperanza de seguir con él.

-Yo no puedo renunciar a mi legado de nacimiento, no puedo faltar la promesa que hice de acabar con Satán. Shiemi, no puedo ser el humano que tú querrías para mí, por eso me has rechazado. No puedes compartir tu vida con un Príncipe Demonio. Seguir pues con una mentira no tiene sentido.

Shiemi no podía aceptar que Rin estaba rompiendo con ella. No, no podía estar sucediendo.

Sintió que le abría los dedos de la mano derecha y le ponía en su palma un objeto pequeño y frío.

-Conserva tú mis sueños.

…

Tres meses de dolor, de remordimiento, de esperanza nunca alejada de que él volviese a ella. Y allí estaba envuelta en sus fuertes brazos, notando la caricia firme de sus labios al besarla, sintiendo como no había dejado de amarla.

Cuando su boca se apartó, la de ella le siguió, pero él la detuvo y puso su frente sobre la de ella, con aquel gesto de cariño tan familiar que ella tanto había anhelado.

-Te amo tanto, Shiemi. Lamento tanto haberme alejado de ti, sin ti yo he estado perdido.

-Y yo haberte dejado marchar. Rin, llevo semanas no sabiendo cómo pedirte perdón por haber aceptado tan pronto que te alejases de mí. Estoy segura que pensaste que ya no te amaba por eso me diste esto con despecho.

Y Shiemi se desprendió del abrazo de Rin para sacar del bolsillo secreto del interior de la gabardina el anillo de hiedra.

Rin sonrió con ternura mientras le levantaba la barbilla a Shiemi para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

-Fui un imbécil, Shiemi. Tenía que haberte comprendido que yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Pero aún estamos a tiempo.

Los latidos del corazón de Shiemi la ensordecían cuando vio la oportunidad que le estaba planteando él:

-Rin, ¿me dejas volver?

-Nunca te fuiste.

De nuevo un beso, pero esta vez el símbolo de una reconciliación que reforzaba los lazos de un amor entre un demonio y una humana, dos exorcistas con un mismo objetivo, demostrarse que ante el mal, solo el bien puede hacerle frente.

Sin embargo, cuando uno de los dos, ha aceptado el mal como parte del legado de su nacimiento, esos propósitos desinteresados no pueden cumplirse totalmente.

Rin se soltó y dio tres pasos atrás poniendo la mano izquierda al frente previniéndola de que no se moviese.

-Shiemi, ya sabes que yo he hecho ese portal.

Shiemi asintió sintiendo la alegría de haberle recuperado.

Ella puso en palabras sus sospechas.

-¿Es este uno de los secretos que tú me escondías?

Shiemi notó como Rin dudaba en que decirle a continuación. Se mordió el labio con uno de los colmillos y la cola se le enrolló sobre las rodillas.

-Llevo mucho tiempo planificándolo – empezó él con inseguridad- Yo quería mantenerme fuera de esto, como te dije, pero Mephisto te ha involucrado al final. Y si él, que es parte activa en este plan, te ha incluido, es porque sabe que te necesito a mi lado. El viejo payaso me conoce más de lo que es sensato.

Shiemi sonrió intentando que él se sintiese cómodo.

-Cuéntame cuál es ese plan.

Y Rin se lo contó. No el proyecto insensato que se había inventado para Yukio, sino el real.

Shiemi le escuchó intentando que su rostro no reflejase cómo admiraba lo arriesgado de su planteamiento, cómo podía peligrar la vida y el alma Rin, y cuanto iba a necesitar él su apoyo moral en todo momento. Por eso Mephisto la había incluido en aquello.

Cuando Rin terminó de exponer todos los detalles del plan, la miró con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza.

Pero ella debía demostrarle que confiaba en él, así que caminó hasta donde él estaba, le acarició la mejilla izquierda con ternura y le propuso:

-Envuélveme con tus llamas.

Era la prueba definitiva que cada uno confiaba en el otro.

Rin dudó, claro que dudó, lo mismo que Shiemi sentía el miedo de que su cuerpo volviese a marcarse de nuevo por las quemaduras.

-Te amo, Rin –dejó Shiemi que esas palabras frenasen el recelo de ambos. Rin pintó una sonrisa en su rostro y las llamas azules iluminaron la cripta.

No hubo dolor. Solo un amor recobrado por la confianza.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Obachan: abuelita

Obi: Es una banda ancha de tela para cerrar el quimono.


	10. Esconder las cartas

Gracias a todos por leer mis historias y por vuestra paciencia.

Motivo del retraso: además de mi adaptación a mi nueva vida, conforme va avanzando la historia, es más laborioso armonizar cada capítulo. Deseo que paséis un buen rato con él.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **10\. Esconder las cartas.**

Kuro sucumbió a la combinación de gato y demonio que provocaba que la curiosidad fuese un estímulo demasiado potente para resistirse.

Cuando el destello que provocaban las llamas azules fueron evidentes desde el exterior de la cripta, Kuro saltó del altar de la capilla del coro, corrió por la nave central de la basílica, tuvo que resistirse a la tentación de esa pluma roja tan brillante que le enseñó Koneko y bajó las escaleras hasta encontrar a Rin y Shiemi compartiendo un abrazo muy estrecho con lágrimas en los ojos de ambos. Las llamas azules les rodeaban pero a Shiemi no le afectaban.

La boca de Kuro se estiró en una gran sonrisa de felicidad mientras sus dos colas se ponían tiesas de dicha por su querido amo. Tantas veces que la angustia se había desbordado en el corazón de Rin por causar daño a quien amaba.

-Sabes, Kuro, yo también me alegro por nuestra joven pareja.

Mephisto estaba sentado en la barandilla de la escalera opuesta a donde se encontraba Kuro.

Sus palabras fueron directamente a su cerebro y cómo dolieron. Kuro siempre agradecía el detalle de Rin de utilizar sus cuerdas vocales para comunicarse con él. La telepatía desde un demonio de más alto rango siempre es molesta, de alguien tan superior como el rey del tiempo, causaba un tremendo daño.

-Quizá tanto tiempo en Assiah me está empezando a pasar factura, pero es que cuando veo como un inexperto demonio consigue el corazoncito de una tierna muchacha, pues a uno le dan ganas de escribir poemas – Mephisto apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano derecha mientras la mirada se llenaba de un sentimentalismo tan pastoso que Kuro pensó que quizá el fuerte olor a incienso de la catedral le estaba empezando a afectar.

Kuro deseó que en ningún momento su alteza levantase la protección que evitaba que los dos enamorados le viesen. No quería que la furia de Rin se desatase en ese momento tan bonito para él.

El gritito agudo de Mephisto alertó a Kuro que algo iba a suceder. Sin duda para él, con todas las probabilidades estudiadas de antemano, cualquier movimiento de Rin le guiaba enseguida a una de las opciones previstas.

Las llamas se extinguieron, con los ojos llenos de amor, Rin abrió la mano de Shiemi que guardaba el anillo pero ella la apartó.

-No, Rin, no lo hagas.

¿Le seguía rechazando? El corazoncito de Kuro sintió el dolor de la decepción de Rin. ¡Cuánto odió la expresión de diversión ante el mal ajeno de Mephisto!

-Te esperaré, Rin. Aguardaré a que tu plan tenga éxito.

La cara de Shiemi le seguía mostrando a Rin cuanto le amaba y que en ningún momento dudaba del triunfo.

-Cuando hayas vencido a Satán, podremos empezar una vida juntos, entonces búscame donde quiera que esté y te diré que sí.

Fue entonces Shiemi quien le abrió la mano derecha a Rin y le depositó el anillo en su palma. La cerró con lentitud y le dio un corto beso en el dorso.

Era un SÍ.

Kuro estaba tan feliz que empezó a amasar con las patitas.

-¡Ah, parece que el impetuoso Okumura ha conseguido al fin vencer la resistencia de la señorita Moriyama!

Mephisto se recostó en su barandilla disfrutando de su objetivo conseguido haciendo de Celestina.

¿En sus planes estaba que Rin y Shiemi se casaran? ¿O solo era expectación por los preparativos de una boda? Para alguien a quien gustaban tanto los acontecimientos sociales organizar un enlace de ese calibre debía ser el mayor de los regalos. Kuro aún recordaba cuantas veces Rin le había enviado a hacer puñetas por meterse todo el rato en su mudanza a su piso de soltero. Si Yukio era el padrino, Kuro sospechaba que Mephisto querría ser quien oficiase la ceremonia.

-Me encantaría saber que pasa por tu cabecita ahora, Kuro – los ojos esmeralda insondables de su alteza le miraban con diversión- pero apostaría que estás pensando en mí. –la risita que soltó causó que los pelos de las colas se le erizaran- No te asustes, me encanta que se me preste atención – con un movimiento grácil se puso en pie sobre la barandilla -pero ahora es el momento en que yo hago mutis por el foro y de la escena de amor pasamos a la acción y el drama.

Mephisto desapareció entre una nube rosa y Kuro se sintió verdaderamente aliviado. Primero por él y luego por Rin. Ahora nada le podría interrumpir en su momento de felicidad con Shiemi. El mismo les dejaría solos. Solo había subido el primer escalón cuando sus oídos captaron pasos firmes que se acercaban.

Rin también lo captó y conteniendo el aire le habló con dulzura a Shiemi.

-Saber que tú estás ahí esperándome va a ser todo el soporte que necesitaré cuando crea que todo se va a ir al garete. Pase lo que pase, cree en mí.

-Lo haré Rin, sabes que lo haré.

Rin compartió con Shiemi un último beso rápido antes de que un exorcista grandote, calvo y con gafas oscuras entrase en la cripta. Era Bourguignon, la mano operativa de Angel.

Shiemi se separó de Rin bajando los ojos avergonzada de haberse sido vista en ese abrazo tan íntimo.

Bourguignon no pareció para nada incómodo.

-Okumura, el gabinete de crisis necesita hacerte un par de preguntas- le anunció de manera imperturbable.

Shiemi se imaginó que sospechaban de Rin, pero ella trató de que su cuerpo no presentase ninguna señal de preocupación. Tenía que salvaguardarle.

-Ya me parecía a mí que tardábais – el descaro de Rin tampoco alteró a Bourguignon, aunque Shiemi le pidió que se moderase –Tranquila, Shiemi, estaré bien.

¡Qué gran apoyo era para Rin Shiemi! Rin asintió con la cabeza a Bourguignon para seguirle.

Kuro ni se lo pensó dos veces. Saltó al hombro de Rin.

Lamentó el pequeño susto que le dio pero enseguida una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¡Kuro, volvemos a ser tres en lugar de dos!

La felicidad que desbordaba Rin era tan inmensa que desde el interior de Kuro brotó un potente ronroneo y chocó su cabeza con la de su amo quien le empezó a acariciar el cuello.

-Cuida de él, Kuro –oyó el ruego de Shiemi tras él.

Kuro vio la gran preocupación en los ojos inmensos de Shiemi. ¿Quizá Rin?

"Rin, ¿le has contado a Shiemi el plan verdadero?"

Kuro notó como Rin dudaba en contestar. ¡Lo había hecho!

-Era el único modo de recuperarla.

Kuro no entendía por qué se excusaba. La desconfianza casi había acabado con su relación, poner su vida en manos de Shiemi era un voto de total fe.

-¡Has hecho bien, Rin!

Rin creía tanto en la personas como Shiro.

¿Pero confiarían el comité de seguridad en él?

Bourguignon les llevó a los subterráneos donde estaban los cuarteles de la Orden. En una sala le esperaban, Angel, Lightning y el cardenal Hernández.

A Angel se lo esperaba.

Lightning también porque Mephisto le había informado antes en su oficina que se acababa de incorporar a la comité.

Pero el cardenal Hernández… Ese español lo tenía atravesado. Aunque quizá era algo positivo esa hostilidad para el desarrollo favorable de su plan.

Bourguignon fue por detrás de la mesa donde los tres estaban sentados mirando de frente a Rin, con irritación, divertimiento y hastío, y le susurró unas palabras a Angel cuyas pupilas se dilataron ante la información que recibía.

A Rin no le gustó nada ese gesto de cotilleo delante de sus narices.

Lightning estiró el cuello para oír y una sonrisa juguetona bailó en sus labios.

Rin notó como Angel contenía un brote de furia, respiraba hondo mientras con un gesto de la mano despedía a Bourguignon.

Su rostro maquilló su irritación con una risita despectiva.

-Así que utilizas la cripta de San Pedro para solazarte con la señorita Moriyama.

Lighting tuve que contener una risa mientras que el cardenal Hernández levantaba sus espesas cejas negras con escandaloso asombro.

-Desvergüenza total – sentenció - ¿qué se puede esperar de él? Desconoce la decencia.

-Ah, eminencia – le replicó Lightning – es el ímpetu de la juventud. Además la señorita Moriyama es su novia.

-Contención del deseo carnal. Eso es una gran tentación para que un exorcista no cumpla su cometido.

-Pero eminencia –volvió a rebatirle Lightning – No he leído en ninguna parte que la continencia sea un precepto exorcista.

-Es un bien, hijo, para cualquier buen cristiano.

-Si usted lo dice, eminencia.

El tono distendido de Lightning quizá hubiese relajado a Rin si no supiese a lo que se estaba a punto de enfrentar.

-Aparte de la apetencia carnal – cortó la conversación de los otros dos Angel – Bourguignon me ha informado que has mostrado tus llamas.

Ante esa pregunta solo había una respuesta.

-Cierto.

Angel dio una palmada en la mesa.

-¿Cuántas veces has sido amonestado, castigado y reemprendido por no controlarlas? Y atreverte a esa blasfemia en un sitio tan sagrado. Solo por eso te mereces un buen escarmiento.

Rin recordaba las palabras de Mephisto el día anterior. Si sabían que sacaba sus llamas dentro del Vaticano ni la protección del Papa le iba a librar que cayesen sobre él.

¿Pero dónde estaba Mephisto? El payaso le había asegurado que siempre iba a estar a su lado en todo momento ayudándole.

-Las tenía bajo control en todo momento.

-¿Controladas?

Kuro no entendió muy bien por qué Lightning se reía por lo bajo mientras el cardenal Hernández se santiguaba.

-Okumura, como tus prácticas licenciosas le hayan provocado un daño físico a la señorita Moriyama, yo me encargaré en persona que te arrepientas.

¿Por qué Angel estaba tan enojado con Rin? Rin puso en palabras lo que pasaba por la mente de Kuro.

-Angel, Shiemi no te necesita a ti como padre, ella sabe cuidarse sola y me dais los tres bastante grima con esa imaginación lujuriosa que tenéis. Yo jamás utilizará mi poder con otro fin que no fuera el luchar contra el mal.

Aquello fue abrir la caja de los truenos.

Angel le exigió que retirase sus palabras, Lightning le pidió al paladín que se contuviese, mientras el cardenal puso un puño en su frente intentando que la perversión que el Anticristo representaba no le corrompiese a él.

"Rin, creo que vas a conseguir tu objetivo con más facilidad que la que planeó Mephisto"

Rin asintió mientras Lighiting al fin conseguía calmar a Angel.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que te lo pregunte yo – Rin contuvo la respiración ante la sonrisa afable y los ojos indiscretos de Lightning - ¿Eres tú el autor del portal?

"Rin, ahí está"

Rin cerró los ojos sabiendo que su silencio era media respuesta ya.

Vio el rostro de su padre muerto en el suelo.

No necesitaba ningún otro estímulo para dejar de dudar.

-Sí, he sido yo.

Mephisto le había hecho aprender un argumentario para rebatir y encaminar el interrogatorio al que sería sometido una vez la verdad fuese descubierta.

No sirvió de nada.

No le dejaron hablar.

Angel gritó, ADELANTE, y unos diez exorcistas que formaban parte de la guardia suiza, entraron de súbito en la sala y le rodearon.

Aquello llevaba directamente al plan B.

-Kuro…-le llamó Rin totalmente en tensión.

El gato comprendió y saltando del hombro de Rin, vio como este desenvainaba la Kurikara ante el espanto del cardenal Hernández.

-No soy vuestro enemigo –les habló a todos – dejadme que me explique.

-Demasiado tarde, Okumura.

Conforme lo establecido en el plan B, Rin dejó que Angel invocase a Caliburn, que saltase sobre él y que tras solo intercambiar un par de golpes de esgrima, le desarmase.

Tirado en el suelo, con el filo de la espada en su cuello, trató que su rostro mostrase frustración y no triunfo por el éxito que había tenido su plan.

-Eres un estúpido Okumura, tendría que acabar con la amenaza que eres para Assiah de una vez por todas pero no puedo tomar esa decisión por mí mismo.

Claro, Rin estaba protegido. Kuro y Rin sabían que Angel le rogaría de nuevo a su Santidad que le dejase al hijo de Satán en sus manos.

-Quizá esta última estupidez, acabe de demostrar que solo un demonio es capaz de dejarse llevar por su naturaleza violentamente necia y meter la pata hasta el fondo como tú acabas de hacer, Okumura.

Mientras dos miembros de la guardia le agarraban, Rin observó con total claridad como Lightning sabía que todo había sido una pantomima, pero él lo había conseguido. Minutos más tarde acabó otra vez en una celda, igual que otras veces cuando le habían mandado cuando querían ganar tiempo cuando descubrían un punto amenazante en su persona. Si el realmente fuese un peligro… ¿qué defensa sería para la humanidad un par de barrotes?

De repente se sintió terriblemente cansado aunque estaba totalmente satisfecho.

Había recuperado a Shiemi, el plan estaba funcionando y, dentro de muy poco, iba a darle su merecido a Satán. Al fin.

Todos estos pensamientos llegaban a Kuro como solo el vínculo entre familiares puede hacer. Había podido pasar desapercibido entre el tumulto que había llevado a la detención de Rin, les había seguido, y ahora pasaba por los barrotes para subirse a la tripa de su amo quien intentaba descansar en el camastro.

-¡Eh, Kuro! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! La verdad es que necesito buena compañía.

Claro que Kuro lo sabía, pero nunca se está totalmente solo.

Unos aplausos a tempo alegro empezaron a sonar delante de la celda.

-¡Perfecta actuación, Rin! Me has dejado con el buen gusto en los labios de un buen vino tinto.

-No tan buena – replicó Rin girando la cabeza sin cambiar su postura en el camastro para no molestar a Kuro – Lightning sospecha que ha sido todo una farsa.

La sonrisa de Mephisto creció hasta mostrar sus colmillos mientras sus ojos chispeaban.

-Sí, justo lo que buscábamos. Un demonio siempre cuenta que nunca van a confiar en él, ese margen de sospecha es el utilizamos para orquestar nuestros propósitos.

-¿Y dónde estabas, payaso? – realmente Rin estaba molesto porque le hubiese dejado solo ante el peligro- Me prometiste que siempre estarías ahí apoyándome por si las cosas se torcían.

La careta de felicidad que exhibía el rostro de Mephisto mudó en menos de un pestañeo al enojo.

-Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Rin. Ha ido todo según lo estimado, así que no ha hecho falta una de mis talentosas exhibiciones de ingenio. Uno siempre debe tratar de esconder sus cartas.

Realmente a Kuro siempre la gustaba oír hablar a Mephisto, aunque a veces perdía el hilo, nunca decía una palabra de menos ni una de más, y su alteza se crecía ante un público entregado. Pero Rin, a veces por estar alelado, a veces por chincharle, no le daba las réplicas que el otro buscaba para su diálogo.

-Para mí esto no es ningún juego.

Esa respuesta satisfizo, para el desencanto de Rin, a Mephisto.

-Y no lo es, Rin. Yo me arriesgo tanto como tú. Satán es sinónimo de pecado pero solo hay una cosa que no tolera y es la traición. Perder mi reino es lo mínimo a lo que me expongo.

-¿Y qué ganas?

Mephisto abrió los brazos triunfal.

-Contribuir a la paz en Assiah.

-Yo diría que solo lo haces porque te divierte.

Mephisto chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ah, qué aguafiestas eres! Pero hoy te has portado tan bien que pasaré tu comentario por alto.

Rin resopló.

-Si no te necesitara…

A Kuro no le gustó la expresión como la que Mephisto se recreaba mirando a Rin en ese momento.

Guardaba silencio. Aquello aún le agradaba menos.

-¿Qué quieres? –acabó gruñendo Rin.

-Aún estoy esperando que me des las gracias.

-Todavía no he vencido, lo haré si mis huesos no acaban en una sala de tortura en Gehenna.

Mephisto se rió entre dientes.

-Es una posibilidad contemplada pero desestimada – Mephisto paró una respuesta de Rin levantando su mano derecha como advertencia que le dejase hablar- Si no me quieres dar las gracias al menos me reservarás un puesto principal en la boda.

La expresión ácida de Rin se dulcificó al pensar en Shiemi. Palpó con su mano el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón donde guardaba el anillo.

-¡Oh, si el cardenal Hernández te viese con esa cara de enamorado dejaría de temerte, ningún demonio puede sentir eso por un humano!

-Ese cardenal va a ser un problema…

-Para nada Rin, sabemos su debilidad.

-Quiere ser el Papa.

-Exacto. Y conceder un oscuro deseo a quien ni siquiera lo pide es una de mis mejores habilidades.

-Me cae fatal pero no me gusta que le intentes corromper.

-¿Por quién me tomas Rin? Ningún alma noble se dejaría malograr por mis artes. Y hablando de nobleza, nuestro Paladín ha solicitado mi inmediata presencia y no es de buen caballero el hacerse esperar. ¡Chau!

Rin se relajó cuando Mephisto se esfumó.

-Con lo sencilla que hubiera sido mi vida si este payaso nunca hubiese salido de Gehenna. Miedo me da cuando muestra con tanta transparencia lo contento que está – sacó el anillo del bolsillo y lo levantó para contemplarlo en el contraluz de la exigua luz que proporcionaba el plafón de la celda.

-Shiemi, nada me impedirá buscarte y ponerte este anillo frente al altar.

Y Kuro sabía que Rin cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

 **Notas:** He rescatado a Bourguignon, nombrándole mano operativa de Angel. Considero algo muy positivo que personajes que apenas tiene unas líneas en el manga tengan una vida más larga en mis fanfics.

Aún no he podido leer el capítulo nuevo, así que mi visión de Lightning no está actualizada tras los últimos hechos. Pero, no sé, me da mala espina.


	11. Anstrengend

Como apenas tengo tiempo de estar delante del ordenador, esta semana decidí comprar un bloc de notas, coger un bolígrafo y escribir a la vieja usanza, a mano. Este capítulo ha ido formándose entre esperas en una estación de metro, zarandeo de un tren de cercanías y entre descansos de las clases de alemán.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a todos los que seguís este relato

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **11\. Anstrengend**

Yukio decidió que cuando la aguja más larga del reloj llegase a y media, se marcharía. No tenía sentido seguir esperando a Mephisto tras más de veinte minutos.

El caballero honorario había abandonado el despacho apenas unos instantes después de que Rin se fuera con la intención de convencer a Shiemi que volviese a su casa.

Por mi preocupado que Yukio se encontrase por la inviabilidad del plan sin sentido de su hermano mayor de invocar a Satán con un portal en San Pedro, no podía dejar de inquietarse por Shiemi. Un rechazo de ayuda por parte de su exnovio significaba cerrar todas las puertas a la reconciliación.

Aunque Yukio desconocía que había pasado aquella noche de cumpleaños, siempre había visto muy probable que volviesen. No, no quería ni plantearse por ningún momento la idea de aprovecharse de la situación de debilidad de Shiemi. Además ella se lo había dejado claro: él solo había sido un amor platónico de temprana juventud, el héroe de una niña soñadora.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese aceptado su invitación al baile del festival de la Academia cuatro años atrás?

Se había torturado muchas veces con el "y si, y si…" cuando veía a Rin y a Shiemi compartiendo una tonta felicidad que él había rechazado por una causa completamente justificada; desconocimiento sobre qué señales de su ascendencia se podrían presentar en su cuerpo. Motivo más que suficiente a los quince años, insuficiente a los diecinueve.

-¡Okumura, qué sorpresa! No esperaba que aún estuvieras en mi despacho.

Justo cuando el plazo de Yukio para marcharse expiraba Mephisto se materializó a su lado.

Yukio no mostró señales de la sorpresa que internamente sintió. Aún no había perdido la práctica de controlar las emociones diarias que podían denotar debilidad al rival.

-Veo que Shima sí que te ha dejado solo. ¡Ay, ese chico es tan inquieto!

Yukio supo que le estaba lanzando el sedal para que expresase lo incomodo que le resultaba estar en compañía del espía. Naturalmente se calló.

La sonrisita de suficiencia de Mephisto hizo prender una mecha de rabia en una parte bien oculta de su ánimo.

No deben afectarme sus palabras –se dijo a sí mismo. Aunque sabía de antemano que era una batalla perdida. Un guerrero como él siempre tiene ventaja sobre otro luchador si anticipa sus movimientos pero Mephisto era un estratega neto y enfrentarse a él en su campo era tiempo perdido.

La única arma que podía serle útil era tomar el turno de palabra.

-Señor Pheles, le ha esperado porque preciso que convenza a mi hermano de parar el plan que ustedes dos han diseñado.

Mephisto esperaba esa petición por supuesto. Dejó de lado el dossier que había tomado del escritorio fingiendo hojearlo con total fingido interés y con el orgullo de domador que contempla como una fiera realiza la acrobacia que le ha enseñado repuso:

-Me temo Okumura que no puedo atender tu petición. Máxime ahora que el plan ha tenido que ser abortado.

¿Habían abandonado el plan? Pero Mephisto no parecía molesto, al contrario, parecía muy satisfecho al juzgar por como lo brillaban las verdes pupilas.

-Y por favor, tutéame. Yo pensaba que esa esta etapa de formalidades había quedado atrás hace tiempo. Al fin a cuentas somos familia.

Yukio tuvo unas ganas terribles de rechinar los dientes. No, tenía que resistirse.

Mientras mantuviera las distancias con Mephisto, su negativa a rendirse tomando el camino fácil y bochornoso de aceptar que compartía lazos con los reyes de Gehenna, seguiría siendo patente. Cierto era tras los sucesos de los Illuminati y coincidiendo con un acercamiento hacia Mephisto en agradecimiento por su apoyo, para nada desinteresado, había empezado a tutearle. Pero esa noche necesitaba volver a distanciarse para mantener el control.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Mephisto se recreó en la sensación de curiosidad que había conseguido despertar en Yukio y demoró su respuesta sentándose con parsimonia en el sillón tras el escritorio.

-Rin ha confesado que él es el creador del portal y está detenido en prisión.

Yukio tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su temple para no soltar ahora sí una gran exclamación de sorpresa. Su instinto le decía que Mephisto no mentía, aunque seguro que se guardaba una parte de la información.

Rin. ¡Maldita sea! Hasta el día que abandonase este mundo, Yukio siempre tendría que sacarle las castañas del fuego.

-¿Y qué va a hacer, señor Pheles? Usted es uno de los cerebros, sino el único cerebro del plan.

Mephisto soltó aire por la nariz al reírse por la cabezonería de Yukio de seguir dirigiéndose a él con formalismos.

-Yo ya he sido deleitado con un interrogatorio intensivo por parte del comité de crisis durante más de tres cuartos de hora. Naturalmente no me han podido sonsacar nada.

¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos?

¡Imposible!

Yukio miró el reloj del despacho de nuevo. Las tres y media de la madrugada, hora del Vaticano. Los cuarenta y cinco minutos que había dicho Mephisto que había durado el interrogatorio era más que el tiempo transcurrido desde que Rin había salido en busca de Shiemi.

Consultó su móvil. Las diez y media de la mañana en Japón. La hora pues del reloj de cucú del despacho era correcta.

Con un presentimiento escrutó a Mephisto. Este aguantaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano derecha mientras movía los dedos con la misma diversión que mostraba la expresión de su rostro.

Yukio dedujo lo que había pasado.

Mephisto supo que lo sabía y sin variar su rostro lleno de entretenimiento chasqueó los dedos de su mano izquierda y a través de la ventana, la noche se hizo día iluminando la cúpula del Vaticano mientras las agujas del reloj se movían a toda velocidad para mostrar la hora real. ¡Las cinco y media!

Yukio había estado atrapado en un bug temporal más de dos horas.

-Compréndelo, no podía dejar que te paseases por el Vaticano y estropeases la reconciliación de Rin y Shiemi. ¡Ah! Cuando veas a la señorita Moriyama felicítala. Ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de tu hermano mayor.

Yukio estalló.

Dio cuatro pasos hasta el escritorio, puso las dos manos sobre el tablero de pulida madera trabajada y le chilló a quien se había propuesto sacarle de las casillas desde que había entrado al despacho.

-¡Vaya a hablar con Angel y dígale que libere a Rin! ¡Hágalo o sino yo mismo les diré que les ha engañado de nuevo!

Maldita sea, no perdía esa sonrisita ufana. Yukio estaba haciendo justo lo que Mephisto había previsto en el guion que había preparado. ¡Tenía que conseguir salirse del guion! Él no era un juguete en manos de demonios, él era una persona con capacidad de decidir y elegir su propio camino.

Con rabia se apretó la sien con ambas manos intentando que el dolor de cabeza que de pronto le había empezado por esa subida de tensión no fuese a más.

-Yukio, deberías relajarte… -su tono sibilino expresaba justo lo contrario. Quería estirar las cuerdas hasta ver cuando se quebraba su aguante.

-Mi padre me dio un consejo – habló siguiendo un recuerdo que ese arrebato había llevado a su mente. – De todos los miembros de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera en quien más puedes confiar es Mephisto Pheles y en quien menos es en el rey Samael.

Yukio abrió los ojos y descubrió que la burla había desaparecido del rostro del otro, siendo reemplazado por genuino interés despertado por la curiosidad. Tenía más palabras en la garganta pero las silenció antes de nacer. El ver a aquel demonio tan poderoso tan pendiente de él, relajó su cuerpo. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su boca. Una pequeña victoria, había conseguido salirse del guion.

-Tu padre fue un hombre lleno de sabiduría.

El tono de Mephisto era solemne y con un poso de melancolía. Sus ojos no titilaban por lágrimas, su gesto cordial no menguó pero Yukio sabía que con aquel recuerdo había rozado con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie del corazón oculto del rey del tiempo.

-Por favor, señor Pheles, haga que suelten a mi hermano.

Mephisto estudió con atención a Yukio mientras le respondía.

-Tu padre seguro que te enseñó que no es aconsejable pedir algo a un demonio.

-No lo estoy pidiendo.

Mephisto se echó atrás en el sillón mientras soltaba una suave carcajada.

-Lo que más me gusta de ti y de tu hermano mellizo es como veo pequeños reflejos de Shiro en cada cosa que hacéis.

Yukio no pudo más que darle la razón. El padre Fujimoto seguiría presente mientras ellos dos viviesen.

-Está bien –concedió Mephisto, pero Yukio tenía sus reservas. La bondad y la generosidad no eran parte de parte de sus tributos. Aun así preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta no iba a ser tan sencilla.

-¿Va a decirles que mi hermano cerrará el portal?

-¿Rin? Je, je. No puede hacerlo, tampoco yo –se anticipó a la siguiente pregunta de Yukio- Rin lo abrió con su sangre para abrir un paso entre Assiah y Gehenna, una invitación para que Satán acudiese a verle y solo podrá cerrarse una vez cumpla el cometido por el que fue creado.

La explicación de Mephisto había tenido un tono profesional y por esto Yukio supo que no le mentía. Lleno de espanto no totalmente disimulado quiso concretar.

-¿Insinúa que ese portal estará ahí hasta que Satán venga a Assiah?

-Debes hacer memoria para recordar que yo no puedo paralizar un portal para siempre y que este se acabará abriendo solo en un plazo que no puedo determinar.

-Pero entonces… ¿qué sentido apresar a Rin?

Y entonces Yukio supo su deducción anterior, cuando Rin le había explicado el plan insensato, era cierta.

El objetivo del portal no había sido nunca forzar una oportunidad para derrotar a Satán, sino…

La furia frustrante le hizo dar un puñetazo a la mesa.

-¡He sido yo todo el tiempo! ¿Verdad? Me quería justo aquí pidiendo que liberase a mi hermano. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que abandonase el ejercicio del exorcismo por mis estudios de medicina. Usted labró mi camino en la Academia para convertirme tan joven en exorcista y yo iba a estropear su obra.

Yukio intentó que el interés con que Mephisto le contemplaba recreándose de su enfado no cortase el hilo de sus pensamientos. Lo estaba consiguiendo, se estaba saliendo del guion. Decidido, le señaló con el dedo índice.

-Me dejó la llave maestra, las claves para acceder a la intranet, porque sabía que así continuaría ligado a la Orden. Pero no era suficiente para hacerme volver al redil, así que convenció a mi hermano para que hiciese el portal, le engañó porque sabía que yo acudiría a ayudarle cuando se metiese en líos y Rin es tan estúpido que no lo vio, nunca ve nada.

-Creo que infravaloras a Rin.

-¡Me preocupo por él, algo que usted no podrá entender! ¡Dice que ama a los humanos, pero permítame que lo dude!

Mephisto se mesó la puntiaguda barba observando como Yukio lanzaba fuera toda la frustración que llevaba dentro.

-¡No voy a volver, ni cuando acabe los estudios ni nunca! ¡Estoy harto de no poder dirigir mi vida!

Ante aquella confesión, Mephisto replicó con total calma.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, Okumura, pero como Caballero Honorario es mi deber evitar perder a uno de los mejores exorcistas.

-Pues me temo que ya lo ha perdido. Estoy harto de sus mentiras, de sus líos, de sus manejos. Y pensar que estaba dispuesto a trabajar a sus órdenes el fin de semana si paraba el plan. ¡Usted es una de las causas por la que decidí irme!

-¿Por qué me dices esto cuando sabes de sobra que sé que mientes? La razón por la que te fuiste es esta.

Envuelto en un polvo rosa apareció la pequeña cajita de plata donde Mephisto había encerrado el corazón de Yukio.

Durante toda aquella tensa charla, Yukio se había sentido como si estuviera en una clase de lucha, defendiéndose, encajando un golpe tras otro y ahora Mephisto había ganado la pelea con un gancho contundente.

-Nunca podrás huir de lo que eres, Yukio. Y Rin nunca ha sido tan estúpido, como tú crees, porque él jamás se rendiría a mí como tú lo hiciste. Si uno de los dos hermanos Okumura es un inconsciente desde luego no es él.

Yukio sentía todo su cuerpo paralizado mirando la cajita. Un fuerte deseo nació en él. Tenía que recuperarlo. Nunca había visto el peligro de confiar sus poderes a Mephisto como en aquel momento.

Con un chasquido de los dedos, que no había utilizado para hacer aparecer la cajita, Mephisto la hizo desaparecer.

-No estás preparado aún, Yukio. Yo de ti, pediría consejo a Rin.

Se burlaba, se reía de él de nuevo.

Si la prudencia siempre había guiado gran parte de su vida, decidió ignorarla. Quizá la cercanía de su verdadero corazón demoniaco despertó los peores instintos en él porque la rabia le hizo darse la vuelta sin despedirse, cerrar la puerta del despacho de un trompazo, recorrer los pasillos del Vaticano ignorando los murmullos a su paso de los exorcistas que le reconocían y cuando alguien le paró recordándole que no tenía autorización para estar allí, solo respondió:

-Quiero ver a Angel.

Apenas una hora más tarde, el Caballero Honorario era encerrado en la celda de delante de Rin, que contemplaba la escena totalmente anonadado.

Cuando la escolta formada por un triunfal Angel, un precavido Lightning y cuatro guardias suizos, abandonaron la prisión, Mephisto cambió el espartano mobiliario de la celda por el de una coqueta sala de estar y, sentándose en un sillón orejero, cruzó las piernas satisfecho, diciéndole a Rin:

-Yukio ha estado magnífico. Ha hecho su papel a la perfección, no se ha saltado ni una coma de mi guión.

* * *

Notas:

\- **Anstrengend,** significa en alemán agotador, fatigoso. Suele calificarse así un trabajo que es muy pesado y estresante. Escribiendo este capítulo ese adjetivo me vino mil veces a la mente al desarrollar la conversación entre Mephisto y Yukio. Además creo que define también el trabajo de un exorcista.


	12. Alas de Mariposa

La suerte me ha sonreido y he podido acabar el capítulo a tiempo para actualizar el fin de semana.

Nuevamente gracias a todos por estar ahi.

El plan sigue avanzando.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **12\. Alas de mariposa.**

-¡¿Qué puñetas haces aquí?!

Ese fue la pregunta que necesitaba una respuesta inmediata después de confirmar con Kuro que solo Rin tenía que haber acabado en una celda en el plan que había sido trazado.

Mephisto no respondió enseguida, claro que no, Rin ya sabía que le gustaba disfrutar del desconcierto. De la mesita auxiliar a su derecha tomó una taza de té, mientras, con toda su educada urbanidad, le preguntaba a Rin si le apetecía una.

Ciertamente Rin tenía hambre y esos pastelitos de crema tenían muy buena pinta, Kuro los miraba con ojos brillantes y salivando, así que a regañadientes aceptó el ofrecimiento.

En sus manos aparecieron sendos platitos, uno con una taza de aromático té thai y un pastelito, y el otro con tres pastelitos. Colocó el plato con los tres pasteles delante de Kuro, quien tras un gritito de gozo, enseguida empezó a dar cuenta de ellos.

-Nada nos impide Rin de disfrutar de un descanso – tras saborear un trago, Mephisto añadió: –Además todo está saliendo según lo previsto.

Con la boca llena, lo que hizo que la ceja derecha de Mephisto se alzase desaprobadoramente, Rin le contradijo.

-Nunca hablamos de que a ti te encarcelarían también aquí conmigo.

-Era una de las posibilidades que tenía en mente si Lightning se metía por el medio. Ahora que Angel ha perdido todo el interés en ti, yo soy su trofeo mayor. ¡Ah! Me tiene tantas ganas.

Rin no captó del todo la idea que le acababa de exponer Mephisto pero se guardó de decirlo. Sonrió orgulloso de haber aprendido a no parecer siempre el bobo que no se entera de las cosas. Tragó lo que quedaba de pastelito aprisa porque se acordó enseguida de la segunda pregunta que quería hacerle.

-¿Qué has querido decir con lo de Yukio y lo de tu guion?

-¡Ah, eso! –jugando con la cucharilla con la guinda del pastel, le aclaró divertido:

-Ha sido Yukio, por supuesto, quien me ha acusado de tramar un complot contra Assiah.

Rin sabía que su hermano pequeño cuando se ofuscaba era capaz de realizar actos sin sentido pero intuía que había sido Mephisto quien le había empujado a actuar así.

-Y eso es lo que tú siempre has querido. Por eso me insististe en que le avisase de la aparición del portal y le tuve que contar el plan falso.

¡Cómo odiaba Rin cuando Mephisto mostraba orgullo porque Rin pudiese deducir sus planes!

-Exactamente –confirmó dejando la taza en la mesita y hundiéndose más en el sillón disfrutando del espectáculo que un Rin sagaz le ofrecía.

-¿Por qué? -antes de que Mephisto pudiese contestar, amplió la pregunta acusándole: - ¿Por qué has hecho que Yukio parezca un chivato ante los ojos de los demás? Te avise que no lo hicieras.

Esa carcajada. ¡Ay, Dios! Si no le necesitase para acabar con Satán, le haría tragarse sus burlas para siempre.

-En este escenario Yukio sale mejor parado que en otras posibles alternativas que había previsto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Había una en que tú y yo acabábamos aquí en prisión también y te prometo que no te gustaría saber qué es lo que hacía Yukio mientras.

¡Ya lo acababa de hacer otra vez! ¡Tentarle! Le dejaría con las ganas de ver como picaba el anzuelo.

-No tengo ningún interés en saber algo que no ha sucedido ni sucederá. Gracias por el té.

Dejó el plato con la taza en el suelo empezando a volver al camastro, pero una idea espantosa le hizo volver a agarrarse a los barrotes de la celda.

-¡Shiemi! ¡Ella tampoco tenía que estar en el plan y tú las involucrado!

-Calma, Rin. Shiemi está totalmente segura, te doy mi palabra.

-¿Qué papel tiene ella en tu plan alternativo que has trazado sin mí? ¡No! ¡Olvida esa pregunta! ¡Cuéntame ahora mismo que has cambiado del plan que acepté o me niego a seguir adelante!

-No he cambiado nada del plan, Rin, de verdad, créeme. Esto es solo un pequeño ajuste necesario para adaptarse a la circunstancias.

-¡No me hagas creer que todo esto es por Lightning! Hay algo que me ocultas. Dímelo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de acceso a las celdas y un guardia suizo de casi dos metros hizo su aparición.

El corazón de Rin empezó a latir mucho más rápido. Era él. Aquel hombre que tendría familia y amigos iba a ser un partícipe necesario en el plan de Mephisto sin saberlo. Rin estuvo tentado a avisarle, arruinado todo. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo habiendo llegado ya tan lejos?

El guardia se parapetó en la puerta tras cerrarla. Como había previsto Mephisto el comité había encargado a un guardia vigilar al Anticristo y ahora, tras "los pequeños ajustes "también al Rey del tiempo.

"Rin, es un mal necesario"

La voz controladora y segura de Samael llegó a su mente causándole ese ligero dolor que se intensificaría si abusaba de la telepatía. Rin, notó, con cierta inquietud, como el poder del otro, serenaba su ánimo.

Los ojos de Samael estaban clavados en él observando si era capaz de controlarse. Rin asintió y vio con claridad como el otro agradecía su determinación con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza.

Cambiando totalmente de registro, Mephisto Pheles saludó en alemán, con exagerada cordialidad, al guardia ofreciéndole una taza de té. El otro, ni le contestó.

Rin se sentó en el camastro rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos mientras con mucho pesar pensaba en que diría Shiemi cuando supiese que él iba a ser el responsable del destino aciago del guardia.

* * *

-Yuki-chan –Shiemi dijo aquel apelativo cariñoso con gran angustia.

Escondida tras uno de los cortinajes observaba como Yukio conversaba con Angel. Este último no podía ocultar su euforia por tener a Mephisto detenido mientras que Yukio dejaba mostrar cómo se arrepentía de haber tomado ese paso.

La noticia de la detención del caballero honorario y director de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera había corrido como la flama de la pólvora encendida entre los exorcistas convocados al Vaticano.

Había sido acusado de complot junto al Anticristo al profanar el más sagrado templo del catolicismo con un portal satánico.

No era la primera vez que caían sobre él graves acusaciones como estas pero lo novedoso de esta situación era quien había sido su delator.

Yukio deseaba seguir apartado del mundo de los exorcistas, quería dirigir su propia vida, cumplir sus sueños. Shiemi siempre había pensado que la excedencia realmente era una renuncia definitiva. Y ahora, por motivos que ella quería aclarar con él, volvía a estar dentro. El seguir vistiendo de civil era solo circunstancial.

Finalmente Angel se despidió de Yukio.

Shiemi acababa de salir de su escondite cuando alguien la agarró por detrás y la volvió a meter tras las cortinas. Una mano le aprisionó la boca para ahogar su grito de sorpresa. Shiemi se relajó al reconocer a Izumo.

Esta le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que volviese a mirar al pasillo y Shiemi descubrió con sorpresa que un grupo de cinco exorcistas acababan de pararse a hablar con Yukio. De no haberla detenido Izumo la hubiesen descubierto a ella.

Desde la detención de Rin, todos habían centrado la atención en Shiemi, de una forma tan incisiva que no le había quedado más remedio que esconderse. No quería volver a casa, al fin de cuentas estaba convocada de forma oficial a esa misión y además quería estar lo más cerca posible de Rin.

Pero Yukio.

"Le he contado un plan falso a Yukio, Shiemi" –le había revelado Rin a Shiemi en la cripta antes – "El cree que ese portal ha sido creado para invocar a Satán, así que sigue también tú con esa versión si hablas con él. Si él supiera la verdad estoy seguro que me obligaría a parar y no puedo. Llevo mucho tiempo esperando esta oportunidad".

Yukio había denunciado a Mephisto basándose en ese plan falso. Shiemi no podía contarle la verdad. Nunca traicionaría así la recién devuelta confianza total de Rin pero quería mostrarle a Yukio que ella también estaba de su lado apoyándole.

Pero Izumo no iba a dejarla exponerse en ese momento. Con determinación la arrastró evitando que las pesadas telas que colgaban del techo obstaculizaran su camino hasta la puerta del pequeño almacén que Shiemi también había valorado antes como buen escondite en caso de necesitarlo.

Por la luz clara de primera hora que se colaba por un ventanita, Shiemi pudo ver como Izumo ponía los brazos en jarra mientras su cabello enganchado en una larga cola de caballo se movía de derecha a izquierda con ímpetu mientras exigía a Shiemi:

-¿Me vas a contar que traman Rin y Mephisto?

Shiemi se sorprendió tanto por la petición de Izumo que se quedó contemplando las estanterías llenas de archivadores llenos a rebosar de palabras que ella no tenía.

Izumo sin duda valoró que quizá había sido un poco dura con ella y soltando aire se trató de relajar mientras se abría los botones de arriba de la camisa.

-Estos uniformes no están diseñados para el verano.

Shiemi agradeció que hiciese ese comentario para relajar el ambiente.

-Sí -dijo ella con voz un poco apocada, – las botas tampoco ayudan.

Izumo soltó una risita seca dándole la razón a Shiemi.

-Bueno y ahora cuéntamelo –volvió a insistir Izumo en un tono mucho más cordial.

Tras el nuevo silencio de Shiemi, ella añadió.

-Nos imaginamos que sabes la verdad sobre lo que está sucediendo.

-¿Nos imaginamos? –repitió Shiemi desconcertada.

-Suguro, Miwa y yo –precisó Izumo- Tu reacción tras la detención de Rin no ha sido la lógica. Ni un solo "tenemos que ayudar a Rin", ni tampoco un "unámonos para ayudar a conseguir que lo liberen". Tu respuesta de fingido shock ha sido tan falsa que no puedes engañar a nadie, empezando por nosotros.

Shiemi se sentía tan mal por dentro por ser tan mal actriz cuando más se necesitaba. Se tapó la cara con las manos abochornada. Izumo le separó las manos para poder seguir viéndola.

-¡Lo único positivo es que os habéis reconciliado! –su tono era totalmente sarcástico- Ya sabía yo que en el momento os quedarais solos volveríais. ¡Par de tontos!

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Por tu expresión de nuevo de tonta enamorada. Además estábamos los tres en la Basilica cuando Rin ha salido de la cripta acompañando a Bourguignon. No hay duda del porque Rin tenía todos los labios manchados de carmín.

Shiemi notó como las mejillas se le encendían de vergüenza. Ella no había podido fingir pesar cuando su interior estaba lleno de felicidad por haber recuperado el amor de Rin. Volvían a estar juntos y el mundo volvía a estar lleno de alegría y esperanza.

Notó entonces como Izumo la abrazaba y ella al notar ese contacto intensifico su abrazo.

-Tranquila, Shiemi –la habló ella con esa dulzura que con tanto ahínco escondía – Se porque proteges a Rin, yo haría lo mismo por Paku.

Shiemi recordó solo entonces el mensaje que le había mandado Paku hacía unas horas y que la había puesto sobre aviso sobre la misión del portal.

-Paku también se preocupa mucho por ti –con una risita aclaró- Sino lleva a ser por su mensaje no me hubiese estado hoy aquí.

-¿Qué mensaje? –quiso saber Izumo poniéndose a la defensiva.

Shiemi se separó de ella mientras lo buscaba en su móvil.

 _¡Mucha suerte en la misión! Cuida de Izumo por mí!_

El rostro de Izumo se puso rojo como la grana tras leerlo.

-¡Esa idiota! ¿No abandonó los estudios de exorcismo? ¿Qué hace ahora mandando mensajitos? Como si yo no pudiese cuidarme de mi misma.

Pero Shiemi notaba que estaba encantada. No se lo diría por supuesto.

-Cuando vuelva a casa voy a ajustar las cuentas con ella.

-¡Qué encantadora escena entre dos amigas!

La sorpresa de ambas fue tan mayúscula por haber sido pilladas desprevenidas que el autor de esa exclamación disfrutó de su éxito.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Izumo se recompuso enseguida maldiciendo el no haberse dado cuenta que no estaban solas.

Shima salió de la sombra de una las estanterías con la expresión aún soñadora en su rostro.

-Tranquila Izumo. No saldrá de mis labios que he visto de nuevo lo dulce que eres en el fondo.

Shiemi noto claramente como la pierna derecha de Izumo se contenía antes de dirigir el tacón de la bota contra Shima.

-El comité me ha pedido que te lleve conmigo, Shiemi –anunció Shima obviando la amenaza a sus partes de Izumo.

-¿A mí? –el esconderse ya no serviría de nada.

-Me temo que tu relación con Rin te hace sospechosa de encubrimiento y quieren interrogarte.

-¿Pero tú de qué lado estás? –soltó Izumo. – Trabajando para el comité ahora que tu jefe está detenido.

-Yo no tengo jefe, Izumo –le repuso Shima sin dejar esa sonrisa cordial que a Izumo la sacaba de los nervios.

-¡Tu jefe y maestro es Mephisto! –Le acusó ella sin contemplaciones - ¿Para qué van a interrogar a Shiemi si seguro que tú lo sabes todo?

-Yo ya les he dicho todo lo que sé – respondió él con total naturalidad aun sabiendo que ellas dos percibían que mentía – Mis habilidades son útiles al consejo. Si supiera el plan de Mephisto, que no lo sé, y me fuese de la lengua, ellos me perderían. En tan poco no valoro mi vida.

Shiemi e Izumo intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia pues las dos sabían que por muy simpático y encantador que pareciese, Mephisto era peligroso. Aunque Shiemi se creía segura a su lado e Izumo le debía tanto.

-Tus problemas laborables no me interesan –replicó Izumo- Rin está en peligro y tú deber como amigo suyo es ayudarle.

-Ves, Izumo, como en el fondo te importa la gente.

Izumo lanzó un gruñido de desesperación.

-Y ahora, Shiemi, si me acompañas –añadió Shima invitando a la susodicha a acompañarle.

-¡Déjala en paz!

-No, Izumo, tranquila –la detuvo Shiemi cuando adivinó que Izumo iba a hacer una invocación contra Shima –No puedo evitar ser interrogada. Además no he hecho nada.

La sonrisa de fingida confianza en su inocencia no convenció a Izumo de que el comité la creyese. A fin de cuentas la Inquisición tampoco había creído a las brujas. Pero Shiemi tenía razón. Como exorcista, ella no podía negarse a compadecer delante del comité.

-Si le pasa algo…-le amenazó a Shima.

-Yo también aprecio mucho a la señorita Moriyama, Izumo. Si supiera que le va a pasar algo malo, simplemente diría al comité que me es imposible encontrarla.

* * *

Este mantra fue repetido por Shiemi mientras Shima la acompaña al cuarto donde el comité estaba haciendo los interrogatorios:

 _No va a pasar nada. Soy inocente. No he hecho nada. Rin confía en mí._

En la puerta del cuarto, Yukio la esperaba.

El corazón de Shiemi le dio un vuelco. Se le notaba su desesperación interior. La culpabilidad de haber sido quien había hecho batir las alas de la mariposa generando el caos.

-Yuki-chan, estaré bien –le consoló ella con su sonrisa iluminadora pero Yukio solo sintió el frio y la vergüenza de quien no sabe cómo enmendar un error.

La puerta se abrió y Shiemi respiró hondo mientras levantaba la cabeza sin ningún temor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. El título hace referencia a la famosa teoría del caos sobre que un pequeño cambio puede tener como consecuencia efectos enormes. Así se toma como imagen la de una mariposa batiendo las alas que puede afectar progresivamente a su alrededor hasta provocar catástrofes al otro lado del mundo. Si Mephisto es el caos, creo que quien mejor él para animar que esa mariposa bata las alas.

2\. La alternativa a la que refiere Mephisto cuando habla con Rin en prisión, como habréis adivinado ya, es la segunda parte del anime. ¡Ah, perdonadme por esta pequeña licencia! Solo ruego a Kato-sensei que no saque en el manga a ese abuelito tan encantador.


	13. Desenredando la madeja

Gracias a todos por estar ahí.

Unos problemillas de salud han retrasado este nuevo capítulo.

Me olvidé de aquel consejo sabio: Mens sana in corpore sano.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **13\. Desenredando la madeja**

Durante los estudios se aprendían diferentes materias que serían útiles en la práctica pero la intuición, la deducción y el saber tomar de forma rápida decisiones no podían ser enseñados, eran intrínsecos en cada buen exorcista.

Desde el primer momento Suguro había notado que algo no casaba en el portal del Vaticano.

Durante el breve interrogatorio al que les había sometido Angel a él, a Koneko y a Kamiki, había conseguido que no se notasen sus sospechas.

Tras rebelarse la autoría del portal y las detenciones, casi sin resistencia, de Rin y Mephisto, una pregunta inquietante había venido a su mente: ¿Para qué se había creado ese portal?

Rin podía ser a veces tan tonto para cometer esos fallos pero Mephisto jamás. Si un Rin en prisión no podía activar el portal era porque así lo había planeado Mephisto.

Sí, algo ocultaba ese portal.

Koneko le estaba dejando ver en su tablet todos los datos que había extraído su programa y Bon intentaba ver más allá de sus formas, sus colores y sus símbolos.

Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Los tres sospechaban que cuando el interrogatorio a Shiemi acabase, sino antes, ellos también serían requeridos.

Así que se habían escondido en una de las pequeñas bibliotecas dedicadas a la meditación, esperando que nadie les encontrase, empezando por Shima. Aunque Koneko había partido una lanza por el tercero del trio de Kioto. ¿Por qué no le preguntaban directamente a él lo que sabía?

Las miradas de pasmo de sus dos amigos, hizo descartar también a Koneko esa posibilidad.

-Debe haber algo que nos vemos- comentaba Bon mientras releía una vez más los informes extraídos por el programa a partir de la fotos tomadas por Koneko - ¿Quién prepararía un sedal para lanzarlo a un cauce seco?

-Quizá para que nosotros tres estemos aquí buscando la solución a ese enigma –opinó Izumo desabrida.

Aquella teoría captó toda la atención de Bon y Koneko.

Izumo emitió un pequeño resoplido al comprender que los otros dos no captaban lo que era tan evidente.

-Pensad, ha sido el propio Mephisto que nos ha seleccionado para estar en esta misión. ¿Por qué? Porque nos conoce demasiado para prever que intuiríamos que detrás del portal hay planeado algo más.

-Sí, veo lo que quieres decir – asintió Bon mientras se pasaba una mano por los cabellos que empezaban a clarear por la coronilla – y además Mephisto sabe que no íbamos a dejar al idiota de Rin abandonado a su suerte.

-Y a Moriyama – agregó Koneko.

-Sí, estoy segura que es Mephisto quien ha mediado en la reconciliación de esos dos tontos. ¡Gracias al cielo!

Los nervios de Izumo no podían haber soportado más llegar de nuevo a casa y encontrarse la escena de Paku consolando de nuevo a Shiemi.

-Y todo esto lo ha preparado Mephisto porque Rin necesita el apoyo de Shiemi cuando el plan se ponga en marcha –apuntó Koneko sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo al poder tirar al final de un hilo de la madeja.

-Exactamente, yo también lo creo – estuvo de acuerdo Bon- y tú, Kamiki, has confirmado que Shiemi conoce ese plan.

La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

-No me lo ha negado en ningún momento aunque no me ha dado ninguna información sobre él. A pesar de esto, me temo que la presión del interrogatorio la hará hablar al final –una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro de Izumo. – Pero confío plenamente en que va a resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, ella tiene mucha voluntad.

Tanto Koneko como Bon compartieron el mismo pensamiento: ¡Cuánto había cambiado la apreciación de Izumo por Shiemi!

Se guardaron mucho de decirlo. No querían provocar su enfado.

* * *

¿Por qué decían que no funcionaba el aire acondicionado cuando estaba claro que lo habían apagado para que el calor de junio fuera difícilmente soportable?

El sudor le había empapado el cuello y tras la orejas. Había pedido permiso para quitarse la gabardina del uniforme pero le había sido denegado.

Su interrogadora le hacía las preguntas desde fuera de la habitación de aislamiento donde ella había sido encerrada tras ordenarlo Angel.

Shiemi aún seguía impresionada tras ser tratada con tanta brusquedad por el siempre correcto y amable, hasta ese momento, Paladín.

Se imaginaba, sin embargo, que esa actitud tenía también la finalidad de minar todo su aguante.

No iban a conseguirlo. Rin había confiado totalmente en ella y no iba a fallar.

-Señorita Moriyama, ¿podía volver a contarme cuándo, dónde y cómo conoció a Rin Okumura?

Era la cuarta vez que aquella mujer de unos cincuenta años con el cabello rubio fuertemente sujeto con unos pasadores le hacía la misma pregunta.

A través del cristal de la sala de aislamiento la veía pasearse fingiendo total calma, disfrutando de la agradable temperatura de la habitación principal mientas saboreaba de cuando en cuando, muy lentamente, de un té helado con trocitos de limón.

-Señorita Moriyama, ¿desea que le repita la pregunta?

No, por supuesto que no hacía falta.

-Rin, junto con su hermano Yukio, a requerimiento de mi madre, fueron a averiguar que les pasaba a mis piernas…-la sed le hizo fallar la voz. Su interrogadora lo supo y al ver como su vaso estaba casi vacío, lo volvió a llenar hasta el borde con la jarra de la mesa metálica donde también descansaban aquel cuaderno donde, de cuando en cuando, tomaba notas.

A través de los altavoces situados a cada lado del cristal, Shiemi pudo escuchar cada una de las frescas y cristalinas gotas chocar al caer.

La interrogadora bebió un largo trago mientras Shiemi, sin darse cuenta, se pasaba la lengua por los labios resecos.

-Dígame, señorita Moriyama, ¿cuál es la intención de Rin Okumura al crear ese portal en el suelo de la Basílica?

Esto se lo había preguntado al menos treinta veces y Shiemi siempre contestaba lo mismo:

-Para invocar a Satan y derrotarlo.

La interrogadora la miro fijamente durante más de un minuto sin que ninguna expresión revelase que pensaba tras aquella respuesta que le había dictado Rin en la cripta como prevención si era interrogada.

-Ya veo –dijo al fin.

Dejó el vaso encima de la mesa.

-Repítame su rango, señorita Moriyama.

Shiemi suspiró. Sí que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había repetido el rango. Aquello no era bueno. Contar las veces que se repetía una pregunta servía para soportar un interrogatorio sin flaquear.

Las enseñanzas en la Academia no habían sido en balde.

* * *

Yukio releyó de nuevo el documento que Angel le había dado a firmar junto con su declaración del plan que había compartido con él Rin.

"Yo, Yukio Okumura, solicito la readmisión en el servicio activo de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera"

Firmarlo significaba renunciar a su sueño de ser médico y sobretodo concederle la victoria a Mephisto. Pero solo volviendo a tener todas las funciones podría declarar en contra del caballero honorario y ayudar a su hermano.

Tomó el bolígrafo.

* * *

Y entonces Bon lo vio.

-Hemos estado partiendo del punto equivocado.

Izumo y Koneko intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión.

Bon le dio la vuelta a la tablet señalando una foto con una vista total del portal.

-No es un portal a Gehenna.

-Sí que es un portal a Gehenna – le contradijo Izumo juntando sus cejas.

-Bon, lo mires como lo mires, es un portal.

-Tiene la forma de un portal pero en realidad es una ofrenda.

La seguridad en la voz de Bon mantuvo callados a Koneko e Izumo quienes trataron de descubrir en la foto del portal de que hablaba Bon.

Casi a ambos les costó tan solo unos instantes comprender el razonamiento de Bon.

-¡Rin se ha vuelto loco! –sentenció Koneko notando como el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de Izumo.

-Sí, es un maldito pirado y tenemos que ayudarle-estuvo de acuerdo Bon mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

-Si le pasa algo a Shiemi por esto…

-Ella lo sabe, Kamiki, y no tiene miedo –trató de tranquilizarla Bon e Izumo, se lo agradeció con un amago de sonrisa- Pero aun así hemos de parar esta chifladura.

-Mephisto ha ido muy lejos – opinó Koneko en voz alta.

Kamiki y Suguro asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –expresó en voz alta su consternación Izumo.

-Hablar con Angel –sugirió Koneko.

-Angel le cortaría la cabeza si se entera de esta- repuso Izumo con menosprecio como si Koneko fuese un idiota -Debemos hablar con su hermano.

-Pero Yukio está fuera de la Orden, él no puede hacer nada para ayudarle.

-No, hablaremos con Shima –sentenció Bon con total seguridad.

-¿Shima? –gritaron Koneko e Izumo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, él puede conducirnos al único que puede salvar a Rin –hizo una pausa para aumentar la tensión tal como había aprendido de Lightning- tenemos que hablar con el Papa.

* * *

Las prisiones en los subterráneos del Vaticano tenían varios módulos especializados en el tipo de prisioneros que albergaban. La seguridad y las condiciones nunca podrían ser las mismas para los civiles y para los exorcistas. Lo mismo valía para los demonios. Los sellos que aseguraban las celdas variaban según el poder de su inquilino.

Shiemi, a pesar de que sabía que ella no sería encerrada en el módulo donde estaba Rin, no perdió la esperanza. Esa pequeña llama de ilusión la hizo no desmoronarse cuando tras informar la interrogadora de sus deducciones a Angel, este envió a Shiemi a prisión hasta que fuese razonable y confesase todo lo que sabía.

Una prisión es un lugar del que todos han oído hablar y no se teme hasta que se entra en ella como preso.

Cuando las barras de su celda le cortaron la libertad con un golpe metálico. Shiemi fue consciente que se iba a quedar completamente sola en aquel recoveco de apenas dos metros, húmedo, con moho, y con solo una tabla de madera para descansar. El baño era un agujero en el suelo.

Miró el pequeño foco en el pasillo. Rogó que no lo apagasen.

Nii-chan , tenía que llamar a Nii-chan para que la acompañase en su soledad, para evitar que el miedo se la tragase.

Esperó a que los guardias que la habían acompañado se fuesen para que el pequeño hombre verde acudiese a su llamada.

-Nii-chan, ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, verdad?

El hombre verde estaba convencido que sí e hizo aparecer una margarita de casi dos palmos que hizo sonreír a Shiemi.

-Gracias, Nii-chan – le agradeció ella poniéndose la flor en el cabello.

-Yo también me pregunto si haces lo correcto.

Shiemi y Nii-chan gritaron al unísono. Alguien había hablado desde el fondo de la oscuridad de la celda de enfrente.

Nii-chan se subió al hombro del Shiemi mientras ella apoyaba todo su cuerpo contra las barras intentando ver de quien se trataba.

-Cualquier compañía es buena aquí abajo, esto es jodidamente aburrido.

Shiemi supo enseguida quien era. ¿Pero cómo era posible? Lo último que sabía era que estaba destinada en el Amazonas.

Pero no, sus ojos no la engañaron.

Con una risita burlona por la sorpresa de Shiemi, la exorcista pelirroja más osada saludó a Shiemi con esta pregunta:

-¿Me explicarás en que lío se ha metido el tontorrón de Rin?

* * *

Yukio entregó con cara amargada el documento a Lightning. Él había sido encargado de acompañar a Yukio hasta el cuarto donde se podría volver a poner el uniforme y seleccionar sus armas.

-Vaya, vaya –exclamó Lightning al descubrir que el documento seguía sin firmar.

-Yo…

Yukio podría haber dado mil razones para no aceptar volver, pero solo una era la correcta. No iba a ser la marioneta de Mephisto ni de nadie, nunca más.

Así que calló y los ojos profundos de Lightning le observaron salvaguardados por esa sonrisa confiada.

-Entiendo- dijo al fin y con un gesto de la cabeza le señaló la puerta más cercana.

¿Realmente lo entendía?

Yukio lo dudaba.

Cuando atravesó la puerta camino a su dormitorio en la residencia universitaria se sintió sobrepasado por el egoísmo que había demostrado queriendo continuar su vida, ajeno a los problemas de su hermano. No era ser un buen cristiano. Menos una buena persona. Pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de un demonio?

Él lo había aprendido con sangre.

* * *

 **Notas:** Aún abrumada por el último capítulo del manga.


	14. Sacrificios

Deseo que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo a todos.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **14\. Sacrificios.**

"Ten siempre localizado al Papa"

Esa era la instrucción que le había dado Mephisto cuando horas atrás se habían reunido en su despacho justo antes de que Rin y Yukio apareciesen.

Cuando Shima le había informado del interrogatorio, informal pero intenso, al que Angel estaba sometiendo a sus antiguos compañeros por la influencia de Lightning, Mephisto había puesto esa sonrisa llena de gozo que mostraba siempre cuando algo le complacía.

Con el dedo índice enguantado de su mano derecha había hecho rodar el globo terráqueo de madera frente a él mientras le preguntaba con voz cantarina:

-¿Crees que Rin está preparado para un cara a cara con Lightning?

Lo que Mephisto realmente quería saber es si Rin sería capaz de engañar a Lightning.

Shima tenía muy clara la respuesta.

-No lo creo.

Mephisto amplió su sonrisa satisfecho por su sinceridad. Shima argumentó su opinión.

-Puede que los que no sospechan que él sea capaz de mentir, como Yukio o Shiemi, no aprecien lo que le duele a Rin no decir la verdad.

Así era sencillamente.

Rin sentía auténtico cargo de conciencia cuando mentía. Shima estaba convencido que era por la educación recibida por el padre Fujimoto, pero cuando pidió su parecer a Mephisto casi le dejó sordo con sus carcajadas.

Shima no insistió. Si en su excentricidad Mephisto mantenía silencio, sus motivos tendría.

Ese rey demonio le había dado lo que más deseaba en aquel monasterio maldito de Kioto: libertad.

El mundo, ese mundo representado en aquella bola de madera del despacho, le podía pertenecer a él, Renzo Shima, por completo.

Cuando Mephisto le anunció que iba a provocar a Yukio hasta que conseguir que le acusara de complot contra Assiah, para que le encerrasen en prisión y así evitar que Lightning merodease con libertad a Rin; pues, sencillamente, Shima lo vio como el mejor plan.

Mephisto lo controlaba todo, así que Shima sabía que mientras estuviese de su lado, nunca, jamás perdería esa libertad.

Solo había una cosa que podía con él: las mujeres.

Le gustaban todas aunque tenía debilidad por las que estaban fuera de su alcance, como Shiemi o Izumo. O…, al estar en el Vaticano, era una auténtica tentación esas lindas novicias. Como esa que precisamente se acercaba cargada con varios ramos de flores. Se prestaría a ayudarla, una simple excusa para empezar una charla…

-Buona sera…

No pudo acabar el saludo porque algo puntiagudo le golpeó con fuerza el trasero haciéndole caer de morros delante de la hermana.

Sería solo su imaginación pero creó ver salir fuego de los ojos de Izumo mientras se quejaba de lo fuerte que le había dado la patada con el tacón de su bota derecha.

Bon le pidió disculpas a la hermana novicia asegurándole que Shima estaba bien y que ellos le cuidarían, mientras Koneko le ayudaba a levantarse mientras le decía por lo bajo que nunca cambiaría.

-No tendrías por qué haberme maltratado así –se quejó Shima a Izumo mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero – Yo solo pretendía ayudar a la hermana.

-No te he dado un puntapié por eso, aunque seas un pervertido, -Izumo le dio un puñetazo al pecho – sino por Shiemi.

Shima entendió y con rapidez puso una de esas sonrisas que servían para demostrar toda su fingida inocencia.

-Yo no sabía que Angel la iba a enviar a prisión. No debes enfadarte conmigo…

-¿No pretenderás que me queje a Angel? Tan insensata no soy.

-Chicos, chicos – medió Koneko- Tranquilidad.

-Cierto – le dio la razón Shima- Además tú siempre discutes con Bon.

-Oye, espía, a mí no me metas –saltó Bon-. Y dejar los dos de comportaros como críos y centrémonos en lo que importa –ignorando la protesta de Izumo por llamarla cría, se dirigió directamente a Shima – Debes llevarnos ante el Papa.

-¿Ante el Papa? - ¿había oído bien?

-Hemos averiguado el plan verdadero de Mephisto y Rin – explicó Koneko directo, sin preguntarle a Shima si él lo sabía también pues para los tres estaba claro que sí – y solo el Papa, puede ayudar a Rin…

-Y a Shiemi –agregó Izumo- y si eres amigo de ellos dos, cooperarás.

Tanto Izumo, como Koneko y Bon, esperaban una salida graciosa de Shima, un chascarrillo a tiempo, una distracción pero no que su cara reflejase admiración. Erróneamente dedujeron que era por ellos tres, fallo. Shima se maravillaba de como el rey del tiempo lo tenía todo controlado, todo.

Shima no pudo más que preguntarse qué pasaría a partir de ahí pues ya no tenía más instrucciones a seguir y ahora él tenía que actuar según su criterio, pero sabía que las decisiones que tomase ya estaban calculadas por su mentor.

-También soy vuestro amigo –les recordó a los tres. –. Nunca haría nada que perjudicase a un amigo mío. Hay orden de llevaros a los tres ante el comité, -levantó una mano tranquilizando a sus colegas- supongo que ya os lo imaginabais, pero no lo haré. Rin y Shiemi nos necesitan, a los cuatro. Y la amistad merece sacrificios. Si la Orden deja de confiar en mí como doble espía, no me importa. Vistas las circunstancias actuales, que vosotros conocéis, más nos vale estar del lado de Mephisto.

Shima les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que les siguiesen, sacó su llave maestra y la colocó en la cerradura de la puerta más cercana.

-Oye, Shima – le paró Koneko antes de que abriese la puerta, tras intercambiar una mirada nerviosa con Bon e Izumo. – Ni siquiera sabes si hemos llegado a la conclusión correcta sobre el plan.

Shima soltó una risita.

-El plan entero solo Mephisto lo sabe. La diferencia entre Rin y yo, es que yo siempre supe que Mephisto escondía sus cartas pero Rin se confió –mirando a Izumo añadió –No te mentí como ves. En cuestiones de demonios, Kamiki, la ignorancia puede ser nuestra salvación.

-¿Y si estamos equivocados? ¿Nos arriesgaremos para nada ante el Papa?

Bon y Koneko asintieron con la cabeza ante ese inconveniente señalado por Izumo.

-No estáis equivocados – determinó Shima –Tenéis miedo, y eso significaba que estáis en lo cierto.

* * *

Otra de las asignaturas cursadas en la Academia de exorcistas se llama "Potenciación del soporte al dolor". Es un eufemismo gentil para dominar a los mecanismos trabajados para que las heridas durante las peleas no aborten una campaña o que una tortura no ponga en peligro los secretos de la Orden.

Rin, gracias a la rápida generación de su cuerpo, obtuvo una de las mejores calificaciones de su promoción.

Caso aparte hubiera sido si en los ejercicios prácticos se hubiese utilizado el agua bendita pero ya que los demonios evitaban usarla cuando interrogaban a un exorcista, Rin no tuvo problemas excesivos para sacar las mejores marcas de resistencia.

El peligro estaba siempre si era el propio Vaticano quien optaba por la tortura para sonsacarle la información necesaria.

Cuando elaboraron el plan, Mephisto había concienciado a Rin que esto podría ocurrir cuando el plan entrase en ejecución y se autoinculpase de ser el autor del portal.

La tortura, el dolor y la desesperación eran los ingredientes básicos para conseguir el resultado positivo.

Estos pensamientos venían una y otra vez a su cabeza tras varias horas en su celda contemplando como Mephisto subía niveles en su consola portátil.

Ni le hablaba, ni le miraba, parecía totalmente ajeno a donde se encontraba. Rin llegó a una conclusión sorprendente: el rey Samael tenía miedo.

El éxito que estaban consiguiendo en el desarrollo del plan les llevaría a su objetivo, Satán y Samael le temía.

Así que pese a habérselo negado antes en el corredor de la Sacristía Rin había confirmado que Samael tenía esa una debilidad: su padre el dios de Gehenna.

El descubrir que no era el infalible superdemonio sino que los miedos también formaban parte de él, hizo que Rin le mirase con otros ojos. Quizá Satan y Lucifer también conocían esa faceta de Samael y por eso él era tan esquivo en su presencia.

Aun así Rin esperaba que no le dejase en la estacada cuando su detestado padre biológico apareciese.

El otro punto de interés era el guardia.

Apenas había cambiado de postura en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí.

Rin se preguntaba si no tendría sed, hambre, ganas de ir al baño o simplemente un deseo comprensible de arrancarle la consola a Mephisto harto de oír la fanfarria que sonaba cada vez que ganaba una pelea.

¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Treinta? ¿Tendría pareja? ¿Cuáles eran sus sueños?

"¿Qué importa una vida si puedes salvar tantas?"

La voz poderosa telepática del rey Samael le causó un agudo y fugaz dolor de cabeza, sin embargo este alegró a Rin pues al fin le hacía caso aunque fingiese seguir interesado en el juego.

"Rin, si quieres ser un rey de Gehenna debes dejar de dudar si las decisiones tomadas son correctas. Un rey nunca se equivoca"

"¡Pero yo no soy un rey de Gehenna y nunca lo seré!"

"Por favor, no pongas tanta vehemencia en tus pensamientos. No querrás verme con jaqueca…"

Ni con jaqueca ni con ningún otro tipo de dolor.

Cuando Mephisto notaba una debilidad humana en su cuerpo, todo en él, se convertía en una mezcla de terror y entusiasmo que hacía insoportable estar cerca de él.

Por fortuna, Mephisto interpretó su silencio como miedo a molestarle.

Puso esa sonrisita satisfecha que tanto detestaba Rin.

-Bueno, -habló esta vez en alemán al guardia utilizando su voz- creo que ya es hora de echar una cabezadita.

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el mobiliario de la salita de estar mudó en una enorme cama de dosel que Rin reconoció como la del dormitorio de la mansión.

¿Cómo cabía en la celda?

Era como si el escaso espacio de la celda se hubiera vuelto elástico capaz de adaptarse a cualquier almacenaje que lefuera asignado.

Sobre la cama no cabía ni un muñeco más y entre ellos apenas se distinguía la cabeza tocada un gorro de dormir rosa de Mephisto.

Se abrazó a la almohada de la protagonista de un juego musical y tras un _Gute Nacht_ cerró los ojos y se durmió con la placidez de un niño pequeño.

Si algo cambió cuando Mephisto se durmió fue la sensación de tranquilidad que se adueñó de la prisión.

Rin se relajó y se recostó al fin en el camastro sin molestar al dormido Kuro.

Sabía que él también tenía que dormir. Apenas había descansado más que un par de horas cuando Yukio le había sacado de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo en el dormitorio. Aquello había sido sábado por la mañana, ¿Qué hora era ahora?

Llevado por la fuerza de la costumbre trató de consultar la hora en el móvil. No lo tenía. Recordó que se lo habían confiscado tras detenerle. No había ninguna información sobre el plan allí, además de aquellos mensajes en clave culinarios, así que nada debía temer y al menos estaba agradecido que hubiesen permitido a Kuro estar con él en la celda.

Acarició la cabecita al enrollado sobre sí mismo Kuro y este se estiró mientras emitía un ligero ronroneo.

Rin cerró al fin los ojos y probó que los nervios por el momento cumbre del plan que se iba a aproximando, la posibilidad de un interrogatorio sin compasión, incluso la tortura, se fueran alejando de su mente para poder descansar. Pero el temor a que Shiemi sufriera las consecuencias siempre estaría allí, como una alimaña comiéndole por dentro.

* * *

-¡Shura! – toda la tensión acumulada por Shiemi tras el interrogatorio, se desató en ese grito más de auxilio que de alegría. No entendía que hacía allí, no importaba, necesitaba una amiga, alguien con quien poder compartir el miedo que sentía por las consecuencias del plan de Rin para vengarse de Satan. Shura era como una hermana para Rin, en ella podía confiar.

Shura sacó los dos brazos entre los barrotes de la celda para que Shiemi pudiese ver su rostro lleno de alegría por el reencuentro. ¡Qué pálida y delgada estaba! Sus ropas ceñidas de combate habían mudado en una horrorosa bata gris.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Digamos que nunca fui a la Amazonia – respondió Shura con una risita amarga.

Shura había partido para América a principios de año. ¿Eso quería decir que llevaba casi medio año en prisión?

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Ah! No tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso – movió la cabeza negando con vehemencia. Shiemi apreció como su cabello rojo, antes tupido y brillante, estaba hecho una masa despeinada seca reflejo del castigo que para todo su cuerpo era aquel encierro – Hasta aquí ha llegado el cotilleo del portal – añadió aquella frivolidad que tanto conseguía relajar a su equipo en situaciones tensas.

-Sí, Rin ha hecho el portal pero con buenas intenciones, él…

Shiemi se interrumpió cuando Shura levanto el dedo menique de la mano izquierda y con rapidez se lo pasó por los labios.

Rin y Shiemi compartían esa seña cuando era necesario callarse. Ahora Shiemi sabía de quien lo había aprendido.

-Tienes la voz ronca, muchacha, ¿Cuánto hace que no bebes?

Shura se agachó y Shiemi oyó el tintineo claro de una bola de cristal al moverse. No era una bola, sino una botella pequeña de agua.

El tino de Shura fue tan bueno como siempre y limpiamente llegó rodando a las manos de Shiemi.

-¡Oh, gracias Shura!

La sed, la ardiente sed, volvió de golpe. Abrió el pequeño tapón de rosca pero no bebió pues una frase escrita en el reverso de la etiqueta de la botella captó su atención:

"No confíes en nadie y menos en mi"

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Escribiendo la parte de Shima no podía más que asombrarme del parecido que encontraba yo entre Shima y el Dr. Fausto. Los dos encuentran la libertad de la mano de Mephisto, los dos empiezan a sentir el gozo de no distinguir el bien del mal. Quizá solo me estoy comiendo demasiado la cabeza pero nunca he escrito a Mephisto tan Mefistófeles como en sus interacciones con Shima.

-Buona sera, es buenas noches en italiano. Parto de la premisa que en el Vaticano, los exorcistas y en general, todo quien trabaja allí utiliza el italiano para comunicarse al proceder de tantos países diferentes. Esta idea está un poco más desarrollada en "Un don natural"

-Gute Nacht, se utiliza en alemán solo cuando uno se va a dormir. Nuestro "buenas noches" sería "Guten Abend" y sí, yo mil veces he utilizado mal el Gute Nacht en Alemania y la gente se me queda mirando muy raro.


	15. De dioses y hombres

Cumplí mi objetivo personal de publicar este capítulo antes de que aparezca el nuevo manga.

Aunque faltan unos días os deseo a todos ¡Feliz Halloween!

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **15\. De dioses y hombres.**

El Papa se había retirado a una capilla para meditar sobre todo el caos que se había adueñado en la institución que él presidía.

El cerrar la basílica era solo una sola de las muchas medidas que se habían tenido que tomar por el comité de seguridad ante la amenaza clara que suponía un portal en el mismo centro del catolicismo.

El Paladín de la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera temía por la integridad del Santo Padre y había insistido en que se marchase de Roma pero él se había negado. No abandonaría a los que estaban trabajando tan arduamente en aquella crisis. Mientras él estuviese cerca de ellos, la esperanza no les abandonaría.

Sin embargo, aunque intentaba que sus pensamientos se repartieran en cada uno de aquellos valientes, su mente recalaba siempre en aquel muchacho.

¿Cómo podía seguir protegiendo a Rin si había cometido el error de seguir las premisas de Samael?

Solo por la posición de supremacía que el Papa ostentaba dentro de la Orden había podido detener a quienes insistían que la única forma de acabar con aquella amenaza era utilizar todos los medios para doblegar al llamado Anticristo. Esos mismos medios que utilizados por la Santa Iglesia Católica habían acabado con la vida de muchos inocentes en el pasado. No les permitiría volver a hacerlo.

La puerta de la Capilla se abrió y un miembro del cuerpo de seguridad en traje chaqueta oscuro entró en la sala.

-Santo Padre, hemos monitorizado una conversación en el pasillo del ala oeste entre cuatro miembros de la rama japonesa. Tres de ellos son los que el comité está buscando para volver a interrogarlos y el cuarto es del cuerpo de espionaje. Pretenden hablar con usted en privado.

El Papa comprendió la alarma en el buen hombre que dedicaba las veinticuatro horas del día a proteger a su persona.

-Unos jóvenes que han puesto su vida en mantener la paz en Assiah nunca pueden ser una amenaza, Andrea, por favor dejadles que entren.

Andrea disimuló todo lo que pudo su desconcierto pero sabiendo que toda la capilla estaba vigilada en remoto por cámaras de seguridad y que cinco colegas suyos aguardan tras la puerta por si era necesario intervenir, no pudo encontrar un impedimento para disuadir al Papa.

-Sí, Santo Padre.

Al quedarse solo el Papa junto de nuevo las manos mirando el techo con un fresco de la Ascensión.

-Gracias –susurró sonriendo.

* * *

Cuando Shima rodó la llave y vieron al otro lado de la puerta una pequeña capilla católica donde el Papa estaba arrodillado en el reclinatorio rezando, tanto Koneko, como Bon e Izumo se relajaron. No es que desconfiaran de Shima pero la duda de "y si" no se despejó hasta constatar que había cumplido su palabra.

El Papa se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa llena de bondad y los cuatro hicieron una reverencia respetuosa.

-Hijos míos, -les saludó el Santo Padre, y uno a uno les fue dando un gran abrazo, que provocó el azoramiento en ellos.

El Papa comprendió que esa muestra de afecto en su cultura era demasiado cercana pero él no podía evitar agradecer su entrega a aquellos hijos de Dios.

-Decidme que os trae aquí –con la mano derecha les señaló uno de los dos bancos con los que contaba la capilla. La madera crujió mientras ellos se sentaban. El Papa tomó asiento en el otro.

Se miraron nerviosos entre ellos.

-¿Es por Rin, verdad? Sois amigos de él.

Aquella ayuda sirvió para que Koneko venciera a su retraimiento.

-Creemos, Santo Padre, que hemos encontrado la clave tras el Portal.

-Lo que Rin y Mephisto pretenden con él- precisó Izumo también animándose a hablar.

-Realmente no es un portal – concretó Bon exponiendo lo que había sido su propia deducción- sino una ofrenda.

-¿Una ofrenda? –repitió el Papa no disimulando su sorpresa.

-Cuando alguien pretende conseguir un favor de Satán, intenta llamar su atención con ofrendas, cruentas a veces pero siempre irreverentes – continuó Bon- ¿Y qué hay más irrespetuoso que crear un portal en medio de la Basílica de Roma?

El Papa giró ligeramente la cabeza al lado izquierdo meditando lo que acababa de explicar Bon.

-¿De verdad creéis que Rin quiere pedir un favor a Satán?

Los tres contestaron al unísono.

-Noooo.

Koneko aclaró con premura.

-Rin odia a Satán, quiere derrotarle – todos incluido el Papa asintieron con la cabeza – pero a veces le he oído quejarse del hastío que siente por tener que esperar la ocasión para enfrentarse a él.

-Así que el muy idiota le está invocando con ese portal –aseguró despectivamente Izumo- con la finalidad de cuando Satán aparezca vencerle.

-¿Es así, verdad? –le preguntó Bon a Shima quien había estado escuchando las conclusiones a las que había llegado su tres amigos con una mueca pícara.

-Me tenéis asombrado, chicos – reconoció con franqueza Shima.

-¿Y cómo le has dejado meterse en ese lío? –Le saltó Izumo con rabia – Satan le cogerá y lo arrastrará con él a Gehenna y ya no le veremos más.

-O peor – señaló Koneko – puede que le haga regresar convertido en un loco perturbado que acabe con Assiah.

-Rin ya está loco – sentenció Bon – pero nunca creí que fuera tan mentecato.

-Os olvidáis de algo –apuntó Shima con una risita – Mephisto está en todo esto. Él sabe cómo manejar a Satan. El mismo persuadió a Satan para que dejase a Rin bajo su custodia, no va a entregárselo sin más.

-¿Crees que Rin está preparado para derrotar a Satan? – preguntó dudándolo totalmente Izumo- Quizá solo quiera Mephisto usarle en su beneficio.

-Siempre hemos sospechado de Mephisto –observó Bon- pero que quiera usar a Rin para conseguir el trono de Gehenna me parece demasiado trillado.

El Papa hacía tiempo que no podía seguir su discusión porque, sin darse cuenta llevados por la excitación, habían cambiado al japonés. A pesar de la gravedad de lo expuesto, no pudo evitar mostrar simpatía por la inexperiencia de la juventud. Habían acudido a verle sin tener claro completamente cual era el fin de Rin al convocar la presencia del dios de Gehenna. Todo era un deseo desesperado de alejar del peligro a su amigo. Sabían que solo él, el Papa, podía protegerle. Olvidaban, sin embargo, que él no era más que un hombre, y podía defenderle de los otros humanos, por supuesto, pero solo la Fe podría ayudarle contra el Mal que representaba quien le había dado la vida.

Para reconducir la conversación, les habló en italiano:

-Aunque las intenciones de Rin son honestas, temo que poco podré hacer para que no sea castigado por lo que se va a considerar una blasfemia.

-Solo os pedimos que salvéis a Rin – le rogó Bon juntando las manos – Él está obcecado en su venganza, lleva años preparándose y no es consciente que Satan no es un demonio más. Bueno, sí que lo sabe – rectificó cuando los otros le reprocharon esa opinión – pero…

-Sé lo que quieres decir – le dijo el Papa haciendo un gesto con la mano de calma – aunque recuerda que Rin no es un exorcista normal, es el hijo del dios de Gehenna, y ese vínculo quizá es el que pueda lograr el milagro.

Shima fue a decir algo, cuando Koneko le interrumpió poniéndose de pie.

-¡Lo tengo! –Chilló – ¡La profecía del monasterio, Bon! ¡El antipapa!

 _Cuando el Anticristo se autoproclame nuevo Papa, el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah._

-Justo anoche hablamos de esa profecía en la catedral, Rin y yo. Ahora comprendo que no fue una casualidad, es lo que Rin tiene en mente desde que trazara el plan con Mephisto. Me habló de los excesos de la iglesia y justo yo bromeé que solo siendo el Papa podría cambiarlo y entonces se dio la vuelta, y, chicos, nunca he visto a Rin menos humano que en ese momento.

-No le creo capaz – negó Izumo quien también conocía el contenido de la profecía – Rin no tiene ni una pizca de maldad para llevar a cabo esa acción.

Bon por el contrario si tomó totalmente en consideración la idea de Koneko.

-Tiene a Mephisto como estratega, alguien que adora jugar con Assiah y que vería su máximo deseo cumplido manejando a un rey hecho a su medida.

-Da miedo…- susurró Izumo sin evitar temblar pensando toda Assiah llena de lazos rosas con motas- ¿Pero qué sentido tendría someterse así a Satan?

Los tres clavaron sus miradas en Shima, quien levantó los hombros y los brazos como rindiéndose:

-Os lo repito, me tenéis asombrado. Pero me temo que no os puedo resolver la duda. Yo tampoco lo sé. Yo solo conozco la parte hasta que Rin convierte en realidad la profecía.

-¡Qué casualidad! –Bramó Izumo - ¿Te crees que somos idiotas?

Bon le lanzó a Shima una de esas miradas donde todo el poder como heredero de Myoo Dharani era mostrado por entero.

-Si la Inquisición quisiese interrogarte, no se lo impediría – su voz era tan templada al amenazarle que Shima dudó un segundo si no sería capaz. Lo sentía por sus amigos, pero no sería él quien les revelase toda la verdad. No quería ver posados en él los ojos de perverso entusiasmo del rey Samael cuando tenía que ajustar cuentas ante una deslealtad.

-¿Y si le preguntamos directamente a Rin? –sugirió Koneko.

-Creo que es la solución más sencilla y práctica – coincidió el Papa y solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta los tres, Koneko, Izumo y Bon, que, si estaban en lo cierto, que si el plan era convertir en realidad la profecía, sería destituir a ese venerable Papa por un Antipapa coronado en Gehenna. Una era de desconocido caos podría estar a punto de empezar.

-¡Andrea! –gritó el Papa. La puerta de la capilla se abrió y el miembro de seguridad volvió a entrar.

-Esperábamos su conformidad para avisar al Paladin de lo que hemos averiguado, Santo Padre.

-Tranquilos –trató de serenar a los miembros de la rama japonesa tras oirá aquello,- no es mi intención, Andrea. Quiero que Rin sea conducido a mi despacho. Deseo hablar con él a solas.

Las pupilas de Andrea salieron de sus orbitas.

-No lo aconsejo, Santo Padre.

-No hay peligro, Andrea. Rin y yo somos ambos hijos de Dios y El velará por nosotros.

El pobre Andrea no sabía cómo decirle al Papa que era una imprudencia.

-Mejor hablad con él en una sala de interrogatorio, allí podemos controlarle mejor.

Con "controlarle" se refería más al Papa que a Rin, -pensó Koneko.

El Papa meditó unos instantes.

-Está bien –Andrea suspiró – pero quiero que Rin esté confortable.

Andrea quiso poner otra objeción, pero lo pensó mejor.

-Se hará así, Santo Padre.

Cuando Andrea se fue, el Papa guiñó el ojo a los exorcistas, tranquilizándoles. Era difícil. La vida de Rin estaba totalmente en sus manos.

* * *

Había puesto en práctica los consejos que le había dado el psicoterapeuta sobre la relajación: separaría todos los ruidos que podía escuchar y elegiría uno como camino a vaciar su mente de distracciones.

¿Qué podía oír?

La respiración suave de Kuro.

Una gota intermitente. Debía ser el pequeño lavabo de la celda.

Un pitido de mensaje de un móvil. Deberían ser instrucciones para el guardia.

Un crujido de muelles de una cama. Mephisto se estaría moviendo.

Por favor, que no se despertase. Se decía que su media de sueño era una miserable hora, era imposible que ya hubiera pasado.

Pasos que se acercaban.

Sonaban suaves. Debía ser guardia estirando las piernas.

La boca de Rin dibujó una sonrisa. Al fin el pobre guardia demostraba ser humano.

-Por favor, acompáñame.

¡¿Había sido el guardia?!

Rin, sorprendidísimo, abandonó sus ejercicios de relajación, descubriendo que, efectivamente, el guardia estaba delante de su celda. Tras abrir la cerradura, descorrió la puerta, haciendo una seña para que le siguiera.

Rin se incorporó sin ninguna gana.

-¿A dónde? – su voz sonaba tan cansada.

Las posibilidades eran: el comité de seguridad, Angel, Lightning y el cardenal Hernández, o peor aún, el Grigori.

El guardia no le contestó.

Rin buscó consejo en Kuro, quien acababa de despertarse y saltó sobre su hombro derecho.

"Yo iría con él, Rin. No sirve de nada negarse a ir"

Kuro tenía razón. No podía retrasar la tortura, el dolor y la desesperación.

Las piernas le temblaron cuando se levantó.

"Tranquilo, Rin, yo cuidaré de ti"

Rin pintó una sonrisa falsa de confianza.

Pero un mal pensamiento cruzó su mente; ¿y si Kuro también sufría las consecuencias?

-Kuro, es mejor que te quedes aquí.

"¿Por qué? Yo no puedo hablar. No me pueden sonsacar información".

Rin se enorgulleció que como Kuro adivinaba sus pensamientos. Utilizando la telepatía excepcionalmente le contestó:

-"Pero pueden utilizarte para que yo hable. Yo no podría soportar ver cómo te hacen daño por mi culpa"

Ni a ti, ni a Shiemi ni al chivato, a su pesar, de Yukio –añadió para sí.

Parecía que Kuro iba a insistir pero entonces notó como algo molestaba al gato que movió la cabeza con un tic brusco mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y saltaba con el pelo encrespado del hombro de Rin.

-¿Kuro? –Rin no entendía su reacción. Notó que alguien le miraba. Era Mephisto. Se había sentado en la cama con las pupilas tan dilatadas como las de Kuro. Pero él supo mantener la calma.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Empezó a notar angustia en el estómago.

El guardia se había dirigido ya hacia la puerta de acceso a las celdas y le daba la espalda ignorando la tensión que se estaba generando allí.

Rin quiso coger a Kuro que se había escondido bajo el camastro cuando vio como Mephisto chasqueaba los dedos mientras su rostro mostraba una seriedad que Rin pocas veces le había visto.

La celda quedó vacía y el camisón y el gorro de dormir fueron mudados por una capa negra de terciopelo hasta los pies, y un traje de vestir, que a pesar, de ser púrpura, era demasiado formal para Mephisto. Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho con suavidad mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-Padre.

El guardia se giró. De sus ojos manaba la sangre y su boca estaba desfigurada por esa sonrisa cruel que tanto acompañaba a Rin desde hacía años en sus pesadillas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

\- Cuando pensaba en el que título ponerle al capítulo jugaba con la idea de que Rin representa el eslabón perdido entre dioses y hombres. También venía a mi mente el título de la novela de Steinbeck "de ratones y hombres" y aquí está.

Gracias a todos por leer.


	16. El cuaderno rojo

Gracias a todos por la buena acogida que ha tenido el final del capítulo anterior. Perdonad si os pido que os relajeis y escucheis cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Contiene referencias a el one-shoot, _Planes de futuro_ pero no es necesario haberlo leido para seguir este capítulo.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **16\. El Cuaderno rojo**

Un idiota. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto!

Allí estaba, delante de él, el dios de Gehenna matando el cuerpo del guardia suizo al ser consumido por aquel poder.

Mephisto, con aquella reverencia occidental de pleitesia, aguardaba que Satán le dirigiese la palabra.

Allí estaba la oportunidad que tanto había aguardado y Rin no podía moverse por el miedo que le atenazaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Aquella había sido una variable no contemplada en ningún momento. El terror humano a morir.

...

 _Cinco meses antes_

Todo empezó con el cuaderno rojo.

Rin lo descubrió sobre el escritorio de Mephisto mientras este leía el informe de la última misión.

Redactar informes.

Se podría pensar que Rin, al ser un exorcista de campo, era poco amigo del papeleo y el trabajo rutinario que conlleva documentar cada misión, y así era. Desde luego no era su actividad favorita entre las muchas facetas del día a día de un exorcista de la Orden, pero él era consciente que era un trámite necesario. A pesar de esto, odiaba cada vez que debía entregarlos, no por ellos en sí, sino porque cada uno debía de pasar la aprobación de jefe de la rama japonesa.

Rin se quedaba de pie esperando los largos minutos que su antiguo director empleaba en leer con cuidadoso detalle cada línea, palabra y sílaba del documento. Su expresión permanecía impasible mientras la pluma anotaba observaciones para que la redacción fuese mejorada.

La primera vez el informe se convirtió casi en ilegible por todos los círculos, tachones, corazoncitos, que jalonaban por entero los tres folios. La rabia y la frustración se adueñaron de Rin cuando tuvo que volver a repartirlo por entero.

Lo irónico de todo esto es que, tras contrastarlo con otros exorcistas, sabía que él era el único que sufría en sus carnes este escrutinio tan detallado del _payaso._

Buscó consuelo en Shiemi y ella, tras escucharle todas las quejas sobre el martirio al que había sido sometido, le propuso verlo bajo otra luz.

-El señor Pheles solo quiere ayudarte, que mejores.

Rin intentó consolarse aceptando la opinión de Shiemi como certera, así que se aplicó más en el siguiente informe. Fue otro tremendo desastre.

Al salir del despacho hizo pedazos las hojas, decidió abandonar su carrera de exorcista. Al segundo siguiente de tomar esa determinación, su orgullo le hizo jurarse a sí mismo que se convertiría en el mejor redactor de informes de toda la Orden.

Poco a poco las correcciones fueron disminuyendo.

Poco a poco la confianza en sí mismo de Rin creció en la misma proporción.

Nunca Rin le dio las gracias a Mephisto por "obligarle" a trabajar aquel punto donde él fallaba.

Nunca Mephisto le reconoció lo orgulloso que se sentía por los excelentes informes que realizaba.

Aquel sábado por la mañana de principios de este año, Rin aguardaba que Mephisto acabase de leer un informe que él sabía de antemano que estaba perfecto, recorriendo con ojos distraídos el despacho: los jarrones con flores que eran cambiadas todos los días, las llamas de la bien alimentada chimenea que provocaba ya que el cuello de la camisa se le pegase en la nuca por el sudor, el paisaje de cipreses del cuadro al lado encima de los grandes jarrones de su izquierda, que ahora sabía que era de la Toscana; los dossieres que esperaban su turno de ser examinados encima del escritorio, los muñequitos de peluche, y el cuaderno rojo.

Su tapa roja de cartón destacaba encima del resto de documentos. Un momento. ¿Por qué le sonaba haberlo visto antes? Entornó los ojos para examinarlo con más detalle. Tendría unas doscientas páginas ya amarillas. No había nada escrito ni en la tapa ni en el lomo pero se podían apreciar con claridad dos manchas marrones en la parte inferior. Rin no fue consciente de como Mephisto había dejado de leer y de su expectación observándole.

-¡Gracias, Rin! – dio por concluida la lectura del informe lanzando, por casualidad, los cuatro folios encima de cuaderno rojo – Puedes guárdalo ya con el resto de documentación.

Lo había hecho a propósito, Rin lo intuía de sobra. Coger ahora el cuaderno rojo era tan sencillo como deslizar el dedo pulgar al recoger el informe.

-¿Qué contiene ese cuaderno? –Rin no era tan idiota para caer en ese juego- ¿Por qué quieres que lo lea?

La sonrisita de Mephisto le confirmó que no iba errado.

-Veo que te he enseñado bien las normas de urbanidad. Si lo hubieses cogido sin pedirme permiso, me hubieras ofendido. En cuatro años he conseguido contigo lo que en más de mil años no he logrado con Amaimon.

¿Pero qué decía? ¿El enseñarle normas de urbanidad? Si cada vez que Mephisto empezaba con sus soliloquios sobre la etiqueta demoniaca, él trataba de apagar su cerebro para no dormirse por aburrimiento. Daba igual. Estaba cansado. Tras la misión apenas había echado una cabezada antes de acabar el informe. Solo quería irse a casa, tomarse un baño y descansar.

Un chasquido y el cuaderno se puso al borde de la mesa, cómodamente al alcance de las manos de Rin.

No debía hacerlo.

¡Qué puñetas!

-¿Puedo? –preguntó incómodo rindiéndose a su curiosidad.

Mephisto le invitó con la mano. Cómo odió sus ojos llenos de diversión.

Tras abrirlo, lo comprendió.

Cerró abruptamente el cuaderno llevado por la impresión y volvió a observar las manchas de la tapa. Puso sus dedos encima. Eran el doble de grandes, pero sus dedos se ajustaban a la forma de aquellos otros deditos de cuando él, con cuatro o cinco años, recogió con las manos llenas de barro por jugar en el jardín, el cuaderno que se le había caído a su padre tras dormirse al sol.

-¿Cómo lo tienes tú? –quiso que su voz sonase ruda pero la emoción le sobrepasó.

Gracias a Dios, Mephisto dejó de lado sus ganas de jugar para tomar ese aire serio que acentuaba sus rasgos no humanos pero que Rin siempre prefería pues se sentía tratado como el adulto que ya era.

-Esperaba al momento en que estuvieses preparado para tenerlo.

Aquello era cuestionable e hiriente. Rin supo enseguida como replicarle.

-¿Y Yukio no cumplía desde hace tiempo tus estándares de competencia?

Una risita seca.

-Me temo que no.

Rin sabía de sobra que a Mephisto no le había sentado nada bien la deserción de Yukio de la Orden al tomar la excedencia.

Era terreno peligroso defenderle en ese momento. Simplemente le enseñaría después el cuaderno a Yukio. Seguro que le alegraría tenerlo de nuevo.

Mephisto adivinaba cuales eran sus intenciones y supo callar la objeción que le bailó en la lengua despidiéndole de su despacho con una tosquedad inhabitual.

-¡Ahora necesito que nada me distraiga! ¡Vete ahora!

Enterró la cabeza tras otro grueso informe y Rin se quedó durante unos segundos con el cuaderno en la mano, dudando si intentar conseguir más información de él o aprovechar que le dejaba con tanta facilidad marchar.

Eligió la opción más simple.

Tras entregar el informe al archivo, pudo al fin volver a casa.

Kuro le recibió con maullidos de alegría, restregándose entre sus piernas con las dos colas en alto. Saltó a su hombro curioso por el cuaderno.

"¡Es el cuaderno de Shiro! "–chilló entusiasmado al reconocerlo.

Rin notó como ese nudo de nostalgia que le apretaba la garganta desde el momento que había identificado al dueño del cuaderno, se estrechaba.

"¿Dónde lo has encontrado?"

-Lo tenía Mephisto –respondió escuetamente la verdad.

Rin dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa baja delante del sofá y puso en marcha el hervidor de agua.

Kuro había saltado sobre la mesa y estaba oliendo el cartón rojo de la portada.

"Aún huele a Shiro". Aunque el gatito había exclamado esto con entusiasmo, Rin sintió un escalofrío por la espalda. Su fuerte sentido del olfato aún podía apreciar ese olor tras todos esos años. Cuatro años. En abril haría cuatro años.

¿Qué había hecho él en ese tiempo? Se había convertido en exorcista, en un brillante exorcista, aunque gran parte del Vaticano le siguieran viendo como una amenaza velada. Su objetivo de llegar a ser Paladín era cada vez más alcanzable, pero eso no era lo que le había prometido a su padre delante de su tumba. No.

Vertió agua caliente en la taza con el té de canela y se reunió con un expectante Kuro.

"¿Lo vas a leer?"

Algo dentro de sí le detenía. Era miedo al dolor. Sabía que iba a llorar.

-Tengo que avisar a Yukio que lo he conseguido recuperar –le anunció a Kuro antes de tomar un sorbo del té. Estaba demasiado caliente pero el leve dolor en la lengua y en la garganta sirvió para templar sus nervios – Recuerdo que estuvo buscándolo entre las pertenecías del viejo.

Y él ni siquiera sabía lo que contenía. De hecho hasta que había aparecido sobre la mesa del escritorio de Mephisto ni se acordaba de él.

"Muchas veces descansaba yo sobre sus rodillas mientras Shiro escribía en él"

De nuevo aquel recuerdo de aquella tarde de verano.

Su padre dormido al sol con la cabeza protegida por un sombrero de paja. El recogiendo con cuidado ese cuaderno. Yukio intentando pararle porque sus dedos sucios han manchado las tapas. Un desconcertado Rin que intenta limpiarlo con el puño, extendiendo más la suciedad y, su padre que se despierta y al encontrarse a un Rin todo apurado pidiendo disculpas por el desaguisado y un Yukio lamentando no haberle podido parar, suelta una carcajada mientras coge el cuaderno de las manos de un lloroso Rin y le da las gracias por haberlo recogido del suelo. Las lágrimas que desaparecen y, lleno de curiosidad, pregunta que escribe su padre en él. Shiro solo le remueve el cabello y le dice, "aún no estás preparado, Rin"

Aquellos recuerdos han hecho desaparecer la congoja y gran sonrisa luce en el Rin de recién cumplidos diecinueve años.

-¿Y ahora, papá, estoy preparado?

Sabe que la elección de las mismas palabras por Mephisto no es casual. Asumirá el riesgo.

Con Kuro sobre su hombro derecho, va a la primera página del cuaderno.

…

Para la tarde del día siguiente estaba anunciado un ensayo del coro que iba a participar en el concurso nacional de Japón. Ver a adolescentes con voz de angel dando todo de sí para ganar, era algo que Rin sabía que Mephisto no podía perderse. Efectivamente. En primera fila, engullendo una bolsa de golosinas, el director, aplaudía con su exagerada efusividad cada número armónico. Le notó nada más entrar en la sala y casi de inmediato pidió una pausa en el ensayo. Los veinte chicos del coro necesitaban descansar sus cuerdas vocales. En la salita adjunta encontrarían una opípara merienda.

Mephisto insistió que el profesor de música también necesitaba relajarse. Así que tras quedarse a solas con Rin, el jefe de la rama japonesa se incorporó para sentarse sobre el respaldo de la silla con las piernas cruzadas.

No hubo saludos.

Mephisto sabía que Rin había leído todo el cuaderno y que después su cerebro se había activado con un ciclón de pensamientos tras obtener ese conocimiento.

Rin se dejó caer en una silla a tres asientos de la de Mephisto.

-Ahora sé porque escondiste ese cuaderno – dijo entre dientes sin mirarle.

El cuaderno rojo contenía las reflexiones de su padre sobre su labor como sacerdote desde que había notado la "llamada" hasta pocos días antes de su muerte. Toda una vida dedicada al cuidado de almas que había nutrido su conocimiento del ser humano ante su paso por el mundo. La Fe, la creencia en el más allá, el comprender el sentido de una vida, el buscar la aceptación del fin, el no renunciar a la individualidad.

El padre Fujimoto, dedicado sostén de la iglesia hacia sus feligreses, condescendiente y empático, mudaba en un demoledor crítico cuando exponía sin tapujos sus juicios de valor sobre la Iglesia como institución.

-Conozco varios nombres que echarían cal viva sobre la memoria del viejo si supieran lo que se habla de ellos en ese cuaderno.

-No "se habla", Rin – le apostilló Mephisto. – Es tu padre quien lo dice.

Un quejido salió de los labios de Rin. Su padre. Papá.

-Cuanto tenía catorce años quise ser sacerdote – no sabía muy bien porque estaba contando esto porque al ver como las pupilas de los ojos verdes de Mephisto se dilataban deleitado por el placer de una sorpresa, supo enseguida que él otro ya lo sabía, pero aun así quiso continuar. Necesitaba compartir aquello como una compensación hacia aquel poderoso demonio por proteger la memoria de su padre. Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones templando su ánimo para seguir: – El viejo me lo quito de la cabeza, ayudándome a ver mi error. El sacerdocio no debía ser elegido como un lugar para esconderse de uno mismo.

-Sabias palabras – respondió con apreciación Mephisto mientras asentía con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Llevo escondiéndome cuatro años en la Orden, Samael.

Rin nunca llamaba al rey del tiempo por su nombre real, a pesar de que este le animaba a llamarle así, pero hacerlo significaba cercanía, aceptar que tenían lazos en común, reconocer que eran familia. Pero ahora le necesitaba. Tras toda la noche en vela acabando de leer el cuaderno, había comprendido que era "estar preparado".

Samael no escondió como le complacía ser llamado con naturalidad por su hermano. Una sonrisa de agrado bailó en sus labios.

-Has estado formándote como exorcista, Rin, ese era tu objetivo.

-¡Nooo! – nada más soltar ese grito se dio cuenta que no era adecuado pero la tensión por lo que iba a pedir lo justificaba-. Mi objetivo es patearle el trasero a Satán.

Samael levantó las dos manos con incomprensión.

-Pero aún no se ha presentado la oportunidad.

-¿Y cuánto debo esperar? Tú eres inmortal, yo no. Tengo diecinueve años, ahora es el momento. Soy fuerte, sé todo lo que necesito sobre el exorcismo para defenderme, domino a la Kurikara, mis llamas forman parte de mi ser, si ahora no puedo derrotarlo, no creo que cuando mi cuerpo vaya envejeciendo, y mis reflejos disminuyan, aumenten mis opciones.

Del gran bolsillo interior de la gabardina del uniforme, sacó el cuaderno rojo. Acarició la tapa con cuidado.

-El viejo quería que me convirtiese en buena persona, que tuviese un buen trabajo, una novia, amigos, que fuera respectado. Ahora tengo todo eso. Sé que se sentirá orgulloso de mi haya donde esté.

Sin poder evitarlo Samael reprodujo la misma sonrisa sentimental de Rin.

-No quiero que Satán me arrebate todo esto cuando le venga en gana –añadió con voz ronca – Voy a retarle.

Los ojos de Samael se cerraron casi por completo dejando solo una rendijita donde sus pupilas verdes brillaban con la luz de la malicia, su boca se estiró con una mueca de perfidia remarcada por sus colmillos afilados, las aletas de su nariz se dilataron exhalando alevosía, sus garras hicieron desaparecer los guantes para poder disfrutar de capturar ese momento con los largos dedos.

-¿Y has planeado cómo? –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación entre conspiradores.

Rin asintió complacido por la confianza de Samael al no rechazar la invitación a participar.

-El antipapa.

-¿El antipapa? ¿La profecía?

A Samael le agradaba la idea.

-Voy a hacer creer a Satán que quiero convertirla en realidad.

La risita de complacencia de Samael sonó cruel y llena de entusiasmo.

Rin, cada vez más satisfecho, sacó un papel de dentro del cuaderno.

-Esto es un bosquejo de mi plan.- Se lo entregó a Samael, que solo lo ojeó por encima.

-Cuéntamelo tú, quiero oírlo de tus labios – su voz rezumaba deseo por el mal.

-Primero llamaré la atención de Satán. Crearé un portal, un portal falso, no conectará con Gehenna, solo será un símbolo, como una ofrenda.

-Parece ser que la lección que te di como nuestra sangre satánica puede crear un acceso con Gehenna fue útil finalmente.

Aquella afirmación realizada casi con desidia confirmó lo que ya había deducido Rin desde que le fue entregado el cuaderno: el rey del tiempo había ido esparciendo las piezas de un rompecabezas aquí y allí, antes y después, para que Rin las fuese coleccionando una a una, sin darse cuenta, para que él mismo fuese quien planificase aquella acción peligrosa.

¿Por qué Rin había aceptado seguir el juego de Samael en lugar de mandarle a beber viento? Porque en el fondo sabía que él solo quería ayudarle, con sus formas retorcidas y tan poco fiables. Tal vez para tocarle las narices a su superpoderoso padre era ya un motivo más que suficiente para ayudar a su malherido hermano pequeño mestizo.

No sabía si había alguna parte de lo que había proyectado no había considerado antes Samael. Por el momento todo parecía excitarle en grado sumo.

-¿Quieres que yo lo pare nada más aparezca para evitar que contacte con el otro lado?

Rin asintió con la cabeza, y Samael le secundó.

-¿Y dónde lo crearás?

-Dentro de San Pedro del Vaticano.

Samael dio una palmada mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Veo Rin que sabes cómo hacer feliz a un dios de Gehenna expectante de malsanos sacrilegios.

Rin hizo un gesto con la mano, intentando frenar el entusiasmo creciente de Samael, indicando que había más.

-Naturalmente esto no solo traerá la atención de Satán, sino del Grigori. Imagino que más pronto más tarde, tú y yo seremos señalados como culpables.

-Pero lo negaremos –Samael se puso de pie en el respaldo de la silla mientras daba un puñetazo al aire – a pesar de que te torturen.

-¿Torturar? –Rin no había contemplado esa posibilidad. Sí interrogatorios tediosos y eternos, pero llegar a esos extremos. No le agradaba la idea, por supuesto, aunque si era necesario, lo soportaría. Al fin y al cabo su cuerpo se regeneraba pronto. -¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices que "te torturen"? ¿Y tú qué?

- _Nein, danke._ Este cuerpo es demasiado precioso para dejar que me lo estropeen sin ningún sentido. –Rin iba a soltar un improperio cuando el otro añadió – Ya me asegure de evitarlo cuando firmé una cláusula en mi contrato con el Vaticano.

-¡¿Tienes un contrato con el Vaticano?!

-¡Ah, Rin! Tú y yo trabajamos los dos para la Santa Sede –le recordó poniendo ese tono burlón cuando le pillaba en uno de sus deslices – ¿O acaso tú no te has leído todas las cláusulas de tu contrato?

Rin masculló algo inentendible entre dientes. No, no lo había leído. Trató de acallar la risita sardónica de Samael prosiguiendo con la exposición del plan.

-Al final haré como que me consiguen sonsacar que mi real naturaleza como hijo de Satán ha ganado y quiero formar un reino de Gehenna en Assiah.

Samael heló su sonrisa al oír esto último. Se deslizó por la silla hasta sentarse tocando sus pies el suelo.

-Te condenarán a muerte.

Rin se volvió a imaginar la alternativa final de su plan. El de rodillas con el cuello esperando que la hoja de Caliburn acabase con la amenaza que el Anticristo significaba para Assiah. Esperaba no tener que llegar a aquello.

Samael apostilló.

-Si es que Angel no se deja llevar por su temperamento irreflexivo y no te decapita nada más aparecer el portal- lo había contado como un chiste pero Rin sabía que podría suceder. Tragó saliva.

-Si lo intenta, yo también iré por él.

-¡Je, je! Matar a Angel –Samael se frotó las manos disfrutando con solo imaginarlo.- Atacarle con la Kurikara. Lo llamaremos el plan B.

-¡Yo no voy a matar a nadie!

-Tranquilo Rin, solo estaba fantaseando con un mundo menos divertido sin Angel en él, pero me haría con gusto una peluca para un cosplay con su melena.

¿De verdad Samael le estaba escuchando en serio? ¿Qué hacía él confiando tanto en aquel maldito payaso que quería disfrazarse de chica moe?

Pero realmente estaba totalmente centrado en lo que Rin estaba compartiendo con él, pues mirándole fijamente compartió, con cierta ironía, si el punto más delicado del plan era viable.

-Esa es la finalidad de este complot: ponerte en peligro mortal para que Satán interceda por ti, presentándose él en Assiah para rescatarte y así tener la oportunidad de enfrentarte a él –hizo una pausa y acariciándose la barba expuso la gran duda: -¿Prevés que Satán te salvará?

-Yo…, bueno él se ha tomado muchas molestias conmigo.

-¿Por qué te dejo aquí en Assiah bajo mi cuidado en lugar de arrastrarte a Gehenna? –Esas carcajadas, esas malditas carcajadas- ¡Ah, Rin! Si piensas que eso es amor paternal vas a estar perdido si te lo encuentras delante.

Chasqueando la lengua con desaprobación abrió de nuevo el bosquejo del plan hecho por Rin.

-Partes del punto que el Grigori, Angel, el resto de la orden van a sospechar de nosotros enseguida. Créeme, el ser humano descarta la teoría más sencilla llevado por la lógica de que todos actúan según una normas que se aceptan por el consenso de la tradición. Así que debemos buscar a alguien que nos sirva de colaborador involuntario para confirmar nuestra culpabilidad.

Rin supo enseguida de quien se trataba. Se puso en pie y le señaló con grosería con el dedo índice derecho.

-Ni se te ocurra meter a Yukio en esto.

-¿Por qué no? –su risita perruna aun estando en su forma humana exasperó a Rin.

-Yukio está fuera del exorcismo…

-Temporalmente –precisó Samael cortante como el acero bien trabajado. Rin confirmó cuan ingrata le había parecido la decisión de su hermano pequeño – Es mi única condición para ayudarte –avanzó su cabeza mostrando toda su inquina al escupir- Yukio debe estar dentro, sino olvídate de mí.

¡Qué ganas de arrancarle su viperina lengua y hacérsela tragar cruda! ¡Maldito! Incluso apretó el puño derecho dispuesto a darle un gancho que desfigurase su expresión de contenida victoria.

Pero le necesitaba y el otro lo sabía demasiado bien.

Aun así se lo pensó y repensó mil veces, mientras el payaso se ponía a silbar la melodía de Dragon Ball, esperando.

-¡Yo también pongo una condición! No le pedirás a Yukio que adelante su vuelta a la Orden y menos aún le dirás que se convierta en un chivato denunciándonos ante el Grigori.

Samael mostró la punta de su larga lengua relamiéndose por su triunfo. ¡Cómo quiso extirpársela Rin!

-Hecho.

Le tendió la mano pero Rin se cruzó de brazos negándosela.

-¡Qué crío eres aún, hermanito! –se burló desabrido de él, mientras terminaba de leer el esquema. –Hummm. Así que no has tomado en consideración convertirte realmente en el Antipapa.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no quiero ser un traidor. Solo quiero conseguir la oportunidad…

Samael le silbó bajito para que se callase.

-Piénsalo, Rin, siendo el cabeza de la Iglesia, podrías poner en práctica las reformas que el reverendo Fujimoto quería para nuestra Santa Institución, sería la forma más honrosa de continuar su obra.

-Noooo- Rin se dio la vuelta removiéndose en su consciencia por incluso plantearse ser un reformador desde dentro un solo instante - ¡Eres un liante! ¡Cállate!

-Quizá a los catorce años sí recibiste realmente la llamada del Señor para ser sacerdote, -Rin miró sin comprender a Samael, que disfrutaba con cada una de aquellas palabras-, pero tu padre quería para ti lo que él renunció por una vida que no le llenaba…

-¡Eso es mentira! Mi padre amaba su oficio, no te inventes sandeces, tú no sabes nada de la verdad, tú no…

Pero su padre le había llamado "su único amigo" cuando le había hablado por primera vez de él. ¿Un amigo no es aquel en quien confías totalmente?

-Mientes –repitió perdiendo parte de su convicción- No te dejaré que emborrones su memoria.

Samael chasqueó la lengua.

-Su memoria está ahí, Rin – en un segundo estaba delante suyo dando un golpecito con sus largas garras al cuaderno rojo. Rin se lo quitó del medio, volviendo a guárdalo dentro de su gabardina. Samael pareció complacido y aquello asustó a Rin. ¿Quizá se le notaba demasiado como sus insinuaciones empezaban a calar en él? – Piénsalo, Rin. Tendrás en tus manos la oportunidad que muchos humanos críticos con la Iglesia han atesorado.

-Muchos demonios querrás decir.

-Tú eres ambas cosas, ¿no?

Sí, lo era. No hacía falta que el otro se lo recordase. Pero quería ser humano, lo quería. No es que negase su parte demoniaca como Yukio, no, la aceptaba y trataba de sacar todo lo positivo para ayudar a Assiah a continuar con el delicado equilibrio con Gehenna.

-No lo voy a hacer, Mephisto.

No le gustó que dejase de llamarle Samael. La fraternidad que se había generado con la total confianza al explicar el bosquejo de su plan, había desaparecido al forzar la voluntad de Rin.

Movió los dedos de sus manos como si se hubiesen quedado engarrotados y mirando el techo su voz se llenó de descontento:

-Patéale pues el trasero a Satán.

Fue solo un instante en que dejó entrever la decepción de que Rin no aceptase la oportunidad que se le planteaba. Cuando le volvió a mirar sus ojos volvían a brillar con el entusiasmo del maquinador que era.

-¡Ahhhh! Si tu plan no hiciera aguas por todas partes.

Empezó a contar con los dedos mientras enunciaba:

-Punto uno: no has pensando cómo se va presentar Satán ante ti sino tiene cuerpo y ahora no hay nadie que pueda salir vivo tras ser poseído por él –era cierto, se había olvidado por completo de ese "pequeño" inconveniente. No tenía que evitar que su memoria rescatase la imagen de su padre echando a Satán de su cuerpo apuñalándose - Punto dos: si no eres capaz de mentir ni a la encargada de la cafetería cuando un plato no te gusta, cómo vas a engañar a todos los peces gordos del Vaticano y, por extensión, a Satán. Punto tres: puede que el dios de Gehenna te ignote por considerarte un idiota. Punto cuarto:…

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Lo sé, sé que no está bien diseñado! ¡Por eso he venido a pedirte que utilices tus artes para mejorarlo!

-¿Mis artes? –se burló por lo bajo Mephisto aunque no pudo evitar que se lo notase el orgullo.- Agradezco tu confianza, Rin. Reconozco que me siento muy satisfecho de que seas de los míos, conspiradores y dominadores, no de los como Amaimon, guerreros y manejables.

¿Aquello era un halago?

-Lo primero será enseñarte a mentir, y quien mejor que Shima para ser tu maestro. Aunque es más seguro que pocos sepan nuestras intenciones, él es necesario. Será el único de tus compañeros de promoción que sabrán todo el plan, el resto ocuparán un lugar asignado, pero no serán participes. En cuanto a Shiemi…

-No sé qué planeas para Bon, Koneko e Izumo pero con Shiemi no cuentes.

-¿Nooo? –Mephisto no pudo disimular su extrañeza- pero a ella no puedes ocultarle el plan, es tu novia. Necesitarás su apoyo cuando te quedes solo y el temor al fracaso te haga dudar. Solo el verdadero amor podrá ayudarte.

Demasiado Shojo había leído.

-Por eso mismo, no quiero que corra peligro.

-Ya veo – Mephisto ladeó su cabeza estudiando a Rin – No quieres que ella trate de disuadirte.

-Shiemi no lo haría nunca, ella sabe lo importante que es para mí derrotar a Satán, pero todo aquel que sepa lo que tramamos, estará en peligro, tanto de ser tratado de traidor a la Orden, como de que su alma sea arrebatada por Satán.

-Ah, Rin, Rin. Cada día me recuerdas más y más a tu padre.

No era la primera vez que alguien que había conocido al reverendo Shiro Fujimoto dedicaba aquellas palabras a Rin, pero viendo de alguien que realmente había tenido una relación tan estrecha con su padre, Rin notó el calor agradable de la satisfacción crecer dentro de sí.

-Y una de las cosas primeras que aprendió tu padre de Satán es que el dios de los demonios, es totalmente impredecible. Ese es el punto cuarto. Por mucho que estudiemos todas las alternativas posibles de tu plan, con El todo es posible. Siempre tendremos que estar preparados, Rin, nunca, jamás, deberás bajar la guardia.

…

Y allí estaba. Aparecido inesperademente pronto.

Tal como Mephisto había planificado había poseído el cuerpo de su vigilante de la guardia suiza en la prisión.

A través de los labios sangrantes desfigurados le habló:

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Rin!

Y la oscuridad se lo engulló.

* * *

 _Continuará_

 **Notas:** Habréis notado que ciertas partes del bosquejo del plan trazado por Rin, no se corresponden a lo que ya habeis leido que ha sucedido. ¿Quién crea un plan tan perfecto para que no deba ser variado según las circunstancias? Samael lo sabe demasiado bien.

-Hace unos días me encontré, por casualidad, una estela con el sello papal cerca de mi casa, aquí en Munich. La inscripción narraba que en la casa pastoral que estaba al lado fue donde vivió el futuro Papa Benedicto XVI en su primer trabajo dentro del sacerdocio como ayudante de párroco de la iglesia local. De ahí saqué la expresión, cuidado de almas, tradución un poco libre del alemán _Seelsorglichen_ , que he empleado en este capítulo.


	17. Génesis

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **17\. Génesis**

 _En el principio creó Dios los cielos y la tierra. Y la tierra estaba desordenada y vacía, y las tinieblas estaban sobre la faz del abismo y el Espíritu de Dios se movía sobre la faz de las aguas._

Rin reconoció enseguida las primeras frases del Génesis, a pesar de su mala memoria, por todas las veces que lo había escuchado mientras ayudaba a su padre a celebrar misa.

Aquellas palabras le resultaban cercanas y nostálgicas como una canción de su infancia.

¿Por qué estaría alguien recitando aquello?

¿Quizá había llegado su final?

¿El Grigori había confirmado su sentencia de muerte y estaba recibiendo su extremaunción?

No. La probabilidad de que fuera su ejecución la descartaba por completo pues ya que le consideraban el Anticristo nadie se iba a preocupar de dispensarle ese sagrado sacramento antes de morir.

Su entendimiento estaba aturdido y no conseguía hilar pensamientos lógicos. Intuía que esa falta de discernimiento había sido provocada, sin duda, por un demonio como mecanismo de defensa.

Intentó escrudiñar algo a través de la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Imposible.

Lo más práctico era utilizar sus llamas.

No. Debía ser cauteloso. Quizá mostrar quien era no era la decisión más correcta porque…

¿Estaba solo?

Agudizó los oídos.

Silencio.

Ni el más leve ruidito además de su propia respiración.

Aunque estuviese solo, no se sentía lo suficiente seguro para empezar a andar en las tinieblas hasta no saber dónde se encontraba. Se mantendría bien quieto.

Olió. No era el olor esperado a estar en un recinto subterráneo, era picante como el wasabi mezclado con un empalagoso perfume dulzón que no podía reconocer. Sin embargo, no le resultada del todo repulsivo, sino que tenía un matiz agradable lo que a él le resultaba chocante.

¿Dónde lo había olido antes?

¿Dónde?

 _Y vio Dios que la luz era buena y separó Dios a la luz de las tinieblas._

¿Aquel desconocido que seguía recitando el Génesis, le estaba aconsejando que sí emplease las llamas para explorar donde estaba?

No estaba oyendo la voz en sus oídos, sino que sonaba directamente en su cabeza. Si era telepatía solo podía tratarse de un demonio.

¿Quién era?

Tenía matices su voz similares a la de Mephisto, sibilina, prepotente e irónica y, al mismo tiempo, llena de diversión.

 _Y creó Dios al hombre a su imagen, a imagen de Dios lo creó; varón y hembra los creó._

Solo podía ser EL.

¡No!

En ese mismo momento recordó lo último sucedido antes de llegar allí.

El guardia muriéndose por dentro emponzoñado por aquella maldad intrínseca.

" _Cuánto tiempo, Rin"_

Maldito cabrón.

¿Cómo se había atrevido a saludarle guaseándose de él?

El odio, esa conmoción que canaliza toda nuestra capacidad para causar daño, aclaró todo el desconcierto y el recelo de Rin de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Quería entenderlo todo, ya.

No dejaría que el miedo le volviera a dominar.

En ambas palmas de sus manos hizo aparecer sendas llamas azules.

Enseguida supo dónde estaba. Ese olor dulzón lo había olido cuando Mephisto había trasladado sus mentes a Gehenna aquella vez que le invitó a cenar.

Pero en esta ocasión había sido Satán quien le había teletransportado a Gehenna.

-Estoy totalmente jodido.

Y realmente lo estaba.

…

La curiosidad de nuevo hizo vencer el miedo a Kuro y avanzando una patita cada vez pudo ir deslizando su cuerpecito por debajo de la cama.

Satán, dentro del cuerpo moribundo del guardia, estaba mirando, con aquella sonrisa malsana rezumando sangre, a Rin.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a Rin?

Estaba de pie con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido. No lo estaba. Su cuerpo carecía de vida pues su alma interior había desaparecido. El pelaje de Kuro se puso en punta al comprender: Satán había enviado a Gehenna la mente de Rin.

-¿Qué impresión te ha causado, padre?

Era el rey Samael. Kuro trató de calmarse buscando lo positivo. Su majestad ayudaría seguro a Rin.

Satán se dio la vuelta para contemplar a su otro hijo quien aún seguía un poco inclinado en señal de respeto.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo con él.

Samael asintió complacido por las palabras del dios de los demonios.

-Ya ves, padre, como ha aprendido todo lo que un rey de Gehenna debe saber mientras él creía que estaba siendo entrenado para derrotarte a ti –la sonrisa de complaciente recreación por el mal ajeno, fue copiada por el rostro ajado del guardia- Cultura e historia de Gehenna gracias a los programas de estudio de mi Academia, etiqueta y diplomacia demoniaca enseñadas personalmente por mí. Todas las materias que tú me indicaste que él debía aprender, lucha y combate incluidas.

¿Qué? Las bigotes de Kuro se pusieron totalmente alerta cuando escuchó cual había sido siempre el objetivo oculto del director de la Academia de la Cruz Verdadera.

-Sí, no debí haber dudado por un instante de ti.

-¿Dudaste, padre? –Samael se atrevió a poner un gesto de ofensa apretando su puño contra el corazón, lo que provocó la risa de Satán.

Un Kuro con el cuerpo echado atrás del miedo, rectificó su primera apreciación. Aquello no era risa. Era el placer del dolor esculpido con sufrimiento humano.

-Cuando me planteaste tu idea de permitirle dejarle en Assiah bajo tu cuidado en lugar de enseñarle yo mismo las obligaciones de un príncipe en Gehenna, lo tomé por otra de tus caprichosas excentricidades.

-Que me guste Assiah y los humanos no lo calificaría de excentricidad, padre. Además siempre te he sido útil en tus negocios terrenales.

Kuro notaba como Samael se estaba esforzando en ocultar cómo le había molestado ese comentario utilizando un tono forzadamente trivial.

Satán iba a replicarle, cuando una tos seca y un vomito de sangre le hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo.

-Creo padre que aunque hayas detenido el tiempo en Assiah, el cuerpo que posees no va a poder resistir mucho más –señaló Samael con una mueca de disgusto por el desagradable espectáculo.

El dios de Gehenna, encerrado en aquel cuerpo débil solo pudo asentir con la mano.

Samael realizó una graciosa reverencia de despedida.

-Si me disculpas, pues. Enseguida vuelvo.

...

Rin se encontraba en el salón de los reyes del palacio de Satán en Gehenna.

Lo había estudiado en grabados que Mephisto negaba que hubiese sido él quien había descrito a los artistas como era, pero tan nivel de detalle solo era posible gracias a una descripción pormenorizada de un rey.

Bajo las antorchas azules formadas por sus llamas, Rin descubrió la sala redonda cuyo techo en forma de cono se perdía en la oscuridad. El suelo de mosaico gris y negro formaban pentágono cuya punta señalaba el trono más grande de madera negra con motivos de dragones y serpientes. Allí, en algún otro tiempo, el Dios de Gehenna presidió los consejos reales. A ambos lados, ocho asientos de textura más sencilla, cerraban el círculo de la sala. Los tronos de los reyes, sus hermanos.

¿A aquello le había lanzado su locura de pretender vencer a Satán?

¿Cómo podía haber pensado, insensato, que un simple humano tenía una mínima oportunidad contra un dios?

No podía culpar a Mephisto de no haberle advertido de ese peligro.

Cuando en enero Rin le había presentado el bosquejo de su plan, Mephisto le había avisado que el punto más débil era la impredecibilidad de Satán. El dios de Gehenna podía simplemente ignorar aquella ofrenda en el Vaticano y arriesgar su vida Rin para nada. Pero había una probabilidad peor que Mephisto le había manifestado en una de sus reuniones secretas ulteriores para concretar cada parte del desarrollo:

-Tu ofrenda sacrílega del portal en San Pedro puede complacer tanto a Satán que el objetivo oculto de tu plan se puede ir al garete porque te puede premiar otorgándote ya tu legado.

Y había ocurrido.

Lo que tenía pues delante de sí era el tormento eterno.

-Tranquilízate o no vas a poder salir bien librado de lo que te aguarda.

En el segundo sillón a la derecha del trono principal, Mephisto le acababa de hablar sentado de forma relajada descansando las piernas en el asiento de su lado. Vestía con los mismos ropajes sobrios con los que le había visto la última vez en la prisión.

Si alguna vez Rin dudó que se alegrara de la presencia de aquel payaso que era su tutor, desde ese mismo momento no quedó ninguna incertidumbre. Si realmente se encontraban en Gehenna, él era el único que le podía ayudar.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –confiaba que Mephisto soltase una de sus ocurrencias negando la terrible sospecha sobre su futuro inmediato.

Mephisto hizo una mueca divertida mientras soltaba el broche que cerraba su capa.

-Tú ya sabes que haces aquí. La pregunta más lógica es si yo puedo evitarlo.

Rin sabía cuándo disfrutaba Mephisto sabiendo que tenía la vida de alguien en sus manos y, para desesperación de Rin, aquella no era la primera vez que debía aguardar que aquel demonio caprichoso estimase que había rebasado suficiente la tensión que él podía soportar.

Mephisto se incorporó para clavar el alfiler del broche en el asiento del trono de al lado y, con cara de entusiasmo infantil, llenarlo de rayajos.

A Rin no le quedó duda que era el trono de Lucifer.

Y pensar las veces que Yukio le había acusado a él de comportarse como un crío.

-¿Sabes contar?

Aquella pregunta pidió a Rin desprevenido.

-¿Contar?

Mephisto se puso en pie y, tras volverse a atar la capa, haciendo un recorrido con su mano derecha por la sala, le invitó a contar los asientos adyacentes al trono.

-Hay ocho –respondió con rapidez Rin sin poder ocultar como se le estaba acabando el aguante.

El otro celebró su voz huraña con una risita.

-¿Seguro?

Rin dudó.

Volvió a contar a regañadientes.

¡Un momento!

No podía ser.

Contó hasta cuatro veces más mientras Mephisto caminaba por la sala con paso lento observando cada detalle como si fuera un turista interdimensional.

-¡Había ocho cuando llegué! –gritó al final Rin exasperado.

Al oír aquella queja, Mephisto detuvo su recorrido por la sala y negó levemente con la cabeza mientras decía con voz burlona.

-Creías que había ocho porque ocho éramos los reyes. No, Rin. Satán ha dispuesto un noveno trono para un nuevo rey.

El pánico al fin triunfó y Rin empezó a negarlo con vehemencia mientras volvía de nuevo a contarlos en voz alta.

Estaba pasando.

Rin sabía quién era el culpable.

-¿Has sido tú verdad? – explotando todo su cuerpo en llamas, le agarró con rabia de la capa con ambas manos mientras Mephisto ponía esa mueca de complacencia al verle actuar según lo esperado que aumentó más la exacerbación en Rin – Ese ha sido siempre tu objetivo durante todos estos meses de gestación del plan, que yo me convirtiese en el Antipapa aunque me negase.

-Es la voluntad de Satán y nosotros no somos nadie para negarnos a cumplirla.

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo Mephisto presentaba servilismo a alguien?

Era una prueba, uno de sus malditos juegos y por Dios que él no iba a dejarle que le manipulara.

-¡Sí que lo soy! –Le escupió con toda la rabia y el enojo que, toda su frustración por haberle sido robada cuatro años atrás una vida humana feliz - ¡Soy Rin Okumura y nunca me someteré a su voluntad!

Solo la respiración alterada de Rin rompía el profundo silencio de la sala.

Los ojos esmeralda fríos y calculadores de Mephisto le observaban sin mover un musculo de su cuerpo el cual Rin seguía apresando con fuerza desde la capa.

Que no se ría, que no se ría –repetía para sí Rin sabiendo que sí lo hacía no iba a poder evitar dar un puñetazo con el que le arruinaría para siempre su sonrisa de anuncio.

Quizá porque vio esa amenaza no se burló a carcajada limpia de Rin.

-No llegas a comprender que conlleva que nuestro padre sea un dios –habló al fin con sencillez Mephisto.

Rin inclinó la cabeza a un lado dudando si había oído bien.

-Ahora mismo está en Assiah dentro del cuerpo de un guardia moribundo – continuó Mephisto con la mismo voz calmada -, gracias a los poderes que yo heredé, ha detenido el tiempo para evitar que muera antes de que volvamos para poder proponerte un trato.

-¿Un trato?

Mephisto ignoró su pregunta.

-Y también está aquí escuchando cada palabra que decimos.

El Génesis que le había estado recitando era pues un aviso que EL le estaba observando.

Irónico, irrespetuoso con las creencias que ayudaban en el combate contra la súbditos de su reino y a las que EL se creía inmune.

Rin sintió como el estómago se le desmayaba y solo faltaba que en ese momento hubiese reverberado una risa maléfica y cruel en toda la sala hubiese sido según lo previsto en un cuento de terror. Pero aquello era la realidad y todo siguió en calma.

Rin comprendió entonces la condescendencia de Mephisto.

El poderoso rey del tiempo y del espacio, debía cuidarse muy y mucho de ser indiscreto delante del dios de Gehenna. Delante de Rin, en aquel salón del trono, había actuado tal como se esperaba de un buen hijo príncipe de demonios.

-¿De qué trato hablabas antes? –volvió a preguntarle Rin.

Mephisto fijó sus pupilas en las manos de Rin y este le soltó comprendiendo que sino no hablaría.

- _Danke_ –y con parsimonia se arregló la capa mientras con paso lento se dirigía a uno de los sillones, no por azar, porque poniendo su mano derecha sobre el reposabrazos, le dijo con tono perverso:

-Te propondrá si quieres ocupar tu trono en Gehenna o directamente en Assiah.

 _Fueron, pues, acabados los cielos y la tierra, y todo el ejército de ellos. Y acabó Dios en el día séptimo la obra que hizo._

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Ha sido complicado encontrar el enfoque de este capítulo porque se me ha planteado un conflicto entre mi creencias católicas sobre el Diablo y la visión que hace Kato-sensei en el manga. Tras varios borradores e intentos, Satán ha ido perfilándose con los atributos de un dios superpoderoso tomando como base las diferentes mitologías asiáticas que por curiosidad más que por obligación estudié en la universidad. Tal vez este Satán del Antipapa sea un poco OC, pero, hasta que no avance más el manga, me temo que no puedo tener una visión más clara de él.

-He elegido el Génesis como texto Bíblico que Satán recita por dos motivos. Primero porque este primer libro es quizá el más conocido de la Biblia y segundo, porque Satán está haciendo un paralelismo entre el origen de Assiah y la proclamación de su nuevo rey.

-Versículos utilizados: Génesis, (1:1; 1:2; 1:4; 1:27; 2:1; 2:2)


	18. El trato

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 **18\. El trato**

Tras viajar con su mente a Gehenna el cuerpo del rey Samael no quedó como el de Rin, indefenso, expuesto, sino que una luz rosa le rodeó protegiéndole como un escudo.

-¡Ah, este hijo mío! Siempre tan precavido –Kuro consideró que esas palabras demostraban la complacencia de Satán. Se trataba de una protección contra los humanos y demonios de más bajo rango, por esto el dios de Gehenna no lo consideraba un gesto de falta de confianza hacia él. Contra él no existían barreras.

-Acércate, quiero hablar contigo –desde aquel cuerpo, que solo la energía de un dios podía mantener aún con vida, Satán le invitó con amabilidad con una mano derecha donde la piel ya estaba descarnada.

Kuro sabía que negarse no estaba contemplado como posibilidad, así que a pesar del terrible miedo, que le hacía latir le corazón tan rápido como los cascos de un caballo desbocado, salió por completo de debajo del camastro y se dispuso a rendir pleitesía a su dios tomando su forma humana.

-No, mantén tu forma Sith. Me gustan los gatos –aclaró con sencillez y Kuro sonrió porque esto era algo sabido por todos los Sith-. Son independientes y eligen a sus amos voluntariamente, sin servilismos –hizo una pausa y añadió para sí con cierto pesar- ¡Pobres gatos de las brujas!

Las brujas tenían gatos anhelando los favores de Satán. Ninguno de los gatos quemados junto a sus dueñas, ninguno, fue nunca nada más que un gato doméstico.

-Tampoco las brujas eran más que pobres mujeres expertas en hierbas –aclaró Satán tras leer el pensamiento de Kuro- Por eso apruebo que estés con Rin –precisó dejando de lado sus reflexiones sobre la brujería.

¿Aprobar que estuviera con Rin? Kuro consideró, con bastante incomodidad, que quizá todo, todo, en la vida de Rin había recibido antes el visto bueno de su padre biológico.

-Solo por la estrecha relación que tienes con mi hijo te he permitido escuchar mi conversación con el rey del tiempo.

Lo había dicho con naturalidad pero Kuro entendió que "permitir escuchar" era sinónimo de "permitir seguir con vida".

-¡Ah! Samael ya está acabando de explicarle mis intenciones a Rin- dijo satisfecho –Pronto podré estar libre de esta asquerosidad –añadió con una mueca mientras recogía de su boca varios dientes que se habían desprendido de sus encías.-No veo la hora de dejar que mis llamas lo consuman.

Solo entonces Kuro se dio cuenta que Satán no había mostrado aún sus llamas. Quería mantener el cuerpo del guardia con vida el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Por qué? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, el guardia, atrapado en aquel cuerpo poseído debería estar notando, con un dolor tormentoso, como la muerte cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Le he encargado que prepare a Rin, pero Samael no sabe toda la verdad –se rio para sí– Mi trato no consiste en que decida si tener su trono en Assiah o en Gehenna –su boca dibujó una sonrisa nada amable- mi trato solo puede ser la obediencia absoluta.

Los bigotes de Kuro se pusieron totalmente tiesos ante el peligro que se cernía sobre un Rin que quería derrotar a Satán.

Este, dando movimiento a unas manos débiles, quitando importancia, añadió con cierto desenfado:

\- Aunque estoy seguro que con sus esquemas y contraesquemas que siempre está haciendo, lo que va a suceder aquí ya lo tiene contemplado en una de sus posibilidades.

¿Lo que iba a suceder?

Captando la duda de Kuro, Satán tuvo a bien explicarse.

-Quiero tratar con el Rin demonio, no con el humano.

Aquello no pintaba nada bien para Rin. La forma en que la lengua ensangrentada del guardia se relamió los labios significaba que Satán se complacía por anticipado.

El escudo que protegía el cuerpo del rey Samael volvió a brillar y Kuro supo que habían regresado.

Miró enseguida en dirección de Rin y con alivio comprobó que volvía la vida a él.

La alegría por el reencuentro duró solo un instante cuando percibió el gran terror con los ojos de Rin miraron alrededor.

Al ver el cuerpo descarnado del guardia, Rin ahogó un gemido de angustia.

-¿Así es como saludas a tu padre, el dios de Gehenna? ¿Muerto de miedo? –se burló con crueldad Satán.-Y yo que quería coronarte rey… a ti, a alguien que se deja dominar por la compasión hacia un simple humano, hacia esto. –y con las garras de su mano derecha arrancó la piel de la mejilla izquierda al guardia.

-¡Para! –le exigió, entre lágrimas de impotencia, Rin.

-Este está ya muerto. Solo puedo acabar con su sufrimiento consumiéndole con mis llamas.

-¡Noooo!

Satán soltó una carcajada. Kuro notó como Rin se estremecía por lo poco humana que era.

-¿Y tú eres el que te quieres derrotarme? No, no lo llamas derrotarme, sino, ¿cómo es, Samael?

El rey Samael quien se había retirado al interior de su celda para no interferir, viéndolo todo desde un ángulo adecuado, apostilló:

-Patearte el trasero, padre.

-Eso, sí, ¡Qué vulgar, por cierto! –Negó con la cabeza con vehemencia y se oyó claramente el crack de un hueso- ¿Quieres vencer al dios de Gehenna y tu compasión por un simple humano, elimina toda tu resolución?

-¡Cállate! –Rin había empezado a hiperventilar y Kuro supo que estaba controlándose para no saltar sobre el dios de Gehenna, Satán también lo notaba y no iba a dejar de presionarle.

\- Espera, ahora que me doy cuenta. No es compasión, sino culpabilidad. ¿Verdad, Rin? Cuando tu hermano te dijo que yo necesitaba un cuerpo para presentarme ante ti en Assiah y que un guardia suizo era lo suficiente fuerte para contenerme, no te planteaste que le consumiría por completo.

Rin miró lleno de ira a Samael, quien falsificó un gesto de inocencia mientras alzaba los hombros.

-Me mintió.

-Tú sabes que no. Te dijo que yo podría poseerle, no que viviría para contarlo. Solo había una persona capaz de sobrevivir a mi posesión y tú estabas presente cuando se suicidó. ¡Ah, ese pedazo de idiota!

Al oír aquello, las lágrimas se secaron de los ojos de Rin mientras el fuego de Gehenna prendía su cuerpo.

-Este sí es mi hijo –exclamó con satisfacción Satán.

-Retira esas palabras sobre el viejo.

-No.

-He dicho que retires esas palabras sobre el viejo. El murió por tu culpa.

-Fue una muerte inútil. Tú me perteneces, Rin. Y ha llegado la hora de ocupar tu trono.

-Yo no te pertenezco y te puedes meter tu trono donde te quepa.

El dios de Gehenna estalló en carcajadas, crueles, profundas, insanas que partieron la mandíbula del guardia en dos.

-¡No has cambiado nada! Jua jua jua. ¿Seguro Samael que le has enseñado etiqueta?

Rin le quitó la palabra.

-¡Claro que me la ha enseñado! ¡Y trataré con respecto a cualquier demonio que se presente ante mí, menos a ti!

Satán iba a replicarle cuando se lo pensó mejor. Dio un paso atrás y recorrió con la mirada a Rin.

-El chico los tiene bien puestos –dijo lentamente no sonando precisamente a un halago.

-Me temo que sí, padre – Samael suspiró ya cansándose de como Satán estaba disfrutando con Rin.

Kuro estaba cada vez más preocupado por Rin. Había oído historias sobre cómo cualquier ataque de furia de Satán iba precedido por un episodio de divertimento desmedido. Parecía que cualquier cosa que decía Rin, llevado por el miedo, la culpabilidad y su odio a Satán, era recibido con regocijo por Satán. Kuro se preguntaba cuánto iba a durar.

Intentó prevenir a Rin, pero era como si una fuerza magnética impidiese el contacto mental entre ambos. Kuro supo que Satán era ese obstáculo.

-Mephisto me ha dicho que quieres hacer un trato conmigo –Rin se había sacudido su miedo con la rabia por la mofa de Satán hacia Shiro.

-Mephisto -repitió Satán saboreando cada sílaba – Menos mal que le has llamado con ese nombre y no "payaso". ¿Cómo aguantas que te insulte constantemente?

Y aquella pregunta no era curiosidad sino una recriminación.

-Lo principal es que no me tuviese miedo, padre –se explicó Samael- ¿no son los diferentes nombres con los que somos conocidos un disfraz que oculta quiénes somos?

Su alteza Samael, a pesar de sus quejas por lo difícil que era manejar el impredecible de su padre, estaba consiguiendo, con prudencia y palabras justas, evitar que la atención de Satán se centrase en él.

-Diferentes nombres, tienes razón, Samael. Tú tienes muchos, yo soy algo más que un nombre y Rin, será también conocido como el Anticristo, el Antipapa…

-Yo no voy a ser nada de esa mierda –le cortó Rin.

-No es cuestión de que quererlo –Satán obvió el lenguaje soez de Rin- Es mi voluntad y tú debes doblegarte ante ella.

-¡Yo jamás me someteré a ti!

Kuro vio con desasosiego como Satán chaqueaba la lengua con disgusto. La parte de diversión había quedado atrás.

-Hay algo Rin que cualquier demonio sabe –Satán dio dos pasos rápidos y agarró a Rin de la barbilla haciéndole mirar fijamente a los ojos, – nadie se puede negar a mi voluntad. Nadie –repitió más despacio.

Rin trató de replicarle pero los dedos de Satán presionaban con tanto fuerza que le impedía abrir la boca.

-Ah, ah, ah- negó con la cabeza Satán – Incluso olvidas que no necesitas tu lengua para hablarme. Estás demasiado apegado a tu parte humana.

Le soltó con brusquedad y Rin se tocó la barbilla donde habían quedado dos marcas rojas.

-Samael siempre me ha repetido en sus informes que te encuentras dividido entre tu parte humana y la demoniaca.

-¿Informes? –Rin miró con rencor al director de la Academia pero este no reaccionó ante la verdad expuesta. Sin duda en una de sus posibilidades planteadas quedaba que Satán le delatase a Rin. -¿También de mi plan? –escupió apretando los puños con ganas de dejar KO al falso de su hermano mayor.

-No, Rin –esta vez fue Samael quien le respondió con la voz calma mostrando una inocencia suma – Solo cuando abriste el portal, nuestro padre me llamó para que le diese explicaciones.

-Porque querías estar seguro que me atrevía a llegar hasta el final –le acusó Rin y Satán aplaudió. Kuro vio con angustia como uno de los dedos se desprendía.

-Ves, Rin, así es como habla un rey de Gehenna. Con seguridad, con aplomo, deduciendo correctamente.

-Yo no quiero ese trono.

Satán inclinó hacia la derecha de la cabeza y se puso la mano izquierda de cuatro dedos en la descarnada mejilla.

-Me parece que voy a tener que mostrarte que pasará si te niegas.

A su lado apareció una figura.

-¡Shiemi! –gritó Rin con toda la fuerza de su pulmones. Corrió hacia ella, pero ésta no reaccionó. Tenía los ojos fijos al frente y en su mano sostenía una botella de agua.

-El tiempo está detenido, Rin –le recordó Satán. -Ella no te puede escuchar, pero me es útil igualmente.

-¿Para qué? –Rin se estaba empezando a imaginar que Satán la quería utilizar como comodín por si él se negaba a cumplir su voluntad y con dedos temblorosos le acarició uno de los largos mechones que se había desprendido de su tocado.

-¡Un clásico! –Anunció Satán con alborozo levantando ambos brazos –La dulce palomita rubia es llevada a los infiernos por el Diablo ante la desesperación del héroe.

El cuerpo de Rin se puso completamente rígido al comprender cuál era la amenaza.

-Padre -intervino el rey Samael con voz queda, – la señorita Moriyama es una de las exorcistas más competentes que tenemos.

-Je je. Samael, veo que tu parte profesional te obliga a arriesgarte conmigo. Admiro esa audacia tuya para salvar a una de tus piezas. Pero esta dulce muchachita –con repulsa Rin vio como Satán intentaba acariciarle una de sus mejillas- tiene un valor inmenso para mí al poder soportar las llamas azules –y mirando a Rin añadió: -Si tanto la amas no la rechazarás cuando te la devuelva llevando en sus entrañas un vástago mío.

Rin saltó contra Satán pero su cuerpo se puso rígido en el aire cayendo al suelo entre aullidos de dolor.

-Esto solo lo uso con mis hijos –le explicó Satán con tranquilidad como si los gritos de Rin no le afectasen. Puso uno de los pies sobre su espalda- Toda la energía demoniaca bulle conjuntamente convirtiéndose en una sinfonía delicada de tormento. –Agachándose hacia la oreja de Rin le susurró: -Dime, Rin, ¿aún crees que me puedes "patear el trasero"?

Kuro vio con impotencia como Rin intentaba contestarle pero el dolor le superaba.

-Chis, chis. Aun intentando utilizar tu voz en lugar de la telepatía. ¡Ah! Deberé tomar medidas drásticas. –le estiró la cabeza atrás con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le obligó a abrir la boca.

Kuro tenía que evitarlo, debía intervenir, aunque Satán acabase con él. Debía…

-¡Padre no!

Era el rey Samael quien había agarrado de su brazo a Satán.

-Si le arrancas la lengua los humanos no le podrán escuchar y todo el trabajo de estos años no habrá servido de nada.

Kuro suspiró aliviado por la intervención del rey Samael pero seguía con el corazón en un puño porque temía la reacción de Satán.

Los ojos de Satán se clavaron en los de Samael. Si le amenazó por telepatía, Kuro lo desconocía pero Samael no disminuyó la presión en el brazo de su padre, a pesar de que el sudor había perlado toda su frente y su cuello.

-Ese amor tuyo por los humanos empieza a ser contraproducente –habló al final Satán sin soltar a Rin.

-Es mi hermano, padre. Tú me encomendaste cuidar de él y hacerle digno de ser un rey.

Satán miró de reojo a Rin y de nuevo a Samael y al final dejó ir a Rin.

Kuro vio con alivio que había cesado también el dolor porque Rin se replegó sobre sí mismo recuperando el aliento. Su rostro estaba desolado.

-¿Ves, Rin? –le habló Satán mientras suavemente retiraba la mano de Samael de su brazo. – Eso es lo que te falta. El día que puedas mirarme a los ojos sin miedo, tal como ha hecho tu hermano, ese día tendrás mi respecto.

Kuro notó como el rey del tiempo miraba alrededor con sorpresa y cierto malestar. Había actuado sin pensar ayudando a Rin sin prever en las posibles consecuencias que pudiera acarrearle.

Satán volvió a acercarse a la figura inerte de Shiemi.

-Amaimon tenía razón. Realmente es tan dulce. Me gustaría saber cómo sabe.

Le puso un dedo en los labios.

-¡No la toques! –gritó Rin haciendo un sobreesfuerzo que le hizo cerrar los ojos mientras se quejaba.

Rin volvía a hablar, dentro de su orgullo machacado aún le quedaba fuerzas para retar a Satán, negándose a utilizar la telepatía con él.

Kuro temió otra lección de obediencia de Satán, pero Rin añadió con voz rota:

-Tú ganas.

"Rin" –musitó Kuro apenado por su derrota. No le podría escuchar pero sentiría su solidaridad.

Samael suspiró aliviado porque aquello hubiese concluido y Satán asintió levemente con la cabeza haciendo que Shiemi desapareciese.

-El guardia tenía órdenes de llevarte ante el Papa –le contó Satán con la voz totalmente cambiada, sin ningún rastro del tono casi demente anterior- le acompañarás y cuando estés ante él proclamarás el principio de tu reinado.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Kuro se fijó que Rin le miraba con el mismo desconcierto.

-Una vez te proclames el Antipapa, este lugar se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah y, como tal, deberá transformarse. Yo te daré más órdenes a través de mis enviados.

Rin juntó sus cejas haciendo un esfuerzo por entender. Buscó ayuda en Samael pero este miraba impasible al suelo quizá aún sobrepasado por no comprender su compartimiento anterior. Quizá esta simple pero inesperada acción de ayudar a Rin le había hecho perder la confianza de Satán.

Kuro notó también como Rin estaba a duras penas conteniendo las lágrimas. Durante todos aquellos años el objetivo de vencer a Satán había guiado sus esfuerzos por ser exorcista pero había sido totalmente derrotado y su honor pisoteado.

Satán, a pesar de aquel cuerpo destrozado que ocupaba, sin piel en más de la mitad de la cara y con un brazo más caído que el otro, mostraba todo el placer de la victoria.

-Ya que has sido tan buen chico te concederé una muestra de mi generosidad. –Kuro notó que Rin estaba a punto de vomitar de la angustia que sentía.- Aliviaré tu cargo de conciencia.

Rin no reaccionó ante esas palabras dichas con entusiasmo por Satán.

-Y tú Samael deja de poner esa cara. No es la primera vez que te muestras débil por un humano.

La reprimenda de Satán surtió efecto. El rey Samael levantó al fin la cabeza y Kuro vio la furia en sus ojos. Aun así la sensatez le previno de un paso en falso que podría minar para siempre la libertad que le concedía su padre en Assiah. Simplemente puso su mano en el corazón y hizo una reverencia como disculpándose.

Satán pareció más que complacido.

-Ahora, Rin, para cerrar nuestro trato, contesta de forma que me complazca a esta pregunta. Solo una respuesta es la correcta.

Rin lanzó un pequeño quejido. Su mente estaba más que sobrepasada.

-¿Aceptas tu legado como rey de Assiah?

Tanto Kuro como Samael miraron al impotente Rin quien apretó los puños conteniendo toda la desesperación por su derrota. Miró al techo de la celda y suspiró. Luego sus ojos se tiñeron con la misma furia que había devuelto la vida al rey Samael.

-Sí.

-No es esa la respuesta- negó con la cabeza Satán, –está incompleta.

Rin estaba totalmente confundido. Kuro vio como el rey Samael le apuntaba moviendo los labios la contestación correcta. Las pupilas de Rin se dilataron.

Satán lo había visto pero solo urgió a Rin con la mano.

-Vamos, Rin, contesta. ¿Aceptas tu legado como rey de Assiah?

Rin se mordió los labios y las llamas desaparecieron.

Su voz fue veneno.

-Sí..., padre.

Rin siempre había afirmado que él solo tenía un padre y era Shiro. Que mostrase su derrota llamando así a Satán, complació al dios de Gehenna. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y todo volvió a ponerse negro.

…

En esta ocasión Rin no volvió a la sala del trono de Gehenna, seguía en la prisión. En lugar de estar en el suelo, estaba sentado en el camastro de su celda con Kuro a su lado. El guardia estaba delante de él, su cuerpo estaba intacto.

 _Ya que has sido tan buen chico te concederé una muestra de mi generosidad_

Satán había perdonado la vida al guardia. ¿Pero cómo era posible?

-Su Santidad ha ordenado que te lleve ante él –habló el guardia con su voz real, humana.

A pesar de la perturbación que sentía en su cabeza o quizá gracias a ella, comprendió lo que había pasado: Satán había parado el tiempo tras poseer al guardia, al aceptar Rin someterse a su voluntad, lo había vuelto a hacer correr, pero desde el mismo punto que lo había detenido. Así pues, el guardia no había sufrido en ningún momento la posesión. Viviría.

Rin debería haberse alegrado pero su cuerpo había llegado al límite. Apenas le dio tiempo a alcanzar el retrete antes de echar todo su terror en un vomito de bilis.

Kuro corrió a auxiliarle.

Al otro lado, su alteza Samael contemplaba como Rin liberaba toda su tensión con una sonrisa.

Kuro supo entonces que Samael había previsto desde el principio que Rin iba a ser derrotado por Satán y que se convertiría, en contra de su voluntad, en el Antipapa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Quiero pensar que en el manga Rin se va a encontrar a Satán antes de que tenga diecinueve años, pero aquí he tomado como premisa que él ha estado tan centrado aprendiendo y ejerciendo de exorcista que hasta que Mephisto no le enseña el cuaderno rojo de Shiro, Rin no valora que ya está preparado para derrotarle.

-Enfocar correctamente a Satán en este capítulo ha sido complicado, es el dios de Gehenna, pero es el padre de varios de los reyes que ya se nos ha sido presentados en el manga, así que he jugado un poco con la personalidad de Lucifer, Samael y Amaimon para recrear a Satán. Si ellos heredaron parte de sus poderes, de seguro también rasgos de personalidad.

Un padre que no admite un no. Entiendo que Mephisto no quiera volver a Gehenna con un padre tan impredecible.

-Me gustaría aclararos que la licencia que me he tomado de hacer posible que Satán oculte sus llamas a voluntad tendrá una explicación más adelante.

-Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

-Un saludo especial a **Malu**. Me alegro que te haya divertido el desconcierto de Rin cuando descubre que está en la sala de los reyes de Gehenna.


	19. Más que un juguete

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

 **19\. Más que un juguete**

 _No confíes en nadie y menos en mí_

Shiemi comprendió enseguida que aquel consejo escrito en la etiqueta de la botella de agua tenía relación directa con la seña de guardar silencio que le había dado Shura al levantar el dedo meñique.

¿Significaba que Shura había sido enviada allí para sonsacarle información?

Lo primero que debía hacer pues era hacer desaparecer la prueba de que Shura priorizaba sus asuntos privados a los profesionales. Así que arrancaría la etiqueta de la botella y luego…

Su planificación fue detenida por el calor del cariño.

Rin.

Era él, le sentía a su lado. No entendía que sucedía pero era una sensación tan confortable. Los músculos de su cara empezaron a sonreír cuando…

-¡Aahhhhhhhhh!

-¡Shiemi! –gritó Shura al contemplar cómo caía de rodillas temblando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y sus pupilas se dilataban.

-¡Shiemi!-volvió a gritarle pero no reaccionaba a su llamada. Tirada ya totalmente en el suelo seguía abrazada a sí misma gimiendo presa del miedo.

Shura intentó salir de su celda pero no tenía nada con lo que hacer saltar el cerrojo y su tatuaje había sido sellado con lo que no podía conseguir nada de allí para ayudarse.

Rabiosa clavó su mirada en la cámara de seguridad del pasillo.

-¿A qué esperáis?

Si Shiemi no la necesitara se hubiese dedicado a recitar un retahíla de exabruptos pero debía actuar pues, aunque ella no irradiaba la energía negativa que desprende alguien que está siendo poseído, sí que se notaba con claridad que algo estaba violando su mente, no dejándole ni siquiera una oportunidad de luchar.

Shura conocía muy bien la fortaleza de Shiemi, lo que estuviera doblegándola era algo muy gordo.

Teniendo en cuenta lo que había llevado a Angel a trasladarla de la prisión de Tokio a allí, quizá el maldito portal se había activado y todos los sellos de protección habían sido desactivados.

Sin embargo, no adelantaría conclusiones que hiciesen dudar de su poder para proteger a Shiemi.

Respiró hondo y mientras se santiguaba enunció ese verso directo que solo era efectivo al utilizarlo exorcistas de élite.

-En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo.

Nada más enunciarlo, el cuerpo de Shiemi se paralizó.

…

Angel no podía en ese momento quedarse mirando un monitor tras haber sido informado que su Santidad había pedido ver a Rin Okumura a solas. Daba igual que el cuerpo de seguridad hubiese conseguido, con buen criterio, convencer al Papa de que la entrevista se desarrollase en una sala de interrogatorio. Okumura y el Papa juntos podía significar el fin del Obispado de Roma, de la Orden y de la humanidad a manos del Anticristo.

Lightning, sin embargo, no compartía la alarma del Paladín. Angel no entendía porque seguía considerando a Okumura "sujeto no peligroso fuera de influencias externas". Cualquier día incluso le llegaría a decir que Mephisto era de fiar.

-¿No es cierto que la informática proporciona una nueva luz en el estudio de la fuerzas demoniacas?

Aquella observación de Lightning devolvió a Angel al centro de operaciones de la Orden en el Vaticano.

-Mira, Angel, esta serie –dijo señalando una columna de la pantalla azul y blanca que tenía delante.- Parece a simple vista cifras de seis números que van a aumentando de valor.

Angel trató de concentrarse para deducir que patrón seguía la serie pero sus más de setenta horas sin descansar le estaba dejando a punto del colapso mental. Lightning comprendiendo el cansancio de su colega le explicó:

-Cada fila representa cada cuantos segundos se ha realizado un escaneo completo de la posible actividad demoniaca en el portal.

Angel no acababa de entender el entusiasmo del otro por esa columna. La interesante era la de al lado que mostraba los resultados. Mientras no cambiase de 0 esas mediciones no debían ser tomadas en cuenta. Y en caso de que así sucediese, una alarma se encargaría de avisarles.

Lightning puso el puntero en la columna de los segundos y tras clicar el ratón, toda la pantalla mostró tan solo esa secuencia de números. Paró el cursor justo a mitad pantalla.

-Hace unos quince minutos estaba sacando un capuchino de la máquina expendedora cuando algo curioso ha sucedido. Justo cuando el pitido me avisaba que el café ya estaba servido, el líquido seguía cayendo. Se ha acabado de llenar y ha vuelto a pitar.

Angel intentó ver, en mitad de la niebla de su cansancio, por donde iba Lightning.

-Un café tarda en estar listo veinticinco segundos –solo ahora Angel se dio cuenta de los cuatro cafés sin tocar que estaban encima de la mesa. Lightning lo había cronometrado, – justo el mismo intervalo en que se produce cada escaneo.

La uña, algo roñosa, del dedo índice derecho de Lightning tocó encima de la secuencia de números iluminada por el cursor.

-Entre esta frecuencia y la anterior solo hay una diferencia de 10 segundos.

Angel lanzó un silbidito.

-El tiempo retrocedió –enunció Angel el razonamiento de Lightning.

Este levantó el dedo pulgar indicando que era correcto.

Angel suspiró. Si él no tenía ya bastantes problemas, además siempre debía de estar preocupándose por esos números de magia con los que los demonios gustaban de jugar.

Apartándose de Lightning se dirigió a las pantallas que mostraban puntos estratégicos del Vaticano.

Buscó la de las celdas de alta seguridad.

Allí estaba, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en un sillón del siglo XVIII, vistiendo algo extraordinariamente sobrio, una capa oscura. Parecía estar a la espera.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, Mephisto jamás ha cometido un fallo así cuando maneja el tiempo a su conveniencia. Si ha parado el tiempo, lo hubiera vuelto a solapar dándole continuidad –la hablo con mucha seriedad a Lightning que ya estaba a su lado.

-Soy de la misma opinión.

-Así pues…-la posibilidad era inquietante – ha sido otro demonio quien ha parado el tiempo. Pero ¿quién?

El único demonio de los que ellos conocían con ese poder era el rey Samael.

-Solo puedo pensar en alguien.

Angel adivinaba que Lightning tenía en su cabeza el mismo nombre. La fuente misma del poder de los ocho reyes de Gehenna.

-Es absurdo –se dijo Angel a sí mismo- Nunca podría acceder aquí.

Lightning señaló con la mano la pantalla que mostraba el portal inactivo.

-A no ser que ciertas barreras fueran levantadas.

La posibilidad de que aquello hubiese sucedido era demasiado aterradora pero al mismo tiempo, de probarse, sería el final del Caballero Honorario.

Pero, ¿una visita del dios de Gehenna sin consecuencias? Impensable.

En ese instante, como si la casualidad quisiese ayudar, dos exorcistas irrumpieron en la sala. En este caso eran Marcel y Claude de la rama francesa. Angel se enorgullecía de conocer todos los nombres de sus hombres.

-¡Paladín! Se trata de Moriyama.

Aquello no le gustaba nada. Intuía que tenía relación con lo que Lightning acababa de descubrir.

-Ha caído en estado de shock en su celda –explicó Claude.

-No reacciona a ningún estímulo y cuando se le ha aplicado un detector ha dado un valor de 120.

El contacto directo, como la posesión, con un demonio de nivel alto daba valores de 35-40.

120 era un valor absurdo.

No podía estar pasando.

-Solicitamos permiso para aislarla.

Angel miró a Lightning. De repente todo el cansancio le había venido de golpe pero la rabia porque estuviese sucediendo aquello que siempre había temido y que todos los altos mandos, empezando por el Grigori, habían desechado, le daba tal rabia que no iba a desfallecer hasta acabar con la amenaza presente.

Buscó en todos los monitores. No estaba.

-Necesito ver a Okumura –le pidió con premura a uno de los exorcistas tras los controles de las cámaras.

-Estaba junto al guardia suizo que le acompaña en el ascensor del suroeste –contestó el controlador con premura justificando su labor. Tecleó en el control y en la pantalla más grande apareció una imagen del interior del ascensor.

El guardia miraba impasible hacia el frente mientras que Rin tenía todas las facciones descolgadas como absorbido por la angustia.

-Ese rostro… -empezó a decir Angel recordando la expresión de compañeros suyos tras una masacre.

-…El rostro de la derrota –completó Lightning.

¡Por los clavos de Cristo!

-Lightning, ¿te puedes encargar de Moriyama? –le preguntó Angel resolutivo mientras sus ojos pasaban de la imagen de Rin y el guardia suizo en el ascensor, a Mephisto en su celda. Este, en ese momento, miró hacia la cámara, se tocó la frente con los dedos índice y central de su mano derecha y sonriendo le envió un saludo.

Por el Dios que estaba en los cielos que la próxima vez que volviera a poder mostrar esa sonrisita sería en sus dominios de Gehenna.

-Debemos parar esta locura, ¡ya!

…

Cuando salieron del ascensor, Rin reconoció enseguida que habían llegado a los servicios centrales subterráneos de la orden en el Vaticano.

El guardia le había informado que el Papa le esperaba en una de las salas de interrogatorio. ¡Qué pocos metros le separaban ya del desastre!

Un relieve de la pared representaba el símbolo de la Orden. Rin tuvo que retirar la mirada. Su esfuerzo en los últimos años, su confianza al ir mejorando día tras día, su esperanza en cumplir la promesa, el conocimiento de tener el control sobre su naturaleza; todo se había desplomado con tanta facilidad. Había sido un necio al negar su realidad.

-Nos aguardan –oyó que el guardia le urgía. Sin darse cuenta, Rin se había detenido tras descubrir el relieve.

Miró fijamente al guardia. Ni una sola señal quedaba de la posesión. El dios de Gehenna, el dios del mal, había cumplido su palabra. Satán, aquel al que había llamado padre.

Cuánto necesitaba llorar, chillar, sacar toda la rabia por su debilidad, por traicionar a aquel que había dado su vida por él. Pero no podía. Su cuerpo estaba como dirigido por una cuerdas que tiraban de él. No podía controlarlo. ¿Estado de shock? Su psiquiatra le había hablado de ello. Una sonrisa cansada apareció en su rostro un segundo imaginando la próxima sesión. Solo que sabía que no habría próxima sesión. Tal vez tras la traición a Assiah que iba a cometer delante del Papa ya no habría futuro.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Rin se asombró que su voz sonase con algo de cordialidad a pesar de su negrura interior.

Los ojos del guardia le miraron con asombro.

-Me gustaría conocer tu nombre –insistió Rin temiendo que las estrictas normas de la guardia suiza les prohibieran revelar su identidad.

-Müller –rebeló al final su apellido el guardia.

Rin sonrió por la pequeña confianza otorgada.

-Tut mir so leid, Herr Müller.

Ahora sí que Müller pareció totalmente confundido. Rin le acababa de pedir perdón en un perfecto alemán con acento suizo "lo siento mucho, señor Müller". Su cabeza trató de encontrar una respuesta lógica. ¿Quizá Herr Pheles le habría enseñado alemán? Pero enseguida se puso a la defensiva de nuevo. ¿Le estaba pidiendo el Anticristo perdón por algo que le iba a suceder?

Rin comprendió el recelo en los ojos del guardia. No podía explicarle que casi le había visto morir dolorosamente segundo a segundo delante de él. Se inclinó profundamente y volvió a disculparse de corazón esta vez utilizando de nuevo el italiano.

El perdón no llegó y Rin suspiró incorporándose de nuevo.

¿A cuántos más vería a partir de ahora con esa expresión de recelo en el rostro al mirarle y no comprender su comportamiento?

Por el momento, el guardia llamado Müller, sujeto involuntario de la maldad de Satán, seguía vivo.

…

Shiemi parecía dormida en el suelo de la celda. Sus párpados se movían con espasmos que parecían señalar que tenía una pesadilla.

-¡Lightning, menos mal que aparece alguien con sentido común! –el mencionado miró a la cautiva Shura que le hacia una seña para que le abriese la puerta de la celda.

-Angel no me ha autorizado a que te libere –le dijo tan solo con una gran sonrisa de expectación ante la reacción de Shura.

Como esperaba Shura empezó a gritarle una versión para adultos de lo que iba a conllevar tenerla encerrada.

Lightning quiso disfrutar un poco tensando las cuerdas de la paciencia de Shura e ignorándola le preguntó al doctor exorcista que estaba atendiendo a Shiemi.

-¿Cuál es su estado?

-No reacciona a ningún estímulo, ni luminoso, ni sonoro, ni doloroso.

Para confirmar su diagnóstico pellizcó la piel sobre la clavícula de Shiemi.

Sí, Shiemi estaba totalmente en trance.

-Me han informado que el detector de energía demoniaca arroja un dato de 120.

-Exacto y no varía.

El doctor tomó el detector portátil que se asemejaba a un walkie-talkie y apretó un botón. La aguja del visor se movió enseguida al valor 120.

Era el valor máximo que detectaba la máquina.

-Supongo que de tenerlo el visor, llegaría al 666.

El doctor, los dos exorcistas, llamados Marcel y Claude, rieron el chiste de Lightning llevados por el nerviosismo de la incomprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Abogo por aislarla para tenerla en observación –insistió en la petición que los dos otros exorcistas habían transmitido a Angel.

Lightning sabía que aquello era más por seguridad de los demás que por ayudar a Shiemi.

-Me parece correcto. Tengo la autorización del Paladín para autorizarlo en su nombre, así que adelante.

-¿Y yo, qué?

Lo cierto es que Shura había sido olvidada totalmente en las instrucciones de Angel. Lightning no podía decidir realmente por él mismo si sacarla de la celda mientras siguiera condenada a cinco años de prisión por el Grigori. Aunque él comprendiese totalmente los motivos de Shura para el robo. Circunstancias eran circunstancias.

Se esperó a que los exorcistas se llevasen a Shiemi y quedarse solos para hablarle, lo que provocó a aumentar los nervios de Shura.

-¡Ah, mi querida Lara!

Shura fingió una risa por el apodo que le había dado Lightning durante el juicio.

-Angel está demasiado liado impidiendo que tu pupilo acabe con el Pontificado.

-¿Quéééé? ¿De qué porras hablas? –La boca de Shura lanzó un silbido -¿Se ha activado el portal?

Lightning negó con la cabeza.

-Ni lo hará. No es un portal Shura, es una ofrenda. Rin lo formó para llamar la atención de Satán y atraerle a Assiah para derrotarle.

Shura se le quedó mirando fijamente antes de explotar.

-¡¿Y por qué Angel no me ha dicho la verdad cuando me convenció para que sonsacase información a Shiemi?!

-Simplemente porque Angel no lo sabe. No he compartido mis deducciones con él. De saberlo estoy seguro que hace tiempo que la cabeza de Rin estaría exhibida en el Castillo de Sant' Angelo.

La boca de Shura formó una perfecta O hasta comprender que Lightning tenía razón y mover la cabeza por el buen razonamiento de su compañero.

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

-Porque así como tú estás orgullosa de tu pupilo, yo lo estoy del mío, y él ha averiguado la verdad sobre el portal sin que yo le haya ayudado.

-¿Te lo ha contado Suguro?

-No. Pero el cuerpo de seguridad autorizó que Suguro, el profesor Miwa, Shima y Kamiki se reuniesen con el Pontífice.

-¿Insinúas que hasta el mismo Papa lo sabe?

Lightning asintió con la cabeza.

Shura lanzó una carcajada.

-Entiendo porque te lo has callado. A Angel se le encresparía toda su melena.

-Exacto – Lightning le mostró a Shura la llave que abría su celda- Angel me la dio para cumplir con su parte del trato tras tu interrogatorio a Shiemi. Aunque no ha ido según lo previsto, necesitamos tu ayuda tras la visita de Satán al Vaticano. Circunstancias son circunstancias.

…

Kuro estaba lleno de dolor al recordar el rostro sin vida con el que Rin le había pedido que se quedase en la celda.

Satán había roto a Rin.

Su alteza el rey Samael no había intercambiado una sola palabra con Rin mientras era escoltado por el guardia suizo fuera de la celda. Algo dentro de él le decía que tampoco había habido contacto telepático, aunque la barrera que el dios de Gehenna había impuesto en su presencia y, que Kuro estaba seguro, también había afectado a su Alteza, ya no estaba.

Una vez solos, el rey Samael había permanecido totalmente en silencio mirando al vacío.

Kuro se preguntaba si estaba tan devastado como él por la derrota de Rin. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción pero sus ojos brillaban. Kuro supo interpretar que estaba replanificando sus siguientes acciones.

De pronto, giró su rostro hacia la cámara de seguridad e hizo un saludo con la mano.

Sonreía.

Kuro interpretó que la espera había concluido.

-Les llama mis juguetitos.

¿Le estaba hablando a él?

-Yo puedo llamarles del modo que me apetezca pero nadie se puede burlar de mi trabajo.

La voz era muy amenazante a pesar de su sonrisa.

-Siempre ha subestimado el control que tengo sobre mi legado, pero la maestría que poseo es única.

¡Su Alteza se estaba quejando de su progenitor!

¡Hasta los Reyes, altos demonios de Gehenna, se comportaban como hijos despechados si su padre les subestimada, aunque fuera el dios de Gehenna!

Kuro supo que debía guardarse muy y mucho que su alteza supiera que él había captado sus quejas.

-¿Piensa que mis exorcistas no van a descubrir todos sus errores? ¿Cómo se le ocurre retroceder con tanta rudeza el tiempo? Hay que ser un artista para jugar con él con la delicadeza que se necesita. ¿No crees, Kuro?

Kuro se quedó helado.

Así que estaba realmente hablando con él.

¿Qué le podía contestar, qué le decía?

Kuro había sido testigo de otras retahílas de quejas por parte de su alteza, pero claro, siempre las compartía con Shiro y este sabía cómo contentar a un demonio descontento. ¿Quizá por eso estaba hablando con él? ¿Él le traía recuerdos de aquellos momentos íntimos de amistad?

Su alteza suspiró y se puso en pie.

Hubo una nube rosa y tras desaparecer, la forma perruna de su alteza se coló entre los barrotes dirigiéndose directamente hacia él.

-Este escenario ya no va a ser testigo de la función, así que sígueme Kuro y te llevaré al acto más tenso de la obra: El Paladín detiene al Anticristo y salva al mundo.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Parece ser que la visita de Satán ha dejado huella.

-Me vais a permitir que copie una nota de mi one-fic "un don natural": _Mención debo hacer a otra visión sobre el idioma que hablan los exorcistas en Blue Exorcist y que ha influido en la semilla de este relato: la de mi adorada saga "The End of the Beginning" creada por mi admirada sensei,_ _ **SuperiorDimwit**_ _. No quiero spoilear a quien no la hayáis leído aún pero la idea de Mephisto hablando un perfecto italiano está desarrollada por ella allí de forma brillante._

Me sumo pues, a la idea de mi Onesan, de que los exorcistas a nivel mundial hablan italiano entre ellos para entenderse. Sin duda también emplean el inglés, pero, como el italiano junto con el latín son los idiomas oficiales del Vaticano, pues me parece que cuadra para una institución con tanta solera.

Si habéis leído esa otra historia quizá tengáis una idea del porqué Rin le habla en alemán con acento suizo al guardia.

-¿Por qué llama Lightning a Shura, Lara? Sin adelantar acontecimientos, supongo que adivinareis a quien se refiere. Pista: A Shura le encantan esos videojuegos.

-Gracias **Malu.** Fui muy cruel con Rin en el capítulo anterior, lo admito. ¿Quizá Mephisto intervino al final deteniendo a su poderoso padre porque estimaba que la lección ya había concluido?: _nunca se puede ganar a un dios creyendo que le puedes patear el trasero_. Siento que tengas que esperar para leer la escena entre Rin y el Papa, pero he querido revindicar la labor de la Orden, y especialmente del siempre estresado Angel. :)

-Gracias a todos los que leeis mis historias. Que este año que empieza os traiga lo mejor.


	20. Esquivando el destino

¡Hola a todos! Disculpad por el retraso en publicar este nuevo capítulo. Más de un mes. Estoy pasando un pequeño bache lo que no me ha permitido dedicarle todo el tiempo que necesitaba para actualizar rápido la historia. Gracias a todos por seguir este relato, vuestro apoyo me ha dado muchísimo ánimos, y no solo para continuar este fanfic.

Contiene referencias al one-shoot "El último día de mercado navideño"

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

 **20\. Esquivando el destino**

La tierra sin vida se extendía en una superficie plana sin fin que tenía el tono amarillento de la sequedad estéril.

No había piedras, ni tocones carcomidos vestigios de un pasado de existencia viva, ni, menos aún, hierbajos resecos. Solo las fisuras en el suelo descontinuaban la monotonía muerta del paisaje. Observando esas grietas con toda la profundidad que permitía la vista, se podía deducir que hacía mucho tiempo que la lluvia no bañaba aquellas tierras.

¿Qué era ese lugar?

Miró hacia el cielo plomizo sin nubes, sin la luz del sol asomándose en algún punto, sin estrellas tempranas.

Se abrazó a sí misma, no por frío, pues a pesar de la luminosidad casi opaca, se notaba un ligero calor casi agradable.

Su nariz inhaló con fuerza intentando identificar algún olor.

Solo el perfume seco del polvo de la tierra.

" _Shiemi"_

Aquella dulce voz.

Shiemi dio varias vueltas sobre sí misma buscando su procedencia.

No había más que el yermo.

" _Shiemi"_

Algo pareció moverse hacia la izquierda.

Shiemi empezó a correr hacia allí con el corazón desbocado, sonriendo.

-Obachan.

…

Yukio se despertó abruptamente perdiendo la oportunidad de detener a Shiemi en su carrera por el yermo… ¡Un momento! ¿Había sido un sueño tan solo?

Se frotó los ojos mientras se secaba con la mano derecha el sudor en la nuca.

Al final el cansancio había ganado la batalla a la preocupación y a la culpabilidad por haberse desentendido del destino nada agorero de Rin y Shiemi. Ambos estaban detenidos en los cuarteles centrales de la Orden en el Vaticano mientras que él había optado por seguir con su vida rutinaria de estudiante en la universidad.

Se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana del dormitorio para ventilarlo.

El sol de la tarde iluminaba con tonos dorados los tejados grises de los bloques de la residencia estudiantil. Ni una nube en aquel junio tan seco, aunque no tanto como el yermo donde había soñado que estaba Shiemi.

Yukio sabía que no había sido un mero sueño.

Pero no podía estar sucediendo.

Desde que le entregase a Mephisto su corazón de demonio para que lo salvaguardase no había vivido de nuevo aquellas experiencias. Yukio conocía su origen: la capacidad de introducirse durante el sueño en los pensamientos de quien sufre. Uno de esos "poderes" que había sido descubierto cuando su naturaleza se manifestó.

¿Por qué no había podido tener un poder simple y fácil de controlar como Rin? ¿Por qué había tantas capas en su "yo" heredado? Aunque, si lo volvía a considerar, Rin también tenía añadidas más herramientas demoniacas en sus genes. El detectar la presencia de otros demonios era una de ellas. A decir verdad, los poderes de ambos hermanos se complementaban. Juntos formaban un todo.

Basta de reflexiones a destiempo.

Debía, además, posponer la averiguación del origen de aquel sueño revelador.

Shiemi estaba en dificultades y, pese a que doliese reconocerlo, sabía que era por su denuncia de Mephisto ante la Orden. Aunque supiese que había tomado la decisión correcta en esas circunstancias, Shiemi estaba siendo una víctima colateral. Debía ayudarla, pero ¿cómo?

Sabía que la única forma era declarar a su favor y para aquello debía firmar el documento que Angel le había dado a firmar para su reingreso en la Orden.

Con esto Mephisto había ganado.

Nunca lo haría.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños.

¿No era ese sentimiento de orgullo ilógico una faceta más de su cualidad demoniaca?

Suspiró mientras su mirada revisaba el inmaculadamente limpio y ordenado dormitorio. Para calmar los nervios nada mejor que la disciplina del trabajo como le habían enseñado en el monasterio. Al fin, con el cansancio físico, tras aquella limpieza exhaustiva, había conseguido dormir un par de horas, hasta que ese "sueño" surgió.

Al ver sus apuntes dispuestos sobre el escrito para empezar el trabajo y preparar las clases del día siguiente, se rio de sí mismo por haber sido tan inocente de creer que podría retomar sus estudios teóricos y prácticos cuando al otro lado del mundo, quizá se iba a dictar la sentencia de muerte de Rin en cualquier momento.

¿Pero qué hacer, qué hacer?

Sin apenas darse cuenta, tomó el teléfono móvil y lo desenchufó del cargador. Tenía la batería ya a tope. No había llamadas perdidas, ni mensajes nuevos.

Sin ninguna esperanza abrió el grupo de chat inactivo. Con pesar quiso comprobar cuando había sido la última vez que Rin y Shiemi se habían podido conectar. Era un movimiento bastante estúpido pues sus móviles seguro que habían sido requisados tras sus mutuas detenciones y no tendrían acceso a ningún ordenador tampoco.

¡Un momento!

¿Había realmente una luz verde al lado del cuarto miembro del chat?

¡Shura!

Su corazón empezó a latir excitado por al fin tener una mano amiga que le pudiera ayudar y aconsejar en aquel entuerto.

Empezó a escribir con toda la rapidez que le permitía el pequeño teclado pero apenas había compuesto un saludo, lo abandonó, borrando aquel "hola".

No había sabido nada de Shura desde que había partido al Amazonas hacía unos meses. En aquel campamento donde ella daba clases a los nativos de lucha contra los demonios de la jungla, no había internet ni teléfono. Sabía que estaba bien pues Rin preguntaba a menudo por ella a Mephisto. Aun así, ya que fiarse del todo del caballero honorario no estaba aún en su programa diario, y, antes de que Rin cayese en la melancolía por su ruptura con Shiemi, entre ambos hermanos le habían escrito una carta pero o bien se había perdido por el camino o era la respuesta de ella la que se había malogrado en mitad del océano.

Pero ahora estaba online y posiblemente también estaba mirando el estado de él. ¿Estaría dudando también qué escribirle y si era conveniente?

Algo le decía que no estaba en Japón sino en los cuarteles del Vaticano y que había sido llamada allí por la necesidad de sonsacar información a Rin.

Apagó a la defensiva la pantalla del teléfono.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan perdido.

…

Cuando el estado de Yukio pasó de verde a negro, Shura parpadeó un par de veces para confirmar que sus ojos no le engañaban y maldijo por lo bajo porque Yukio no le hubiese enviado el mensaje que él había empezado a escribir. Ella incluso ya sabía qué clave ella iba a utilizar para que él descifrase lo delicada que se había vuelto la situación.

-¿Tenías mono de internet?

Lightning se había recostado sobre la mesa de ordenador donde Shura había vuelto a recuperar sus antiguas claves de la intranet de la orden. Con una prisa torpona cerró la pestaña de la aplicación del chat de la pantalla y avergonzada volvió con la lectura del informe provisional sobre los sucesos alrededor del portal del Vaticano.

Había confiado en que la elevada actividad en el control central le permitiese contactar con Yukio de forma desapercibida. Arriesgarse había sido una tontería teniendo a Lightning pendiente de ella. Su sonrisa significaba que sabía cuál había sido la intención real de Shura al pedir acceso a uno de aquellos terminales electrónicos.

Esto la inquietó un poco, pero al fin y al cabo si ella disfrutaba de aquella pequeña libertad era por la intervención de él. A decir verdad, también de Angel. Sin la defensa de ambos en el juicio, la sentencia hubiese sido mucho más severa.

Shura observaba como el Paladín daba instrucciones al controlador de las cámaras de seguridad para que un error como no tener siempre visible desde la central la de la prisión de mujeres no se volviese a repetir. La ligera excusa del controlador como que en todo momento había estado bajo control por los vigilantes de la prisión no fue tomada ni en cuenta.

En dos de las pantallas centrales estaban por un lado las imágenes obtenidas por la cámara de la enfermería donde una Shiemi en coma, yacía monitorizada y por otro lado, a un confuso Rin observando como el guardia Müller era examinado delante de él por el mismo doctor que habían atendido en primera instancia a Shiemi en la celda.

Los dos exorcistas llamados Marcel y Claude acompañaban al doctor. Uno de ellos iba reportando el examen a Angel que no podía disimular su asombro.

-¡¿Seguro que la lectura del detector da un valor de 15?!

Alzó tanto la voz que todos los presentes le escucharon. Lightning y Shura intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad.

Si Satán se había presentado a Rin en su celda, como Lightning pensaba, tendría que haber utilizado un recipiente, y ciertamente aquel soldado fuerte altamente entrenado había sido la única posibilidad.

¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin daños aparentes? Sin duda aquella era la explicación de que el tiempo hubiese sido detenido.

El encontrar a alguien que pudiese soportar las llamas de Satán era algo codiciado por humanos y demonios.

Sin embargo, el aparato detector de actividad demoniaca solo señalaba un valor de 15; lo que significaba que reflejaba un valor lógico de alguien humano, el guardia, al tener contacto directo con dos hijos de Satán al vigilarles en la prisión pero, desde luego, descartaba la posesión.

La hipótesis de Lightning ya no se sostenía.

¿Cómo había entrado Satán en el Vaticano entonces?

-Realicen unos tests más exhaustivos – les dio nuevas instrucciones Angel por el pinganillo mientras miraba de reojo a Lightning y Shura notándose como le intrigaba de que estaban cuchicheando los dos- Debemos tener la seguridad total que Satán no ha contaminado al guardia antes de levantar las sospechas sobre él.

-¿Piensas que Satán poseyó a Shiemi? –le susurró Shura a Lightning.

Lightning negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que tú piensas lo mismo que yo – le guiñó un ojo a Shura- Satán la está utilizando como rehén si Rin no cumple lo que Satán le ha ordenado.

-Ser el Antipapa –completó la teoría Shura gracias a toda la información aportada antes por Lightning. Shura centró toda su atención en el desamparo de Rin reflejado en el monitor –Pero él no debe saber la situación de Shiemi sino esa automisericordia que vemos se tornaría en su rabia y fuerza de lucha habituales. Así que se lo debo contar yo.

-A ti te creerá sin dudarlo por un instante, por eso hemos dispuesto la sala donde se iba a celebrar la entrevista con el Papa para que tú le interrogues. A ti es a la única que te contará todos los detalles de lo que está sucediendo

-El recordarle que colaborar es la única forma de salvar su vida debe ser un buen estímulo a la colaboración.

El sarcasmo de Shura hizo reír a Lightning.

-Sería una lástima perder a tan buen exorcista por unos orígenes no adecuados, pero si Assiah no tiene otra forma de salvarse, es la única opción. No solo confío plenamente en tu capacidad para controlar a Rin sino a su hermano menor. Prueba a contactar de nuevo con él por chat. Tú puedes convencerle para que firme la carta de reincorporación a la orden.

Shura recordaba la firmeza de la resolución de Yukio cuando le anunció su salida de la Orden en aquel mercado navideño. Aunque le había echado en falta a su lado en las misiones, verle feliz en sus estudios, por estar realizando su sueño de convertirse en médico, era algo que ella jamás le haría perder.

Con brusquedad apretó la tecla de apagado del ordenador.

Las pupilas de Lightning brillaron disfrutando de la sorpresa por la determinación con que Shura se negaba a mezclar a Yukio. Shura esperaba un comentario agudo cuando el grito furioso de Angel les sobresaltó:

-¿Desde cuándo no está Mephisto en su celda?

…

De nuevo la esencia curiosa de Kuro sobrepasaba la prudencia al seguir a su alteza el rey del tiempo por los conductos de ventilación. Samael movía la pequeña cola perruna conforme iba confirmando que el camino era el correcto.

¿A dónde iban?

Con su verborrea artificiosa le había anunciado que iban a asistir a como el Paladín detenía al Anticristo y salvaba el mundo.

Rin.

A pesar de lo preocupado que estaba por la integridad de Rin, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por el hecho de que había pasado de ser un cath-sith cuestionado por sus congéneres por haber sido el familiar del anterior Paladín, a ir a convertirse en el familiar de un futuro rey de Gehenna.

Pero no. No debía dejarse por la tentación de recrearse en el ascenso social entre los suyos que suponía, pues Rin nunca había deseado esa corona para él. Odiaba a Satán, un dios que le había derrotado y humillado, pero que a él, al pequeño Kuro, le había hablado con una cercanía y llaneza totalmente contrastadas con la crueldad y violencia con la que había maltratado a Rin justo después.

Rin.

Al fin, tras muchas vueltas, ascensos y descensos, la celosía de hierro que cubría una salida se disolvió en humo rosa y Kuro descubrió que habían ido a parar al corredor central del cuartel de la Orden.

Su alteza podría haberlos transportado sin necesidad de recorrer los conductos a cuatro patas pero Kuro sabía muy bien, la placentera sensación que todos los demonios sienten al experimentar la tangibilidad de Assiah.

-¡Llegamos! ¡Busquemos un buen sitio!

Con cuatro saltitos rápidos el rey Samael se acomodó encima del hombro de una estatua de un caballero medieval en mármol. Empezó a mover la cola y Kuro corrió a su lado para averiguar que le satisfacía en tal sumo grado.

Bajo ellos Kuro pudo ver de nuevo a Rin quien observaba, lleno de desasosiego, como un doctor acompañado de dos dragones le estaba realizando un chequeo al guardia.

Si sintió alegría por reencontrar a Rin fue ahogada por la abrumadora tristeza de la derrota que rezumaba. Desde la cabeza hasta los pies todo su cuerpo era arrastrado por el peso de la humillación sufrida y sus brazos caían hacia el suelo con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Del brillo siempre chispeante en sus ojos no quedaba rastro.

Kuro siempre había descubierto un rescoldo incluso cuando en estos pasados meses la rotura con Shiemi le embargaba de tristeza. No quedaba nada. Su principal objetivo al convertirse en exorcista había sido eliminado por la evidencia de su imposibilidad de derrotar a Satán.

Le necesitaba. Preparó sus patas para saltar al encuentro pero se detuvo tras la recomendación de su alteza:

-No interrumpas la escena del héroe.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de exorcistas se dirigieron hacia Rin, el guardia y los otros tres exorcistas.

Angel lo encabezaba, seguido de Lightning y ¡Shura!

¡¿Qué hacía allí?! Debería estar en el Amazonas.

Kuro vio como la pena dejaba paso también a la sorpresa en Rin y, claramente, la esperanza por el reencuentro con alguien confiable, le dio fuerzas. También descubrió una sonrisa de complicidad en el rostro de Shura. ¡Pero qué delgada y pálida estaba!

-¡Vaya sorpresa! –se unió placentero al colectivo asombro el rey Samael. –La señorita Kirigakure se suma a la cruzada contra el Antipapa. Je, je. Mi recomendación de traerla desde la cárcel ha sido tenida en cuenta por Angel. Si es que si no fuera por los demás… ¡Pero ah! La privación de libertad le ha dado ese halo de fragilidad tan _moe_.

Nunca hubiera imaginado Kuro que el calificativo _moe_ se pudiese aplicar en ningún momento a Shura.

Aunque era cierto que las secuelas de la cárcel eran devastadoras para un espíritu tan libre como ella. Kuro había reconocido el uniforme presidario de los exorcistas. Así que sí había estado en prisión. ¿Pero por qué?

Vio la misma curiosidad en la expresión de Rin. Kuro notó aumentar el alivio de ver una chispa en su interior.

Pero entonces Angel se separó del grupo y se plantó delante de Rin mirándole con esa cara de odio que realmente planteaba si esa era su expresión real y no ese extraño buen temperamento educado.

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, mirándose con tanta fijación, que Kuro supo que Rin iba a soltar uno de esos improperios con los que saltaba el aguante de Angel. Pero no. Rin bajó con lentitud la mirada al suelo ante el asombro de todos.

-Culpabilidad –saboreó el momento el rey Samael a su lado –Rin acaba de confirmar las sospechas del adusto Paladín –se rio soltando aire por el hocico- Así pues sí han descubierto la alteración del tiempo mal ensartada de Satán. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Qué placer proporciona la ratificación de mis deducciones!

¿Angel sabía que Satán se había presentado en la prisión?

Kuro vio como Angel parpadeaba con rapidez sin duda sorprendido por el gesto de rendición de Rin.

Shura y Lightning, al igual que los otros tres exorcistas que componían el grupo y el guardia, observaban la escena entre una mezcla de curiosidad y precaución por la futura reacción de Angel.

-Está dudando –enunció el rey Samael lo que era evidente – Lightning le ha convencido para que la señorita Kirigakure le interrogue. No era pues errónea mi apreciación que la experiencia está templando su naturaleza compulsiva en exterminar a todo aquel ente que sea una amenaza para Assiah. Siempre Angel ha perdido los estribos porque detesta que lo compare con su predecesor pero él también aprendió a seguir ese rumbo de juiciosa misericordia. ¡Ah, Angel, empiezas a madurar!

Si Kuro no hubiese estado tan preocupado por la situación de Rin sin duda hubiese reflexionado sobre las palabras de su alteza pero su mente estaba saturada por la angustia que Angel desenvainase a Caliburn.

-Sé que la entrevista con el Papa ha sido anulada –dijo inesperadamente Rin con voz tan bajita que de no haber tenido todos la respiración contenida por la escena no hubieran podido entenderle de haberse oído el más leve sonido.

Angel fulminó con la mirada a Marcel y Claude, quienes se reprobaron el uno al otro por habérselo comunicado al guardia delante del anticristo.

Rin levantó la cabeza y sus ojos estaban bañados de lágrimas de vergüenza.

-Siempre tuviste razón, Angel, yo soy una amenaza para Assiah. Soy una herramienta para Satán, yo creí que podría…

La angustia le venció y se frotó los ojos con fuerza para tener el coraje de seguir.

-Pero no puedo luchar contra lo que soy, para lo que me engendraron, y es por eso que yo…

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No hacía falta oírlo, Kuro sabía lo que Rin iba a proponerle a Angel.

Su alteza a su lado lanzó un gruñido de deleite por la tensión de la escena.

Kuro creyó ver aprensión en Angel por entrever que Rin iba finalmente a admitir su felonía.

 _¡No, Rin!_

Al oír un maullido potente todos miraron hacia la estatua.

Allí estaba Kuro en medio de una humareda rosa que se desvanecía.

Angel fue derribado cuando un gato negro gigante con dos colas se interpuso entre él y su amo.

Entonces Marcel y Claude, para compensar la metedura de pata de anunciar que la entrevista se había cancelado, apuntaron con sus pistolas a Kuro, esté soltó un bufido y con la pata derecha les tumbó al suelo también.

Angel se había puesto en pie y se dispuso a desenvainar Caliburn para tratar de reducir al enfurecido Kuro.

Rin se incorporó de un salto. Si le pasase algo a Kuro por su culpa…

-¡Kuro, no! –le rogó Rin, pero este le replicó, mientras soltaba más maullidos amenazantes que hizo que más exorcistas llegasen al pasillo:

 _No permitiré que te dejes matar por este mequetrefe._

Sin duda fueron los nervios quienes provocaron que su cuerpo destrozado por la tensión soltase una risita rota por lo de _mequetrefe_ y ese esfuerzo hizo que todo empezase a dar vueltas y Rin fuese atraído hacia el suelo.

-¡Te cogí!

Alguien evitó su caída y el rostro audaz lleno de energía de su maestra le saludó con esa gran sonrisa que tanto había necesitado en los últimos tiempos.

Se dejó alzar y caer sobre el pelaje de Kuro y notó un golpe justo detrás de él y como unas manos le sujetaban por la espalda.

-¡Shura! –el grito colérico retumbo en sus oídos.

Rin escuchó aquella voz firme, irónica y llena de vida tras él.

-Tranquilo, calvito, no le dejaré que destruya Assiah.

Rin notó una brisa por la cara. Levantó la mirada y vio como Kuro saltaba con ellos sobre su lomo hacia una de las vidrieras.

Cuando los cristales rotos cayeron a su alrededor como una lluvia de colores, Rin supo que había conseguido esquivar por un tiempo su destino.

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Notas**

-La chistera de donde voy sacando mis aportaciones al argumento de esta realidad futura alternativa de Blue Exorcist no tiene fondo. Al pobre Yukio le he dotado de la habilidad de ver en sueños lo que aflige a alguien cercano. Si os estais preguntando si realmente Shiemi está en ese yermo, la respuesta es sí.

- **Atención, la siguiente nota contiene spoilers del capítulo 76 del manga**. _Sería una lástima perder a tan buen exorcista por unos orígenes no adecuados_. Esta sentencia de Lightning refiriéndose a Rin también se podría aplicar a Shura tras lo que hemos averiguado de su pasado en el flashback del último capítulo del manga. Es fascinante, oscura y perversa la maldición que provoca que la reencarnación de Kirigakure deba morir a los treinta años. No mentiré si os confieso que se me han ocurrido varias ideas basadas en esto, pero no es de esto lo que os quiero hablar aquí, sino en cómo el canon del manga hace que los eventos relatados en el Antipapa se tengan que desviar de la realidad de la historia de la que parte. Porque en este fanfic Shura tiene ya 30 años, con lo que, o bien la maldición ha sido eliminada, con lo que Shura debe haber perdido su espada demoniaca, o bien, sigue con sus poderes por un cambio en el pacto con Hachiro. Complicado. ¿Verdad? Por eso, y ante con todo el dolor de mi corazón, no voy a trabajar el personaje de Shura en ese sentido en lo que resta de fanfic, pues nos desvariamos del nudo de la historia. Sí que, como os prometí, realizaré un one-shoot sobre como Shura acabó en prisión en lugar del Amazonas.

 **-Malu:** Sin duda tienes dones de adivinación pues como has visto Rin tenía la intención de dejarse matar por Angel para evitar seguir los designios de Satán. Pero Rin no está solo. Tiene a Kuro y a Shura para ayudarle. :)


	21. Hermanos

**21\. Hermanos**

Cómo suele saludar Mephisto, ¡cuánto tiempo! Me he acordado de todos vosotros cada día durante estos largos tres meses de ausencia. En las notas tras el capítulo explico brevemente qué me ha obligado a estar casi sin vida propia. No obstante, esta pequeña introducción la quiero dedicar a compartir mi felicidad porque hoy justo, 2 de mayo, es el aniversario de la publicación de El antipapa. Un año ya. Solo quiero deciros: **GRACIAS**

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

La melodía de "Moon river" acabó de hacerle perder la poca concentración que Yukio acababa de conseguir gracias a sus apuntes de la asignatura de pediatría sobre el crecimiento del aparato locomotor entre los niños desde los dos a los cinco años.

En la pantalla de su móvil aparecía el mensaje _número privado._

¿Sería un teleoperador queriéndole vender un seguro de vida a las nueve de la noche de un sábado? Absurdo pero en este mundo donde todo giraba alrededor del consumo no era tan descabellado. ¿Pero y si era Shiemi?

Aquel sueño angustioso de ella en el yermo no se apartaba de su mente y no podía parar de intentar descubrir su verdadero significado.

Descolgó.

Una voz femenina le empezó a hablar con esa entonación tan innatural de los servicios automáticos de las compañías telefónicas.

-Llamada a cobro revertido desde Italia, a nombre de… –ruido en la línea, voces gritando, cláxones, risas y un nombre familiar apenas inteligible entre el alboroto de la calle-, para aceptar pulse uno tras la señal.

Mientras la voz mecánica le daba las instrucciones, Yukio pasó de la sorpresa de saber que _ella_ estaba sin duda en el Vaticano a la deducción que era su lugar lógico en una situación de crisis como aquella.

La mala conciencia de mantenerse él al margen en su dormitorio de estudiante, cuando él sabía que su presencia era necesaria, le volvió a sacudir.

Yukio ni dudó en marcar la tecla uno tras el pitido.

El vacío de la línea volvió a dar paso al caos de ruidos que había acompañado de fondo al pronunciar ella su nombre.

Yukio notó como la saliva se le secaba en la boca por toda la concentración que ponía pero el bullicio de la calle no permitía apenas oír la voz que se quería comunicar con él.

-¿Shura?

-¿Yukio? –Yukio sonrió al poder al fin escucharla- ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, sí. ¿Dónde estás?

-En esa heladería a las puertas de Ciudad del Vaticano, utiliza la llave maestra y déjanos ir desde el almacén a tu dormitorio. ¡Hasta ahora!

La llamada se cortó y Yukio se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono con incredulidad.

¿Acababa realmente de hablar con Shura?

Había sido expeditiva, concreta y ni siquiera habían intercambiado un saludo.

Aunque, claro, en una llamada carísima internacional se debía hablar lo justo. Shura, en el fondo, siempre había bastante considerada con los gastos inútiles, menos en cervezas. Y, de todas formas, iban a verse enseguida.

¡Un momento! Había dicho "déjanos ir". ¿Con quién estaba? De nuevo la dulce cara de Shiemi vino a su mente. Las posibilidades de que ella acompañase a Shura eran realmente escasas pero no por ello, el nerviosismo dejó de aparecer y Yukio utilizó todo su buen entrenado autocontrol para evitar que el sudor apareciese en las palmas de sus manos.

Con resolución cogió la llave que colgaba de su cinturón y si dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

Yukio sabía a qué heladería se refería. Una vez Shura casi acaba con su paga a base de cornetes tras perder una apuesta en una práctica de puntería.

Dio la vuelta a la cerradura mientras pensaba el nombre de la _gelateria_ y un olor azucarado llegó a su nariz.

Ahora sí que Shura le saludó con un abrazo en el que fue aplastado casi, aunque él no pudo corresponderle al quedar pasmado tras descubrir detrás de ella la sombra del que fue su hermano.

…

La noche ya había caído en Tokio y Rin miraba hacia las estrellas maravillándose tan solo de su belleza y frenando el torrente de recuerdos de una infancia descubriéndolas desde el patio del monasterio.

No quería rememorar tiempos felices que solo aumentaban su dolor presente.

Aunque se lo merecía. Por idiota, por estúpido y por cretino.

Derrotar a Satán.

Si le quedase un mínimo de fuerzas se reiría.

Ahora comprendía porque Mephisto se había carcajeado años atrás con tanta indolencia en el cementerio cuando le contó su propósito de patear el trasero a Satán tras apenas haber acabado la ceremonia de enterramiento de su padre.

Una idea necia de un niño tonto que crece en adulto sin haber madurado ni un punto.

¿Cómo iba a ser derrotado Satán por un demonio mestizo tan ingenuo para creer que la rabia de la venganza iba a ser superior al poder de un dios?

El escaso atisbo de libertad que había sentido cuando habían escapado de la Orden a través de la vidriera había terminado cuando Shura había empezado a interrogarle, aún dentro del Vaticano, encima del tejado del Palacio Apostólico, donde Kuro se había posado.

Shura siempre era muy directa con él, pero en esta ocasión había sido tan cuidadosa en sus palabras, por el aspecto mísero que sin duda debía el tener; que a punto había estado de soltar todo lo que le quemaba en su conciencia. Pero no tenía ni fuerzas, ni ganas. Sabía que solo iba a recibir reproches, bien merecidos por ingenuo, que no quería oír. No podía soportar oírlos.

Nadie podría jamás juzgar con más severidad su ruindad que él mismo.

¡Dios santo, cuánto necesitaba ahora mismo a Shiemi a su lado! Si ella le abrazara, si él pudiese enterrar su cabeza entre aquellos cabellos dorados y poder descargar todo el pesar de su corazón y recibir su consuelo.

¿Se lo merecía?

Mientras pensaba en ella, su mano estado apretando el anillo de pedida dentro del bolsillo.

" _Cuando hayas vencido a Satán, podremos empezar una vida juntos, entonces búscame donde quiera que esté y te diré que sí."_

Rin apoyó su frente contra el cristal de la ventana mientras sus dedos dejaban caer el anillo en el fondo del bolsillo.

-Shiemi, ¿aceptarías casarte con el noveno rey de Gehenna?

Se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para retener las lágrimas.

A sus agudizados oídos llegaba la conversación entre susurros de Yukio y Shura en el baño, que ella había intentado disimular con el ruido del chorro del agua llenando la bañera.

Con la excusa de tomarse un baño, algo que no existía en la prisión de la orden en Tokio, Shura se había retirado con Yukio para ponerle al corriente de la situación crítica de fugitivo de Rin.

-¡Satán!

Sintió como el estómago se quejaba de angustia al escuchar ese nombre en boca de su hermano.

-¡Shhhhh!

-¿Satán? –repitió más bajo Yukio. - ¿Ha conseguido entrar en el Vaticano?

-Por la interpretación que ha hecho Lightning de las lecturas de las máquinas detectoras de actividad demoniaca parece ser que sí. Y todo apunta a alguien como responsable.

Se oyó un pequeño suspiro y Rin pudo imaginarse a Yukio subiéndose el puente de las gafas conteniendo un pronto.

 _No te contengas, si alguna vez me he merecido un puñetazo, es ahora_ – se dijo para sí Rin mientras avanzaba en dirección al cuarto de baño al encuentro de una violencia física que pudiera hacerle sacudir su mala conciencia.

-Debemos ayudarle, Yukio –habló entonces Shura con ese tono que expresaba que aquello era no una sugerencia, sino un hecho irrefutable.

-Él se ha metido solo en este lío por confiar en Mephisto.

¡Ah! ¿Cómo iba a esperar Rin que Yukio aceptase ayudarle con una sonrisa?

-Déjame a ése para mi sola cuando solucionemos lo de Rin, debo aclarar ciertas cosas con él y por mi madre, que no me voy a amedrentar por sus manipulaciones hasta que no salde mi cuenta pendiente.

Rin se sorprendió que la curiosidad por saber a qué se refería Shura pudiese abrirse paso en su lamentable estado de abatimiento. ¿Tendría todo relación con su estancia en prisión? Rin, se había sentido intrigado por su uniforme de presidaria pero como el haberle planteado una pregunta sobre esto, hubiera abierto paso a una conversación sobre las actividades recientes de Rin que él no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de mantener, había guardado un silencio protector.

Afortunadamente Yukio sí que lo planteó.

-¿Ha sido el señor Pheles el responsable de tu reclusión?

Se oyó la risita socarrona de Shura.

-Siempre está él detrás de todo.

-Pero, ¿entonces no fuiste al Amazonas? No entiendo, si Rin y yo te despedimos en el aeropuerto.

Una nueva risita de Shura.

-Y en la puerta de embarque tuve la agradable sorpresa de ser detenida por la Orden.

\- ¿Por qué te detuvieron? ¿Y por qué esperar a que estuvieses a punto de embarcar?

-¡Ah, Yukio, Yukio! Eres tan encantador cuando dejas de ser tan estirado y vuelves a comportarte como aquel mocoso curioso del que yo siempre me burlaba.

Rin no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse como Yukio volvía a poner rápidamente su cara responsable. Estaba claro que Shura no quería contar qué había pasado por eso hacía rabiar a Yukio.

-¡Ah, ya está lista el agua!

-¡Shura! ¡Espera a que yo salga!

-¡Cómo si nunca hubieses visto a una mujer desnuda…!

Se oyó un portazo y Rin supo que Yukio había escapado de Shura y está con su maniobra de distracción había conseguido parar las preguntas de Yukio.

Tras la pequeña relajación que había supuesto para Rin el intentar averiguar, a través de la conversación entre su hermano y Shura, los motivos que la había llevado a prisión, se volvió aponer tenso porque iba a tener de nuevo a Yukio delante de él. ¿Qué se podían decir? Respiró hondo.

Pero no apareció. Oía ruiditos provenientes del pequeño pasillo que separaba la entrada del baño del resto de dormitorio. El armario ropero empotrado estaba justo en la pared de delante de la puerta del baño y esos crujidos provenían de su hermano buscando algo en las estanterías. Rin supuso que Yukio estaba haciendo tiempo mientras pensaba cómo iba a entrarle.

Yukio siempre tan reflexivo.

¿Cómo podían ser ambos hermanos tan diferentes?

Hermanos.

Mephisto también era su hermano.

Al recordar Rin como Mephisto se había mantenido al margen, observando como siempre hacía, mientras Satán le había abatido, sintió que entre las cenizas de su orgullo aún quedaba un rescoldo de ira. ¿Cómo había pensado, ni por un segundo, que le iba a ayudar mientras se enfrentaba a su poderosísimo padre? Aunque… ¡un momento!

-Kuro, -llamó Rin al gato que, tras un día tan lleno de acontecimientos, disfrutaba de un merecido descanso sobre el teclado del ordenador de Yukio. Los ojos del gato brillaron de entusiasmo al oír de nuevo la voz de su amo, que se había mantenido casi mudo desde que abandonaran los cuarteles de la Orden. -¿Tú también estabas cuando… -¿podría volver a pronunciar ese nombre sin temblarle el ánimo?- cuando, él, Sa…, Satán apareció?

Kuro quiso contarle con qué condescendencia el dios de Gehenna había hablado al principio y cómo le había confiado que se sentía orgulloso de Rin. Pero el anciano Sith intuyó que ese información quizá sería malinterpretada por un desolado Rin. De modo que solo contesto:

-Sí.

Así que su querido familiar había sido testigo de su humillante derrota. ¡Cuánto le agradeció que no hubiese dicho ningún comentario al respecto! Muchas veces Rin pensaba que Kuro era quien mejor le conocía en toda Assiah.

-Mis recuerdos están un poco revueltos y necesito que me ayudes –. Hasta la propia pregunta en sí era absurda - ¿Mephisto me ayudó?

-Sí.

Otra vez la misma rápida y concisa respuesta de Kuro. Pero esta le dejó perplejo porque significaba que no había sido su imaginación. Quiso ahondar un poco más.

-Tengo la imagen nublosa de ver a Mephisto sujetando el brazo del guardia poseído y parando a Satán recordándole que yo soy su hermano.

-Sí, así pasó.

Así pasó.

-Pero, él nunca se expondría tanto ante Satán, ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Quizá – y en su cara se pintó una esperanzada sonrisa de incredulidad – me tiene afecto?

-No seas ingenuo, Nii-san.

El tono tajante de Yukio le sacó de sus insinuaciones de la utopía que los reyes de Gehenna pudiesen saber lo que es amar.

-Si el señor Pheles paró a Satán fue para que no destruyese su obra más importante hasta la fecha en Assiah: a ti.

Así era Yukio, frío como el hielo cuando el profesional se imponía al hermano. Sin duda había escuchado la conversación entre Rin y Kuro, pero en lugar de abordarle con una avalancha de preguntas, le mantenía la mirada con sus ojos azules, iguales a los suyos, que escondían un poder semejante.

Rin sintió el apremio de confesarle todo lo que había pasado en aquellas celdas del Vaticano, cómo su imprudencia y el exceso de confianza en Mephisto podían haber puesto en peligro a Assiah, cómo había defraudado a todos, pero no pudo más que decir estas palabras que le quemaban en la garganta:

-Le he llamado _padre_.

No hizo falta más.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-¿Alguno de vosotros ha acudido a un curso intensivo? Esto es lo que h secuestrado mi vida. Desde hace más de dos meses acudo cada día de 8 a 16 horas a un curso intensivo de alemán. Si sumáis que tardo una hora en ir y otra en volver podeos haceros la idea del poco tiempo libre que me queda. Pero aún no he hablado de todos los deberes, redacciones y presentaciones que debo preparar cuando estoy en casa. ¡Ah, y una mención especial a los exámenes sorpresa! Yo no soy la mejor de la clase, de hecho iba tan mal al principio , estaba tan perdida que sólo me consolaba pensando que así se debería sentir Rin. (Sí, lo sé, soy una friki). En estas semana he pasado de hablar palabras sueltas a poder mantener conversaciones fluidas y a redactar dominando la complicada gramática alemana. En conclusión, mi cerebro ha aprendido a pensar en alemán. Como se dice por aquí: _Ohne Fleiss kein Preis._ (Sí, yo también me imagino a Mephisto pronunciando esta frase cuya traducción literal es "sin laboriosidad no hay premio", similar a la castellana "el esfuerzo tiene recompensa")

-Se dice que no hay que prometer lo que no puedas cumplir, pero no quiero dejaros esperando tanto tiempo, así que os puedo anunciar que el siguiente capítulo está casi listo y espero poderlo subir en breve este mismo mes.

-Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por seguir mis historias. Danke schön!

- **camiliny08**. A Mephisto le encanta jugar a ladrones y policias. ¡Cómo dejar perder la oportunidad de sentirse preso en una celda!


	22. Dominio

**22\. Dominio**

Muchas gracias a todos por estar ahí.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

Desde el día en que perdió a su padre, toda su rabia se había canalizado en Rin. Le culpaba de su muerte y al mismo tiempo le alentaba a que pudiese cumplir su prometida venganza. Cierto es que el sentimiento de frustración por el aventajado poder del otro, le recomía todo el tiempo por dentro.

Yukio había aprendido desde temprana edad en la catequesis que la envidia era un pecado capital pero no podía reprimirse. Lo peor es que los otros lo notaban. Él intentaba frenarlo tras un escudo de autocontrol pero a veces su corazón demoníaco le dominaba y no podía evitar apuñetear a Rin cuando se regocijaba de su innata destreza.

Pero Yukio se había desprendido de su corazón demoníaco tras el acuerdo con Mephisto, era casi humano de nuevo. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía alegrarse de que Satán hubiese derrotado a Rin?

Su primer pensamiento tras oír "le he llamado padre" fue "lo tienes bien merecido por idiota" y al segundo siguiente se horrorizó de su propia actitud. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mezquino con quien había compartido toda su vida cuando le confesaba aquella vergüenza? Todo el esfuerzo que había empleado durante los últimos años para vencer a Satán era en balde.

Rin había sido derrotado.

Ahora esperaba delante de él, anhelante, unas palabras que pudieran devolverle la esperanza en que no era un maldito inútil y que podrían encontrar juntos una salida.

Había esperanza en los ojos de Rin. El confiaba en Yukio.

Yukio sintió el vértigo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Cierto es que la relación entre ellos era buena y cercana desde que él se había apartado de la orden pero el resquemor de ser sola una sombra en la brillante carrera de Rin, cuyo fin era ser el Paladín y Yukio sabía de sobra que lo podía lograr por su convicción inquebrantable.

Luego estaba Shiemi.

Rin se la había llevado por tener el arrojo de declararse que a él siempre le faltó.

Se iban a casar.

"Cuando veas a la señorita Moriyama felicítala. Ha aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de tu hermano mayor"

Aquellas palabras indolentemente burlonas de Mephisto fueron el ariete que tumbó de nuevo el poco dominio de su frustración por haber sido rechazado.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo el resentimiento afloró.

-¿Te vas a casar con Shiemi?

La frágil sonrisa con que Rin aún aguardaba un poco de ánimo de su hermano, se turbó en una mueca de dolor y asombro porque en esas circunstancias Yukio nombrase a Shiemi. Temblándole la mano sacó de su bolsillo el anillo de pedida.

-Shiemi me ha dicho que cuando venza a Satán, podremos empezar una vida juntos - su voz se quebró en un gemido de dolor y repitió la misma pregunta que se había hecho antes solo – Dime Yukio, ¿aceptará casarse con el noveno rey de Gehenna?

Yukio sintió como aquel vértigo se recrudecía por el temor de la verdad que Rin le estaba confesando roto de dolor.

\- Satán me ha nombrado el noveno de rey de Gehenna, quien gobernará Assiah con el nombre del Antipapa.

Yukio sintió cómo el miedo tomaba el control de su cuerpo ante una realidad que él no podía aceptar. No podía estar sucediendo, no.

Yukio conocía la profecía. No podía estar cumpliéndose.

Rin notaba crecer el pánico en Yukio y sorbiendo de nuevo las lágrimas que volvían a aflorar confesó enteramente su derrota.

-Me quedé paralizado de terror, Yukio. Allí tenía delante de mí a Satán dentro del cuerpo de ese guardia…

-¿Un guardia suizo? –le interrumpió su hermano previendo con misericordia el triste fin que ese desgraciado había tenido.

Rin asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

-Pero él está bien, sobrevivió a la posesión sin secuelas.

¿Cómo? Nadie sobrevivía a una posesión de Satán sin consecuencias. Solo alguien en el mundo había sobrevivido tras que Satán entrase en su cuerpo.

Con una cansada sonrisa de comprensión ante su estupor, Rin le aclaró.

-Fue una muestra de generosidad de Satán para aliviar mi consciencia.

-¿Por haberle jurado fidelidad?

Las palabras fueron ásperas y llenas de resquemor. Cuando Rin le miró con cierta incredulidad por el desprecio que había en el fondo, Yukio notó como aquellos sentimientos que ya creía abandonados de resentimiento hacia su hermano mayor volvían sin poder contenerlos.

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido y seguir ese plan sin sentido? ¿De verdad creías que Satán iba a participar en una charla familiar y dejarse engatusar por ti?

Rin parecía totalmente confundido hasta que la comprensión apareció. Suspiró.

-Te mentí con respecto al plan.

Aquella confesión le pilló totalmente desprevenido. ¿Rin mintiendo?

Rin vio su desconcierto y se rio con desgana.

-Mephisto le encargó a Shima que me enseñara a mentir y parece ser que lo conseguí.

Mil pensamientos que conducían a mil preguntas surgieron en la mente de Yukio pero que se simplificaban en una sola turbadora idea. ¡Cuánta influencia había conseguido Mephisto sobre Rin para haber destruido uno de sus cimientos más consistentes: su integridad!

\- Te lo vuelvo a repetir. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan idiota de seguir el plan de Mephisto?

Los labios de Rin formaron una sonrisa extraña en él pero que no era desconocida para Yukio pues muchas veces se había topado con esa expresión de preponderancia cuando se había enfrentado cara a cara con otros demonios.

\- Porque era mi plan, Yukio.

Rin se recreó en la incredulidad de Yukio con una risita que no le pertenecía y este comprendió qué estaba pasando. Realmente estaba pasando.

En el silencio tenso que siguió ambos oyeron como la puerta del baño se abría pero ninguno de los dos pareció importarle que Shura les escuchase. Ella también tenía que saberlo.

Rin esperaba que Yukio le preguntase y Yukio esperaba que Rin se explicase en un duelo de dominio sin sentido aparente fuera del mundo de los demonios.

Pero Yukio sabía por experiencia que ese maldito orgullo que a veces dirigía sus acciones no conducía más que un callejón donde no podías salir sin perder parte de tu humanidad, así que aunque pareciese ser derrotado, cedió:

-Cuéntame el verdadero plan, nii-san.

Rin estaba esperando esa pregunta.

Con los ojos ya vacíos de lágrimas su voz tomó ese matiz dominante que Yukio recordaba con escalofríos en Lucifer.

-Todo empezó cuando leí el cuaderno del padre Fujimoto.

El Antipapa levantó la mano derecha frenando la pregunta atropellada de Yukio.

-Mephisto me entregó el cuaderno, pero no te preocupes, está en un lugar seguro. Tras leerlo comprendí que si se supiese todo lo que el antiguo Paladín escribió sobre la Iglesia y sus dirigentes, su memoria sería degradada.

Yukio no podía más que horrorizarse de con que distanciamiento hablaba de aquel que cuando eran pequeños, llamaba _papá._

-Tras leer todo lo que el padre Fujimoto quiso cambiar en el Vaticano y no pudo, supe que debía enfrentarme a quien había malogrado por siempre sus proyectos y por eso rescaté una la profecía del Antipapa que aprendí en Kioto para despertar el interés de Satán.

Mientras su hermano mayor se iba difuminando en el bosquejo de un rey de Gehenna durante la exposición de cómo entre él y Mephisto habían elaborado ese plan con el que pretendía, el quizá perdido para siempre Rin, derrotar a Satán, Yukio tuvo que contenerse para no chillarle lo estúpido que era.

El plan, el verdadero plan, era igual de insensato que el que antes le explicase a él, porque era el mismo plan.

Ambos utilizaban como cebo el portal en el Vaticano. En uno Satán debía acudir para hablar con Rin complacido por la ofrenda sacrílega del portal en San Pedro, en el otro Satán acudía para rescatar a Rin tras ponerse en peligro extremo. ¡Pero ambos eran el mismo plan!

Rin se creía tan listo que en su estupidez no veía que Mephisto le había puesto a él donde desde siempre Satán le había querido, listo para dejar atrás su humanidad tras una derrota bochornosa ante el dios de Gehenna.

No pudo más.

De un puñetazo calló su grandilocuencia.

Antes Rin hubiese reaccionado chillándole con furia pateando el suelo e insultándole. Quien tenía ante sí en ese momento, solo se frotó la mejilla derecha mientras le observaba con diversión.

Rin, su hermano, ya no estaba allí.

Aquello podía ser el fin de todo sino actuaba ya.

Yukio sintió que hasta el mismo aire que respiraba era venenoso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volvió al armario del pasillo y cogió lo que hacía tan solo unos instantes había comprobado que estaba listo para ser usado.

La puerta del baño se abrió totalmente y Shura apareció con el pelo chorreando envuelta en el yukata de Yukio.

-¡Jodeerrr! ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –gritó al ver como Yukio sostenía dos pistolas en sus manos.

El Antipapa había seguido a Yukio. Cuando Shura vió su expresión supo también que Rin estaba siendo aniquilado por su promesa de sumisión.

-¡Rin! –le gritó ella para hacerle reaccionar pero en los ojos de él brillaban el fuego azul de Gehenna.

Yukio apuntó los cañones de ambas pistolas a la frente y al corazón del anticristo.

¿Por qué el demonio no se movía? ¿Por qué aparecía esa sonrisa beatífica en su cara?

El Antipapa sabía que él nunca sería capaz de dispararle. Y realmente Yukio no quería hacerlo, sólo aguardaba una reacción que les mostrase a ambos, Shura y a él que Rin aún podía recuperar el dominio.

Apretó los dientes, soltó aire y apretó un poco más los dos gatillos.

El rey demonio dio un paso en su dirección.

-¡No te acerques, Rin! –le ordenó Shura con la voz de mando con la que había enseñado a Rin a luchar.

-¡Mantente al margen, Shura! –le gritó Yukio sin apartar la atención en el poderoso demonio que observaba a ambos con cierta malsana diversión.

-¿Al margen? ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!

El Antipapa le alcanzó y puso su frente en el cañón de la pistola de la mano izquierda.

-Dime, Yukio, ¿vas a dispararme?

Su voz tenía el control de la situación.

-¡Rin, para!

Pero el Antipapa rechazó ese nombre con un gesto de la mano y Shura fue despedida dentro del baño cerrándose la puerta de un golpe tras sí.

-¿Por qué no devolviste tus pistolas a la orden? Yo lo sé, porque sabías que te protegían de los demonios. Pero no pueden protegerte de tu demonio interior.

Con total facilidad le apartó la pistola que amenazaba su corazón mientras le susurraba al oído.

-¿Sabes Yukio? Durante aquella primera clase en la escuela de exorcistas, Mephisto no me estaba examinando a mí, sino a ti. Quería saber si serías capaz de dispararme.

El Antipapa apretó la muñeca de Yukio y este tuvo que soltar la pistola entre un gemido.

-Tendrías que haberlo hecho, hermano.

El dolor de la presión con la que su muñeca era apresada hizo que la mente de Yukio buscase una fórmula, un verso, para debilitar al demonio. Lo que se le ocurrió era cruel pero totalmente cierto.

-Estas pistolas no son de la orden, me las dio papá para suprimirte si tus genes satánicos te llegaban a dominar.

Funcionó.

Las pupilas del demonio se dilataron y la latente humanidad emergió unos instantes durante los que un gemido de angustia salió de aquel cuerpo maldito.

¿Podría aún recuperarle?

-Papá nunca me haría daño. ¡NUNCA!

Las llamas envolvieron al Antipapa y Yukio, al comprender que Rin lo estaba consiguiendo, dejó de apretar el gatillo.

-Nii-san –le llamó.

Rin huyó hacia el dormitorio mientas sollozaba envuelto en sus llamas.

Yukio lo encontró pidiendo a Kuro que no se acercase a él.

-¡Rin! –le llamó por su nombre.

Rin se dio la vuelta rehuyendo su mirada de conmiseración.

-Papá murió para salvarme de esto y yo…

Se dio completamente la vuelta y abrió los brazos entregándose.

Yukio supo lo que Rin le iba a pedir que hiciese. Su vida a cambio de salvar a la humanidad de su amenaza.

Si disparaba significaba que el padre Fujimoto siempre estuvo equivocado, significaba que no había esperanza para Rin pero tampoco para Yukio. Significaba que por mucho que lucharan por escapar de su destino desde que fueron engredados sólo podrían traer la desolación a Assiah.

La bala se perdió en la nada entre una explosión de cristales.

Rin miró sin comprender como los cristales rotos caían en el suelo del dormitorio.

-Huye, nii-san, huye – le suplicó Yukio mientras dejaba caer la pistola con el resto de las balas en el cargador.

Shura consiguió al fin abrir la puerta del baño y al salir se encontró a Yukio mirando a través de la ventana hecha añicos.

-¿Pero qué puñetas…?

Shura se lanzó contra la ventana abierta y descubrió una bola de fuego azul que se alejaba por el horizonte cual estrella fugaz.

El cuerpo de Yukio se colapsó y se dejó caer al suelo.

Shura seguía observando atónita por la ventana en medio de los cristales rotos.

Yukio cerró los ojos pidiendo a Dios que al abrirlos nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Pero había sucedido.

Mephisto había ganado como siempre y él debía volver a la orden para ayudar a su hermano.

* * *

 **Extracto del cuaderno del Padre Fujimoto**

Acabo de mandar a la mierda a Mephisto pero este no me hace sentirme mejor. Me lo puedo imaginar con su sonrisita de lobo mirando el auricular de su teléfono de diseño tras haberle colgado. Aún no sé cómo le cuento nada a ese malparido. Que qué me apuesto me ha dicho,,, su ego no tiene fin. De una patada le mandaba de vuelta a su pútrida Gehenna.

Que ni dude que Yukio apretará el gatillo me ha dicho. Él no le conoce, yo le he criado. Yukio jamás, jamás dispararía a Rin.

Pero Yukio ha aceptado las pistolas.

Soy un cretino. ¿Por qué lo he hecho?

Dios dice "no matarás" y yo, ante la pregunta insistente de Yukio de hacer si Rin es dominado por su parte demoniaca, le doy las pistolas con las que conseguí mi título de Paladín para que silencie para siempre a su hermano.

De esta desde luego tendría que colgar los hábitos.

* * *

El escondite del cuaderno donde aquellas palabras habían sido escritas hacía cinco años no había sido descubierto durante el registro del piso del detenido Rin Okumura, pero él recordaba cómo tuvo que parar la lectura al descubrir que su hermano había aceptado poner fin a su vida si fuese necesario.

Ese recuerdo despertado con " _Estas pistolas no son de la orden, me las dio papá para suprimirte si tus genes satánicos te llegaban a dominar_ ", consiguió que Rin recuperase el control en el enfrentamiento con Yukio.

Yukio siempre cumplía una promesa, nunca desobedecía una orden, pero no había podido dispararle porque era su hermano.

 _Huye,_ le había pedido.

¿Huir a dónde?

No podía huir de sí mismo.

Él había aceptado a Satán.

No, jamás.

Quizá era una batalla perdida pero no la guerra.

Si tenía que luchar contra él mismo, lo haría.

Juntó las manos y entre lágrimas, pidió perdón ante la tumba del padre Fujimoto.

-Tú siempre serás mi padre, siempre.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Este capítulo ha tardado un poquito más de lo que esperaba pues he tenido que pulirlo y hacer correcciones comparando además con lo que ya estaba publicado. Estamos llegando a la cúspide la montaña y las etapas son cada vez más complicadas.

-Permitidme que haga una pequeña referencia a la cuenta atrás de la web de ao no exorcist. ¿Me permitís apostar? Yo creo que van a anunciar algo pequeño como un OVA o algo así pero que al final nos conducirá a la segunda temporada. No sé si llamarlo mi apuesta o mi esperanza. Si al final todo se queda en una referencia a la obra de teatro me quedaré muy decepcionada pero ehhh, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

- **Malu** , tu comentario "el título de Padre solo lo puede llevar uno y Satán ha obligado a Rin a dárselo" me inspiró en una parte de la trama de este capítulo. Gracias.


	23. Yermo

**23\. Yermo**

Esta vez no puedo más que decir ¡Segunda temporada!

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Kuro sabía lo que había hecho cambiar a Rin.

Su pesar, su enfado consigo mismo por no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para atacar, el no defenderse. En definitiva, acatar mansamente la orden de Satán.

Su derrota, tras tantos años de esfuerzo, había provocado un choque interno en su fuerte determinación y, justo por esa brecha genética, había aparecido el rey demonio.

Kuro, un Sith otra hora venerado por la gente, había sentido también como la incomprensión de sentirse ignorado se había transformado en rabia.

Pasaron muchos años hasta que unas palabras sinceras de comprensión y amistad consiguieron hacerle recuperar el control.

Al saber que _él_ había muerto, el dolor le hizo recrearse en la amargura, pero ese mismo día alguien con la misma bondad y resolución de su anterior amo, le hizo comprender que aún podía ser feliz.

Rin necesitaba ahora también que alguien le mostrase comprensión.

Kuro había querido intervenir cuando notó que Rin era dominado por su naturaleza pero el rey demonio, en que se había convertido, le había ordenado que se mantuviese al margen.

Aunque fuera su familiar, Kuro seguía siendo un demonio de bajo nivel; así que obedeció aunque padecía por anticipado por lo que seguro sufriría Rin al recuperar el control y saber de su debilidad.

El pequeño corazón de Kuro había dado un salto cuando sentado encima de la cama había escuchado como Yukio le había dicho, " _Estas pistolas no son de la orden, me las dio papá para suprimirte si tus genes satánicos te llegaban a dominar."_

Recordaba muy bien cuanto pesar arrastró Shiro desde el momento en que Yukio había aceptado esas pistolas.

La intención de Shiro había sido calmar la preocupación de Yukio sobre qué podría él hacer si los poderes de Rin despertaban. Había creído que solo con la visión de las pistolas, Yukio se asustaría y dejaría de preguntar. Pero no, al contrario, las había aceptado con resolución, sin dudar, como el buen soldado que era, dispuesto siempre a cumplir una orden.

Pero Yukio esa noche no le había disparado.

Su deber como exorcista era eliminar a un demonio que supusiera una amenaza pero no había podido asesinar a su hermano.

Justo había actuado de la misma forma que Rin cuando un demonio le pedía compasión. Había dicho: "huye".

Yukio se exasperaba cuando Rin actuaba así. Kuro sabía que no era porque no Rin no cumpliese con su deber de exorcista sino porque interpretaba su papel como príncipe demonio.

Pero esta vez Yukio, sí, valía la pena repetirlo, no había disparado.

Kuro sabía que Shiro sin duda se sentiría aliviado y orgulloso por la decisión de Yukio.

Aunque Kuro notaba lo asustado que estaba Yukio en ese momento. Por él, por Rin, por Assiah.

Kuro saltó de la cama hasta los pies de Yukio. Se restregó contra él.

Al notar el suave contacto del pelaje del Sith, Yukio sin pensarlo le acarició el lomo y este reaccionó poniendo sus dos colas tiesas mientras soltaba un pequeño maullido.

-¡Menuda liada! –Soltó Shura mientras bufaba con cansancio- Voy a tener que aguantar un numerito de Angel por volver sola mientras el Anticristo está suelto por Assiah.

Shura se rio sin ganas. Quizá era mejor el fin del mundo antes de aguantar una diatriba de ese Paladín trastornado.

-Yo voy contigo –le dijo Yukio levantándose del suelo.

-¡No! Puedo manejar al calvito sola.

-No, Shura –y esta se sorprendió de su rostro lleno de amarga determinación –Hace unas horas he rechazado reincorporarme a la orden pero, vistas las circunstancias, no puedo mantenerme al margen.

Yukio evitó mirarla a los ojos, sabía que ella recordaba aquella tarde tras la batalla en aquel mercado de Adviento europeo cuando él le contó su determinación de abandonar la orden mientras durasen sus estudios.

-¿Te refieres a volver mientras dure esta crisis?

-Rin en sí es una crisis y solo acabará con él muerto. Y yo…. no puedo quedarme con la nariz entre libros de anatomía mientras los exorcistas de toda Assiah intentan darle caza.

Miró como Kuro observaba la noche a través de la ventana. ¿Por qué el gato no había ido tras Rin? ¿Quizá sabía que Rin necesitaba estar solo?

¡Oh! Yukio supo entonces donde podía estar Rin y ese dolor por el sufrimiento de haber llamado padre al dios de Gehenna, fue compartido por él.

Sí, Rin, necesitaba aliviar su remordimiento en la última morada del padre Fujimoto.

Yukio suspiró mientras se agachaba a recoger las pistolas del suelo.

Mientras lo hacía descubrió un brillo metálico. Era el anillo de pedida. Se le debía haber caído a Rin cuando le había atizado el puñetazo y, dejado llevar primero por su naturaleza de príncipe demoniaco y luego por el miedo, sin duda se había olvidado de él.

Yukio lo recogió.

-También está Shiemi –la voz le tembló mientras recordaba con que carita de pesar, iluminada apenas con una sonrisa de consuelo, se había despedido de él antes de entrar en el cuarto de interrogatorios. Ese sueño con ella atrapada en un yermo. Debía verla, tenía que asegurarse que se encontraba bien.

Shura suspiró llena de incomodidad.

-Yukio, hay algo sobre Shiemi que debes saber.

* * *

La tierra expresaba su dolor con el resquebrajamiento de su superficie en la profundas grietas que rompían su otra hora armoniosa continuidad. Rajas por donde suplicaba a ese cielo plomizo la llenase del agua que necesitaba.

No había compasión.

Hacía tanto tiempo que la lluvia no bendecía aquel yermo que ni quedaban restos de plantas resecas.

Solo piedras y polvo.

Con solo una pequeña regadera, con menos de un sorbo de agua y unas semillas, podría ella empezar a hacerlo revivir.

Pero no lo tenía y estaba sola.

Había intentado que Nii-chan acudiese a su llamada, sin éxito. Pero eso ella ya se lo había imaginado que pasaría.

No era del todo cierto que estuviese sola. En aquel desierto había alguien más.

Se detuvo en su persecución de esa sombra que utilizaba la voz de su abuela.

Le recordaba a aquel niñito fantasma en el parque de atracciones de Mepphyland. Solo estaba aburrido y quería jugar.

Shiemi debía pues atraer la atención de su "abuela".

Se detuvo y tomó aire antes de gritar.

-¡Obachan! –no pudo lograr que no se notase la tristeza por aquella pérdida que tanto dolía, aunque quizá esto era bueno para su objetivo-¡Obachan, perdóname por haberte dejado sola aquel día! Si hubiese vuelto a casa antes, si no me hubiese entretenido buscando imposibles, si me hubiese quedado ayudándote.

Nada.

En el silencio de aquel campo muerto los ojos de Shiemi intentaban encontrar un indicio de donde se escondía.

Tendría que seguir intentándolo solo con las palabras.

-Yo era una niña tan ilusa, Obachan. Vivía en mis fantasías infantiles, sin reconocer que la vida me exigía un compromiso que yo no quería asumir.

Ningún cambio.

¿Quizá debía de dejar de hablar del pasado?

¿Qué podría decir que despertarse la curiosidad de aquella sombra?

Jugó con la punta de su bota derecha en el suelo trazando círculos pequeños en el polvo.

Quizá…

-¿Quieres que te ayude a revivir este jardín, Obachan? Yo cuido del de la tienda desde que te fuiste. Está tan bonito, me gustaría tanto que lo pudieses ver. Los rosales blancos que plantamos juntas están todos florecidos. Puedo arrancar un esqueje y plantarlo aquí donde tú quieras.

En ese momento una figura de espaldas apareció delante de ella.

Su moño gris estaba recogido con aquella cinta oscura que tanto la gustaba e iba vestida tal como la última vez que la vio arreglando la enredadera.

Nunca podría olvidarse de su cuerpo sin vida en el suelo.

-¡Obachan!

Y aunque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido, se emocionó al verla de nuevo.

-¡Shiemi, tesoro! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

La voz era la misma, con esa dulzura en cada sílaba que a Shiemi siempre la recordaba el aroma dulzón de los jazmines,

-¡Obachan! –la llamó de nuevo Shiemi avanzando hacia ella, intentando ver aquel añorado rostro pero cada vez que cada un paso en su dirección su abuela giraba en sentido contrario.

Dejó de avanzar. Tenía que tomar el control de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estamos, Obachan?

-Esto podría ser el jardín de Amahara.

El jardín de Amahara, claro. No podían estar en otro lugar.

-¿Por qué dices "podría"?

-Es en lo que se podría llegar a convertir si Satán logra llevar a cabo sus planes con Assiah.

Shiemi, sin pretenderlo, dio un gritito.

No se esperaba que su abuela nombrase al dios de Gehenna.

La pregunta era evidente.

-¿Y cuáles son esos planes, Obachan?

-Convertir a toda Assiah en un reino de Gehenna.

Aunque seguía sonando como la voz de su abuela, la dulzura había sido abandonada para exponer la rudeza aciaga que podía aguardar a su mundo.

Así que esa era la amenaza. Shiemi sabía que debía presentar su alegación rápido.

-Nosotros se lo impediremos. Yo misma podré todas mis energías en evitarlo. ¿Has visto, Obachan? Soy una exorcista.

Su abuela soltó una risita en la que Shiemi notó un sarcasmo que no le pertenecía.

-Una exorcista que será reina.

 _¿Reina?_

-¿Vas a casarte con Rin Okumura? -inquirió su abuela más para confirmalo que por curiosidad.

Su amor mutuo le hizo perder el control a favor de los sentimientos.

-Sí, Obachan. Nos amamos y confío plenamente en él.

Una risa ajena a su abuela creció hasta convertirse en carcajadas.

Shiemi se puso a la defensiva por lo que pudiese venir a continuación.

-Pobre niña tonta que confía en el hijo de Satán, en ese que se ha doblegado y traerá el infortunio a Assiah al convertirse en el Antipapa.

¿De qué hablaba? Debía de parar su charla antes de sus palabras llegasen a doler.

-¡Cállate! Todo lo que dices no son más que mentiras.

-¡Ah, Shiemi! ¡Chis, chis, chis! ¿Cómo eres tan irreverente con tu pobre abuela que murió aplastada por tu culpa?

El juego debía acabar ya.

-¡Tú no eres mi abuela! Lo sé desde el principio. Conozco esta fantasía que creáis los demonios para perturbar nuestra mente con vuestras falacias.

De nuevo la risa sarcástica.

-Me encanta cuando los exorcistas empleáis ese lenguaje, os copiáis los unos a los otros y eso me provoca tanta gracia. Pero tú eres una chica lista, Shiemi, debías emplear otro vocabulario conmigo. Y además deberías dejarte aconsejar por tu instinto femenino.

Shiemi le preguntó directamente para atajar cualquier nuevo intento de soliloquio.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

-Solo quiero aconsejarte, Shiemi. Las quemaduras que aparecieron en tu cuerpo al dejar de confiar en Rin eran una sabia advertencia que debías alejarte de él.

Fuera quien fuera aquel demonio sabía demasiado bien los secretos de ella.

-Le tienes miedo, reconócelo. Temes al demonio que hay en él y no es un demonio cualquiera, es un príncipe que muy pronto será rey. ¡Cuántas veces has pensado que quizá esa parte un día le domine del todo! Que una mañana no reconozcas en él nada de lo que ahora amas. ¡Cuántas veces mientras Rin duerme a tu lado, la preocupación por cómo serán vuestros hijos te carcome no dejándote relajarte mientras imaginabas a pequeños medio demonios que un día reclamarán su herencia! ¿Por qué no te atreves a decirle la verdad?

Todos aquellos temores eran ciertos, pero ella confiaba en él. Rin derrotaría a Satán, se casarían y todo lo que viniese detrás los dos podrían buscar una solución.

-Si yo fuera tu abuela te aconsejaría que te alejases de él pero como no lo soy no puedo más que alegrarme que una chica tan valiente y guapa quiera ser la esposa de Rin. Sé que lo lamentarás porque siempre, en eso que los humanos llamáis amor, se sufre.

Su abuela se dio al fin la vuelta.

Era su rostro cansado y curtido de estar al sol, incluso su sonrisa, pero no eran sus ojos. Su abuela casi siempre las tenía cerrados pero ahora la miraban con un fuego que ella reconoció como el mismo fulgor incandescente que cuando las llamas azules prendían el cuerpo de Rin.

Shiemi comprendió a quien tenía delante.

-Valiente, tan valiente para aguantarme la mirada sin morirte de terror. Comprendo lo que mis hijos han visto en ti. ¡Bienvenida a Gehenna, Shiemi!

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Estoy sin palabras, chicos. La alegría que me he llevado al saber que nuestros sueños se han cumplido, me ha dibujado esta sonrisa en mi cara de fan entusiasta que creo que no se me irá hasta empiece el primer capítulo del ¿reboot? ¿Segunda temporada? Da igual. Arco de Kioto en fin. Soy feliz.


	24. Haciendo agua

**24\. Haciendo agua**

Espero que todos hayáis pasado unas buenas vacaciones. Volvemos a este futuro alternativo de Rin como el Antipapa. Nota sobre el último capítulo del manga al pie.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener

* * *

 _-En todo relato sobre un héroe siempre debe haber una escena en la cual sus convicciones y la fe en sí mismo se rompen y el lector comparte con él su sufrimiento esperando que, tras esa crisis personal, vuelva a la acción mucho más fuerte que cuando se retiró._

¡Qué espectáculo tan ameno había ofrecido en el Vaticano el Anticristo, recién nombrado oficialmente por Satán El Antipapa, ante un iluso Angel! ¡Cuánto se había divertido! Por supuesto, no había querido perderse nada, así que siempre decidido a ser un espectador privilegiado, se había convertido en una cucaracha con fular y, escondido en el collar de Kuro con su tamaño agigantado por estar presto a defender a Rin ante el Paladín, les había seguido en su huida por los aires.

No podía arrepentirse de su decisión. La escena de drama fraternal que se había desarrollado en la habitación de Yukio del colegio mayor había superado sus expectativas más melodramáticas.

¡Sí, Yukio había apuntado con esas pistolas a Rin!

- _Tendrías que haber aceptado mi apuesta, hubieras ganado._

Con delicadeza golpeó con una de sus patitas delanteras la parte superior de la lápida de Shiro desde donde contemplaba como Rin intentaba recomponer los pedacitos de su honra tras la derrota.

La actuación como personaje shonen de Rin se estaba superando en cada nuevo cambio de escenario. Sí, no había estado errada la decisión de saltar del collar de Kuro a la gabardina de Rin cuando le vio lanzarse al vacío cuando Yukio le pidió que huyese. Había sido muy sencillo imaginar que acudiría a la tumba de su padre adoptivo.

Si solo esa sensación de ahogo en el pecho al ver el nombre de su amigo desapareciese, quizá pudiese disfrutar totalmente relajado.

Intentando ignorar esa quemazón de congoja en su pequeño pecho de insecto, concentró su atención en su protegido.

- _Irónico que aquí, en el mismo lugar donde me pediste convertirte en un exorcista, estés emitiendo tu canto de cisne como humano._

No. El caballero honorario de la Orden, el director de la Academia, el segundo al mando de Gehenna, el rey del tiempo, nunca se equivocaría en una valoración. Si hubiese visto años atrás una mínima pista que Rin no tuviese agallas para superar una segura primera derrota ante Satán, hubiese chasqueado los dedos para permitir a aquel grupo de exorcistas cumplir la orden de ejecución del Vaticano.

Él siempre sabía en qué barrica se produce el mejor caldo.

 _-¿Qué estás pensando, Rin? Habla de nuevo en voz alta. No tengas a tu audiencia expectante._

Rin observaba con ojos inflamados la lápida de su padre, ignorando la presencia de aquella curiosa cucaracha. Al fin las fuerzas para seguir llorando le habían abandonado, tampoco sabía que más contarle a su padre de la estupidez tan tremenda que había cometido.

Sin pretenderlo previamente, su cabeza empezó a recordar los consejos del psiquiatra, dándose cuenta justo en ese momento, con un poco de incomodidad, que justo el día que había sido detenido por la Orden tenía una nueva visita programada. Sin duda ya no habría más oportunidades de visitas de ayuda psicológica.

"Sr. Okumura debe intentar buscar el origen del problema y no dejarse ahogar en sus consecuencias. Imagine una fuga dentro de un barco. Si usted intenta achicar el agua sin tapar el agujero por donde entra solo conseguirá acabar en el fondo del océano. Recuerde pues, lo primero es encontrar el origen, para secar la superficie mojada siempre habrá tiempo."

El psiquiatra de la Orden le había ayudado a no pararse y seguir adelante con su plan para derrotar a Satán cuando había roto con Shiemi. Y ahora, recién la había recuperado, la podría haber perdido para siempre.

El noveno rey de Gehenna.

¿Podría alguna vez terminar la espera de Shiemi sobre una victoria que veía casi irrealizable y aceptarle como futuro esposo?

Buscó el anillo de pedida en el fondo de su bolsillo sin hallarlo. El corazón le dio un brinco y volvió a intentarlo. Nada. Probó en los otros bolsillos del pantalón, de la gabardina de exorcista, de la camisa.

¡Lo había perdido!

Empezó a soltar maldiciones sobre la mala suerte y lo inútil que era, cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba.

-Perdona, viejo, -y dio otra patada al suelo lleno de rabia- ,pero tú también solías soltar palabrotas cuando algo no te salía bien.

Rin, a pesar de la ofuscación, no pudo evitar una sonrisa melancólica al recordar que casi todas las palabrotas las había aprendido de él.

-Y me hacías rezar tres padrenuestros de rodillas cuando me oías repetir una de ellas.

Mephisto se unió a esa agridulce melancolía del recuerdo.

Una tarde de invierno de hacía unos ocho años, espiando a un Rin en mitad del refectorio de rodillas con los brazos en cruz repitiendo de mala gana los versos del Padrenuestro. Mephisto lo había encontrado fascinante.

Shiro Fujimoto.

No, no, él, Samael, no podía empezar a comportarse como un personaje con un drama en el pasado. El era el catalizador, quien tenía las claves.

 _-Si estas sensaciones me las estás dando tú, estés donde estés, más vale que dejes de malgastar tu energía._

Entre una nube de humo rosa decidió ahogar sus memorias incordiando al héroe.

Sentando con las piernas cruzadas encima de la lápida le saludó con un cordial: _Guten Morgen_ pues ya empezaba a clarear el cielo de junio.

Rin pegó un grito por la sorpresa de la inesperada aparición pero su rostro de asombro mudó enseguida a ese gesto desabrido con que solía darle la bienvenida.

-¡Baja de ahí!

-Con las cosas que el padre Fujimoto ha pasado no creo que estar sentado encima de su lápida sea mucha ofensa.

Aún, como sabía de ese sentimiento humano de venerar a los muertos, bajó con un salto de la tumba poniéndose a la defensiva pues esperaba que Rin volcase su frustración con algunos de esos gestos hoscos, como agarrarle de las solapas de la capa, a los que son proclives los hermanos pequeños.

De hecho subió sus manos hacia él y sus ojos empezaron a fulgurar pero el fuego se extinguió antes de surgir y desviando la mirada a la tumba de Shiro, le dijo arrastrando las palabras:

-He sido todo este tiempo un cretino, ahora sí que entiendo perfectamente a que venían tus carcajadas. Sabías desde un principio que nunca podría derrotar a Satán.

Ah, así que también había tenido presente que allí había empezado todo. Una sonrisa brillante de oreja a oreja en la que mostró todos sus dientes afilados sirvió de marco para su preparada réplica:

-Si me reí con tantas ganas fue al imaginar la cara que se le quedaría a Satán al ser derrotado por un medio demonio engredado solo para ser una herramienta.

¿Aquello significaba que Mephisto no aceptada su rendición como una derrota definitiva?

-Le he llamado "padre" –le recordó con amargura su vergüenza recalcando la palabra.

Mephisto soltó una risita socarrona.

-Yo también le llamo "padre" –le soltó con desparpajo imitando el tono arrastrado que había utilizado Rin.

La relajación que había en su voz, en sus gestos, sin duda significaba que él tenía libre albedrio para tomar sus decisiones y que su sometimiento ante Satán era fingido pues no implicaba obediencia.

Sin embargo, continuaba vestido con aquella capa negra que lucía desde que el dios de Gehenna había poseído al guardia suizo.

La luz de la compresión sacudió a Rin y al notarlo Mephisto por el alarido que soltó, le miró alegremente expectante de sus palabras.

-¿Te ha ordenado Satán que me vigiles? –y ahora sí que le agarró de las solapas de la capa. Era tan previsible que Mephisto suspiró aburrido.

-Él sabe que conmigo no sirve dar órdenes pero por supuesto que debe saber que estoy aquí.

Satán era un dios, era omnipresente, recordó Rin una de la primeras cosas que aprendió sobre aquel ser despreciable.

-¿Y dónde está él?

-Desde luego, a juzgar por el margen que te está dando para arrepentirte de tu voto de obediencia, debe estar entretenido.

-¿Dónde está? –insistió Rin vomitándole las llamas azules a la cara.

Cuando lo divertido llega a tedioso uno debe recordar quien tiene el poder.

-Si sigues así de obcecado me perderás como aliado, Rin Okumura, y si no hubiera sido por mí, Satán se hubiese comido tu lengua.

¿Comérsela?

Con repulsa lanzó un gruñido de asco mientras soltaba al fin a Mephisto.

-¿Come lenguas?

-No te hagas el ingenuo, Rin. Tú ya has tenido oportunidad de ver con tus propios ojos que gustos culinarios tienen algunos demonios, su dios no iba a ignorar esos manjares tampoco.

La pregunta era lógica.

-¿Y tú?

Al rey Samael le vino a la mente el recuerdo de un banquete allá en Gehenna. No, Rin, no estaba preparado para conocer los gustos en la corte real.

-Debes centrarte en lo que importa ahora, Rin. Satán es un invitado incómodo en Assiah, así que no debes impacientarle, convendría que cumplieses sus órdenes.

-¿Quieres que me proclame el Antipapa?

-No es lo que yo quiera Rin, es lo que le prometiste a Satán.

-¡Pero yo no quiero convertirme en el enemigo de Assiah! –y le arreó un golpe al pecho a Mephisto que le hizo dar un paso involuntario – Así que mandaré a Satán de una patada a su podrida Gehenna.

Mephisto podía perdonar el maltrato físico de una mente ofuscada si le ofrecía un buen entretenimiento.

-¿Cansado ya de la visita paterna? –y soltó una carcajada imaginando a Satán volando tras recibir una patada de Rin- Satán no es de los que accede a marcharse una vez ha sido invocado.

Rin era del tipo de exorcista cuya cabeza solo trabaja en un momento de gran tensión y al ser presionado por Mephisto supo dónde estaba exactamente el boquete que había que tapar para evitar que su vida siguiese haciendo agua.

Con una gran sonrisa de orgullo propio, le anunció:

-Romperé la invocación.

Mephisto movió la cabeza con chanza.

-Recuerda lo que te advertí cuando lo creaste: no puedes destruir un portal que has creado.

Rin soltó un gruñido. Tenía razón. El maldito payaso se lo había advertido.

-No lo destruiré, lo cerraré. ¿Eso sí puedo, verdad? –le soltó con mucha rudeza.

-Para cerrarlo hay que abrirlo, Rin.

-¡Lo sé! –cada vez le irritaba más y más el tono condescendiente de Mephisto. Él no era idiota.

-¿Y qué harás con las hordas de demonios que se colarán en Assiah mientras lo cierras?

Rin tenía la respuesta y levantando el puño en alto le gritó con entusiasmo:

-Soy un exorcista, les mandaré a todos de vuelta a Gehenna.

Aquello era totalmente prometedor. Solo el imaginar a todos los peces gordos del Vaticano contemplando como el Anticristo abatía a demonios en el corazón de Roma, le hacía salivar de impaciencia.

Desde luego, no iba a sacarle esa absurda y genial idea de su cabeza de alcornoque. Aunque tendría que buscarse para él mismo una salida airosa cuando el dios de Gehenna le mandase llamar al salón del trono para rendir cuentas del comportamiento de Rin.

Cualquier riesgo valía la pena por un buen esparcimiento. Aun así tuvo presente su deber como tutor de advertirle a Rin de las consecuencias, aunque sabía que era aliento malgastado en balde.

-No creo que Satán esté muy conforme.

-Me importa poco lo que piense, no quiero ser uno de sus hijos títeres reyes.

La risita de Mephisto se atravesó y Rin se dio cuenta tarde que quizá había ido un poco lejos con sus calificativos. A quien tenía delante era a Samael , el segundo rey al mando de Gehenna. Y le acababa de llamar títere.

Las alarmas internas de Rin saltaron al ver la expresión que se empezó de nuevo a dibujar en la cara de Mephisto. Su memoria, a veces tan flaca, le trajo sin embargo las palabras de advertencia de su padre del cuaderno rojo:

"Cuando veas que esos ojos de serpiente toman la apariencia viscosa del veneno, suelta el exabrupto más salvaje que sepas. Si no le distraes te lanzará el naipe más nocivo que tenga oculto en la manga en mitad de tu cara".

Tras leer aquello, a Rin le había sonado como un consejo directo hacia él y a su hermano Yukio quienes iban a ser, según la dedicatoria tardía de la primera hoja, los destinatarios finales de aquel cuaderno.

Rin se podía imaginar que Mephisto también lo había leído sin permiso, sin duda, con el padre Fujimoto aún con vida y habría disfrutado de cada palabra que guardara relación con él.

Un insulto, necesitaba rápido un insulto para distraerle, pero Rin no tenía la práctica de Shiro en juegos de inteligencia con el rey del tiempo.

-No soy el único que sabe esconder sus cartas –Rin notó como las orejas le quemaban porque Mephisto hubiese podido adivinar con tanta facilidad por sus expresiones lo que pensaba.

Con apenas un hilo refulgente en sus ojos esmeralda centelleantes saboreó su quiebro.

-Deja de preocuparte por el anillo de pedida, cuando Satán acabe de jugar con Shiemi, poco importara si lo has encontrado o no.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Por favor no continuéis si no habéis leído el capítulo 82, contiene SPOILERS.

-Uno de los subargumentos de la trama del Antipapa son los vaivenes de la relación entre Rin y Shiemi. En este fanfic, Shiemi está saliendo desde hace varios años con Rin. Cuando escribí esto aún no había sucedido en el manga la famosa escena del capítulo 73 donde Shiemi y Rin se quedan encerrados en el sótano de la casa derruida. Realmente que Rin le haya pedido salir a Shiemi ha sido pura coincidencia y desde luego no me imaginé que Kato lo escribiese así y que ella le rechazase. Al leer esto pensé: "si esto lo convierto en canon en mi fanfic, el rechazo a la propuesta de matrimonio por parte de Rin ante todos sus amigos tiene un transfondo mucho más amargo".

Resulta tentador el reescribir esa escena teniendo en cuenta el manga, pero he decidido seguir la misma postura que cuando empezó el arco de Shura. Esto es una historia alternativa y por eso os ruego que la leáis con la mente abierta y me perdonéis por no seguir el canon y que quizá al final todo acabe siendo muy O.C.

Sí que seguiré el canon del manga en posteriores relatos. :)

 **Nota importante:** posteriormente he escrito un oneshoot sobre ese recuerdo de hacía 8 años con Rin rezando tres padrenuestros por decir palabrotas. Se trata de "Gehenna es tierra de castigo".


	25. El juego del alma

**25\. El juego del alma**

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, de verdad, con todo mi corazón.

Una mención especial a mi beta-reader por enseñarme a comprender cómo se monotoriza en enfermería.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Mientras Yukio firmaba los documentos que le volverían a convertir en un miembro activo de la orden, Kuro notaba los esfuerzos que el menor de los Okumura debía hacer para contenerse y no mostrar su sentimiento de fracaso.

En brazos de Shura, quien distraídamente acariciaba la cabeza del gato, ambos asistieron a la aniquilación total de su futuro en la medicina y cómo soltaba todas las riendas de su vida en pos de lo que siempre había guiado su camino: la obligación de proteger a su hermano mayor renunciando a sus propias decisiones.

Kuro sentía el arrepentimiento de Shura por haberle contado el estado de posesión en que se encontraba Shiemi. Una vez revelado, el odio que se había instalado en los ojos de Yukio les recordó a ambos al Yukio temerario que fue capaz de aceptar la invitación de Lucifer.

Yukio era siempre el más fuerte de los hermanos Okumura pues sabía cómo analizar cada situación de peligro y encontrar la solución que menos daño colateral aportase, pero cuando ese resquemor crecido en la sombra de la denegación casi total de la voluntad emponzoñaba el raciocinio de Yukio, entonces, pasaba a ser alguien muy peligroso para quien se convirtiese en su adversario.

-Desconocía esa parte tuya de amante de los gatos.

Shura detuvo sus dedos en mitad del suave pelaje de Kuro mientras la memoria le evocaba a ella años atrás diciendo una frase muy parecida al descubrir a Shiro jugando con Kuro.

-Es el familiar de Rin – replicó intentando mostrarse indiferente a esos recuerdos mientras sonreía a su compañero de mil misiones- -Debo protegerle de la ira vehemente de Angel.

Lightning ahogó una carcajada cómplice en el conocimiento de que desde luego Angel nunca volvería a tratar igual a Yukio después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos.

Quizá pareciese totalmente sincera en ese momento la satisfacción del Paladín al repasar los papeles que había firmado Yukio y que se dispusiese diligente a dar las órdenes para cumplir la única petición que había solicitado Yukio: visitar a Shiemi en la enfermería; pero Angel era ya plenamente consciente de que Yukio era más que un competidor en los altos puestos del Vaticano. Era su rival.

Quizá siempre lo supo, por eso sintió cierto desconcertante alivio cuando se había retirado del servicio activo.

Atribulado, le observaba recibir casi impasible las muestras de afecto de sus antiguos compañeros Suguro, Miwa y Shima al volver a tenerle a su lado, mientras no podía evitar cierta tensión en la nuca por las miradas de desaprobación de sus subordinados tras el estrés pasado cuando el Paladín había desatado su furia al regresar Shura sin el Anticristo.

Todo el cansancio acumulado tras el comienzo de la crisis le habían hecho olvidar a Angel que se encontraba en el cuarto de operaciones con más de cuarenta exorcistas más. Sus gritos tomaron todo el aire de sus pulmones para increpar a Shura por su inconsciencia al dejar que aquel gato demoniaco ayudase a escapar a Rin Okumura.

Los intentos de réplica de Shura o las tentativas de mediación de Ligthning quedaron totalmente enmudecidos por el ensordecedor clamor de un líder que se veía incapaz de controlar el caos.

Desconcertado por las malas nuevas, con la insuficiencia de no poder actuar, fijó su decepción en un objetivo simple: aquel que había impedido que ejecutase al Anticristo cuando casi se lo había pedido de rodillas hacía unas horas.

El corazoncito de Kuro casi había dejado de latir cuando la hoja de Caliburn le había apuntado a la garganta.

La espada fue interceptada por el golpe metálico de un par de balas. Esos disparos superaron en velocidad al verso recitado por Lightning para detener a Angel y el intento por parte de Shura de proteger a Kuro con su propio cuerpo.

Los ojos dominantes clavados en las pupilas del Paladín lograron disipar su descontrol con tanta facilidad que dentro de él, Angel se sintió agradecido.

-Es el familiar del Anticristo, si lo matas, tú serás el primero en morir consumido por sus llamas azules.

Se cuenta que desde ese momento en el Vaticano se tomó a Yukio Okumura como firme candidato a suceder a Angel en su cargo.

* * *

Cuando Suguro avisó por un mensaje a Izumo Kamiki de lo sucedido en el cuarto de control de los servicios centrales de la Orden, Izumo miró el rostro inconsciente de su amiga a través del cristal de aislamiento.

-Shiemi, Yukio ha venido a salvarte.

Nada más pronunciar estas palabras movió la cabeza riñéndose a sí misma. Se sentía ridícula. Menos mal que en ese momento la enfermera no estaba con ella. Si había conseguido quedarse allí fue porque tragándose su orgullo _tsandere_ le había pedido a su compañero Suguro que intercediese ante Lightning para que se pudiese quedar controlando la situación. La enfermera, al fin y al cabo, era una exorcista de más bajo nivel que ella y no estaba preparada para afrontar un posible ataque demoniaco.

Tanto a Suguro como Lightning no les sorprendió la propuesta en sí, sino que Izumo Kamiki expresase la preocupación por una amiga tan abiertamente.

Agarró el móvil y escribió "gracias" pero antes de mandarlo cambió el texto por "mantenme informada"

Observó el marcador del monitor de constantes comprobando como el pulso volvía a ser uniforme luego del repunte de media hora antes cuando había tenido que salir corriendo en busca de la enfermera pues, aunque no comprendiese mucho los números ni los gráficos que se iban dibujando en la pantalla, aquella subida del ritmo del corazón de 76 a 150 no debía ser normal. Pero cuando la enfermera llegó el marcador de pulsaciones volvía a estar a 75.

-Quizá solo ha sido un fallo de la máquina –trató de tranquilizarla sin éxito la enfermera.

Izumo se abrazó a sí misma. Deseó ciertamente que solo hubiese sido un fallo de la máquina.

-Shiemi, ¿Qué te han hecho? –le preguntó a su amiga.

* * *

Durante toda su vida siempre había relacionado a Satán con la encarnación del mal, el responsable de tantas muertes a exorcistas, quien era un peligro permanente por la hordas que enviaba a Assiah para cundir el caos y, sobretodo, el objetivo de una venganza por parte del hombre que amaba.

Y ahora delante de ella, el diablo mismo le acababa de dar la bienvenida a Gehenna.

-¿Gehenna? –repitió ella y nada más decir en alto ese nombre, notó como el vacío del vértigo de una respuesta a una pregunta no planteada era apresada por la sombra del miedo.

Su ofuscación fue esclarecida por un benevolente Satán.

-No has muerto, Shiemi, no te asustes. Solo es tu mente la que a través de tu alma he secuestrado.

Shiemi recordó que Rin le había contado que Mephisto le había trasladado una vez desde su villa a Gehenna la noche que le había invitado a cenar años atrás. Aun así ese conocimiento no la tranquilizaba en absoluto.

-Que qué haces aquí, te estarás preguntando –siguió divirtiéndose Satán con ella bajo aún la apariencia de su querida abuela.

Shiemi asintió con debilidad con la cabeza intentando encontrar algún amarre con la realidad en aquel sin sentido donde el dios de Gehenna la había arrastrado.

-Eres mi aval de que Rin me va a obedecer, porque yo, -y en ese instante tuvo el rostro distorsionado de su abuela tocando el suyo y notó el hedor del azufre cuando añadió- puedo dejar ser tan encantador cuando no se cumplen mis dictados.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea! –rugió Izumo al ver como el marcador de los latidos, el de la respiración y el de la temperatura corporal se volvían todos locos subiendo su cifra. Miró a la inconsciente Shiemi. Seguía tan tranquila como desde hacía horas pero su alma desde luego no estaba en paz.

Saltó del asiento para ir en busca de la ayuda de la enfermera cuando vio con alivio que la puerta se abría.

-¡Menos mal que vuelve! ¿Dónde se había metido?

Pero quien entró en la pequeña sala fue Rin.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviese allí? En el mensaje de Suguro le había avisado que estaba en paradero desconocido tras escapar de la custodia de la profesora Kirigakure.

-¡Rin! ¿Cómo, cómo?

Con curiosidad y llevada por una corazonada, miró tras de él a la puerta que ya se cerraba. Creyó ver un cementerio japonés bajo las primera luces del alba y ,,,, sí, ¡por todos los demonios!, Mephisto saludándola con la mano sentado en una lápida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró del todo, ella miró aún llena de desconcierto a Rin que reflejaba la alegría de ver una cara amiga a pesar de su rostro desbastado por el cansancio.

-Cejitas–la saludó en un esfuerzo de bromear con un hilo apenas audible de voz.

Izumo estaba tan desconcertada que se olvidó de su protesta habitual tras ese mote.

¿Había utilizado una llave maestra para acudir allí?

No pudo preguntarle porque Rin lanzó un grito de angustia al ver tras el cristal a Shiemi inconsciente en el cuarto de aislamiento con su cuerpo lleno de cables.

Izumo sintió como Rin le transmitía la angustia con que sufría al ver a Shiemi en ese estado y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan incómoda porque sabía que debía decirle unas palabras de consuelo. Justo cuando se hizo el ánimo e iba a colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, Rin se abalanzó para abrir la puerta de comunicación con la habitación donde estaba Shiemi.

-¡Rin, para, es peligroso!

Pero Rin ya estaba al lado de Shiemi agarrándola de las manos mientras se clavaba sus afilados dientes en los labios castigándose por la culpa.

Toda ella desprendía la fuerte energía demoniaca que le había rodeado a él cuando Satán le había maltratado en la prisión. Por una vez, Mephisto no le había mentido y lo que le había contado sobre los planes de Satán hacia Shiemi eran jodidamente ciertos.

-¡No dejaré que _El_ te haga daño, no le dejaré!

* * *

Shiemi notó un agradable calor en las manos que reconoció como el que la envolvía siempre que Rin estrechaba sus dedos entre los suyos.

La sonrisa de amor y esperanza que se dibujó en su rostro fue captada con claridad por Satán quien apartándose un paso de ella, dijo con complacencia:

-El hijo pródigo volvió al hogar.

Abrió los brazos provocando un movimiento grácil de las mangas del kimono y a sus pies empezó a expandirse un césped de un verde vívido, mientras los matorrales crecieron hasta que florecieron todo tipo de capullos que abrieron sus pétalos de mil colores alrededor de Shiemi. Un arroyo cantarín empezó a manar detrás de ella y un puente con adornos dorados apareció sobre él. Parterres dibujaron caminos secretos en aquel vergel donde las mariposas y los pájaros empezaron a volar alrededor del cabello de Shiemi, quien contemplaba tanta belleza intentando no mirar la expresión de satisfacción de Satán.

-Creo que este escenario es más agradable para ti. No quiero que Rin piense que no sé tratarte bien.

Movió su mano derecha y desde la palma volaron hacia Shiemi estrellitas doradas que la bañaron y el uniforme oscuro de exorcista mudó en una seda suave color melocotón bordada con hilo en oro formando tallos de bambú.

-La delicadeza del melocotón hace juego con tus cabellos dorados como el trigo.

Con aquellas palabras Satán consiguió su objetivo de desquebrajar la fortaleza de Shiemi.

Cuando ella tenía cinco años, su abuela le había regalado un quimono de tela de lino color melocotón. Era un quimono sencillo pero que Shiemi la llenó de alegría cuando su abuela le había alabado lo bien que le quedaba justo con las mismas palabras que Satán acababa de pronunciar.

-¡Deja ya de profanar la memoria de mi abuela! –estalló Shiemi resistiéndose a seguir siendo el objeto de diversión de Satán.

Este simuló sorprenderse pero su boca mostraba su agrado ante la reacción de ella.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado observando como Shiemi empezaba a arrepentirse de ese arranque de coraje tan inoportuno.

-Me resulta incluso divertido comprobar cómo mi hijo Samael os lava el cerebro para que seáis tan osados todos los exorcistas para no temer a la muerte.

Se acercó de nuevo a ella y Shiemi vio asqueada como la olfateaba con detenimiento.

Sus encías eran totalmente oscuras cuando su boca de depredador mostró una sonrisa venenosa.

-Juguetes muy preciosos y al mismo tiempo tan delicados. No sé si quiero que Rin me obedezca o que siga siendo díscolo y así poder yo disfrutar de su castigo.

A punto estuvo Shiemi de preguntarle a que se refería cuando Satán se relamió sus labios con una lengua delgada y negra, y ella comprendió.

Satán sería un dios pero seguía siendo un demonio.

Shiemi se secó las lágrimas de rabia que habían saltado al gritarle y vio como las manos se habían manchado de blanco. Le había pintado la cara como una Geisha.

Tras todo aquel camino recorrido con tanto esfuerzo para sentirse segura de sí misma, no dejaría que Satán siguiese considerándola solo un entretenimiento.

-Tengo una voluntad que no podrás doblegar, solo a tu hijo daré mi amor.

La palabra "amor" fue dibujada en los labios de Satán con fastidio pero de pronto su rostro se iluminó.

-Yo desde luego quiero que estés lo más cómoda posible y, aunque sé lo que se cuenta de mí en vuestras iglesias y en vuestros libros que llamáis sagrados, te aseguro que me gusta que quien se entregue a mí, sea con total consentimiento. Así que puesto que eso es lo que quieres, puedo tomar el aspecto del hijo mío a quien amas.

No, no. Shiemi se odió a sí misma por haberle dado más ideas para seguir jugando con ella.

Que ganas de que Rin cumpliese su venganza y le diese una buena patada en el trasero a aquella arrogante deidad.

El cuerpo de su abuela empezó a retorcerse entre llamas azules y Shiemi contuvo la respiración imaginando que Satán iba a metamorfosearse en aquel que él pensaba la haría humillarse y ceder a sus caprichos.

Solo la prudencia de saber que mantenerse callada era lo más sensato le contuvo de gritarle:

 _"Aunque te conviertas en una copia de Rin, sé que no eres él. Los humanos no somos tan estúpidos._

Pero la figura que apareció no fue la de Rin.

Shiemi no comprendió en un principio qué es lo que pretendía Satán con aquello.

El dios de Gehenna se burló de su anterior seguridad ante él y de su negativa a admitir que ningún humano era capaz de ganarle.

-Shiemi, yo conozco la verdad que hay en ti, quizá soy el único en toda Assiah y Gehenna que lo sabe. Sé a quién de verdad amas, aunque lo niegues.

La cabeza de Shiemi empezó a dolerle y se agarró la frente tratando de seguir luchando, de no rendirse, no podía, pero delante de ella estaba la cruda y desgarradora verdad que anidaba en secreto en su corazón.

Con la humillación de la rendición, susurró su nombre aun sabiendo que no era él.

-Yuki-chan.

* * *

 **NOTAS**

-Yukio en este fanfic aceptó la invitación a formar parte de los Illuminatti efectuada por Lucifer. Yukio hace muchas cosas irreflexivas en el Antipapa como dejar que Mephisto cuide su corazón de demonio. (Sí, Mephisto no ha olvidado la preciada posesión que guarda en esa caja de plata)

-¿Encontráis a Shiemi muy OC? Como ella se dice a sí misma, _ha sido un camino recorrido con mucho esfuerzo para sentirse segura de sí misma_. No sé qué tiene pensado para ella Kato-sensei pero yo me la puedo imaginar así dentro de un tiempo.

-Cuando escribí la frase _"notó como el vacío del vértigo de una respuesta a una pregunta no planteada era apresada por la sombra del miedo"_ al temer Shiemi que quizá ha muerto, sentí una especie de mareo y me costaba entender todo lo que yo quería expresar, pero justo esa sensación la vi adecuada para reflejar el desconcierto de Shiemi. Sé que no hablo aquí de las palabras que utilizo, pero permitidme que lo haga en esta anotación.


	26. Órdago

**26\. Órdago**

Permitidme que ponga la nota con la explicación del título del capítulo al principio.

Órdago: Del vasco or dago 'ahí está'. 1. m. En el juego del mus, envite del resto.. _(Diccionario de la lengua española. RAE)_

El _órdago_ es un envite en el que se apuesta el juego completo, y si se acepta, el jugador que gane ese lance ganaría el juego sin importar los tantos que haya habido hasta el momento. _(Wikipedia)_

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

-¡Señor!

Cuando el exorcista encargado de vigilar las cámaras de seguridad llamó a Angel con urgencia por haber efectuado un descubrimiento muy relevante, todos los pensamientos de arrepentimiento de Yukio por el recién enfrentamiento con el Paladín quedaron apartados por la estupefacción.

Allí en una de las pantallas, los más de cuarenta exorcistas que se encontraban en el cuarto de operaciones, podían ver cómo Rin sujetaba las manos a la inconsciente Shiemi en su habitación de aislamiento de la enfermería.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a él, a su hermano, que había vuelto a la orden solo para protegerle, cómo no pensaba en Shura quien se había llevado una bronca descomunal de Angel, o en el pobre Kuro quien había estado a punto de ser eliminado? No, Rin, siempre pensaba en sí mismo, e ignorando en el peligro que los que querían protegerle se exponían, volvía al Vaticano donde no le podía aguardar más que un destino: la muerte.

Yukio respiró hondo.

Cierto que Rin aún no sabía que él había retomado su puesto de exorcista, pero daba igual, siempre lo tenía que arruinar todo.

-Seguro que se lo ha contado Mephisto –tener a su lado a Shura con Kuro, aún en brazos, le permitió volver a centrarse a Yukio. El asintió mientras veía como ella apretaba su puño con rabia y Kuro llamaba a Rin lleno de alegría. Yukio trató de ignorar la incomodidad de la verdad del significado de poder entender al familiar de Rin: Mephisto le había sellado su corazón demoniaco en aquella caja de plata pero en él quedaban remanentes de sus poderes como la telepatía o los sueños reveladores.

Obligó a su imaginación de dejar de recrearse con la imagen de un victorioso Mephisto tras haber conseguido su objetivo: la vuelta de Yukio a la orden.

Si lo pensaba con calma, ¿Quién era él para criticar la forma irreflexiva de actuar de Rin? El mismo también actuaba irracionalmente en ocasiones, sobretodo al aceptar ofrecimientos de reyes demonios. Ser temerario debía formar parte de los genes de los Okumura.

Tenía que pensar una estrategia para salvar a Rin mientras aún reinara el desconcierto en la sala de control, antes de que alguien diese la orden de apresar a su hermano.

Trató de ignorar el dolor al contemplar todo el cariño que Rin mostraba hacia Shiemi en ese momento al acariciarla lleno de culpa.

Ella era la víctima colateral del plan insensato de su hermano al crear el portal en la Basílica de San Pedro. ¿Cómo podría aceptar como marido alguien que no sabía protegerla?

-¡Yukio! – El codazo de Shura le hizo parar de revolcarse en el lodo de los pensamientos negativos. Ella le señalaba al grupo de cuatro eclesiásticos que acababan de entrar en la sala de control sin duda al ser avisados de la noticia de la vuelta del Anticristo. Yukio reconoció entre ellos al cardenal Hernández. Sabía que temía a Rin tanto como a Satán. Si el cardenal dirigía el apresamiento del Anticristo, podía asegurarse la cátedra de San Pedro y con ello la destitución del actual Papa, quien siempre había expresado una actitud conciliadora hacia su hermano.

Miró a la enfermera encargada de vigilar a Shiemi que, tras haber sido llamada por Angel, le esperaba para acompañarle a la enfermería a visitarla. Una visita que ya no se podía producir. O tal vez, sí.

Supo en ese instante qué debía hacer.

Separándose de Shura y Kuro, se dirigió con resolución hacia un más que llegado a su límite Angel quien se pasaba en ese momento las manos por la cara intentando cerciorase de que efectivamente el mayor de los Okumura era más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

-Con su permiso, señor –. El Paladín le miró sorprendido porque se dirigiese a él con tanto respecto después del casi desafío anterior a su autoridad.

Yukio notó como todas las miradas de la sala se centraban en él. Respiró hondo, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación semejante, así que sabía que podía dominar toda aquella tensión con facilidad.

-Permítame que sea yo quien aprese a Rin Okumura.

Un esperado coro de murmullos de asombro siguió a su petición, pero él ignoró los movimientos de su colegas avisándose los unos a los otros de que se preparaba otra escena entretenida entre el hermano del Anticristo y el Paladín.

Angel también era consciente de la expectación que la petición de Yukio había despertado y éste último sabía que Angel, por su egocentrismo no iba aceptar con facilidad dejarle a él al mando de esa tarea.

Los ojos de Angel trataron de ser hostiles al fijarlos en los suyos cómo tratando de convencerse que Yukio no estaba tratando de colgarse medallas a su regreso a lo orden. Ese escrutinio sirvió a Yukio para constatar el agotamiento mental del Paladín y que en el fondo deseaba que alguien le ofreciese un nuevo rumbo a seguir en aquella crisis.

Pero Angel no había llegado tan alto en la orden sin haber demostrado repetidas veces que sabía manejar las vicisitudes de las misiones y, sobretodo, anticipar una traición.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y, con ello su larga melena, recuperó la fuerza en su voz para objetar:

-Okumura, usted estaba con la señorita Kiragure cuando esta le dejo escapar.

Naturalmente, Shura, no dejaría que Angel vertiese más acusaciones de incompetencia sin protestar, pero Yukio silenció las quejas de Shura con una réplica apropiada.

-Quien entró en mi habitación de la universidad no era mi hermano mayor, sino un rey demonio.

Entre los gritos de sorpresa, Yukio oyó a Shura preguntándole si había perdido la sesera contando aquello.

-Rin Okumura ha jurado fidelidad a Satán y es ahora el noveno rey de Gehenna.

La sala de control se convirtió en un tumulto de gritos de todos los exorcistas pasmados al conocer que lo que siempre habían temido desde que se supo de la existencia del hijo de Satán se había convertido en una realidad: la conquista de Assiah por parte de Gehenna.

Angel trató de mantener la compostura mientras hacía una seña a Lightning para hablar con él, quien se acercó con esa sonrisa enigmática con la que guardaba para sí sus pensamientos e intenciones.

- _Yukio, por favor, no sigas contándoles más. Sé que es un plan para salvar a Rin, pero él teme convertirse en un rey, no hagas que los demás conozcan su debilidad._

Yukio tuvo que controlar el mostrar su asombro por las palabras de Kuro. El Sith le observaba moviendo las dos colas nervioso mientras Shura trataba de calmarle acariciándole. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver en la forma en que Shura se mordía los labios aguantando la risa, una señal clara de que sabía que él estaba siguiendo una estrategia. La confianza de ella en él, le dio el ánimo para continuar.

 _-Tranquilo, Kuro. Pronto podrás estar de nuevo con Rin y entretodos arreglaremos este entuerto._

Para sí mismo, añadió: como siempre.

El rostro de Kuro brilló con una sonrisa de esperanza, y Yukio se hubiese sentido muy satisfecho de calmar al familiar de Rin, sino fuera porque vio la expresión confundida de Shura. Maldita sea. Shura se había dado cuenta que acabada de emplear la telepatía.

Yukio trató de obviar las consecuencias que iba a tener aquello. A Shura no le había contado la verdad sobre la desaparición de sus poderes demoniacos, él se había hecho el ignorante de cual había sido el motivo, con los reproches de Rin ya había tenido bastante. Pero ella en ese momento lo había notado. Quizá al volver a su antiguo mundo del exorcismo, el tener contacto con los demonios potenciaba su uso. ¿Quizá la caja de plata no podía contenerlos? No, no podía estar pasando. Con desagrado tuvo claro que debería hablar sobre ello con Mephisto. Todo lo que le venía en el futuro era muy desagradable e incómodo, empezando con una explicación sobre ello a Shura. Aunque si tenía la oportunidad de aclarárselo, antes de que o matasen a Rin o el Antipapa acabara con Assiah, no se quejaría del rapapolvo que, sin duda, le pegaría ella.

Tras inspirar aire, prosiguió con la misma firmeza anterior, señalando el monitor donde su hermano salía, habló a todos los presentes de la sala.

-Rin Okumura es ahora el Antipapa.

El cardenal Hernández alzó la voz también en mitad del tumulto, que las revelaciones de Yukio habían provocado, para exigir a Angel que esa amenaza debía ser eliminada cuanto antes.

Yukio supo que era muy arriesgado seguir con su órdago extiéndelo hasta el cardenal, pero la vida de Rin estaba en sus manos.

-Eminencia, solo porque sé cuan peligroso es Rin Okumura ahora he regresado a la orden.

El cardenal le miró sin ocultar que también a él le temía.

-Tú también llevas la sangre de Satán en tus venas – le acusó señalándole con un dedo índice tembloroso.

Aquel era el gran "pero" que anulaba toda la confianza que sus colegas pudieran tener con él y lo que le había condenado a quedarse relegado de ocupar puestos importantes, a pesar de sus dotes y sus esfuerzos.

Notando el cardenal que sus acusaciones habían calado en el ánimo de su audiencia creando recelo hacia Yukio, les hizo a todos saber:

-Yo siempre estuve en contra que los Okumura profanasen la Santa Sede con su sangre maldita. Son hijos del diablo.

Yukio notó como la tensión hacia que ese algo despertase dentro de él. No, debía calmarse. Pero, ¿cómo se atrevía ese prelado que nunca había salido de la comodidad de sus habitaciones cardenalicias a insultarle así?

Dominó el ardor de la rabia y tratando de disimular el resentimiento por aquellos vagos que opinaban sobre los exorcistas sin tener ni idea de los peligros que corrían cada día, se la jugó el todo por el todo.

-Sabido es mi origen, pero no por ello no he dejado de dar hasta mi último aliento para salvaguardar Assiah en todos mis años de servicio activo – para dar más golpe de efecto a sus palabras desenfundó las dos pistolas. - El anterior Paladín, el padre Fujimoto, me las dio con el fin que yo ejecutara al Anticristo si su parte demoniaca vencía a la humana. Estoy aquí para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi padre.

El silencio se apoderó de todos los presentes.

Yukio notaba como el sudor le resbalaba por la nuca. Si su órdago fallaba, todo estaría perdido.

Solo quedaba esperar. Tratando de evitar que su cuerpo siguiese mostrando más la tensión, miró fijamente a quien debía darle la respuesta.

Angel volvía a hablar por lo bajo con Lightning intentando obviar las exigencias del cardenal Hernández, quien fue invitado a mantenerse alejado por Bourguignon. Los dos miraban a Yukio de soslayo. Al fin, tras asentir los dos con la cabeza se separaron y Lightning fue a hablar con el cardenal para tratar de serenarle.

Angel miro de nuevo el monitor de la enfermería donde Rin seguía sujetando con las manos a Shiemi con total abatimiento, ignorando cómo una muy nerviosa Kamiki señalaba hacia la cámara de seguridad advirtiéndole que estaba viéndolos.

El rostro extenuado del Paladín vibró con un inesperado regocijo.

-De acuerdo, Okumura, atrape al Anticristo.

A Yukio le dio muy mala espina aquella sonrisita, pero así evitaba que otros exorcistas fueran en busca de Rin por el momento.

-Estoy totalmente conforme con el cardenal Hernández que Rin Okumura seguirá siendo una amenaza mientras siga con vida.

Aquel reconocimiento fue más que suficiente para que el cardenal dejara de alborotar más, pero el mal presentimiento de Yukio al ver tanta seguridad en Angel no hacía más que aumentar.

-Como el Grigori le condenará a muerte, usted será el encargado de la sentencia.

Todo seguía en silencio y las palabras de la voz inusualmente calmada de Angel resonaban en aquella sala donde se estaba haciendo historia.

-Con la muerte de Rin Okumura se cerrara un ciclo tumultuoso donde siempre ha latido el peligro del fin de Assiah y devolveremos la paz a la humanidad.

Yukio vio la seña de Lighitning aconsejándole que aquello quizá sobrara, pero Angel se crecía ante una audiencia pendiente de él. Era su momento de gloria, su revancha por la humillación que el propio Yukio le había proporcionado anteriormente en ese mismo escenario.

-Como agradecimiento a ese servicio a Assiah, yo mismo apoyaré su ascenso a exorcista de primera clase, y con gusto, le invito a formar parte de la Legión Angelical.

Solo faltaron los aplausos ante el discurso de Angel y quizá se notó su decepción porque solo el cardenal Hernández lo hiciera animando al resto a aplaudir también. Solamente los otros prelados le siguieron con poco ánimo viendo el desconcierto que se había adueñado de los exorcistas.

Yukio les comprendía bien. Rin había luchado con ellos, más de una vez sino hubiese sido por los poderes de su hermano, las misiones hubiesen acabado de forma desfavorable. Rin, a pesar de llevar en su sangre el legado del dios de Gehenna, o tal vez, gracias a ello, se había convertido en uno de los mejores exorcistas de Assiah y , en ese momento, se le pensaba ejecutar, si ni siquiera la posibilidad de defenderse.

Yukio solo podía dar una respuesta al ofrecimiento de Angel.

Con una reverencia, aceptó:

-Será para mí un gran honor.

Mientras los presentes en aquel cuarto dejaban de contener el aliento y un alboroto crecía por el compartir el asombro de lo que acababan de presenciar, Yukio levantó la cabeza.

No, aquella sonrisa de complacencia de Angel no significaba nada bueno. ¿Quizá sabía que todo era mentira? No se atrevía a mirar a Lightning, no quería que su ánimo flaquease si encontraba cualquier señal de que sabía que era todo falso. Quizá estaba conduciendo a Rin y, tal vez así mismo, a una trampa.

Ellos dos habían salido de cosas peores, así que no perdería la esperanza.

-¡Yo voy también! –anunció con algo de descaro Shura poniéndose a la misma altura que Yukio, lo que aprovechó Kuro para saltar al hombro derecho de Yukio.

 _-¡Y yo!_

Pero Yukio no quería que ni que Shura ni que Kuro le acompañasen. La unión que tenían con Rin podía dificultar la maniobra que Yukio planteaba hacer.

Por fortuna no tuvo él que luchar para que Shura viniese.

-¡No, Shura, tú te quedas! Te di una oportunidad y fracasaste.

Nunca Yukio se alegró tanto de una decisión de Angel. Aunque Shura, desde luego, no iba a estar conforme y se abalanzó hacia Angel, recobrando las fuerzas para protestar que le habían faltado antes cuando había sido amonestada con contundencia delante de todos por dejar escapar a Rin.

-Oye, calvito, me sacaste de la cárcel para que te ayudase en esta crisis. No me vas a relegar a la sombra.

-Rin Okumura fue tu alumno, y ese vínculo que tienes con él no te permite actuar con objetividad. Me equivoqué al traerte de vuelta porque solo has hecho que interferir en nuestra labor. Creo que es mejor que regreses a tu celda.

-No te atreverás.

Angel dio orden a dos exorcistas para que custodiaran a Shura a las celdas femeninas del Vaticano, para posteriormente mandarla a Tokio. Shura apretó los puños dispuesta al gusto de insultar a Angel y este esperaba que ella actuase así, pues al fin de cuentas no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras daban caza a Rin. Pero era Yukio quien había conseguido esa cuestionable misión, así que aprovechó los escasos segundos antes de que fueran a por ella en algo más productivo.

Como despidiéndose de Yukio, le abrazó con fuerza, lo que provocó un maullido en Kuro que a punto estuvo de caer, pero aguantó el equilibrio clavándole las uñas en el hombro a Yukio.

Yukio no pudo evitar un gritito, que Shura obvió pues aún apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo, lo que le provocó una gran presión sobre su pecho. Esa calidez hizo sentir un poco de sosiego en el espíritu revuelto de él mientras ella le susurraba al oído:

-Nunca dejarás de asombrarme con tus "yukiadas", pero si Rin acaba con una de tus balas en el cuerpo, te mataré.

Yukio adivinó que Shura se refería a todas las veces que Rin había acabado disparado por Yukio como parte de su plan y estaba muy claro por cómo le apretó el brazo derecho para darle ánimos que sabía que iba a hacer lo posible para salvar a Rin. Yukio tuvo que esforzarse para no corresponder esa muestra de apoyo. Si él estaba dispuesto a matar a su hermano mayor por el bien de Assiah no podía mostrar ninguna debilidad.

-¿"Yukiadas"? –repitió Yukio lo que provocó una risita pícara en Shura.

-Cuando tienes tanto tiempo libre en la cárcel, una encuentra motes para todo, incluso para lo que tú haces.

Shura consiguió que al final él sonriera. Ella hizo amago de soltarse pero volvió a pegarse más a él.

-Ten cuidado, Yukio. No me fío ni de Angel ni de Lightning. Quiero volver a veros a los con vida, ¿de acuerdo?

La respuesta afirmativa de Yukio no pudo escucharla ella pues fue separada por él con rudeza por los dos exorcistas encargados de encerrarla por orden de Angel. La bondad de hermana mayor con que ella se había despedido de él, se transformó en agresividad luchadora hasta el final mientras le repetía a Angel una y otra vez que aquello se lo pagaría.

Cuando Shura se fue, Yukio sintió el vértigo de estar completamente solo. Bueno, no totalmente.

 _-Kuro, deberías irte tú también. Puede ser muy peligroso._

 _-No, yo puedo ayudarte a controlar tú miedo si Rin vuelve a actuar como un rey de Gehenna._

¿Miedo? Sí, había sentido realmente miedo. El viejo gato conocía muy bien a ambos hermanos Okumura.

 _-Está bien, Kuro, pero ten cuidado._

 _-Yo cuidaré de los dos._

Era como que al tener al familiar de Rin con él, tenía la fuerza de su hermano, y Yukio sintió que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero no fue Kuro el único que quiso unirse a Yukio. A su izquierda aparecieron en ese instante, Suguro, Miwa y, para desagrado de él, Shima. Se imaginó enseguida lo que querían.

-No podéis venir conmigo, Okumura es potencialmente peligroso.

La áspera negación a una propuesta que ni siquiera ellos habían hecho, hizo que el trio de Kioto, se mirasen entre ellos con desconcierto, pero Miwa enseguida replicó con mucho tacto.

-Okumura es nuestro amigo, si existe la esperanza de salvarle, nosotros queremos contribuir.

No, no les quería con él, era una misión para él solo.

-Mi objetivo es ejecutarle – les recordó desabrido señalando sus pistolas.

Esa sonrisita de Shima. Maldita sea. Shima era un experto en el mentir y en las dobles intenciones. Si Shima sabía que todo era un engaño, Lightning también lo habría sospechado sin duda. Su plan para salvar a Rin se estaba convirtiendo efectivamente en una trampa.

Quizá Angel había hecho todo aquel teatro de concederle su petición de apresar y ejecutar a Rin, como revancha de haberle dejado en evidencia delante de sus subordinados. Que fuese descubierto tratando de salvar a Rin, podía costarle su degradación en la orden, o su expulsión. Ya no sería nada en la vida. Su carrera de medicina perdida para una vuelta al exorcismo realmente corta.

Pero si su hermano moría, ¿qué porras importaba todo?

Quizá no era mala idea que ellos le acompañasen. Nunca dejarían que a Rin le pasase nada.

-Debería autorizarlo Angel .

Para su desconcierto, los tres se miraron con entusiasmo.

-Lightning ya nos ha dado el permiso -le informó Suguro sin perder esa seriedad suya que a Yukio tanto agradaba.

Aquello cada vez pintaba peor. ¿Por qué dejaba Lightning que le acompañasen? ¿Pero cuándo habían hablado con él? Debería haber sido cuando Shura se estaba despidiendo. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todos le habían visto abrazado a ella! ¿Cómo no lo había evitado?

 _-¡Los amigos de Rin vamos en su ayuda!_

La exclamación llena de entusiasmo de Kuro, hizo que Yukio se enfadase por sí mismo por esas reacciones suyas tan a destiempo. Pero no podía evitarlo. Eran tan propias de él como elaborar planes arriesgando el todo por el todo, eran, y Shura le había puesto un nombre totalmente acertado, "yukiadas"

La sonrisa de Yukio la malinterpretaron los otros como que le satisfacía que se hubiesen agregado a la misión.

Yukio miró hacia el monitor de nuevo, a Shiemi, a su hermano y rezó con convicción interiormente para que Dios no dudase en ayudar a un medio demonio.

* * *

 **Nota:** Ya que puse la nota del final al principio, es aquí donde quiero,como siempre, daros a todos las gracias por leer.


	27. El legado de la sangre

**27 El legado de la sangre**

Quería haber publicado este capítulo hace dos semanas pero por unos problemillas de salud no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que necesitaba, pero al fin lo logré. Gracias a todos por estar ahí. En las notas al final permitidme que comparta con vosotros lo que ha significado la última actualización del manga.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

No podía quedarse ahí de pie, simplemente sosteniendo las manos de Shiemi, por mucho más tiempo. Pronto vendrían en su busca.

Aunque, a decir verdad, Rin no había tomado en cuenta la existencia de las cámaras de seguridad hasta que Izumo se lo había recordado; él había sido consciente, al decidir regresar al Vaticano, de que, literalmente, se jugaba la vida.

Su regreso ya no tenía como primer objetivo abrir y cerrar el portal para así poder mandar a Satán de una patada a Gehenna y que se metiese su trono donde le cupiese. Todo había cambiado al saber que tenía como rehén a Shiemi.

Con que placer malsano se lo había contado Mephisto delante de la tumba del padre Fujimoto:

* * *

-Deja de preocuparte por el anillo de pedida, cuando Satán acabe de jugar con Shiemi, poco importara si lo has encontrado o no.

Rin recordó de inmediato la amenaza del dios de Gehenna cuando le había mostrado esa visión de Shiemi en las celdas del Vaticano.

"Si tanto la amas no la rechazarás cuando te la devuelva llevando en sus entrañas un vástago mío"

¡No podía estar pasando!

-¡Mientes! – y en su grito pudo notar él mismo como se notaba el miedo de la duda.

Mephisto se mordisqueó los labios saboreando el pavor de Rin al resistirse a imaginarse a Shiemi sometida a la depravación de un dios. Aún podía hundir un poquito más la navaja de la ponzoña en el cándido corazón de Rin.

-He intentado hablar con Satán y me ha hecho saber que estaba ocupado con tu futura reina.

La imagen truculenta de una Shiemi con el cuerpo roto, siendo ultrajada por… ¡Nooo!

La idea no llegó a completarse al ser devorada por llamas azules; las de la rabia que hicieron inflamar todo el cuerpo de Rin.

-¡Tú hiciste que Shiemi viniese a Vaticano y se involucrase en nuestro plan!

Rin notó que Mephisto esperaba esa reacción porque no hizo nada para disimular su satisfacción ante un espectáculo que él había esperado.

-¡Te dije que debía permanecer al margen!

Rin notó que iba a replicar algo por ese ademán de arrogancia con que levantó su mano derecha. Le sobraba lo que fuera a decir.

No tenía la Kurikara pero con sus puños, seguro, dañaría esa piel de serpiente viperina.

Su primer ataque fue esquivado con una humillante facilidad.

Volvió a intentarlo con un grito de furia pero no alcanzó ni de cerca su objetivo.

Esas carcajadas llenas de diversión por la gran diferencia de nivel.

Rin intentó que esa brecha no le parase y siguió intentando sin ni siquiera pensar que era imposible tanta agilidad en el otro.

Aquella batalla imposible de ganar, finalizó cuando el atacado se aburrió del juego.

Ambos brazos de Rin fueron inmovilizados con un agarre por la espalda de Mephisto quien, sin que su voz denotase la más leve fatiga y con el tono de hermano mayor que a Rin exasperaba, le explicó con llaneza:

-Rin, cada vez que lo intentas, yo paro el tiempo y modifico el espacio. Nunca jamás podrás acertarme. ¿No lo entiendes, tontito?

El maldito cabrón.

Se las pagaría.

La confianza, siempre dudosa, que le había otorgado al comprender que eran medio hermanos, había sido un error. Un error reparable.

-No quiero saber nada más de ti –le anunció nada más el otro le soltase, mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento y las llamas azules se iban extinguiendo en su cuerpo.

Mephisto levantó las cejas fingiendo incredulidad mientras le soltaba:

-¿Crees que puedes lidiar con este caos tú solo?

Claro que no podía, pero tenerle cerca solo iba a acarrearle más problemas.

No quiso escucharle.

Pensó en hacerle un gesto soez con la mano, pero, el otro, adivinando sus intenciones, usó la telepatía para impedírselo pues el poder superior del rey del tiempo hizo que la cabeza empezara a dolerle con intensidad. Gimió, sin querer, mientras no podía impedir que las palabras de Samael llegasen a su cerebro.

" _Desde que has llamado "padre" a Satán, la Orden de la Cruz Verdadera tiene la legitimidad de ajusticiarte y esto ha cambiado la perspectiva que tienes sobre ti mismo. Si, hasta ahora, cada vez que te han llamado Anticristo tú te has defendido con toda tu convicción para intentar convencerles que estaban equivocados, en el momento que has aceptado tu ascendencia, ya no tiene sentido el negarles la razón._

El rey Samael estaba ordenando en palabras aquellos pensamientos enrevesados, liados, fugaces, que Rin había descargado entre lágrimas ante la tumba del padre Fujimoto.

Lo había estado escuchando todo, lo había analizado a fondo, buscando cualquier interés beneficioso para él, con el fin de someter a Rin a sus designios.

La sonrisa de la victoria al comprobar como afectaban a Rin sus palabras, surgió en sus labios crueles:

" _Tu legado como rey demonio, el que reside en ti desde que fuiste engendrado, te ha dominado en el dormitorio de Yukio. Aunque más que dominar, considero que te has rendido finalmente en tu particular lucha contra tu doble naturaleza_ ".

Y notando como la conmoción había hecho a Rin más receptivo a escuchar, continuó con esa voz que tanto gustaba a sï mismo escuchar:

\- ¿Qué te queda además de aceptar el trono que te ha asignado Satán?

Allí estaba. Mephisto al fin había revelado cual era el objetivo que siempre había seguido permitiéndole la entrada en la Academia.

-¡Tú siempre has estado al lado de Satán!

Su expresión de deleite se paralizó y suspiró con hastío.

-¿Otra vez, Rin? ¿Cuándo te convencerás que yo solo busco el bien para Assiah? Tus acusaciones al principio me resultaban algo divertidas pero cuando me las dices cada dos por tres llegan a cansar.

Chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una llave.

-A través de esa puerta de ese pequeño almacén de ahí detrás podrás acceder directamente donde se encuentra Shiemi.

Rin se quedó mirando la llave con muchísimo recelo.

Mephisto la hizo girar sobre sí misma mientras esperaba que Rin se la agarrase. Dudaba. ¿Quizá había arriesgado demasiado en esa jugada y el adversario decidía retirarse?

-No soy rencoroso, Rin, ¿piensas que te tiendo una trampa? Yo también deseo que la señorita Moriyama se convierta en tu esposa.

Un grito de furia y la llave fue arrancada de su mano con la rudeza que él había esperado. El juego seguía. A Mephisto se le escapó una pequeña risita de satisfacción.

-¡Pero tú no vienes! –le espetó Rin – No quiero verte aparecer por el Vaticano.

Durante un instante Mephisto paralizó cualquier gesto de su cuerpo mientras aquellos ojos verdes le examinaban con curiosidad. Rin deseó que protestase, que se rebelase, aquello demostraría que por una vez no lo tenía todo calculado, pero aquello nunca pasaba con el rey del tiempo.

Con cruel agrado enunció con lentitud:

-Un verdadero hijo de Satán.

A través de una nube de humo rosa se teletransportó encima de la lápida del padre Fujimoto donde, cruzado de piernas, continuó poniendo un tono distendido:

-Te esperaré aquí hasta que me necesites.

¿Aquello era una broma? Las palabras con las que quiso ordenarle que dejase de mancillar esa tumba fueron dejadas de lado. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo con aquel demonio, Shiemi le necesitaba.

* * *

Rin abandonó esos pensamientos mientras intentaba centrarse en su delicada situación en la enfermería mientras apretaba aún más las manos de Shiemi intentando que el rencor que sentía por Mephisto no le impidiese continuar. Pero él, ese maldito payaso traidor, había metido a Shiemi en el plan, por su culpa estaba ella sufriendo los desvaríos del dios de Gehenna. Allí mismo, en ese momento, decidió Rin acallar para siempre la risita de Mephisto. Consiguiese o no vencer a Satán, Samael, el rey del tiempo, lamentaría habérsela jugado.

Esa determinación le permitió al fin poner toda su atención en rescatar a su novia.

Pero no estaba solo en la enfermería.

-Por favor, Izumo, vete –rogó con toda la cortesía que pudo.

La aludida, quien tras gastar un montón de energía intentando recordarle a Rin que en cualquier momento iban a venir por él, simplemente se había cruzado de brazos poniendo cara de póquer.

-¡Están a punto de venir a por ti! –Le recordó de nuevo mientras no podía controlar que en su voz se notase el enfado por la estupidez que había cometido Rin al regresar al Vaticano- El que tendrías que irte eres tú.

-No sin Shiemi. He vuelto por ella.

Izumo notó como el corazón se le aceleraba. ¡Ay, justo lo que se esperaba ella oír! Trató que no se le notase su parte fangirl. Pero es que contemplar esa escena con Rin convertido en un héroe oscuro que no dudaba en poner en juego su vida para salvar a la princesa cautiva...

Izumo movió su cabeza con ímpetu intentando hacer desaparecer esas emociones edulcoradas. Con su tono más despreciativo, le replicó:

-¿No tendrás la intención de llevártela?

-No – contestó Rin conteniendo el aliento para frenar su nerviosismo. – Satán tiene su mente aprisionada, así que nada sirve que yo mueva su cuerpo.

Aunque Izumo conocía las deducciones a las que se había llegado por parte del grupo de crisis, tras estudiar el estado de inconsciencia de Shiemi, que Rin confirmase la suposición más mala de todas, hizo que sus pensamientos fueran a Paku y la urgencia de estar cerca de ella para defenderla.

-¿Satán? –repitió el nombre del dios de Gehenna con aprensión.

-La he fastidiado totalmente, Izumo –reconoció Rin con una mirada llena de petición de perdón. – El plan de crear un portal en el Vaticano para atraer a Satán ha tenido como consecuencia que los seres que amo están sufriendo – y con su mano derecha acarició levemente la mejilla de Shiemi -pero puedo arreglarlo.

-¿Vas a destruir el portal? –dedujo ella la que era la más lógica solución.

Rin estuvo a punto de precisar que más que "destruir" era "cerrar" cuando notó como el calor en la piel de Shiemi aumentaba.

¿Quizá ella podía escucharles?

-Shiemi –la llamó con ternura mientras esperaba cualquier otra reacción. Nada. En el monitor que de al lado de ella empezó a sonar un pitido que era repetido como un eco por otra alarma desde el cuarto adyacente con los monitores. El monitor destellaba en azul avisando que la frecuencia cardiaca había subido a 160 y su temperatura a 39 grados.

-¡Otra vez! –gritó Izumo sin poder ocultar su miedo. -¿Dónde se ha metido la enfermera?

Rin, al igual que Izumo, no entendía muy bien que significaban esas cifras pero sí que podía sentir a través del tejido nervioso de sus manos la elevación del calor en el cuerpo de Shiemi.

Aquella tortura no podía seguir.

-¡Izumo, vete! –y esta vez la petición sonó a orden y esta le miró incrédula y notó algo distinto en Rin.

-No voy a abandonar a Shiemi – ante la negativa de ella, los ojos de Rin brillaron con esa incandescencia de supremacía que ella había contemplado en otros ojos: los de Lucifer mientras le anunciaba con rotundidad:

-Tengo que hablar con Satán.

-¡¿Hablar con Satán?! ¡Tú eres idiota!

-¡Es la única forma de salvar a Shiemi! Tú solo harías que estorbar porque tendría que estar pendiente de proteger tu vida.

Si había algo que no podía soportar Izumo es que la tratasen de muchachita indefensa. Ya lo fue en el pasado pero había aprendido a defenderse.

-Si te crees que te debo a dejar a ti solo con Satán, es que no me conoces. ¿Somos amigos, o no?

¿Amigos? ¡Cuantas veces Izumo se había negado a reconocerlo! Por esa misma amistad él no podía permitir que Satán le hiciese daño.

No. No debía llevarse llegar por ese sentimiento tan debilitador.

Izumo era humana, y, como tal tan obstinada, que no comprendía que solo iba a estorbar.

-¡Te ordeno que te marches!

Izumo, sabía por experiencia propia, que la sangre demoniaca que habita en uno puede despertar y dominarte, como en ese momento estaba ocurriéndole a Rin. La rabia hacía si mismo por haber puesto en peligro a Shiemi le había debilitado hasta el punto de permitir que el príncipe demonio le controlase.

Solo había una alternativa.

Rin supo que la había vuelto a jorobar cuando adivinó lo que iba a hacer Izumo por su gesto serio profesional al separar los brazos empuñando los papeles con la invocación.

Estaba volviendo a ocurrir. Igual que cuando su hermano había empuñado ambas pistolas ante la amenaza que él significaba.

Izumo ya no era más su amiga, aquella que primero confió en él cuando su herencia satánica fue desvelada, sino una exorcista dispuesta a derrotar a un demonio.

Rin no quería herirla, no quería desde luego lastimar a Mike y a Uke, sus dos zorros familiares, que aparecieron con sendos agiles saltos directamente.

¡Maldita sea, no quería, herirles, no!

Ambos Byakkos se detuvieron en su avance, su pelaje su erizó al tiempo que emitían un gemido de miedo.

-¿Qué os pasa? –les espetó Izumo con una mezcla de temor y desconfianza, mientras sus familiares se tumbaban en el suelo mientras decían con humildad:

-Señor, perdónanos.

Tanto Izumo como Rin lanzaron gritos de incredulidad.

¿Aquello iba dirigido a Rin?

-¿Qué decís? –Les gritó Izumo -¡Es Rin Okumura! ¡Le conocéis demasiado bien!

-No, -negaron ambos Byakkos- Es un rey de Gehenna.

Rin miró a los ojos de los familiares de Izumo y vio en su adoración la imagen de su propia solemnidad. La parte rebelde de Rin trató de negarlo pero ya no le quedaba fuerza para resistirse. El poder, ese poder que le llenaba en ese momento era lo único que siempre había necesitado para rellenar todos los huecos que en su vida le había provocado tanto dolor. Ya no era un muchacho complaciente que trataba que tras unas buenas risas todos olvidasen que el origen de sus llamas era su legado satánico, ahora el rey que habitaba en él reclamaba ese poder como parte suya intrínseca. El aceptarse a sí mismo como rey de Gehenna era lo único que podía traerle la paz.

Se oyó un crujido mientras los huesos de la mano izquierda de Rin eran rotos por el agarre de los dedos de Shiemi.

Rin se giró, entre un gemido de dolor, para observarla.

Su cuerpo se incorporaba en la camilla con la misma lentitud que cuando en las películas de miedo los vampiros se levantaban del ataúd. Giró la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

Los ojos incandescentes de Satán habitaban allí.

-¡Ahora eres digno de mí! –habló el dios de Gehenna a través de ella.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en su mano, Rin no podía dejar de sujetarla con fuerza, negándose su mente a creer lo que veía. Satán disfrutó con esa visión de su hijo huidizo y soltó una de esas carcajadas vacías con las que retorció el corazón de Rin con los recuerdos de hacía cuatro años cuando este perdió todo.

El grito de terror de Izumo, llamó la atención de Satán.

-¡Pero sí es la sacerdotisa del zorro de las nueve colas! Sí, Lucifer me ha hablado mucho de ti. ¿Pasaste buenos momentos con los Illuminatti? –Satán se soltó con rudeza de Rin y bajó las manos para permitir que Mike y Uke se las lamiesen.

Un hilillo de sangre brotó de la boca de Shiemi.

-Creo, querida niña, que hemos llegado a tu límite. Como acordamos, te permito vivir para que cuentes tú misma el resto.

Los ojos de ella se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó de nuevo hacia la camilla.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Yukio encontró a su hermano de rodillas junto a la camilla de Shiemi llamándola con la voz presa de terror.

* * *

 **Notas:**

-No voy a incluir spoilers pero el giro que ha dado el manga tras el capítulo 85 me recuerda tanto a Matrix. No puedo apartar de mi mente a Mephisto haciendo de Morfeo, sentando su sillón, rosa en lugar de negro, ofreciéndole las dos pastillas a Lightning. Este elige descubrir que se esconde en la madriguera del conejo blanco y , oh, lo que hemos descubierto a través de Lightning y Bon. El manga de amistad adolescente se ha convertido en un oscuro cuento de hadas.

Por la mismas razones que el arco de Shura no se ve reflejado en el Antipapa, este nuevo arco del manga no aparecerá en el transfondo de este fanfic tampoco. Considero que es volver la historia totalmente OC, pero como, ya sabeis, esto es un universo alternativo a Blue Exorcist. Quizá creado por Mephisto…

 **-camiliny08:** Gracias por seguir leyendo. Me alegro que te guste como va quedando. ¿Aparecerá Amaimon? Tengo pensado para él algo. Te ruego un poquito de paciencia. :)


	28. La reina de Assiah

**28\. La reina de Assiah**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! He tardado mucho en actualizar, lo sé. Un curso intensivo de alemán me ha tenido prácticamente secuestrada las últimas semanas y, solo tras la finalización del mismo, he podido ponerme de nuevo a escribir.

Estamos todos con el "hype" del anime y, casualidad, que este capítulo, el más extenso hasta la fecha, esté centrado en una lucha entre un personaje que no está atravesando su mejor momento de popularidad entre los fans y … , ¡eh!, mejor leerlo. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a este fanfic y por seguirme en esta aventura que ya casi llega a dos años.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

" _Yukio, ¿qué plan tienes pensado?"_ –escuchó la pregunta de Kuro en su mente.

¿Planes?

Había aprendido durante su entrenamiento como exorcista a no acudir a ninguna misión sin los objetivos y los medios para lograrlos bien estructurados. Siempre le había funcionado esta forma metódica de planificar una misión hasta que una nueva circunstancia aconteció que hizo que cualquier preparación previa antes de entrar en acción tuviese que ser modificada casi seguro sobre la marcha.

Esta nueva circunstancia se llamaba Rin.

En sus últimos años de servicio activo, antes de su excedencia, la frustración, el enfado y el enojo por el caos que su hermano provocaban habían desaparecido; pues, de alguna forma, Rin le había ayudado a ser mejor exorcista pues le situaba, casi siempre, al borde del abismo en cada misión, teniendo que confiar en la fortuna, más que en su destreza y experiencia, no solo para conseguir el éxito, sino para no morir.

Yukio no podía negarse a sí mismo que durante sus estudios en la universidad había echado en falta la adrenalina que siempre sentía al trabajar con su hermano mellizo.

Y he aquí, que Yukio avanzaba por un pasillo de los cuarteles centrales de la Orden en el Vaticano con el familiar de Rin en su hombro, un sith que confiaba sin dudar en que Yukio iba a ser capaz de salvar a Rin de la ejecución sumaria que durante años siempre había sido retrasada cada vez que Rin salvaba a Assiah de un desastre.

Yukio y Kuro iban acompañados por los tres leales amigos de su hermano mayor: Ruiji Suguro, discípulo de Ruin Rite y el mejor exorcista de su generación; Miwa Konekumaru, no solo profesor de la Academia sino uno de los mejores estrategas de la orden y, por último, Renzo Shima, listo como pocos, temerario y mano infiltrada de Mephisto en más de una de las intrigas en las que el Caballero Honorario tiraba de los hilos.

Con semejante equipo sabía Yukio que no podía fallar.

Aunque había tenido que ingeniárselas para conseguir que la enfermera no les acompañase. Quizá había herido la profesionalidad de ella, al considerar abiertamente que por su bajo nivel como exorcista y, ante la amenaza que suponía el Antipapa, ella no podría defenderse. Pero realmente no podían acompañarle más que los que estuviesen dispuestos a ser acusados de traidores a la Orden si con ello salvaban a Rin Okumura.

No solo su hermano dependía de ellos, sino Shiemi. Si le pasase algo a ella, ¿qué parte sería responsabilidad de Rin y qué parte suya?

Al haber sido un chivato del plan insensato de su hermano y Mephisto, ella había sido detenida, había quedado sola, a merced de un Satán dispuesto a jugar con Shiemi para incordiar con ello a Rin.

Yukio quería creer que podía salvar a ambos, aunque su pesimismo natural, le torturase con la pérdida posible de los dos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Yukio supo que en los escasos minutos transcurridos desde que abandonaran el cuarto de control, la situación había variado totalmente.

Las alarmas de los aparatos conectados a Shiemi, apenas acallaban los gritos de terror de su hermano de rodillas, abrazado a ella, intentando hacer reaccionar su cuerpo inerte.

Yukio se abalanzó hacia ellos dos y, apartando a su hermano, intentó medir las constantes vitales de ella, negándose a aceptar los valores incompatibles con la vida que mostraban los marcadores.

Mientras trataba de concentrase en medir el pulso periférico, ejerciendo una suave presión sobre la arteria radial situada en la parte interna de la muñeca, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura por Rin al notar el alivio que él sintió al tenerle a su lado. Su confianza en él a veces era dolorosa.

-Está poseída – Yukio apenas podía entender lo que le informaba entre gemidos Rin. - Satán la posee.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Repitió Yukio para sí una y otra vez tratando que no se lo notase como la noticia dejaba en segundo plano cualquier estrategia para salvar a Rin, convirtiéndose en prioritario salvar a Shiemi.

Dejó de tomarle el pulso. La miró conteniendo el aliento. Parecía dormida, relajada, sin que su cuerpo estuviese mostrando todos esos síntomas anómalos que denotaban que su vida corría serio peligro.

Yukio había visto esa calma en otros casos mientras el demonio que habitaba dentro de un cuerpo poseído se preparaba para atacar. No debían perder tiempo.

-Exorcicémosla.

Las pupilas de Rin se dilataron sorprendidas ante la propuesta de su hermano. Mientras contenía un último gemido, apretó la mano derecha de Shiemi que Yukio no sujetaba, y asintió con la cabeza con la determinación firme de exorcista.

-Sí.

Aunque no era la primera vez que ambos hermanos exorcizaban a Shiemi, las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, empezando a que no se enfrentaban a un simple demonio de un jardín.

* * *

Al escuchar Shiemi que su cuerpo iba a sufrir la tortura de un exorcismo, le rogó a Satán.

-Déjame libre, cumple tu promesa.

¿Se podía seguir confiando en la palabra del dios de Gehenna?

Ella ya no estaba más en aquel jardín bello, de hecho solo le rodeaba la oscuridad, un vacío a donde sí le llegaban las voces de aquellos que amaba.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver como mis dos queridos hijos intentan expulsarme de tu cuerpo?

La sospecha de que quizá hubiese perdido para siempre su vínculo con el mundo material, de haber sido engañada, le hizo odiarse a sí misma y dio un grito de rabia mudo al carecer de garganta mientras intentaba una huida imposible.

-Shiemi, no me decepciones ahora.

Aquella voz volvía a hablar dentro de ella.

-Déjame volver con Rin- le suplicó.

Una carcajada cruel.

Shiemi no quería seguir siendo juzgada por Satán, no quería ser su juguete, ella era algo más que una pieza necesaria en sus planes para con Assiah.

-Recuerda la interesante charla familiar que hemos tenido en el jardín, Shiemi – le recordó la voz de Satán.

Shiemi trató de impedir que de nuevo el dios de Gehenna controlase su mente, pero él poseía hasta la más pequeña célula de ella y, así con mucho pesar, mientras ella intentaba mover su cuerpo intentando librarse del control de Satán e impedir que Yukio y Rin la exorcizaran, el dios de Gehenna la obligó a rememorar, para vergüenza suya, cuando ella había perdido la seguridad en sí misma al tomar Satán la forma de su más querido amigo.

No era la primera vez que reducía su fuerza para recuperar el control de su cuerpo obligándola a revivir cómo ella le había permitido poseerla.

Un instante estaba en la oscuridad, al siguiente volvía a estar en aquel jardín maravilloso recreado por Satán sin ningún recuerdo de lo que iba a ocurrir después.

-¿Yuki-chan? – había preguntado Shiemi cuando ante ella el dios de Gehenna acababa de metamorfosearse de la forma de su abuela a la de Yukio. Ella sabía bien que los demonios tenían la habilidad de leer la verdad en los corazones de las personas.

Él le había dicho " _Shiemi, yo conozco la verdad que hay en ti, quizá soy el único en toda Assiah y Gehenna que lo sabe. Sé a quién de verdad amas, aunque lo niegues"_

-Shiemi – la voz de Yukio tenía la misma tonalidad dulce con que siempre se dirigía a ella pero en el fondo ella podía apreciar la maldad misma del deleite del sufrimiento que a ella le infligía.

Años atrás, le había costado muchos meses en creer en su propia fortaleza, sus amigos le habían hecho ver cuánto valor había dentro de sí. Y justo con ese conocimiento de su valor, despertaron también otros sentimientos que no esperaba.

Poco a poco, la amistad con Rin se fue convirtiendo en algo más profundo. Aunque quizá sin la ayuda de Izumo, seguiría sin notar el efecto que cada mirada dirigida a Rin causaba en él.

La admiración que siempre había sentido hacia Yukio no tenía la misma naturaleza que el nudo que le unía a Rin. Aquel enamoramiento infantil hacia el héroe que era Yukio para ella, poco tenía en común con el amor que Rin y ella compartían.

Shiemi se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos mientras la sacudía negando esa duda que Satán había instalado dentro de ella.

Sintió como él se las agarraba y al abrir con sorpresa los ojos vio la falsa cara de Yukio tan cerca que su nariz tocaba la suya.

-Déjame que te bese.

No era una petición, era una notificación de sus intenciones. Shiemi trató de soltarse pero Satán la empujó con la rodilla izquierda y ella cayó sobre la fresca hierba poblada de flores. Antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse él estaba tumbado sobre ella.

-Sé que los humanos dais mucha importancia al gesto de besarse en los labios. Tus dudas sobre cuál de mis hijos amas serán despejadas de este modo.

Ella sintió que la sangre le subía a la frente con el solo pensamiento que Satán la besase. ¡Además con la apariencia de Yukio!

-¡Es obsceno! ¡Eres su padre!

Nada más decirlo Shiemi se arrepintió. Aquel ser no tenía el mismo concepto de la moral que ella, y sin duda que ella lo remarcase solo le haría que aumentar su diversión. No se equivocó.

-¿Tan obsceno como estar enamorada de mis dos hijos al mismo tiempo?

Solo cabía una réplica. Mirando fijamente a los ojos incandescentes de Satan, le dijo con toda la valentía que pudo reunir:

-Yo amo a Rin. Yo me voy a casar con él. Yo creo en él.

Los labios que ya bajaban hacia los de ella para robarle un beso prohibido, dibujaron una abierta sonrisa de complacencia.

Le agarró de la nuca y tiró de ella, con inesperada delicadeza, mientras él se retiraba hacia atrás para permitirle sentarse frente a él.

-Mírame a los ojos, dulce Shiemi, y dime "No te quiero, Yukio". Dímelo y te dejaré libre.

Aquello era cada vez más humillante.

-Yo no puedo decir eso porque quiero a Yukio como amigo…

-¡Chist! –le puso un dedo en los labios Satán y fue a replicarle divertido, cuando ella notó como cambiaba de idea y perdiendo su rostro toda aquella arrogancia de quien se cree ganador, imitó a la perfección la forma de hablar su querido Yuki-chan:

-Shiemi, tú sabes que siempre te he amado.

Era tan perfecto, tan real.

La soltó y aprovechando su perplejidad, se valió más de su dominio de la situación.

-Si Rin nunca hubiese aparecido en la Academia, seríamos solo tú y yo.

Aunque Shiemi sabía que no era Yukio a quien tenía delante no podía dejar de pensar que quizá sí eran los verdaderos sentimientos de él a los que Satán estaba poniendo voz.

No podía negarlo. Sin darse cuenta la mano derecha de ella se apoyó en su pecho al notar como éste empezaba a latir más fuerte.

Recordó cómo tras su ruptura con Rin, Yukio siempre había estado allí apoyándola con ese cálido sentimiento en su mirada. A pesar de su consternación hacía ella, de sus palabras de consuelo, de su confianza en que ella y Rin se reconciliarían, siempre sus ojos hablaban de lo que él realmente sentía al verla tan triste: ese cálido sentimiento era esperanza.

-Yuki-chan –sollozó ella el nombre de quien, ahora ella era consciente, tanto la amaba en silencio.

Aquello era lo que Satán había perseguido cuando había tomado la forma de Yukio. No era que ella le confesase unos sentimientos amorosos por Yukio sino que ella fuera consciente de lo que él sentía por ella.

La amaba tanto que la había dejado que se fuese con quien ella había elegido. Sabía que un enfrentamiento con su hermano mayor solo habría que causarle dolor a Shiemi y él solo quería verla feliz. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? ¿Y ella se consideraba amiga suya? De nuevo le había vuelto a fallar llevada por su egoísmo.

Satán complacido se puso en pie.

-Si lo deseas llora, sé que eso os hace sentir mejor.

Cruel, frío, sin un ápice de comprensión.

Shiemi quería llorar, por su puesto, de impotencia, por su estupidez y su egoísmo, pero no lo haría delante de él. Sus lágrimas solo las vertería delante del verdadero Yukio. Pero si los pensaba con más detenimiento ¿Acaso él merecía como pago a su amor desprendido ser su paño de lágrimas?

-No lloraré delante de ti.

Satán ladeó la cabeza mirando con mucha curiosidad a Shiemi quien sentía como las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos causándole mucho dolor.

-Compruebo que no me equivoqué.

Sonó como un veredicto y en ese momento Shiemi notó, con incredulidad, como la zozobra desaparecía de su cuerpo.

-Esas lágrimas, querida, no te favorecen.

¿Le estaba manipulando sus estados de ánimo?

-Déjame marchar – le pidió ella y notó con pesar como su determinación anterior había desaparecido.

-Humm. Realmente ya he averiguado lo que quería de ti. – Esa forma de apoyar la mano en su mejilla, mientras meditaba, le recordó tanto al señor Pheles que por un segundo dudó que no fuera un juego del director de la rama japonesa. Pero era absurdo. El nunca sería tan cruel para hacerse pasar por Satán. Siempre había sido considerado con ella. Si había semejanza, naturalmente, era porque él era su padre. Como también lo era el padre de Rin y Yukio.

Si alguna vez había ella creído que ella comprendía los motivos del odio de Rin a Satán, desde ese momento lo reconsideraba totalmente tras conocer en primera persona de su crueldad. Entendía más que nunca a Rin.

-Si me he tomado la molestia de crear este espacio puente entre Gehenna y Assiah ha sido para algo más que para juzgar tus cualidades como reina.

¿Cualidades como reina? ¿Espacio puente?

-Orgullo, bondad, firmeza y valentía, las cualidades que debe tener la reina de Assiah.

-¿Reina de Assiah?

-¿No me has asegurado con vehemencia hace unos instantes que te vas a casar con Rin? Yo le he nombrado rey de Assiah, así que tú serás la reina.

Shiemi estaba tan confundida que Satán soltó la carcajada que llevaba tiempo reprimiéndose al ver su rostro de perplejidad.

-Vamos, Shiemi, no estropees ahora la buena imagen que me he forjado de ti ¿No era el objetivo de Rin el poderme tener delante para derrotarme? ¿No creó ese portal en mi honor?

-¿Tú estás aquí porque Rin creó el portal?

Satán abrió los brazos mientras ponía un mohín confirmando lo evidente.

-Yo no puedo acceder a Assiah cuando me apetece, pues me tienen tanto miedo desde aquel incidente que se encargan de cerrar todos los huecos por donde yo me pudiera colar. Pero siempre hay resquicios, cuerpos listos para ser mi recipiente, humanos que me invocan o simplemente, hijos que crean portales como ofrendas en mi honor.

Aquel incidente.

En aquel jardín donde la temeridad y la prudencia de Shiemi estaban siendo puestas a prueba por Satán, ella no se contuvo al exponer un hecho:

-Tú mataste a muchos en la Noche Azul.

-¿Te crees todo lo que cuentan? –Replicó Satán con ironía.

Shiemi tragó saliva para no amedrentarse al preguntar:

-¿Qué pasó realmente en la Noche Azul?

Satán rechazó esa pregunta mientras se reía para sí burlándose de ella.

-Sé que ya lo sabes y encuentro muy aburrido no sorprenderte con nueva información.

Shiemi no iba a dejar perder esa oportunidad.

-Me gustaría conocer tu punto de vista.

-¿Mi punto de vista? – Repitió Satán sin ocultar su fastidio - ¿Te interesa de verdad? ¿Conocer cómo lo vivió el _villano_?

Sus preguntas impertinentes le habían puesto a la defensiva y un demonio que se siente incómodo puede atacar. Shiemi tenía que calmarle. Era algo básico del entrenamiento para enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo con demonios, pero, en ningún manual había instrucciones de cómo actuar en caso del tener enfrente al dios de Gehenna.

¿Qué podía decirle para tranquilizarle? ¿Qué podía agradar a Satán? ¿Quizá …?

-¿Qué eres tú?

Así de sencillo y simple.

Satán pareció gratamente sorprendido.

-La curiosidad humana – saboreó con deleite las palabras.

Shiemi no pudo evitar sonreír por su atino al encontrar la forma de mantener el control en una situación tan adversa.

El Satán disfrazado de Yukio se puso de cuclillas delante de ella y con un entusiasmo perturbador le ofreció:

-Te propongo un trato: te lo contaré a cambio de tu cuerpo.

Shiemi se abrazó a si misma recordando sus palabras libidinosas cuando aún con el aspecto de su abuela le había hablado de castigar a Rin utilizándola a ella.

Pero Satán chasqueó su lengua con cierto disgusto.

-Una propuesta tentadora, dulce Shiemi, que debo rechazar pues, aunque sea solo tu mente quien está aquí, es alto probable que engendrase un vástago en ti – Satán la agarró cuando ella hizo un amago de huir -Por muy atrayentes que sean las perspectivas de realizar mi prometido castigo a Rin por su desobediencia, sería un error estratégico en estos momentos. Quiero que Rin me obedezca y acepte, mansamente, el trono que le he ofrecido, sin que a las ganas de vengarse de mi por la muerte de aquel necio sacerdote, se una la obligación de restaurar su honra mancillada.

Shiemi dudó aún sin creerle pero al comprobar que no hacía ningún movimiento de aproximarse hacía ella, se permitió relajarse un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres entonces con lo de mi cuerpo?

-Eres una exorcista, ¿acaso no has aprendido para qué necesitamos los demonios vuestros cuerpos?

Shiemi estaba demasiado rebasada por todo lo que le estaba pasando para poder centrarse pero se obligó y con la pista de ser exorcista, pensó en qué hacían los exorcistas: luchar contra demonios, demonios que…

Dio tal grito todos los pájaros del jardín emprendieron el vuelo espantados.

-¡¿Quieres poseer mi cuerpo?! Pero entonces, yo, yo…

-No morirás –le aseguró Satán parando su terror creciente volviendo a doblegar su voluntad- No será una posesión real. Jugaré con la mente de Rin y con todos los que están presentes, haciéndoles ver que te poseo pero simplemente será no sera real. Además, mientras no muestre mis llamas, mi poder de destrucción no será completo.

Se interrumpió y clavó sus ojos aterradores en la misma alma de Shiemi.

-Aunque bien es cierto que tú soportas las llamas de Rin, me pregunto si también aguantarías las mías.

Shiemi consiguió soltarse de él y empezó a arrastrase hacía atrás en la hierba intentando reunir fuerzas para poder levantarse y huir.

-¿Crees que puedes escapar de mi dominio? Este lugar no es material, Shiemi, no hay salida porque yo no la he creado.

El cuerpo de ella empezó a temblar. No quería morir, no así. No quería que Rin cargase con su muerte en su consciencia.

-¡Qué complicado es que un humano crea en mi palabra! –y Shiemi le chocó el suspiro de resignación que soltó Satán – Quizá te convenzas al saber que hace unas horas creé esa misma alucinación con un guardia del Vaticano y Rin me creyó.

A su pesar, aquella información picó la curiosidad de Shiemi.

-¿Poseíste a un guardia suizo?

-Samael heredó mi poder de crear otras dimensiones, y eso es lo que yo hice. En ese espacio temporal el guardia murió, pero en esta sobrevivió y sigue ileso. Pero yo no llegaré a tanto contigo, Shiemi, no tendrá que crear otra realidad en la que tú no mueres, en el momento tu cuerpo muestre el primer síntoma de daño, pararé. Te doy mi palabra.

La palabra de un demonio. Ella sabía que no podía confiar en él.

-¿Tengo posibilidad de negarme? – trató de que su voz sonase firme, valiente, no quería que él la siguiera considerando una débil.

Ella notó un nuevo sentimiento en sus ojos incandescentes mientras la observaba. Algo que muchas veces había descubierto en las miradas de sus compañeros durante las misiones cuando ella conseguía un objetivo a priori irrealizable: admiración.

-Shiemi, tú tienes tal aurea de realeza que hasta un dios puede declinar ejercer su poder absoluto si tú se lo pides. Confía en mí y te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. Sabrás la verdad.

Saber la verdad.

Si ella averiguaba la verdad podía ser tan útil a Rin y a Yukio.

A Yukio se lo debía por el daño que ella le había provocado durante tantos años al ser una ignorante de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

-¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó Satán adivinando que Shiemi dudaba.

Shiemi sabía que no habría marcha atrás.

Recordó el determinado rostro de Rin mientras en la capilla de la Basílica de San Pedro le contaba su plan para vencer a Satán.

Conoce a tu enemigo y vencerás.

Por Rin, por Assiah, aceptó el riesgo.

-Está bien, confío en ti, quiero saber la verdad desde tus labios.

Se arrepintió nada más decirlo cuando instantáneamente el rostro de fingida bondad de Satán mudó a la perversión.

-Precisas las palabras elegidas.

La boca de él encerró la de ella y aunque, pasada la primera sorpresa ella quiso apartarle algo se lo impidió.

Todos los humanos soñamos con ser besados de una forma especial, que los labios de la otra persona nos hagan sentir un deleite dulce en cada uno de los nervios de nuestro cuerpo mientras el deseo nos embriaga. No tiene nada que ver con el amor ni con los sentimientos, es el placer crudo y directo. Ser besado por un dios puede arrasar el alma de un ser vivo hasta someterlo por completo. Shiemi, a pesar de su voluntad firme, no era más que una humana y Satán disfrutó de esa victoria haciendo que ella pudiese conocer la esencia misma de un dios.

Le traspasó todo el conocimiento.

Ese conocimiento hizo que Shiemi cayese en la locura.

Satán rompió su beso y se recreó en el vacío abierto por su revelación en la cordura de Shiemi.

Sus manos acariciaron con lentitud el cuerpo de una Shiemi muerta de mente disfrutando cada sensación que llegaba a sus yemas mientras le hablaba con casi ternura:

-Demasiado preciosa eres para dejarte perder.

Volvió a besarla pero al no obtener ninguna reacción se sintió desilusionado.

-Compruebo que no es tu cuerpo lo que encuentro bello, sino el espíritu que vive en él. Con tu mente destrozada, no eres más que un juguete roto. Pero yo puedo arreglarte.

Acercando su boca a su oreja derecha le susurró:

-Quizá te enfurezca el pensar que te he engañado pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo.

Sujetó la barbilla de ella con ambas manos y trató por última vez de descubrir algo de vida inteligente tras aquellos enormes ojos que miraban al vacío.

Nada.

La volvió a besar mientras le decía:

-Solo dejaré en tu mente este mensaje que solo recordarás cuando te quedes a solas con mi hijo Rin: Si se niega a cumplir mi deseo de que sea rey, yo le ofreceré el trono de Assiah a otros, y me encargaré de que arrasen este planeta

Profundizando en su beso borró todo lo que había quebrado su mente.

Las pupilas dilatadas de ella se contrayeron brillando con enfado.

-Bella e inteligente, Shiemi – dijo él burlón mientras ella le apartaba de un empujón y se limpiaba los labios con asco.

-¡¿Por qué me has besado?! ¡No eres más que un demonio pervertido!

Satán se complacía de haber sanado su locura pero ella lo interpretó como insana diversión.

-¿Y tú parte del trato? Hay mucho que quiero averiguar sobre ti.

-No, ahora. Cédeme primero tu cuerpo.

Y Shiemi asistió, sin poder evitarlo, pero siendo consciente de cada detalle, a como Satán poseía su cuerpo, llenando de terror tanto a Izumo como a Rin al tomar el control de su cuerpo material en la enfermería de los servicios centrales de la Orden en el Vaticano.

Shiemi rezó y rezó para que su cuerpo no fuese demasiado fuerte.

Cuando notó la sangre desbordando sus pulmones y brotando de su boca, sintió el alivio al comprender que el fin de la posesión se acercaba.

Satán pareció querer cumplir su palabra al proclamar: " _Creo, querida niña, que hemos llegado a tu límite. Como acordamos, te permito vivir para que cuentes tú misma el resto"._

Shiemi interpretó que sí iba a contestar a sus preguntas sobre él y además le permitía contárselo a los demás.

Shiemi se equivocó.

La aparición de Yukio, sus intenciones de exorcizar al mismo Satán, hizo que el dios de Gehenna quisiese alargar su diversión y con ello el sufrimiento de Shiemi, ignorando los ruegos de ella.

* * *

Yukio no había perdido ni un segundo para preparar el exorcismo.

El cuerpo de Shiemi yacía en un círculo purpura para evitar que pudiese escapar durante el ritual. Él se situó a los pies de ella, mientras que Rin detrás de su cabeza intentaba recordar que solo comportándose profesionalmente podía ayudar y salvar a su novia.

Koneko y Bon a los lados intentando que el terror que, a pesar de los años de servicio, la revelación de contra quien iban a luchar para liberar a Shiemi les había dominado, no les impidiese su cometido.

Realmente, pensaba Shima mientras valoraba la situación, a él ya no le necesitaban. Por supuesto, le sobrepasaba, igual que los demás, el conocimiento de que Satán estuviese dentro de Shiemi. Sin embargo, tenía que tratar de disimular el entusiasmo que le provocaba la posibilidad de poder tener al dios de Gehenna delante de él. Shima vivía al límite, los demás no.

Su intentó relajar el ambiente tenso creado por las graves reacciones tanto de Koneko como de Bon con un comentario jocoso sobre si las máquinas podían medir tanto poder satánico junto, solo consiguió un comentario hiriente de Bon por vanalizar aquella complicada situación.

Comprobando que hasta Rin no estaba para bromas, se autoatribuyó la tarea de atender a una traumatizada Izumo.

Se sentó a su lado en el suelo donde ella contemplaba todos los detalles de la preparación del exorcismo sin haberse ofrecido en ningún momento a participar.

Le recordaba tanto a aquel episodio vivido por ambos en los cuarteles de los Illuminati. Pero él, ahora, ya no tenía que comportarse como un traidor villano.

-Kamiki, tranquila, ya verás cómo pronto Shiemi será libre.

Ella le clavó la mirada. Sus ojos no tenían miedo, sino pesar.

-Rin ya no es más quien nosotros conocemos. Ahora él es un rey de Gehenna, es el Antipapa.

* * *

 **Notas:**

\- Si no he profundizado más en los sucesos de la Noche Azul es porque creo que en el arco que estamos viviendo en el manga se nos va a explicar, espero, qué pasó durante ese incidente que tanto nos intriga desde los primeros capítulos del manga.

\- Admito que aún no llego a comprender del todo el concepto de los Baal y Satán que Samuel nos cuenta en el último capítulo del manga, así que en mi historia sigo con la combinación de concepto entre dios oriental y diablo occidental en que me he basado para mi recreación de Satán.

 **\- Amron:** Muchas gracias por tu entusiasta review. Me alegro que te esté gustando tanto y espero que lo que continua te siga entreteniendo.

 **\- Lina:** Permíteme que conteste aquí tu review de "Planes de Futuro", espero que la puedas leer. Gracias por tus amables palabras y deseo que mis otras historias también te hagan pasar buenos momentos.

 **-** Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me seguís.

\- Por último informaros que he añadido en mi perfil mi usuario en Tumblr y en Twitter.


	29. Hágase tu voluntad

**29\. Hágase tu voluntad**

¡Volví! Perdonad el retraso de esta actualización. He coincidido con muchos de vosotros en las redes sociales pero aquí he estado en dique seco desde febrero.

He tenido algunos problemas familiares pero gracias a Dios todo va mejor y la magnífica segunda temporada del anime me ha alegrado cada viernes.

Gracias a todos los que estas semanas habéis seguido mis historias.

En este capítulo hago referencia a la primera misión como capitán de Rin. Consideré oportuno no incorporar un flashback en el Antipapa sino realizar un one-shoot. Lo podeis encontrar bajo el nombre de No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

Sin más dilación, os dejo con lo nuevo del Antipapa. Espero que os guste.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

-Lightning, ¡debemos detener esta comedia! ¡Ya!

El susodicho pareció no escucharle concentrado como estaba contemplando en el monitor de la sala de control la escena que se desarrollaba en la enfermería: la inmediata realización de un exorcismo a Shiemi Moriyama.

Angel suspiró con tanta contundencia que hizo que su flequillo se moviera. Notaba como su cuerpo estaba llegando al punto del colapso por la pesada carga que había añadido a su responsabilidad en la dirección de toda aquella crisis al autorizar que Yukio Okumura realizase su pantomima de detener al Antipapa.

-Lightning, tenemos lo que estábamos buscando –añadió sin poder esconder su disgusto creciente por una situación que no podía dominar. -No tenemos por qué esperar más.

-¿Quieres que el destacamento que espera en el pasillo acceda a la enfermería y detenga a Rin Okumura?

Angel reconoció el tono irónico de cuando Lightning consideraba una proposición totalmente absurda. Con malestar le recordó:

-Solo con esa condición permití que Yukio Okumura accediera a la enfermería aun sabiendo que solo había vuelto a la Orden para ayudar a su hermano.

Lightning soltó una risita mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.

-La razón principal de la vuelta del más joven de los Okumura no es su hermano.

Angel no lo entendió en un primer instante y su amigo, comprendiendo lo ofuscado que estaba por el cansancio, señaló con el dedo índice el cuerpo inerte de Shiemi Moriyama.

Angel comprendió al fin. El consideraba al más joven de los Okamura un caballero como él mismo, y cual es sino el principal propósito de un gentilhombre que el auxiliar a la mujer que se ama.

Agradeció mentalmente aquella vez que una pasada de alcohol Shura había compartido con ellos dos esa valiosa información sobre los sentimientos que despertaba Shiemi Moriyama en ambos hermanos Okumura.

Pero Lightning no era de los que se entretenía en loar el poder de una bella dama, sino que obviando su propia observación sobre la joven, advirtió a su inmediato superior:

-Te recomiendo que no permitas la entrada del destacamento en la enfermería porque Satán matará a todos menos a sus hijos.

Ambos pudieron notar como entre el grupo de unos diez exorcistas en la sala que también seguían con total atención las imágenes del circuito de control se iniciaban murmullos por aquella posibilidad señalada por Lightning.

Si hubiese sido otro quien acabara de pronunciar esa certera fatalidad, Angel hubiese empezado a gritar furioso contra sí mismo por haberse dejado convencer a aceptar el órdago de Yukio y haber puesto la vida en juego de los exorcistas bajo su cargo.

Pero era su mejor amigo quien le había guiado en el todo caos que se había formado tras la aparición del portal y Angel sabía que debía confiar en él, a pesar de sus métodos a veces cuestionables.

Aun así objetó:

-¿Por qué entonces hemos formado esa partida de detención con nuestros mejores exorcistas disponibles en el Vaticano?

-Para calmar la insoportable aprensión del cardenal Hernández.

Angel supo que no podía hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al conocer esa maniobra de distracción. El clero no combatiente podía ser beneficioso cuando fallaba la fe, sin embargo, para un exorcista entregado a su trabajo muchas veces toda aquella gente con sotana no era más que un estorbo.

-Ahí está, Angel – pronunció arrobado Lightning sin separar su dedo de los pixeles que mostraban a Shiemi Moriyama.- Satán está a nuestro alcance.

Ya no era más la posibilidad que consideraron cuando averiguaron el plan de Rin Okumura para invocar a Satán con un portal. Ahora era ya realidad.

…

 _¡Rin! ¡Páralo! ¡Es muy peligroso!_

La advertencia de Kuro consiguió que Rin saliese al fin de su aturdimiento por el sufrimiento de ver el cuerpo de Shiemi siendo abusado por la posesión de Satán debido a su propia reticencia a obedecer los designios del dios de Gehenna.

Su familiar solía recordarle siempre cual debía ser el camino sensato a escoger en momentos de crisis como como en el que ahora mismo se veían todos envueltos. Todo por su culpa.

No, no debía volver a dejarse devorar por su automiseria. La había fastidiado bien fastidiada pero era el momento de arreglarlo.

Y no estaba solo.

Las caricias y el ronroneo con el que Kuro le había hecho sonreír al reencontrarse, era comparable al esperanzador sosiego del tener allí a todos sus amigos. No había hecho falta el intercambio de ninguna palabra: estaban allí para ayudarle.

Y su hermano. Sobre todo su hermano.

¡Un momento! ¿No era acaso la insignia de la Orden la que llevaba en el ojal?

Rin sintió como el vacío se abría a sus pies cuando el pensamiento de que su hermano hubiese vuelto al servicio activo tomó forma real. No podía estar sucediendo al mismo tiempo todo. ¡No! ¿Pero cómo no iba a pasar?

Rin siempre había temido que ese fuese uno de los objetivos ocultos cuando Mephisto aceptó con tan buen grado ayudarle en su plan. Manda narices, ¿acaso él le había repetido una y otra vez que la vuelta de Yukio estaba fuera de discusión?

Pero, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado, ni por un instante, que Yukio se iba a mantener al margen? Máxime cuando él mismo, Rin, le había involucrado personalmente, cuando había hecho acompañarle a ver a Mephisto, si… ¡Un momento! Yukio había estado de nuevo en su dormitorio de la universidad cuando Shura le había pedido que utilizase su llave infinita para volver a Japón desde Italia cuando los tres, Shura, Kuro y él, habían huido del Vaticano. ¿Quería eso decir que Yukio, en un primer momento, había declinado la posibilidad de volver a la orden pero algo le había hecho cambiar de opinión?

La respuesta la tenía delante suyo: Shiemi.

…

-¡Debemos parar ese exorcismo! –las palabras de Angel no eran una sugerencia tan solo.

¡Ah! Esa miradita divertida de Lightning escondiendo su desaprobación por las órdenes de su superior.

-¡No podemos perder a Satán! –Gritó levantándose de la silla- Si lo expulsan del cuerpo de Moriyama quizá no se nos vuelva a presentar una oportunidad igual –le apercibió el Paladín tratando en su ansiedad creciente contener la calma – Aun no entiendo bien porque hemos perdido tanto tiempo dejándola sola en la enfermería en lugar de centrarnos a Satán.

Al ver que Lightning iba a contestarle, detuvo su respuesta con rudeza.

-Vale lo recuerdo, era un señuelo para que Rin Okumura volviese, pero ya está aquí, a qué esperar. Hagamos todo lo posible para que el hijo de Satán deje de ser una amenaza.

La única forma que se le ocurría era matarle. ¿Pero realmente quería dar la orden?

Angel sabía que Rin era un buen chico, atolondrado, con una indeseada herencia genética, como él mismo, pero buen chico.

Se dejó caer en la silla abatido, lamentando todo el tiempo que había perdido y seguía perdiendo mientras contemplaba aquellos monitores.

Lightning retrasó su réplica a propósito para darle tiempo a Angel a captar todo el significado de su respuesta:

-Rin no dejará que exorcicen a su prometida –y antes que Angel preguntase qué justificación daba a esa afirmación prosiguió: -Tú te vanaglorias de conocer bien a tus hombres, así que recordaras el resultado de la primera misión del mayor de los Okumura como capitán.

Angel trataba siempre de conocer los historiales de los exorcistas de la Cruz Verdadera y, el de Rin Okumura, especialmente por el peligro constante que éste significaba. Nunca había dejado de estudiarlo al detalle cada vez que aparecían nuevos datos. Así que no le costó mucho comprender a que se refería Lightning.

-Mephisto –continuó Lightning-, cuando convenció a Rin de seguir ese plan ingenuo para vencer a Satán, obvió los daños colaterales que sufrirían sus allegados. Ahora Rin es sabedor del tremendo error que ha cometido.

…

¿Cómo podría pedirle perdón por arruinarle su futuro? No, debía de arreglarlo. Su estúpido malogrado plan para derrotar a Satán no tenía que significar el fin del futuro en la medicina de Yukio.

Tenía que concentrarse para no dejarse arrastrar por aquel caos. Debía plantearse un objetivo cortoplacista y luego ir al siguiente hasta poder completar la misión con éxito. Creía haber leído u oído este dogma de salvación de misiones al borde del fracaso en algún lugar. No recordaba donde, pero quien fuera quien fuese el autor le daba gracias por poder ayudarle a mantenerse cuerdo en aquella locura.

Y su objetivo a corto plazo era salvar a Shiemi.

" _Rin, Rin, Rin"_ –le repetía Kuro con insistencia para que actuase de una vez. Rin, lo hizo.

Movió la cabeza con tanta energía que Kuro maulló mientras clavaba las garras en el hombro de Rin para evitar caerse.

Un exorcismo era la forma más rápida de liberar a Shiemi pero ahí estaba Kuro, la consciencia omnipresente de Rin, recordándole algo que él aprendió con dureza en su primera misión como capitán: el cuerpo a veces no resiste la lucha del demonio que le posee para no abandonar su cuerpo.

 _¡Usted me prometió que la salvaría!_ – Con dolor vinieron a su memoria de las palabras rotas de aquel novio- _¡Usted me dijo que expulsarían el demonio que la había poseído y que podríamos seguir con la celebración de nuestra boda!_

 **No puedes salvar a todo el mundo.** Intentaba creerlo sin dudar cada vez que su culpabilidad le machacaba con aquel momento de duro despertar al mundo real del trabajo de un exorcista. Las heridas causadas en la práctica del exorcismo son imposibles de curar aunque se justifiquen en pos de una mejor experiencia para combatir. Pero Rin jamás podría olvidar aquellos ojos de aquel que él había convertido en viudo: _¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella?_

Rin tampoco podría vivir sin su Shiemi.

-¡Yukio, no podemos hacerlo!

La mirada de sorpresa que sólo Rin podía despertar en Yukio hizo que la ternura hacia su hermano pequeño le llenase por completo.

Rin supo en quienes podía encontrar el apoyo para su objeción.

Miró a los ojos de sus compañeros en misiones que compartían el mismo asombro de su hermano. Aunque, ¿no era miedo lo que veía en el rostro de Izumo? ¿Le temía a él? Lo negó enseguida. Sin duda la tensión le hacía imaginar reacciones sin sentido.

-Shiemi podría morir y no quiero recibir esa bofetada del karma.

Bon, Koneko, Shima e Izumo estaban allí cuando el demonio abandonó el cuerpo muerto de la novia con una carcajada envenenada.

Silencio. Tensión entre miradas que se comparten. Los ojos de Yukio clavados en Shiemi hasta que exhala un largo suspiro.

-Tienes razón, Nii-san, Shiemi es muy fuerte pero estamos tratando con la misma esencia de Gehenna.

Rin y Kuro sintieron un enorme alivio cuando Yukio les dio la razón, y esas mismas palabras consiguieron que los demás también viesen inviable la posibilidad de seguir con el exorcismo.

-Chicos- tomó la palabra Konekomaru en un tono extremadamente bajo como si no quisiese decir las palabras –No es os parece extraño que Moriyama pueda resistir tanto tiempo la posesión de Satán.

Eso mismo se preguntaba la misma Shiemi mientras intentaba comunicarse con los amigos que intentaban salvarla. Ella seguía en aquel vacío oscuro y, al ver lo inútil que era siguiera hilar dos pensamientos lógicos en aquel abandono, volvió a rogar de nuevo a Satán que cumpliese su promesa.

Fue lanzada de nuevo al espiral de los recuerdos.

En Assiah, en aquella enfermería del Vaticano, fue Ryuji Suguro quien manifestó la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a liberar a Moriyama entonces?

Quizá querría sonar sarcástico pero Rin notó la preocupación que él sentía por la posibilidad de perder a Shiemi.

El Rin humano entró en pánico mientras que el rey demonio supo cómo debía proceder. Solo veía un camino frente a sí: convertirse en la herramienta con la que Satán esclavizaría a Assiah.

Temblando se volvió a arrodillar hacia Shiemi, mientras notaba la atención con la que los demás le observaban.

Tenía que hablar con Satán, tenía que decirle algo para convencerle de que dejase libre a Shiemi. Ella no podía ser moneda de cambio.

Tenía que encontrar las palabras justas, tenía que lograrlo.

Palabras.

¿Cómo hablar con un dios sin morir de miedo?

¿Cómo?

¿Quizá utilizar el lenguaje del libro sagrado?

Kuro notó que Rin sabía ya cómo hacerlo y su viejo corazón se alegró.

Yukio vio el rostro imponente del rey de Gehenna desfigurar las facciones de su hermano e imitó un alarido torpe para intentar detenerlo.

Izumo también reconoció como aquella fortaleza inmisericorde dominaba a aquel que tras Paku había conseguido tocar el corazón escondido de ella. Furiosa por no poder evitarlo, le gritó una inútil petición a Shima de que interviniese.

Infructuosas esperanzas de impedir el cumplimiento del destino.

Rin Okumura se confirmó a sí mismo en su cargo con una voz firme casi irreconocible para quienes le querían:

-Hágase tu voluntad.

Aquellas palabras sacadas de enseñanzas religiosas en el monasterio convertidas en blasfemia por el Antipapa sellaron el fin de la resistencia de Assiah a convertirse en un nuevo reino de Gehenna.

En el loop temporal al que sometía a Shiemi, Satán, bajo la apariencia de Yukio estaba a punto de volverla a besar, pero la sumisión de Rin hizo que con un grito de júbilo la lanzase de nuevo al vacío.

Shiemi contempló desde su oscuridad como Rin ya no era humano, como un aura de majestad le envolvía mientas las llamas azules relucían en su cuerpo.

Su querido Yuki-chan no contenía la desesperación de ver como al fin todos sus esfuerzos para salvar a Rin de la fatalidad habían sido inútiles y se cogía la cabeza con fuerza mientas lanzaba un alarido rabia.

Ella no podía quedarse allí en aquella nada oscura sin intervenir. Rin la necesitaba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Volvió de nuevo a intentar invocar a Nii-chan con el mismo resultado fallido.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer?

…

Angel dio un golpe contra la mesa del control de operaciones mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Lightning quien levantó el dedo índice de su mano izquierda pidiendo el turno para intervenir antes de su preciado Paladín mandase a la muerte a un buen puñado de exorcistas.

Lightning tomó el walkie-talkie y como con esa calma que el sólo podía mantener, dijo con cierta complacencia tras marcar el botón del interlocutor:

-¡Ruiji, abandonad la enfermería ya, es una orden!

…

Koneko y Bon intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando escucharon la voz de Lightning viniendo del comunicador.

El Antipapa les observaba con malsana curiosidad desde su magnificencia sagrada azul.

-¿Irnos, ahora, en serio? –puso en duda Izumo la instrucción de Lightning y los otros, a excepción de Shima le dieron la razón.

-Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos, ¿Cuánto creéis que va a tardar Satán en manifestarse y matarnos a todos?

Shima tenía razón, todos lo sabían, pero no podían huir ahora. No.

Debían combatir al Antipapa para poder salvar lo que quedaba de Rin en él. Se prepararon para enfrentarsele, obviando que Yukio estaba totalmente trastocado y apenas era más que un testigo desesperado en aquella trama.

-¡Ay, ay! ¿Qué ha hecho mi hijo Samael con vosotros?

La voz de Shiemi resonó en la enfermería llena de sarcasmo.

Ella se había sentado y los ojos incandescentes de Satán les examinaban llenos de una perversa diversión.

-Os ha hecho enfrentaros a tantas pruebas contra criaturas de Gehenna que habéis olvidado lo que es el miedo – su garganta lanzó una carcajada desequilibrada- Bien, yo os haré recordar que es saber que vais a morir.

Y el cuerpo de Shiemi ardió en llamas azules.

…

-¡Nooo, nooo, nooo! –gritó Shiemi contemplando como Satán dejaba libres sus llamas en su propio cuerpo.

Necesitaba intervenir. ¿Cómo, cómo? Volvió a torturarse.

Nadie la podía ayudar, nadie podía sacarle de aquel punto en el caos. Nadie.

Y entonces un nombre le vino a la cabeza.

Era un disparate.

Nunca la ayudaría.

Y aunque en el mejor de los casos, accediera, ¿realmente lo podría hacer?

Todo estaba tan perdido, que Shiemi no lo dudó más.

En su habilidad de domadora estaba implícito el de invocar.

Lo lograría.

Pronunció su nombre. Le llamó.

En aquel vacío oscuro pudo oler a tierra, a hierba, a flores mezclado todo con el olor dulzón de los caramelos.

-¿Qué quieres?

Shiemi notó en su tono molesto una gran curiosidad.

El alivio de haber conseguido que acudiera, de no saberse sola, hizo que su respuesta estuviese llena de júbilo.

-¡Amaimon, te necesito!

* * *

 **Notas:**

-Confio totalmente en que Shiemi es muy poderosa y que Kato-sensei nos va a impactar en el manga.

-Ya me ha impactado, de hecho, con la escena de Mephisto en el harén, hum ¿se desarrolla en la Alhambra de Granada?

-Deseando que anuncien una tercera temporada para poder ver a Lightning.


	30. El rey de Assiah

**30\. El rey de Assiah**

¡Feliz Pascua a todos! Espero que encontréis muchos huevos de colores.

Os quiero agradecer de corazón la gran acogida que tuvo el último capítulo. Tras ese tiempo sin publicar es algo que anima a seguir y mucho. Gracias.

Permitidme dos pequeñas aclaraciones:

-1. Veréis que, al principio del capítulo, la acción vuelve un poco atrás en el tiempo y hay frases del anterior capítulo, pero sentía que debía recuperarlas y recrear la escena desde otra perspectiva.

-2. Parto de la base que Yukio nunca se ha encontrado con Satán hasta este momento.

Sin más solo me queda añadir el disclaimer:

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

"¿Por qué me miran todos con miedo?"-se preguntaba el Antipapa.

-¡Ruiji , abandonad la enfermería, ya, es una orden!

Esa voz desde el walkie-talkie era de la Lightning. A pesar del tono alegre se notaba la premura con que pedía a su aprendiz y a sus colegas que abandonasen el lugar.

¿Qué había cambiado para que la mano derecha del Paladín considerase que la misión suicida de enviar a unos exorcistas junto a Satán había excedido los límites de la imprudencia?

La respuesta estaba clara para Rin: él mismo.

¡Oh, sí! Lo notaba. Esa sensación, intensa, casi dolorosa. Le debería ser desagradable, pero no lo era.

No era algo desconocido.

Lo sintió la primera vez que él vio sus llamas azules aparecer en aquel callejón cuando aquel matón pijo, que resultó estar endemoniado, le acosó hasta alcanzar el límite de contención de su corazón demoniaco. Esta vez, tras decir aquellas palabras, "hágase tu voluntad" se había manifestado en otra forma.

El nombre para aquello era poder.

Sentía el poder. Era por completo consciente de él.

-¿Irnos, ahora, en serio? –puso en duda Izumo con un chillido escondiendo su terror y él, sabedor de ese miedo, veía en ello una ventaja.

Konekomaru medio disfrazó un gemido.

-No podemos.

-Okumura nos necesita – les dio la razón a los otros Suguro mientras apretaba el botón del intercomunicador para pedir la suspensión de la orden.

Sí, ellos le eran leales. Le tendrían miedo pero podía contar con ellos.

-Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos, ¿Cuánto creéis que va a tardar Satán en manifestarse y matarnos a todos?

Asombrado notó cómo las palabras del descarado de Shima le causaban diversión por su falta de fundamento. Si Satán lo hubiese querido les hubiese matado nada más aparecer en la enfermería.

Esa negación del argumento de Shima se vio representada en un gruñido que hizo que los cuatro se sobresaltasen.

-Quizá sea a Okumura a quien debamos exorcizar – la sugerencia de Koneko hizo sonreír al Antipapa pero sus labios ya no podían dibujar la despreocupación que siempre reflejaba Rin Okumura cuando las cosas se podían complicadas. Así que ellos malinterpretaron su risa.

-No se va a dejar – expuso Suguro lo evidente –Tendremos que reducirle antes.

Koneko e Izumo asintieron con vehemencia.

-¡Chicos! ¿En serio estáis tan locos para luchar contra un rey demonio?-trató en vano hacerles entrar en razón Shima.

-¡Cómo si fuera la primera vez! –replicó con ironía Suguro.

-Debemos salvar a Okumura, él nos ha salvado mucha veces, lo haremos ahora nosotros – paró Koneko las objeciones de Shima adelantado las manos para recitar, y los otros dos se pusieron también a la defensiva por si era el Antipapa quien se adelantaba.

-Y está claro que con Okumura-sensei no podemos contar –expuso Izumo caustica.

Todo el cuerpo de Yukio caía lacio hacia el suelo como si su voluntad le hubiese abandonado. De rodillas, tenía las dos manos reposando sin fuerza en sus muslos, con los brazos lánguidos. Su cabeza cacha, escondía cualquier visión de su rostro.

Rin tenía que hablar con él con urgencia. Tenía que hacerle entender que lo que había sucedido ni era malo ni indeseable. Que, sobre todo, él no tenía que sentirse culpable. No admitiría otra vez verle caer en el espiral de auto-odio en que su hermano pequeño se hundió cuando su corazón demoniaco despertó.

Pero antes tenía que enfrentarse a sus colegas exorcistas. Les convencería que él seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de haber aceptado la corona impuesta por Satán.

" _Rin, no es conveniente que luches contra ellos"_

Le causó mucha sorpresa el consejo de Kuro.

Por supuesto que él no quería luchar contra ellos, sino con ellos. Siempre había combatido el trio de Kioto y con Izumo Kamiki codo con codo, compartiendo la misma intención de ignorar el pensamiento de que podían salir malparados en cada enfrentamiento.

Aunque en ese momento el adversario era él mismo con aquel poder que le llenaba con embeleso. Sabía que con un solo golpe podía dejarles muy malheridos. Podía incluso matarles.

Eran sus amigos, por todos los demonios, eran sus amigos.

"Nunca les haría daño, Kuro, nunca"

Sin embargo, los otros, ignorantes, de sus benignas intenciones, murmuraban entre ellos mientras decidían que estrategia seguir y el Antipapa no pudo evitar emitir de nuevo ese rugido que pretendía ser una risa cuando Shima, de muy mala gana, se les unió.

Justo entonces el cuerpo de Shiemi se incorporó, giró la cabeza hacia él y en sus ojos incandescentes había ese sentimiento paternal que el corazón de Rin tenía en tanto aprecio en aquellos momentos que el padre Fujimoto se sentía orgulloso de su hijo adoptivo.

Era Satán, su padre, que compartía por primera vez con él una emoción sincera.

Quizá el poseer un cuerpo humano incluso podía influenciar en el más poderoso ser de Gehenna.

Pero era el cuerpo de Shiemi el que poseía. Y Shiemi le pertenecía a él, solo a él.

Satán notó su furia y mostró una sonrisita insidiosa que hizo esfumarse el espejismo de que el dios de Gehenna pudiese desarrollar sentimientos. Esto entristeció, para asombro suyo, por completo a Rin.

-¡Ay, ay! ¿Qué ha hecho mi hijo Samael con vosotros?

Era tan ignominioso escuchar como la voz dulce de Shiemi era distorsionada por el sarcasmo de su padre. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué?

Rin le había escuchado decir, cuando se había manifestado Satán nada más entrar Rin en la enfermería, que consideraba que el cuerpo de Shiemi había llegado a su límite aguantando la posesión. ¿Por qué no la dejaba libre?

¿Quizá por el simple hecho de que se estaba divirtiendo?

-Os ha hecho enfrentaros a tantas pruebas contra criaturas de Gehenna que habéis olvidado lo que es el miedo – su garganta lanzó una carcajada desequilibrada- Bien, yo os haré recordar que es saber que vais a morir.

Y el cuerpo de Shiemi ardió en llamas azules.

¡No, las llamas no! Ella podía soportar las suyas porque ellos dos tenían una conexión, pero si la falta de confianza había causado heridas en la delicada piel de Shiemi, qué no causarían las progenitoras.

Rin debía intervenir. No se había humillado aceptando que iba a ser obediente al dios de Gehenna por ese inesperado fascinante y pleno poder que le embargaba, sino para rescatar a Shiemi.

Alguien se le adelantó en su turno de confrontarse a Satán.

-¿Por qué apareces ahora después de todos estos años?

Aquella intervención dejó pasmado a Satán quien, impresionado, abandonó sus carcajadas dementes y clavó su mirada magnética en quien le desafiaba con aquel reproche.

-Yukio, yo esperaba más cordialidad la primera que saludas a tu padre.

Yukio, sin ninguna vacilación, se había recompuesto y con mucha determinación lanzaba todo su rencor hacia aquel ser que al darle la vida le había obligado a luchar cada día por sobrevivir a su propia existencia.

-¿Tú, mi padre?-replicó tratando de ironizar su desencanto.

-¡Ahhhhh lo pillo, lo pillo! –Satán hizo un aspaviento jovial mientras chocaba su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda – Antes de que empieces a reprocharme que solo he sentido interés por tu hermano mellizo, debo comunicarte que, incluso desde antes de tu nacimiento, yo era informado de todo lo que te sucedía día a día…

-¿Te crees que no me lo imaginaba? –Le cortó Yukio sin contener su odio- Durante todos mis años de entrenamiento sé que Mephisto te informaba de mis progresos.

Satán frunció el ceño.

-Yukio, no me eches un farol de esos a los que tú tanto acostumbras. Conmigo no van a servir, yo lo sé todo. Tu hermano Samael se toma muy en serio el dirigir su ejército de juguete y no dejaría que tú metieses su nariz en sus actividades personales.

-No me hace falta espiarle, lo puedo deducir porque conozco bien cómo funciona la mente de un demonio.

Satán se carcajeó de nuevo.

" _SERÁ PORQUE SABES COMO FUNCIONA TU PROPIA MENTE"_

Las palabras telepáticas de Satán hicieron estallar en el cerebro de Yukio y lanzando un alarido de dolor, se agarró la cabeza mientras veía la mueca sádica con que Satán le observaba.

" _EL CORAZÓN DE UN DEMONIO, YUKIO, EL CORAZÓN DE UN DEMONIO"_

Delante de Satán apareció la cajita de plata donde Mephisto había escondido el corazón demoniaco de Yukio.

¡¿Significaba que Mephisto le había entregado su corazón a Satán?!

El pánico de aquella posibilidad hizo que toda la rabia que había alimentado el coraje de Yukio para reprochar su abandono a Satán, se difuminase. Empezó a hiperventilar, lo que aumentó la diversión de Satán quien empezó a abrir la tapa de la cajita

Yukio tenía que parar aquello. Intentó arrancársela de su mano, pero aquel movimiento torpe fue parado por una mano firme que desde atrás le susurró:

-Yukio, es solo un juego. No te dejes engañar.

A pesar del aura de poder que le envolvía, Yukio reconoció en la mirada del Antipapa, el talante protector con que Rin siempre le defendía.

-¿Es esa la famosa caja de Mephisto donde guarda **é _so_** _?_ –quiso asegurarse Rin.

Yukio asintió débilmente con la cabeza sintiendo la vergüenza de ver su humillación expuesta públicamente.

-¡Ahhh! –Suspiró Satán fingiendo que aquello le fastidiaba haciendo desaparecer la cajita -¿De verdad Yukio siempre vas a depender de que tu hermano te proteja?

-No le defiendo ahora como hermano mayor, padre, sino como rey de Assiah- le replicó el Antipapa.

…

-Comprendo – se pronunció Amaimon.

Shiemi quien, en la oscuridad de aquel espacio entre Assiah y Gehenna, seguía contemplando, con el alma en vilo, las imágenes perturbadoras de los acontecimientos que se sucedían en la enfermería se sobresaltó cuando escuchó esa afirmación a su lado.

Amaimon no había dicho más palabras después de que ella le pidiese ayuda, y si no hubiese sido por el ruidito de un envoltorio de papel y el olor dulzón de un caramelo, que significaba que él había decido quedarse, ella incluso hubiese temido que se hubiese marchado.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella esperanzada a la nada que la seguía envolviendo intentando averiguar dónde estaba él -¿Tú también puedes ver lo que sucede, verdad?

Silencio.

Esperó que él aclarase que es lo que él comprendía, que él la ayudase.

Unos dos minutos más tarde escuchó como un caramelo era destrozado por unos dientes.

Nada más sucedió en aquel espacio vacío.

Shiemi volvió, con resignación, a volver a contemplar aquella escena, que como espectadora pasiva, se desarrollaba dentro de su cabeza y a la que sus ojos eran ciegos.

…

Rin notó que Satán estaba planteándose cambiar de planes por la forma que dirigía sus ojos fulgurantes en cada uno de los que estaban con él.

Sabía que debía pedir a los demás que se fueran, no era un lugar seguro para nadie, pero, algo le distraía: el contemplar como las llamas azules bailaban por el cuerpo de Shiemi con la misma delicadeza que interactuaban con su propia piel. Era tan perturbador.

¿Por qué el cuerpo de Shiemi seguía sin ser dañado por la posesión de Satán? ¿Por qué el cuerpo del guardia suizo se había ido consumiendo hasta que la piel se había desprendido de sus huesos y ella estaba ilesa?

¡Pero él había visto un hilo de sangre fluir de su boca antes de que ella cayese en la inconsciencia, antes de que Yukio y los demás entrasen en la enfermería, antes de que Satán se hubiese dirigido a ella diciéndole que le permitía vivir!

Rin notó con pesar que Satán adivinaba, ¿o leía?, sus pensamientos y sacudiendo la cabeza en otro de aquellos gestos alineados a Shiemi, alegaba con reconocimiento:

-Tus obligaciones como rey de Assiah es proteger a tus súbditos. Yukio es uno de ellos, ¿verdad, Rin?

Satán volvió a centrar su atención en los cuatros exorcistas, que atónitos habían asistido al diálogo metafísico entre un dios y sus vástagos.

-Estos ahora también te deben pleitesía. Me gustaría ver cómo te rinden honores.

Al verle acercarse a ellos, estos, instintivamente, se echaron atrás.

-¡Déjales en paz!

Satán se giró con brusquedad hacia Rin y con una mueca juguetona negó con la mano derecha.

-Todos los seres en Assiah te deben obediencia, pero a mí no me puedes dar órdenes.

Volviendo a devorar con la mirada a los cuatros exorcistas, mezcló sus palabras con la risa.

-No quiero abandonar mis formas de educación con unos amigos de mi hijo Rin, disculpad. Así que retomemos nuestra pequeña charla anterior. Os decía que yo os haré recordar que es saber que vais a morir.

-¡Chicos! –les gritó Shima a los otros y solo entonces se pudieron sacudir la conmoción y agarrar toda su fortaleza para defenderse.

Rin supo que os lo que buscaba Satán y le lanzó unas llamaradas que se mezclaron con las sagradas del dios de Gehenna.

-Estos humanos son tu debilidad, Rin, y un rey no puede tener debilidades -le habló Satán pragmáticamente sin girarse -Deben ser eliminados.

Quizá una súplica era más útil que una amenaza.

-¡Ya me tienes a mí, déjales!

Pero Satán no le escuchó y expandiendo el poder de sus llamas abrasó a los cuatro amigos de Rin.

…

-¡Noooooo! –gritó Shiemi en un intento vano de cerrar los ojos para evitar ver como sus amigos agonizaban entre alaridos de dolor. -¡Nooooo!

Y era su cuerpo quien estaba utilizando Satán para asesinar a sus amigos. ¡Su cuerpo!

-¡¿Por qué no me ayudas?! – Le gritó llena de angustiosa furia a aquella presencia imperturbable - ¡Ellos están muriendo y tú lo podrías haber evitado! ¡Tú, tú…! –Shiemi no sabía cómo reflejar su desesperación ante aquella impotencia -¿Tan poca cosa te crees ante Satán?

En ese momento unos dedos con garras le apretaron los mofletes obligándola a callar.

-Tus chillidos me molestan y mi paciencia está a punto de agotarse.

A pesar del tono monótono de Amaimon, Shiemi notó su amenaza velada.

-¿Te mantendrás callada hasta que te dé permiso para hablar?

Shiemi adivinó que Amaimon dudaba que ella fuese a aceptar aquellos términos pero aun así ella asintió con la cabeza.

La garra liberó su cara y esperó aguantando la respiración que él continuase hablando.

Cuando escuchó como volvía a abrir el envoltorio de un caramelo, Shiemi estuvo a punto de chillar de desesperación, pero, inesperadamente, Amaimon, dijo:

-Lo que ves en tu mente es lo que Satan quiere que veas, así que es imposible que conozcas la verdad.

Shiemi, a pesar de la pena de ver a sus amigos torturados por las llamas en carne viva, recordó las palabras de Satán cuando ella aceptó cederle su cuerpo, solo entonces las recordó.

…

Kuro intenta que Rin le escuche entre la desesperación de comprobar que su cuerpo ha sido paralizado y la contemplación de cómo el aliento de vida de sus amigos, uno a uno se va apagando: primero Koneko, luego Izumo, Shima el tercero, y por último, a pesar de su lucha por sobrevivir a un cuerpo carbonizado, Suguro deja salir su último suspiro.

Gritos, lloros sin límite, rabia, del rey de Assiah que ve castigada su oposición a la voluntad del dios de Gehenna, de su progenitor, con una cruel lección.

La risa sin freno de Satán viendo a uno de sus hijos rebeldes destrozado solo tiene una pausa cuando ve como su otro hijo, Yukio le apunta con sus pistolas.

La risa se vuelve carcajada sin contención.

-¿Tú también quieres morir, Yukio?

-Simplemente te voy a devolver al infierno al que perteneces.

Y Rin se maldice así mismo, cuando sin fuerza para resistirse, obedece, sin voluntad a negarse, a sus instintos de rey y se interpone entre las balas de Yukio y Satán.

-¡Nii-san!

El dolor de las balas atravesando su piel y clavándose en su corazón. Son reales.

No es un truco de Yukio.

Le causan una herida mortal.

Rin sabe que va a morir mientras se derrumba.

Yukio se deja caer a su lado intentando taponar la sangre que brota a borbotones de la herida.

-Es el fin, Yukio, ¡gracias a Dios! –y Rin siente tal liberación que sonríe.

-¡Rin, no, Rin! ¡Hermano, noo!

…

 _Jugaré con la mente de Rin y con todos los que están presentes, haciéndoles ver que te poseo pero simplemente será una fantasía. Mientras no muestre mis llamas, mi poder de destrucción no será completo._

-Una fantasía es solo una fantasía- se repitió Shiemi creyéndolo mientras las balas de Yukio herían mortalmente a Rin. Trató de que la circunstancia de que Satán hubiese mostrado sus llamas no debilitase la esperanza de que todo no fuera más que un truco de ilusionismo.

…

 _Rin, Rin._

En el adormecimiento de la muerte, al fin la voz de Kuro fue escuchada.

 _Rin, no mires con tus ojos humanos, sino con tus ojos de demonio._

Con la tranquilidad de haberlo perdido todo, Rin abrió los ojos y vio.

...


	31. Un mal menor

**31\. Un mal menor.**

¡Hola de nuevo! Disculpad el retraso en actualizar. La vuelta a España en vacaciones me hizo replantearme muchas cosas y este fanfic se vio un poco dejado de lado por mis propios quebraderos de cabeza. Pero al fin conseguí avanzar.

Os quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis leído mis relatos durante estas semanas.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos de mis fieles lectoras y grandes amigas: Annie y Sophie. ¡Feliz cumpleaños chicas!

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

…

¿Y la sangre de su hermano moribundo?

Levantó la mirada del suelo y encontró el cuerpo de Shiemi inconsciente aún dentro del círculo listo para el exorcismo. Justó detrás de ella, de pie, ileso, compartiendo su misma sorpresa, Rin le observaba.

-¡Ruiji, abandonad la enfermería, ya, es una orden!

Esa voz desde el walkie-talkie era de la Lightning. A pesar del tono alegre se notaba la premura con que pedía a su aprendiz y a sus colegas que abandonasen el lugar.

¡Un momento! ¡Aquello ya había pasado!

Yukio se levantó de un salto y vio con estupor detrás suyo como sus antiguos alumnos, cuyos cuerpos había visto él reducir por Satán a cenizas, intentaban, a pesar del miedo que les imponía el porte de realeza del Antipapa, trazar un plan para enderezar la peligrosa situación creada por el insensato plan de Rin.

" _Satán ha vuelto a efectuar el mismo truco."_

La voz telepática de Rin en su cabeza no mostraba ninguna duda de que él conocía que Yukio le podía "escuchar". Este supo que era inútil tratar de seguir mintiendo negando que la comunicación demoniaca hubiera sido silenciada, junto a su corazón, en aquella caja de plata.

Nunca había dejado de tener ese "don" y la tramposa ventaja que le había otorgado que los demás lo ignorasen, había desaparecido cuando Satán se le había mostrado a todos en su cruel comunicación previa reventándole el cerebro con lo que mejor se le daba al dios de Gehenna: causar dolor.

" _Pero que Satán sea un tramposo no es lo que me importa ahora"_

Tras añadir esta observación, el Antipapa se despojó de todos su halo de majestuosidad, extinguió sus llamas, su sonrisa franca volvió a brillar y, tras tres zancadas, abrazó a sus cuatro amigos, vueltos a la vida tras jugar Satán de nuevo con la percepción de los habitantes de Assiah.

…

-Están esos palitos recubiertos de chocolate…hum… ¿Cómo se llaman?

La emoción, con que Shiemi contemplaba como el recelo de sus amigos hacia el Antipapa se iba mitigando al ser abrazados por el mismo impulsivo joven gozoso de tenerles vivos, fue distraída por las palabras de Amaimon.

Shiemi no sabía sí hablaba con él mismo o le preguntaba a ella, pero para no provocar la impaciencia del irascible rey de la tierra, contestó con cierta inseguridad:

-¿Pocky?

-¡Sí, esos! La primera vez que los probé no pude parar de comerlos, hasta dormido los masticaba.

Shiemi se asombró de su propia capacidad para imaginar a Amaimon atragantándose mientras dormía aún a pesar del caos que era su vida al tener su cuerpo poseído por Satán, encontrarse su mente en la oscuridad, depender de la ayuda no asegurada de un beligerante rey demonio para salvarlos a todos; incluido su novio, quien había sido derrotado por su odiada deidad paternal.

Shiemi estaba empezando ya a pensar que había sido un error llamar a Amaimon, quien cada segundo que pasaba estaba sumando más y más puntos como el rey de Gehenna más inútil, cuando este aclaró donde quería llegar con su referencia a los dulces.

-Satán no puede parar de manipular vuestras mentes como si fuerais pocky que comer.

¿Manipular?

Shiemi observó con detalle cómo Suguro le manifestaba a Rin su opinión sincera de cuanto la había fastidiado con la creación del portal y cómo Izumo y Konekomaru le secundaban ante la risita nerviosa de Shima.

Ellos no eran conscientes de que todo había sido una fantasía.

Satán le había contado a ella, cuando decidió prestarle su cuerpo, que él había creado otra dimensión donde un guardia suizo poseído por él había muerto delante de Rin pero en otro espacio temporal, en el que se encontraban, el guardia había sobrevivido ileso.

Shiemi sintió como el desasosiego por la posibilidad que aquello conllevaba. Quizá con ella también había jugado Satán.

¿Quizá Amaimon sabía la verdad?

-¿Ha creado Satán más de esas dimensiones?

Los dos ojos sin fondo de emoción se plantaron delante de ella, quien no pudo evitar un gritito hasta que asombrada se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad había desaparecido y podía "ver" con total nitidez a Amaimon.

Iba vestido con una capa de terciopelo verde oscuro hasta los pies y la capucha ocultaba su cabello pero su rostro mostraba, de forma extraordinaria, una gran curiosidad hacia ella.

-Padre también encuentra vuestros cuerpos humanos apetitosos.

¿Insinuaba que Satán comía humanos?

Shiemi se intentó apartar de él y al mirar alrededor descubrió que estaba en el mismo jardín donde Satán se le había aparecido con las apariencias de su abuela y de Yukio. Donde Satán había cerrado ese pacto tramposo con ella. Donde ella se había dejado engañar por el rey de los farsantes.

-Hummm –los dedos de Amaimon pellizcaron con inesperada delicadeza el labio inferior de Shiemi – Como me dejas compartir tu mente puedo saber lo que piensas.

¡Nooo! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Trató de cerrar su mente! No podía claro, no podía. Satán poseía su cuerpo y Amaimon había invadido su mente por propia voluntad de ella.

-Sino fuera porque no quiero poner en mi contra al rey de Assiah, me gustaría probar esos labios que tanto ha saboreado padre.

¿Ehhhhh?

La boca de Amaimon dibujó una mueca perversa que acabó en una carcajada seca ante la ofuscación de Shiemi.

-Te ayudaré, Shiemi Moriyama, a cambio de que tú hagas algo por mí.

Shiemi se juró a sí misma no hacer ningún trato con Amaimon, olvidando que él sabía todo lo que ella pensaba, y cuando él soltó aire por la nariz como harto de la poca inteligencia de ella, Shiemi supo que no sería sencillo de enmendar su error.

Aun así tuvo que intentarlo antes de que Amaimon se enfureciese o se largase harto de su torpeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Aquello agradó a Amaimon que asintió con condescendencia:

-Me gusta Assiah, así que quiero un salvoconducto infinito.

¿Quééé?

Shiemi trató de centrarse. Si Amaimon lo necesitaba, eso a la fuerza significaba,,,

Volvió a contemplar como Rin parecía distante a los planes que sus fieles compañeros sugerían para solucionar aquella crisis.

Era diferente. Él era el Antipapa, pero ella sabía que él seguía siendo Rin. Sabía que él había reafirmado su mutua confianza y sabía que él comprendería cuando le explicase el porqué había aceptado la condición de Amaimon.

…

¿Por qué él no podía abrazar a su hermano cómo éste había hecho con sus compañeros?

Yukio sabía la respuesta. Rin era el culpable de aquella crisis por su plan sin sentido, por dejarse engatusar por Mephisto, por no considerar el poder real de manipulación de un demonio. Por su culpa y sólo por su culpa, él había tenido que volver a la orden, Shiemi estaba poseída, y Satán jugaba con todos ellos a su antojo. ¿Cómo se iba a merecer Rin un abrazo fraternal? Lo que se estaba buscando era un puñetazo que borrase esa expresión de sabiondo que siempre le había acompañado desde que sus poderes despertaron. ¿Nunca maduraría?

Kuro saltó a los hombros de Rin y Yukio escuchó como les decía a ambos hermanos a través de aquella no deseaba telepatía:

" _No pueden quedarse más"_

Rin asintió y compartió una mirada de inteligencia con Yukio, quien apreció de nuevo esa fortaleza nueva dentro de su hermano botarate.

-Chicos -les habló con Rin con el tono más distendido posible, – agradezco muchísimo vuestras ganas de ayudar, pero os debo pedir que os vayáis de aquí antes de que Satán quiera probarnos de nuevo a Yukio y a mí.

Las diferentes reacciones de protesta, incredulidad por parte de Suguro, el enfado de Kamiki, la diversión nerviosa de Shima y la pregunta directa de Konekomaru, fueron silenciadas cuando el Antipapa les ordenó:

-¡Marchaos!

Y los cuatro desfilaron sin rechistar delante de Yukio, cerrando la puerta de la enfermería tras sí.

El asombro de segundos de Yukio fue enseguida barrido por la rabia.

Yukio estuvo tentado de apuntar de nuevo al corazón de Rin. ¿Qué poder era ese para obligar a los humanos a obedecer cumpliendo su voluntad?

-Yukio, sería un error.

Ese tono conciliador hizo que aún desconfiase más de aquel autodenominado Antipapa.

-Tú no eres mi hermano.

Rin negó con la cabeza cuando Yukio le apuntó.

-Dispararme de nuevo no solucionaría las cosas, Yukio, al contrario. Eso es lo que quiere Satán. ¿No lo ves, Yukio?

-¿Qué debería ver? –Yukio sabía que era el miedo quien no le dejaba razonar con claridad, quien le obligaba a disparar, quien le hacía creer que una bala podía devolverle a aquel hermano mayor que perdió hacía más de cuatro años.

-Yukio, yo no puedo volver a atrás, pero no te abandonaré a ti.

El Antipapa dio un paso hacia él y le tendió su mano derecha desprendiendo una bondad falsa.

-¡No quiero escucharte!

-Yukio, tienes miedo y ya sabes dónde te llevó el miedo, a creer que en el caos estaban las respuestas.

-¡Cállate! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

El Antipapa retiró su mano y abriendo sus brazos ofreciéndose con humildad le respondió con bondad:

-Solo tu hermano.

Las pistolas de Yukio salieron disparadas de sus manos y fueron agarradas al vuelo por el Antipapa, quien con un movimiento ágil que jamás había visto hacer a Rin, vació los cargadores.

-Satán te quiere a ti, Yukio. Déjame ayudarte.

-¡Tú no eres…!

-¡Yuki-chan, por favor, escúchale!

Shiemi les observaba sentada en el suelo a través de sus hermosísimos ojos humanos.

-Shie…-Yukio no podía creer que aquello fuera real. ¿Shiemi había conseguido liberarse sola de la posesión de Satán? No podía ser. Era de nuevo un truco del dios de Gehenna.

Pero Rin ya la había abrazado y la llenaba de besos el rostro mientras le pedía mil veces perdón y le repetía cuanto la amaba. Cuando Yukio escuchó su risa, dejó de dudar de que no fuera ella.

Apartó su miraba cuando ambos de fundieron en un beso y se preguntó, mirando a la cámara de seguridad qué habrían visto desde fuera.

…

-Interesante –fue todo lo que Lightning comentó al ver cómo Yukio les miraba con tanta atención desde la pantalla.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le exigió Angel echándose atrás el cabello que se había vuelto a soltar por quincuagésima vez cuando Lightning le había vuelto a contener en sus ganas de irrumpir en la enfermería.

-Evidentemente tenemos que seguir con nuestro plan – dio dos golpecitos en el cristal de la pantalla. – En el momento Yukio Okumura quede solo, yo hablaré con él.

-¿Solo hablar? –quiso saber con desconfianza Angel atándose de nuevo su cabellera.

-Cuando digo"hablar" me refiero..., bueno, puedes ahí meter todos los matices que desees.

Los ojos febriles de Lightning al observar a Yukio, hicieron dudar un momento a Angel, pero se obligó a recordar como Yukio le había humillado delante de todos. Así que, a pesar de que sabía que Yukio Okumura era uno de los mejores exorcistas, prevaleció el bien de Assiah. El resto era un mal menor.

Tuvo un último instante hacía los dos enamorados que aún seguían besándose sentados en el suelo. Lo sentía por Shiemi Moriyama.

El Paladín abandonó la sala de control en busca de la que quizá podía aportarle algo de cordura.

...

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **\- Pocky** : son esos palitos recubiertos de chocolate que también se conocen como Mikado.

Un capítulo un poquito más corto de lo habitual pero no quería dejar de actualizar. Espero que os haya agradado. Muchas gracias a itsuki24, camiliny08 y Hatake Kakashi 24 por vuestros comentarios pidiendo que continuara.


	32. Estrés

**32\. Estrés**

Gracias a todos por estar ahi. Un one-shoot, "Renuncia" y una capítulo nuevo del Antipapa en solo dos días. Esta ha sido una semana productiva. La inspiración está en el aire. Espero que lo disfruteis.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

-¡Parad!

Al escuchar a Izumo, los otros tres se detuvieron, justo en el momento en que el grupo de exorcistas que aguardaba afuera de la enfermería les rodeaba.

Estos les preguntaron si todo estaba en orden y ellos mintieron diciendo que sí, mientras se miraban entre ellos bastante desorientados intentando centrar sus mentes.

Se apartaron del grupo y fue Konekomaru quien al fin centró con sus palabras el revuelto de pensamientos que pasaban en la mente de cada uno:

-¿Okumura nos ha dicho que nos fuésemos y le hemos obedecido sin más?

-¡No! No ha sido Okumura sino el Antipapa –precisó Suguro mientras daba un puñetazo contra la pared del pasillo al tiempo que maldecía.

-Esto pinta muy mal, chicos- apuntó Shima- Okumura ha logrado que la profecía se haga realidad.

-No, él es la profecía –le corrigió Suguro.

-¡Dejad de perder el tiempo hablando sobre lo que todos ya sabemos! –Les increpó Izumo – ¡Tenemos que actuar! Shiemi sigue poseida por Satán.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Shima con el tono de quien no ve ninguna salida.

-¡Volveremos a entrar! –anunció Suguro apretando los dientes con determinación.

-¿Ehhh? –a Shima no le agradaba desde luego la idea pero los otros dos estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo.

-¡Debemos parar esto, desde luego! –enfatizó Izumo.

Y Shima les siguió cabizbajo lloriqueando algo sobre que si tenía que morir que le matase Satán con el cuerpo de Shiemi antes que Rin Okumura.

No pudieron entrar.

A dos metros de la puerta de la enfermería sentían como si una fuerza magnética les impidiese dar un paso más.

Suguro adelantó su mano y pudo incluso sentir la barrera invisible.

-El Antipapa nos ha ordenado que no estemos ahí y no podemos desobedecerle,-expuso Konekomaru lo que parecía la explicación más razonable a ese fenómeno.

-¡Maldita sea, nunca pensé que llegaría el día que nuestro enemigo fuera el idiota de Rin Okumura! –rugió Suguro.

-Creo que nuestra única alternativa es volver a la sala de control –dijo Shima sin disimular su alivio.

Tras unos segundos de duda, Suguro tomó de nuevo el walkie-talkie, confirmó, con retraso debido a los acontecimientos:

-Conforme, Lightning, vamos de regreso a la sala de control.

-¡No podemos dejar a Shiemi ahí dentro! –le gritó Izumo.

-No podemos entrar, Kamiki –le recordó sin hacer nada para disimular su alivio Shima.

-Pero es nuestra amiga y Satán la posee.

-Los tres son nuestros amigos –repuso Suguro- pero nosotros cuatro solo somos humanos y ahí dentro está Satan con dos de sus hijos.

-Conforme Ruiji, -escuchó la respuesta de pronto de Lightning por el walkie-talkie.- Dile al responsable del grupo que está con vosotros ahí que también vuelvan todos a la sala de control.

Así se lo hizo saber Suguro y todos emprendieron el camino de vuelta con un Konekomaru cabizbajo por la impotencia, un Shima que solicito tomó a Izumo de la mano pidiendo que les acompañase, lo que le ganó un empujón. Izumo accedió al fin a seguirles, no sin antes prometer en alto a Shiemi que volverían.

De camino a la sala de control cada uno de ellos, en su interior, sentía que algo fallaba, que algo les faltaba. Tenían la sensación que algo muy importante había sido olvidado. Era como si hubieran vivido un sueño muy intenso pero al despertar solo quedase la sensación de angustia y miedo vivida.

La lógica de cada uno les hacía llegar a la conclusión que era el temor de la profecía hecha realidad lo que provocaba esas sensaciones encontradas.

Justo a punto de llegar les salió al encuentro el Paladín. Todos pensaron, en primera instancia, que se les había adelantado para preguntar sobre el Antipapa. Pero, ¿era en verdad el siempre enérgico Angel aquel nervioso, cabizbajo, con un cansancio notorio extremo en el rostro quien avanzaba hacia ellos con los pasos arrastrados?

Tan asombrados los dejó que no fueron capaces de saludarle con el respeto que merecía un superior. Este a su vez, hizo un amago de saludo con la cabeza al verles.

Los cuatro repitieron ese gesto y compartieron miradas de asombro los unos a los otros hasta que le vieron desaparecer de su vista tras doblar el corredor.

-¿Y si ha pasado algo lo suficiente grave una vez el Antipapa nos ha expulsado de la enfermería? -expresó en voz alta Izumo lo que más o menos temían los otros tras la aparición casi espectral de Angel.

Los cuatro, de inmediato, reemprendieron la marcha casi al trote ya con los peores pensamientos al entrar en la sala de control.

Sin embargo, no se encontraron con ningún escenario aterrador sino casi un ambiente más relajado que cuando casi una hora antes Yukio había lanzado su particular órdago. Quizá que no hubiese ningún representante del clero provocase esto.

Mientras los exorcistas que habían allí saludaban a los recién llegados, Suguro buscó enseguida a Lightning y se lo encontró de muy buen humor mirando el monitor que mostraba lo que sucedía en la enfermería: allí el Antipapa no había empezado su plan de exterminar Assiah , sino que era un Rin con la mirada enamorada quien, tomando a Shiemi de la cintura, escuchaba lo que ella, muy animada, contaba a ambos hermanos. Y sus ojos eran humanos.

Detrás de él oyó como a Izumo se le escapaba un gemido emocionado de la alegría de ver a su amiga libre de la posesión de Satán.

-¡Lo han conseguido! –gritó Konekomaru lleno de entusiasmo y admiración.

-¿Quizá el poder de Okumura como Antipapa lo ha logrado? -apuntó Shima.

-Ha sido Shiemi Moriyama quien ha salido de la posesión sola –les explicó sin perder su sonrisa de deleite Lightning.

-¿Sola? ¡Ah, ya sabía yo que Moriyama era una chica de armas tomar! –exclamó Shima poniendo con su boca la forma de un corazón.

A lo que Izumo, al mismo tiempo que trataba de disimular sus lágrimas de alegría por la salvación de su amiga como podía, no se ahorró el soltarle un "idiota" a Shima.

-¿Quiere eso decir que Satán se ha marchado? –Suguro sabía que la respuesta iba a ser negativa pero confiaba que Lightning compartiera con ellos lo sabía sobre los planes de Satán.

Lightning jugó unos segundos con el vaso de cappuccino que tenía en la mano, le dio un tragó y con los ojos chispeantes les dijo:

-Mientras el portal esté ahí me temo que Satán tiene carta blanca para pasearse por el Vaticano.

-Así que el portal tiene que desaparecer –dijo Izumo.

-Pero solo Rin Okumura lo puede hacer desaparecer, él lo creó- enunció la solución más lógica Konekomaru.

-Él es ahora el Antipapa –les recordó desabrido Suguro.

Los otros asintieron con total cansancio.

Lightning les sonrió solidarizándose.

-Ahora iros a descansar y a tomar algo. Lo necesitáis.

No aceptó las protestas vagas de Suguro pues lo cierto es que estaban agotados, extrañamente muy, muy agotados.

En el momento los cuatro se fueron de la sala de control, Lightning acabó de un trago lo que quedaba del café frío. Tomó el informe impreso que demostraba que en la enfermería había habido el mismo salto temporal hacia atrás que en la prisión de seguridad donde había estado encerrado Rin.

Sin dejar las hojas marcó un número de teléfono con su móvil.

-Sí, he mandado a los cuatro a la sala de descanso, puedes ir a buscarles. Exacto. Lo mismo que con el guardia suizo Müller. ¡Claro, que puedes proceder con total libertad! Sí, sí, conforme. Si les sonsacas a alguno algún dato relevante, ya sabes. –Soltó una risita por algo que le dijo su interlocutor -Ciao, seguimos en contacto.

La sonrisa de total satisfacción al colgar se amplió cuando vio como Rin Okumura rechazaba la llave maestra que le ofrecía Yukio para escapar.

-Vamos Rin, deja a tu hermano solo. Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con él.

…

-¿Cuándo me vais a sacar de aquí?

Aquello era desesperante. Era la quinta vez que Shura gritaba hacia el final del pasillo de las celdas esperando que alguien se dignara a contestar.

Pero es que ella también había sido una idiota. Si Yukio había querido volver a la Orden, maldita sea, ella no tendría que haber ido con él. Ahora podría aún ser una prófuga y no estar pudriéndose en las entrañas de las prisiones del Vaticano.

Se rio sin ganas. No, no era eso lo que la fastidiaba, sino saber que seguro Yukio estaba haciendo una de sus yukiadas y ella no podía detenerle. Además Rin estaría jorobándola asustado por sus nuevos poderes tras llamarle _papá_ a Satán y Shiemi ¡Dios! ¿Estaría de verdad poseída por Satán?

Shura oyó unos pasos que descendían por las escaleras que llevaban a la prisión.

-¡Al fin! –Gritó levantándose del camastro donde se acababa de sentar -¡Si nos os dais prisa perderé mi avión en primera clase para Tokio!

¡Un momento! Esa melena larga lacia y rubia. ¡No me fastidies! ¿Era Angel quien venía a verla? ¿Era él quien la iba a acompañar a la cárcel en Japón? ¿Con el caos que era el Vaticano? ¡Imposible! ¡No, mejor! Shura se rio con malicia. Sin duda necesitaba de su ayuda. Ji, ji. Pues o le daban el indulto o ya podía volverse por donde había venido.

Angel se detuvo en la puerta de la celda. ¡Qué aspecto más terrible tenía! La burla que le iba a hacer se quedó muda cuando vio la cara lívida, las ojeras, el cabello sin brillo, el derrumbamiento de sus hombros y el acartonamiento de sus piernas.

-Angel, ¿qué ha pasado?

Si el plan estúpido de Rin había complicado aún más la imposible situación de emergencia de Roma, Shura no quería que tardase en actualizarle la información.

Angel solo suspiró sin ganas y aquello a Shura solo hizo que alarmarla más si cabe.

Abrió la celda y, evitando contestar de nuevo cuando ella repitió la pregunta se dejó caer en el camastro, cerrando los ojos.

Shura no supo que hacer, aunque, si lo pensaba dos segundos más, chincharle siempre había funcionado.

-Oye, calvito. Si es que tienes ganas de dormir seguro que hay otro lecho más confortable que ese colchón lleno de chinches. Si tu delicada piel se llena de ronchas, atente a las consecuencias.

Angel soltó una risita desganada y abrió los ojos mirando a Shura con el mismo cansancio anterior.

-Esto se me ha ido de las manos –confesó abriendo los brazos mostrando su impotencia.

Aquello picó más la curiosidad de Shura. Sentándose al lado de Angel le interrogó:

-¿Qué ha pasado tras que Yukio entrase en la enfermería?

-Rin Okumura le ha jurado fidelidad a Satán y ha tomado todos sus poderes como rey de Gehenna.

-¿Quéééééé?

Obviando la reacción de incredulidad de Shura, Angel siguió mientras se mesaba los cabellos.

-¿Qué clase de Paladín soy cuando todo esto ocurre sin que yo pueda impedirlo? El templo más sagrado del catolicismo tiene un portal blasfemo en su nave central, Satán se pasea por los cuarteles centrales de la orden poseyendo a inocentes, manipula el tiempo y el espacio, Yukio Okumura se me enfrenta y todos se ponen de su parte, el Anticristo, delante de las narices de todos se ha convertido en el Antipapa, haciendo realidad una profecía que anuncia el final de Assiah y condenando a nuestro mundo a la ocupación por parte de Gehenna. Y ni siquiera puedo echarle la culpa a Mephisto porque está desaparecido. Se fugó de la prisión y no tengo ni puñetera idea de donde está. Y lo peor es que Lightning va a su rollo tramando planes a los que apenas puedo dar mi aprobación porque se guarda sus intenciones para con él. ¿Y yo soy el Paladín? –Repitió con una carcajada sarcástica -¡Soy el último mono aquí! ¡Soy el ser más ridículo que hay!

Shura había asistido otras veces a esas pláticas autodestructivas de Angel, pero normalmente era tras unas cuantas cervezas y tras pasársele la mona, él negaba que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca. Pero en ese momento no era el alcohol, sino el estrés, lo que provocaba que le mostrase a ella los más oscuros secretos del hombre que estaba tras el título del Paladín, del grandilocuente y el héroe guerrero contra los demonios.

Shura podía ser una madre para Angel en esos momentos de bajón.

-¿Cuántas horas llevas sin dormir? –por las ojeras bajo los ojos, muchas.

-¿Dormir? ¿Quién podría dormir?

Estaba histérico. Debía calmarle. Quizá un par de bofetadas. No. Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente, demasiado aire de anticipación de una guerra. Si solo pudiera haber un respiro. Como decían, haz el amor y no la guerra.

Aquello le dio una idea loca y arriesgada.

Lo más probable es que Angel se ofendiese como una colegiala remilgada, pero prefería a un Angel enfadado dispuesto a que le subiesen a ella aún más su pena de cárcel, que sin duda ya estaría agravada por el intento de fuga y la ayuda al Antipapa a escapar.

 _Vamos Angel-pensó para sí – no quiero que me decepciones.- Insúltame todo ofendido._

Angel seguía aún recreándose en su agobio mientras respiraba con rapidez cuando Shura se encaramó a él con un movimiento felino y antes de que él pudiese reaccionar posó sus labios sobre los de él.

Shura esperaba que la apartase, riñéndola por su falta de ética, recordándole que él era su superior, que con aquello estaba quebrantando unas ochocientas normas del reglamento.

Como ella esperaba, Angel se sobresaltó, sin embargo, luego su boca ahondó en la de ella mientras sus brazos la apretaban con fuerza sobre él.

Shura, sorprendida, intentó zafarse pero Angel la hizo rodar y echándola sobre el camastro intensifico sus besos. ¡Y rayos, cómo besaba Angel! Nunca lo podría ella haber supuesto en alguien tan afectado y tan preocupado por ser don perfecto.

Cuando la lengua de él buscó la entrada de su aliento, ella no se resistió. Ella se repetía es Angel, es Angel, pero luego, pensó, ¿Y a quién le importa si quizá Satán acabe hoy con Assiah?

…

En la sala de control, Lightning apagó el monitor de la prisión femenina mientras silbaba muy contento "Love is in the air" y hacía señas a los exorcistas que habían custodiado la enfermería que le acompañasen.

Con Angel y Shura entretenidos, él tenía total libertad para encargarse de los Okumura.

* * *

 **Notas:** Con la tensión actual del manga, (Yukio, cielo, de verdad, habla con tu hermano) un poquito de amor siempre viene bien.


	33. A través del corazón

**33\. A través del corazón**

Gracias a todos por leer.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Para Kuro la situación actual era la que su corazón había deseado para su familia.

Rin y Shiemi reconciliados soñando con un futuro juntos, un futuro donde su Rin sería un rey, convirtiéndose en la esperanza para todos los demonios de Gehenna y los humanos de Assiah.

Tras compartir un beso apasionado y ayudar Rin a Shiemi a levantarse, Kuro saltó al hombro de él de nuevo y empezó a ronronear cuando Shiemi le empezó a acariciar la cabeza.

Kuro era tan feliz.

Y justo entonces…

-¡Shiemi, mi hermano es el Antipapa!

La voz traicionó a Yukio. Intentó, sin duda, que sonase como si estuviera enunciando el fin del mundo pero Kuro notó su miedo, su angustia por no poder salvar a su hermano mayor.

Kuro maulló triste mientras buscaba en su interior una forma de intentar convencer a Yukio que Rin estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero Kuro sabía que Yukio no tendría en cuenta su opinión. No solo porque él fuera tan solo un gato sith sino porque siempre se encabezonaba en no dejarse ayudar.

Kuro notó cómo la tristeza inundaba a Rin al ver que su hermano intentaba de nuevo separarse de él, pero entonces Shiemi se soltó de su prometido y agarrando del brazo a un esquivo Yukio reveló con su dulce voz.

-Lo sé, pero sigue siendo Rin. Satán me ha dejado ver todo lo que ha estado pasando aquí. Yo también recuerdo lo que pasó antes de que retrocediera el tiempo. Yo…-tuvo que coger fuerzas para continuar- yo también les vi morir –y señaló el espacio donde Izumo, Koneko, Ruiji y Shima habían sido devorados por las llamas de Satán.

Rin corrió de nuevo hacia ella, la agarró de la cintura y mientras la apretaba se decía a sí mismo:

-Todo fue una fantasía para asustarnos y, siento un extraño consuelo al saber que a ti también te dejó ese horroroso recuerdo.

-¿También viste como maté a Rin? –preguntó Yukio con cautela.

-Fue un accidente –le trató de tranquilizar Shiemi.

-No fue un accidente –la contradijo con firmeza Yukio.-Rin se metió por el medio para evitar que hiriese a Satán.

Shiemi no pudo negar ese hecho pero al mirar la cara de culpabilidad de Rin, trató de buscar un argumento para defenderle. Sonrió por la facilidad con que lo encontró:

-Satán ocupaba mi cuerpo, así que Rin recibió las balas que iban a herirme, trató de salvarme.

Kuro sabía que no era la verdad. Rin, como el hijo que había jurado lealtad a Satán, se interpuso para defenderle. Aquel acto temerario no había tenido nada que ver con Shiemi. Y Rin también lo sabía.

-Satán, de todas formas, hubiera esquivado mis balas –matizó Yukio que él nunca había querido herir a Shiemi -Todo fue un juego cruel.

Rin compartía la incomodidad de Yukio al recrearse en aquella ilusión sádica de Satán y trató de zanjar el tema.

-Pero te ha dejado libre al fin, Shiemi. Perdóname por meterte en esto, perdóname –volvió a disculparse apretando su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Fui yo la que me metí sola, no te atormentes más, Rin.

-¡No! ¡Te metió Mephisto! ¡Y lo pagará!

Shiemi notó como ese poder nuevo de Rin que ella había visto como espectadora mientras estaba retenida por Satán, volvía a mostrarse. Involuntariamente se separó de él.

La expresión de Rin se había endurecido, y como, sin duda, había notado la sorpresa desagradable en ella, le interpeló con brusquedad:

-¿Qué te ha hecho Satán?

Rin tenía muy presente la amenaza de Satán si él no era obediente.

-Pues ha hablado un montón conmigo -contestó Shiemi con mucha naturalidad.

-¿Tan solo hablar? –Rin no se atrevía aún a relajarse.

Shiemi pareció de pronto recordar algo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, lo que provocó que el miedo latente en Rin se hiciese muy real.

Cuando Shiemi oyó una especie de rugido gutural salir del pecho de Rin, aclaró enseguida:

-No, no me ha hecho nada…- y, aún más roja, bajó la mirada al suelo – de verdad que no. Me contó – la voz de ella era apenas entendible- me insinuó con qué te amenazó si no le obedecías, pero… ¡no ha pasado nada! –aseguró con vehemencia ella mientras su rostro abochornado emergía para proclamar su inocencia.

Rin no estaba satisfecho. Intuía que algo le era ocultado.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas así, pues?

Shiemi tragó saliva y empezó a jugar con los dedos.

-Yo le cedí mi cuerpo con la promesa que él me contaría que era él en realidad.

-¿Le cediste tu cuerpo? –Yukio puso voz al inmenso asombro de Rin -¿Voluntariamente?

Shiemi se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había hablado de más.

-Pe,,,, pero me engañó, no,,,no me contó nada –¿por qué tenía que tartamudear?

-Si solo habló contigo, porque tengo el presentimiento que algo más pasó.

Shiemi recordaba los ojos lascivos de Satán cuando ella le apartó de sus labios y se tapó la cara con las mangas del uniforme.

Rin, implacable, le separó los brazos.

-Shiemi, ¿qué me has prometido sobre confiar el uno con el otro…?

Shiemi no podía sostenerle la mirada pero Rin le levantó el rostro tirando de su barbilla con rudeza.

-Niisan, -le gritó Yukio separándole de Shiemi -¿No ves cómo te estás comportando?

Rin pareció entonces darse cuenta de cómo había estado presionando a Shiemi.

-Perdóname, Shiemi. Yo,,, es que me he dejado llevar por mi miedo que Satán hubiese abusado de ti, yo…

-Me besó…-confesó finalmente Shiemi con valor en los ojos mirando a su novio con decisión. –Yo solo recuerdo una vez pero creo que caí en un loop temporal y repitió conmigo esa vejación una y otra vez hasta saciarse.

Shiemi deseó que Rin dijese rápido algo que expresase su furia pero se quedó callado repitiendo "te besó".

Yukio ocultó su turbación bajo una careta de profesionalidad al preguntarle:

-¿Cuándo dices que te besó, te refieres a un beso físico?

Shiemi buscó ayuda en Yukio pues la expresión consternada de Rin le dolía tanto que no era capaz de mirarle sin sentirse culpable de haberse dejado manipular por Satán.

Shiemi asintió con la cabeza notando como la sangre estaba a punto de salírsele por los poros de la piel de las mejillas por el sofoco.

\- ¿Tenía pues una apariencia física?

Shiemi que observaba con el rabillo del ojo la turbación de Rin esperando que este reaccionase de su shock, volvió a responder afirmativamente.

-Creó un jardín muy bello -precisó- todo parecía muy real pero supongo que estaba todo en mi cabeza.

-¿Y qué aspecto tenía Satán? –quiso saber Yukio lleno de curiosidad.

-Pues… -Shiemi supo que no podía decir la verdad. No delante de Yukio, del verdadero Yukio. Pero para Shiemi el mentir era un arte que no podía practicar y cualquier otra respuesta no sería creída.

-Tu aspecto, –contestó Shiemi arrastrando las palabras.

-¡¿Qué?!- Yukio miró a su hermano mayor espantando no comprendiendo a que cruel juego había sometido Satán a Shiemi apareciéndosele con su forma. -¿Por qué yo?

-También se presentó primero como mi abuela –añadió Shiemi rápida mientras miraba a ambos hermanos tratando de encontrar solidaridad en ellos. Pero Yukio la contemplaba con turbación y Rin aún no reaccionaba.

Ella entonces le sacudió con delicadeza los hombros.

-Satán quiso probarme, Rin. Por eso me poseyó. Quería saber si yo era una reina digna de ti.

Rin al fin pareció recobrarse y clavando sus pupilas en las de ella retiró sus manos de los hombros.

-Satán lee en los corazones y se te presentó con el aspecto de Yukio para castigarme a mí.

Yukio miró a ambos completamente perdido.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo de castigarte?

Rin soltó una risita sin ganas, muy amarga, mientras contestaba a su confundido hermano:

-Eligió el aspecto del que ella quiere de verdad, - y con un lamento reprimido le preguntó a su prometida: -¿no es verdad, Shiemi?

El corazón de Yukio sintió un profundo dolor al ver las lágrimas que se desbordaban en la expresión rota de Shiemi.

-¡Yo te amo a ti! –gritó ella entre sollozos.

Pero Rin había vuelto a dejar de lado su parte humana y envuelto con su aura del Antipapa, continuó:

-Rompimos hace tres meses porque temías mi lado de príncipe demonio, perdiste la confianza en mí y por eso mis llamas te herían, ahora soy un rey, Shiemi, ¿de verdad puedes aceptarme?

-Tú eres el mismo de siempre, lo sé, se lo he dicho antes a Yukio, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Pero ya ves que no lo soy. Puedo ver también a través de tu corazón y sé lo que realmente sientes. Me aceptaste solo porque veías a Yukio como tu héroe inalcanzable. He vivido estos años a tu lado mintiéndome a mí mismo pesando que lo habías olvidado, pero no. ¿Es eso lo que te dijo Satán cuando se mostró ante ti como Yukio?

Justo en ese instante Kuro clavó sus uñas en el rostro de Rin y este chilló. Mientras se tocaba la sangre de la profunda herida en las mejillas, Kuro le gritó:

 _Para, Rin. No dejes que el poder del rey que acaba de despertarse en ti te domine._

La pequeña parte humana que aún no había engullido el Antipapa descubrió con horror como su prometida lloraba rota de dolor arrodillada en el suelo mientras su hermano la miraba incapaz de reaccionar con la coherencia y frialdad con que siempre actuaba.

Parecía que iba al sentarse al lado de Shiemi para consolarla pero la certeza posibilidad de alentar el lado oscuro de Rin le detenía. Supo que para ayudarse todos, el Antipapa debía alejarse de ellos. Entonces le tendió su llave a Rin:

-Vete, Niisan.

-¿Qué me vaya? –Rin miró la llave con repulsa. –No tengo porque irme. Puedo arreglar esto.

Rin trataba de centrarse pero aquel poder le había dominado los sentidos, como si su cuerpo sufriera una resaca.

Intentó decirle algo amable a Shiemi pero su mente solo podía pensar palabras de despecho e ira. Se obligó a guardar silencio mientras se mordía con fuerza los labios.

Yukio le puso la maldita llave delante de los ojos.

-¡Yo he vuelto a la orden solo para salvarte!

Rin la rechazó tirándola de un manotazo al suelo.

-No hay lugar donde pueda escapar de mí, hermano.- De su propio bolsillo sacó la llave que Mephisto le había dado delante de la tumba de Shiro - Por mi idiotez, Satán me ha vencido. Me he convertido en lo que más odiaba. Alguien que daña a los que ama.

Al ver como Rin trataba de agacharse hacia la compungida Shiemi, le paró agarrando la llave que acababa de mostrar.

Rin emitió un sonido gutural parecido a un rugido, pero Yukio trató de no dejarse impresionar.

-¿Con esa llave has vuelto al Vaticano?

-Sí, me la dio Mephisto…–el rostro perdido de Rin encontró al fin el rumbo mientras sus ojos brillaban con perversión – Esta llave me llevará hacia él… sí, iré donde está y le haré pagar el sufrimiento de Shiemi.

Aunque Yukio sería el último en evitar que Mephisto recibiese su merecido por liante, vio en ello la salida a la crisis creada por el plan estúpido de Rin.

-Mephisto es al que necesitamos para resolver esta situación. Vamos a hablar con él, nii-san.

-¿Tú también vienes? –Yukio reconoció con pesar el rostro de inocente alegría de su hermano antes de que el poder satánico le dominara.

-Sí. Satán tiene la caja de plata, ¿recuerdas? Se la ha robado a Mephisto o, quizá, él se la entregado.

-Sííí –chasqueó los dientes el Antipapa – Ese payaso te ha traicionado, Yukio, como lo ha hecho conmigo. Le mataré.

En aquel rey poderoso ya no quedaba ni rastro de Rin.

Cómo le dolió el alma a Yukio cuando obligó a levantarse a la rota por dentro Shiemi ,quien se dejó empujar sin resistencia alguna hacia la puerta de la enfermería donde el Antipapa con Kuro en el hombro les aguardaba, riéndose para sí imaginando qué hacer a Mephisto.

La forma en que el Antipapa ignoró por completo a Shiemi era tan penosamente despreciable.

El Antipapa puso la llave en la cerradura y, tras abrirse la puerta, Yukio vio lo que parecía una tienda de anime y videojuegos llena de merchandising.

El Antipapa echó una mirada victoriosa a Yukio. Sin duda había visto ya a Mephisto.

Yukio le empujó y cerró la puerta quitando la llave de la cerradura.

Yukio se quedó apoyado sobre la puerta mientras el sudor inundaba su frente y su cuello. Se ahogaba pero trató de controlar su respiración mirando a la desorientada Shiemi.

-¿Qué has hecho, Yuki-chan? –a la atribulada Shiemi le costaba expresar su asombro por la inesperada acción de Yukio.

Yukio pudo recuperar el dominio al fin.

Mientras se guardaba la llave contestó con voz profesional y fría:

-El Yukio exorcista te contestaría: salvar al Vaticano de la amenaza del Antipapa, pero el amigo te diría: -y ahí levanto su mirada y Shiemi vio cuánto tormento había en él- sacrificar a su hermano para salvar a la mujer que ama.

Shiemi sintió que sus entrañas se desgarraban de culpa pero Yukio evitó que el dolor la anulara abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas y ahogando sus sollozos con la promesa que nunca nadie más la haría daño.

Cuando Lightning, junto con el grupo de exorcistas, entró en la enfermería encontró a ambos sentados en el suelo, agarrados de las manos, compartiendo el peso del duelo por la pérdida de Rin.

* * *

 **Notas: -** Con la situación creada por el capítulo 93 del manga el argumento de este capítulo es casi como el espejo retorcido de la situación en que quedan Yukio, Shiemi y Rin en el manga.

-Aviso spoilers del manga:

Yo soy una de las que cree que es Satán quien ha vuelto a Blue Exorcist tras su aparición estelar y trágica del primer capítulo. Las posibilidades que se abren para Yukio son tan apetecibles para cualquier lector como trágicas para los personajes. Por mi lado, intentaré tener casi acabado este fanfic antes de que el nuevo rumbo de la historia canon me domine y me tiente en cambiar el argumento ideado por mi hace más de dos años y medio.

Preparaos porque estamos llegando a la recta final y os prometo que va a ser movido.

Nos leemos.


	34. Sucedió de madrugada

**34\. Sucedió de madrugada.**

Un actualización muy corta pero especial en este día festivo que marca la mitad del verano.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Sobre las tres de la madrugada del martes anterior dos figuras se colaron en la Basílica del Vaticano por la puerta del coro. Se encaminaron ambas al corredor central delimitado por las barreras de tela roja que protegían los mosaicos con las medidas de las catedrales del mundo.

-Aquí –enunció la figura más pequeña y agarró la vaina roja donde guardaba la espada.

-Aún puedes echarte atrás – sonó la voz caustica de su acompañante sabiendo que él otro iba a negar esa posibilidad y así fue. Quiso solazarse más en la determinación temeraria de su hermano pequeño. –Cuando hayas creado el portal, solo habrá que esperar que Satán se presente ante ti, Rin. Ya no será más una posibilidad, sino una realidad.

-Ese el objetivo de nuestro plan –le recordó con cierto malhumor Rin, molesto de que Mephisto siempre aprovechase cualquier momento para fastidiar. Era su pasatiempo favorito.

Trató de olvidarse de él, mientras se concentraba y ponía la funda de la Kurikara frente a él sujeta con ambas manos.

-El objetivo de tu plan es derrotar a Satán –ahí estaba de nuevo Mephisto irritándole- pero puede ser que él te venza a ti.

Rin soltó un gruñido mientras bajaba la funda.

-¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Deja de tocarme las narices!

Pero para el otro era un juego realmente. ¿Por qué sino se había vestido con unas mallas y una jersey negro y una gorra de lana oscura como si fueran espías? Aun así encontraba Rin aquel vestuario más adecuado que sus ropas absurdas habituales.

-¡Oh! Si tanto te inoportuno, quizá debería dejarte solo –replicó el otro fingiendo un enojo que desde luego Rin sabía era falso.

Entendió entonces lo que perseguía Mephisto. Se tragó su enojo y le concedió lo que quería escuchar. Quería que le volviese a recordar cuán importante era.

-Sabes que te necesito, sin ti no puedo realizar el plan. Debes paralizar el portal cuando este se forme porque solo es una ofrenda, no una puerta a Gehenna.

-¡Oh, gracias por recordarlo! Siento alivio al saber que tu memoria ha sido entrenada y retiene los detalles de hoy.

Esa risita, ay dios.

-¡Yo ya no soy más ese chaval bobo que quería ser exorcista! Ya lo soy y estoy preparado para patearle el trasero a Satán.

-Puede que en menos de cuatro días tú te arrepientas de lo que vas a hacer, Rin, cuando Satán te destroce por dentro para crear de ti el hijo que él desea que gobierne Assiah.

Rin seguía desconfiando de aquel payaso a quien realmente solo le importaba ser espectador del caos que él mismo creaba. No le importaba tanto si Rin perdía o ganaba ante Satán, sino el no perderse ningún detalle. Pero esta vez sería diferente.

-No olvides que tú estás esta vez metido en esto, si yo pierdo tú pierdes. Satán se cabreará cuando sepa que me estás ayudando en mi venganza.

Los ojos de Mephisto brillaron con malsano deleite en la casi oscuridad de la Basílica.

-Por eso en mis juegos siempre soy la banca –soltó una de esas frases suyas enigmáticas que Rin no podía entender, pero de las que desconfiaba.

-Si me traicionases por proteger tu real trasero…

-¡Ay, Rin! Me ofendes, yo soy un caballero y en mi honor está mi palabra-proclamó poniéndose la mano derecha en el pecho.

Su afectación era totalmente fingida y Rin solo deseó que se callase la boca de una vez pero ni él mismo podía reprimir el replicarle.

-Ahora sé porque nunca vas a las misiones y te quedas esperando en la cómoda silla de tu despacho. Enervas a cualquiera con tu cháchara continua insidiosa. Contigo la Cruz Verdadera hubiese desaparecido.

-No olvides que sin mí la Cruz Verdadera nunca hubiese existido.

Rin contuvo su lengua. Más valía darle al otro la victoria sino podían estar así toda la noche y no se había estado preparando durante semanas para jueguecillos superficiales.

-Ok, tienes razón.

Evitó mirarle la tonta mirada de satisfacción. Un crío, en esas ocasiones el rey del tiempo se comportaba como un niño chico.

-¡Y ahora déjame concentrarme!

-Por supuesto. A partir de ahora te conviertes en el protagonista de _el Antipapa_.

Rin suspiró para sus adentros al oír esto. Ese era el nombre que le habían puesto a su plan: el Antipapa.

Rin sacó la espada y mientras se hacía un profundo corte en el brazo derecho y la sangre demoniaca se derramaba sacrílegamente sobre el suelo sagrado de San Pedro de Roma, Rin recordó cuando Satán destrozó el cuerpo de su padre para crear un portal el día que acabó para siempre su vida falsa como humano.

Siempre había estado la duda si él sería capaz de crear un portal y ese temor y, esperanza en el fondo, se convirtió en desasosiego cuando su sangre empezó a dibujar la forma de un portal, Rin pidió a su padre en el cielo que la profecía que habían utilizado para atraer a Satán nunca se cumpliese.

 _Cuando el Anticristo se autoproclame nuevo Papa, el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah._

* * *

 **Notas:** Seguro que os ha sorprendido que actualice tan rápido. :) Este flashback lo tenía escrito desde hace tiempo pero he esperado hasta el momento que he creído oportuno para publicarlo. Justo cuando Rin vive en el dolor de los demás las consecuencias colaterales de su plan.

También quiero aclarar que cuando en el capítulo anterior me refería a que hemos llegado a la recta final, no es que le queden un par de capítulos, sino que estamos en el momento álgido de este fanfic, y , si bien es cierto que nos acercamos al final, tengo material para estar con vosotros unos meses más. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Perdonad que publique antes de contestaros.


	35. Extraños compañeros de cama

**35\. Extraños compañeros de cama**

Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Un mes de pausa sin el manga, con lo emocionante que está. Aunque bien mirado en un mes que nos hace recopilar todas las teorías sobre qué está sucediendo, esperando que surja el milagro que saque a Yukio del abismo donde se ha perdido. ¡Ay, mi pobre Yukio y sus yukiadas!

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

Cuando su cabeza chocó contra el suelo fue consciente enseguida de que Yukio le había engañado.

Se puso en pie de un salto para evitar que su hermano cerrase la puerta. No fue lo suficiente rápido y solo alcanzó a ver esa máscara profesional, sin expresión, que Yukio utilizaba en otros tiempos más oscuros para ocultar sus emociones.

¿Tiempos más oscuros? Rin no pudo evitar una risita sarcástica mientras movía el pomo solo para encontrarse lo que ya había previsto: uno de los pasillos recargados de decoración europea decadente de Villa Faust.

 _Rin_

Notó como su familiar quería consolarle por la traición de Yukio restregándose por sus piernas con el amago de saltar a su hombro pero Rin se lo impidió. Antes otro asunto requería su atención.

Cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que el marco casi saltó, liberó el poder de sus llamas y buscó al causante de toda su miseria.

Enfrente de la enorme pantalla de televisión de su dormitorio, entre cojines, repantigado, mirándole con abierta curiosidad, le esperaba el rey del tiempo.

Rin no tenía sus dotes de dramatismo teatral, así que no enunció una frase folletinesca tipo "vas a pagar con tu vida el sufrimiento de Shiemi", sino que le escupió su odio entre grandes llamas que le envolvieron.

Afectaron a los cojines pero ni a un solo cabello de su barba o de su pelo.

Samael se puso en pie mientras las llamas se extinguían solas por encima de aquella capa oscura que se había puesto tras la llegada de Satán a la prisión.

Rin pudo notar su decepción porque le hubiese intentado atacar con unas llamas que bien sabía Rin que no le afectaban… Un momento, ¡No, no podía ser!

Las llamas eran las mismas de Satán y Samael era un demonio al fin y al cabo. Quizá necesitaba más tiempo de exposición pero ¡por Dios!, que a partir de ese día la sonrisita insidiosa con que en ese instante esperaba su segundo ataque quedaría enmarcada para siempre en una calavera totalmente calcinada.

Le agarraría bien fuerte hasta partirle los huesos y le haría arder, arder, arder hasta que el fuego purificador de las llamas de Gehenna librasen a Assiah de aquella escoria.

Saltó hacia él mientras su garganta emitía un alarido con todo su odio acumulado hacia aquel que la había utilizado de entretenimiento desde hacía cuatro años.

Samael le aguardaba con lo que le que más incrementaba la pura rabia de Rin: diversión.

Solo estaba Rin ya a un paso de agarrarle de su garganta, de apretársela bien fuerte con ambas manos hasta que su lengua larga vípera fuese tan morada como sus cabellos para achicharrarle después lenta, muy lentamente hasta que sus ojos de serpiente se derritiesen y resbalasen por sus mejillas.

Solo estaba ya a un paso del rey del tiempo, cuando este, sin apartar su atención del colérico Rin, levantó su mano derecha y dando a un tecla del mando a distancia que portaba iluminó toda la enorme pantalla de detrás suyo para mostrar a una Shiemi, rota en llanto, abrazada a un Yukio que intentaba consolarla.

Tras derrotar a su adversario de una forma tan sencilla pero efectiva, se agachó hacia el caído de rodillas Rin, quien era consciente de todo el dolor que había generado al dejarse dominar por su despertada naturaleza, y saboreó su victoria escarbando en la herida.

-A la flor más bella de Assiah no la ha destrozado Satán con sus artes sino tú con tus celos, Rin. Tanto que siempre has intentado no dañar a nadie con tu bondad humana pero el demonio en ti ha enloquecido cuando has sabido la verdad sobre a quién pertenece el amor de Shiemi. ¡Oh, sí! Estas imágenes no tienen sonido pero es tan fácil leer en los labios de un novio celoso.

Rin sorbió con fuerza intentando parar sus lágrimas mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar seguir viendo a aquel par de enamorados porque eso eran, maldita sea, Shiemi y Yukio.

¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar? Le estaba dando tanta satisfacción a aquel malnacido quien no podía contener el recrearse en el dolor que le había causado a Rin el conocimiento de poder leer en el corazón de Shiemi como si hiragana se tratase.

Ahora sabía el porqué Shiemi había aceptado su petición continúa de ser su novia.

Ella temía su naturaleza pero él la había acosado tanto con un amor que no podía ser más que correspondido con amistad que no había querido herirle de nuevo y había accedido con el consuelo de que no rechazaba una futura propuesta de Yukio pues este solo veía en ella a poco más que una buena amiga, nada más que una especie de hermanita menor.

Sin embargo, Rin había siempre sabido que Shiemi se equivocaba, pues Yukio amaba a Shiemi aún más que él, pero no por ello había renunciado a la oportunidad que el destino le brindaba.

El tiempo había hecho justicia y puesto a cada uno en su sitio.

Solo quedaba que Shiemi fuese franca consigo misma.

Dio un puñetazo en el suelo.

¿Por qué aquel maldito podía jugar de nuevo con sus emociones? ¿Dónde estaba ese control que había despertado en él cuando Satán le había reconocido como rey de Assiah? Cuando él le había llamado padre…

Necesitaba de esa frialdad, de esa falta de sentimientos para poder hacerle callar.

-Te estarás preguntando: ¿dónde está ese poder inmenso nuevo que ha despertado en mí? ¿Verdad, Rin?

Rin le miró intentando que la sorpresa por la palabras del otro, ocultara su frustación. Pero era tan humillante seguir siendo el chaval iluso que podía ser manejado a placer.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Complicado esconder tanta desilusión. Pero no quiero recrearme, no soy tan perverso como crees, Rin. Te daré simplemente la respuesta correcta.

Se incorporó y cruzó los brazos, con parsimonia, disfrutando de la curiosidad no posible de reprimir de Rin.

-Se ha quedado en el Vaticano.

-¿En el Vaticano?

Todo el rostro de Samael se iluminó complacido por contar con toda la atención. Levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, continuó:

-Recuerda lo que dice la profecía: "el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah" Tu poder está limitado al Vaticano.

-¿Quieres decir que fuera del Vaticano yo sigo siendo el mismo de antes de aparecer Satán? ¿De antes de…?

-De antes de llamarle padre, de antes de confirmar tu lealtad a él.

Rin sintió cómo se mareaba.

Sí, ya no sentía aquel poder extraño y oscuramente atrayente que le había empezado a dominar con una dulzura placentera, sobretodo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras de sometimiento "hágase tu voluntad". Esa gran libertad de olvidarse de sus perjuicios en busca de un fin. El dejar de ser humano.

Yukio había tenido razón al decirle que él no era más su hermano. Sí. Ahora lo entendía bien, pues, sin la influencia del poder como rey, Rin podía razonar con sobriedad, podía encontrar quizá la solución a la crisis que él había creado con el portal.

El portal. Tenía que hacerlo desaparecer como ya había decidido antes. No podía demorarlo más. Pero, para lograrlo, tenía que ir al Vaticano y allí él volvería a ser un rey de Gehenna. Volvería a ser el mismo malnacido que había destrozado a Shiemi.

-Debo hacer desaparecer el portal –recalcó su propósito en voz alta para sí mismo.

-¡Oh, vuelves a eso! No tienes suficiente muestra de lo que puede hacer Satán cuando no es obedecido.

Rin le arrancó el mando de la mano a Samael para quitar la dolorosa imagen de su hermano y Shiemi.

La pantalla se llenó de múltiples escenas. Rin tardó apenas un segundo en comprender que eran las imágenes captadas por cámaras de seguridad.

Rin se puso en pie mientras sus ojos trataban de abarcar todo lo que era mostrado aquel inmenso tablero animado.

-¿Y todo ésto?

-Es muy práctico y discreto tener acceso a la misma información del cuarto de control de la seguridad del Vaticano desde la comodidad de tu dormitorio.

Rin trató de contar cuantas diferentes pantallitas había.

Siete por la parte de arriba, cuatro en la de abajo. Siete por cuatro, veintiocho.

Samael supuso lo que estaba haciendo y le indicó:

-Dale a la flecha de la derecha.

Rin así lo hizo y las pantallas cambiaron.

Volvió a darle a la flecha y volvieron a cambiar.

-¿Cuántas hay? –le preguntó mientras seguía pasándolas.

-La pregunta no es cuántas, sino si están todas. Y sí, lo están.

Abrió los brazos como el maestro de ceremonias que a él tanto gustaba ser y levantando la voz, con energía, proclamó:

-Todos estos hombres y mujeres, humanos y medio demonios. Todos tienen su fe y la esperanza que sus conocimientos pueden traer la paz para siempre entre Assiah y Gehenna. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

El mando se teletransportó entre una nube de humo rosa a la mano de Samael quien hizo que ampliase una de las imágenes.

Rin vio a Suguro, Kokeno, Shima e Izumo en una sala de descanso compartiendo unas tazas de té y unas pastas mientras una exorcista parecía muy interesada haciéndoles preguntas.

-Pero su vida pende del hilo del destino. El capricho de un dios puede consumirlos y dejar tras ellos solo un rastro de cenizas y toda su valía puede quedar solo en nostalgia de quienes lucharon con ellos codo con codo.

La pantalla mostró a un guardia suizo repantigado en un sillón mientras hablaba animadamente por teléfono. Rin reconoció a Müller.

-O en una carta de condolencia a sus padres donde intentaran hallar un sentido a su muerte en acto de servicio.

El actual papa surgió reclinado en su oratorio rezando.

-¿Puede la fe justificar el mantener con vida a quien amenaza la vida de millones de personas en Assiah por su ascendencia satánica? ¿Le dará Dios una señal de que la bondad que ve en el hijo adoptivo de su amigo ya fallecido no es un engaño?

Un grupo de prelados en una pequeña sala reunidos discutiendo con acaloramiento.

-O tendrá razón quien afirman, como el cardenal Hernández, que la única solución a esta crisis es actuar como dicta el Santísimo Tribunal de La Inquisición. La Iglesia es culpable de mandar al patíbulo a inocentes con pruebas falsas pero muchos culpables dejaron de pactar con el diablo tras ser purificada su alma.

Luego vio a Lightning escoltado por un grupo de exorcistas andando por un pasillo.

-Quizá el ansía de saber nubla el sentido del más listo y avispado quien no ve el riesgo que él mismo corre.

Yukio y Shiemi sentados en el suelo, agarrados de las manos, compartiendo el peso del dolor por la pérdida de Rin.

Samael no añadió ningún comentario, para él fue suficiente ver como Rin apartó la mirada.

-En las circunstancias complicadas, cuando parece que el mundo conocido va a acabar ese mismo día, pueden aparecer extraños compañeros de cama.

Rin volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla. Samael buscaba una imagen entre las pequeñas pantallitas pero se detuvo, como cambiando de idea. Trasteó las teclas del mando. El fondo de la pantalla se puso azul y Rin pudo leer un directorio de carpetas parecido a los que tenían los ordenadores. Pulsó en una carpeta que ponía "apartamento Rin", buscó entre las subcarpetas una fecha de hacía cinco meses y entonces rescató una imagen del recuerdo.

-O bien el conocer cuales eran los pensamientos más íntimos de quien te ha criado como padre –Rin se vio a sí mismo sentado en el sofá de su casa leyendo el cuaderno rojo del padre Fujimoto– el tener la posibilidad de convertir en realidad lo que él creía podía sanar a un institución corrupta, carcomida, anclada en una tiempo rancio. Convirtiéndote en el Antipapa, tendrás no solo el control como rey de Assiah de todos los demonios que habitan fuera de Gehenna, sino serás el cabeza de la iglesia, Rin.

-¡¿Me ha estado espiando la orden todo este tiempo?¡-pudo al fin conseguir que su voz pudiese sobreponerse a la sorpresa de aquel descubrimiento. ¿Qué era peor la total falta de intimidad o el imaginar todo lo que habían averiguado de él?

-Tranquilo, Rin. Una de los objetivos al tener este sistema en mi casa, es el poder contravigilar la medidas preventivas de la Orden. No hay nada que la Orden sepa que no quisiera que supiesen.

Aquello no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Si la Orden había instalado cámaras en su casa y, gracias a eso, Samael le había estado espiando todo el tiempo, sabían todo lo que había ocurrido en las reuniones con sus amigos, con su hermano, con Shiemi. Maldita sea con Shiemi.

Samael adivinó enseguida lo que pasaba por la mente ultrajada y enrabiada de Rin.

-Tranquilo, Rin, no olvides que soy un caballero. Tampoco dejaría que los secretos de una dama fuesen expuestos a los ojos curiosos y lujuriosos de la seguridad de la Orden.

La Orden sí, eso lo podía creer, pero ¿y él?

-Debes confiar en mí, Rin. Como te digo siempre los hijos de Satán nos necesitamos y nos detestamos en la misma proporción. Y esto, todo esto, tu plan, nuestro plan, el portal, el esquivar al Vaticano, el poder perderte a ti mismo, Rin, tiene un fin mayor que tu ajuste de cuentas con Satán. Si el portal desapareciese ahora, sería malgastar una oportunidad única.

-¿Y cuál es?

-La ocasión de lograr que la muerte del padre Shiro Fujimoto no signifique el final de su obra.

Y Rin notó que su hermano, el rey del tiempo, Samael, hablaba con total franqueza, con una sinceridad cruda que él nunca le había escuchado.

-Hazlo por Shiro, Rin.

Fue la primera vez que ambos hermanos se entendieron.

Rin notó como Kuro se había subido a su hombro y lo acarició mientras recordaba por encima las palabras duras con que su padre hablaba en su cuaderno de los tiburones del Vaticano.

Rin asintió levemente con la cabeza sin apenas darse cuenta y Samael siguió su gesto mientras su mano derecha tocaba su corazón con un símbolo de respecto al nuevo rey.

El poder él transformar la iglesia siguiendo las ideas secretas expresadas por su padre en aquel testamento intelectual y de Fe.

La Fe también podía hacer reales las profecías.

La profecía enunciaba: _Cuando el Anticristo se autoproclame nuevo Papa, el Vaticano se convertirá en el primer reino de Gehenna en Assiah_

-Satan me ordenó que me presentase ante el Papa y anuncie el principio de mi reinado. La profecía dice que yo debo proclamarme nuevo Papa.

-Exacto. Es curioso como una profecía se puede convertir en realidad.

El buen humor porque Rin siguiera dando juego y no se retirase de la partida, fue frenado por éste cuando le replicó:

-¿Y si yo no soy en Anticristo de la profecía?

Las pupilas de Samael se dilataron por el deleite de que esa posibilidad fuera cierta. Ellos habían basado todo su plan en hacer realidad una profecía, un señuelo para Satán y cuando todo parecía señalar que se estaba cumpliendo la profecía punto por punto, Rin ponía otro nuevo elemento sobre el tapete: el farol que ellos habían utilizado para atraer a Satan, quizá siempre había sido simplemente un farol.

-Quizá hayamos creado la paradoja perfecta, Rin.

Rin no entendió lo que quería decir, pero le pareció tan lleno de respecto el tono empleado por Samael que asintió complacido y algo alagado.

Ese momento casi imposible de entendimiento fue sustituido por estupor cuando la puerta se abrió y un viejo contrincante entró envuelto en una capa verde.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Amaimon torció el gesto levemente antes de meterse la punta de un Pocky en la boca.

-Deberías mostrar un poco de agradecimiento a quien ha conseguido que Satán libere a Shiemi –le informó con cierto retintín Samael- Amaimon siempre ha sabido cómo manejar a nuestro inestable padre.

-Fue sencillo –explicó con su tono neutro distante Amaimon acabando de tragar su Pocky- Solo le recordé que los humanos hacen pactos con demonios a cambio de algo y es nuestro deber conceder lo pactado. Si padre no liberaba a Shiemi Moriyama como así había sido acordado entre los dos, crearía un mal precedente. Ningún demonio cumpliría más los pactos. Padre se rió durante más de diez minutos y después soltó a Moriyama.

-Satán comprendió que si no lo hacía sería el fin de toda nuestra política consolidada en Assiah durante siglos -expuso pragmáticamente Samael.

-Sí, sería el fin de nuestro negocio, la bancarrota -remarcó Amaimon.

A Samael aquello le hizo especial gracia y empezó a reírse con ganas, lo que fue correspondido por una media sonrisa por Amaimon, lo que sería para él el equivalente de una carcajada.

Rin miraba a ambos intentando comprender de qué estaban hablando.

-¿Por qué ayudarías tú a Shiemi? –acabó encontrando la pregunta con la que pudiese llegar a entender qué papel jugaba Amaimon en todo aquello.

-Shiemi Moriyama me lo pidió –respondió Amaimon simplemente mientras se sentaba entre unos cojines que no habían sufrido la ira de Rin y abría otra caja de Pockys.

-¿Te lo pidió? –Repitió Rin no creyendo lo que le contaba- Shiemi no nos ha contado nada sobre tu milagrosa intervención para conseguir liberarse de la posesión de Satán.

Amaimón engulló otro Pocky con dos bocados mientras mirando de reojo la gran pantalla donde aún se veía a Rin restregándose los ojos emocionados mientras leía el cuaderno. Replicó alzando los hombros:

-Sin duda te lo hubiese contado si la hubieses dejado hablar.

Rin rechinó los dientes. ¿Así que Amaimon también había visto su escena de celos?

-Pero no me has contestado, ¿por qué la has ayudado? –le espetó Rin para intentar encauzar la conversación a un tema más productivo y menos doloroso. -¿A cambio de qué?

-Quiero que me concedas un salvoconducto infinito.

-¿Un qué?

-Con un salvaconducto con el sello del rey de Assiah podré viajar de Gehenna a Assiah cuando guste y moverme por toda esta dimensión con libertad. A él le prohibiste volver al Vaticano, por eso volvió a la mansión. Solo aquí puede vigilar lo que sucede –Rin siguió donde señalaba el pocky medio mordido de Amaimon. Samael también se había sentado, pero al oír la información que Amaimon acababa de soltar, levantó una ceja al tiempo que amonestaba levemente a su hermano con un gesto negativo de su mano.

Rin tenía muy presente que sus amigos habían obedecido su orden de salir de la enfermería cuando él lo había mandado. A Samael le había gritado delante de la tumba del padre Fujimoto, tras soltarle la bomba de que Satán tenía poseída a Shiemi, "No quiero verte aparecer por el Vaticano".

Podía permitir o conceder la entrada a cualquier humano o demonio desde el Vaticano. Si cumplía la condición de Satán para gobernar sobre toda Assiah, podía desterrar a Samael para siempre de sus dominios.

Demasiado tentador.

Con su mejor rostro de macarra de cuando era un buscabroncas en el colegio, pidió la confirmación a su suposición:

-¿Eso significa como mis poderes de rey de Assiah puedo mandarte de vuelta a Gehenna, si te lo mando?

Samael entrecerró los ojos dejando solo una ranura desde donde sus ojos brillaban llenos de divertida malicia.

-¿Te gustaría, eh, Rin? –le retó Samael–Imagínate, tú aquí solo sin la molesta presencia del "payaso".

Puso la misma entonación con lo que Rin le decía ese malnombre y Rin notaba cómo el otro sabía demasiado bien que no lo iba a hacer. Lo necesitaba por todo lo que le había estado susurrando al oído mientras le mostraba las imágenes captadas por la imágenes de seguridad. Por el padre Fujimoto, por su verdadero padre.

Maldita sea. La situación le obligaba a mantener extraños compañeros de cama, utilizando la expresión que Samael había empleado antes.

Si Amaimon era un buen interlocutor a quien Satán escuchaba y Samael podía preveer sus movimientos, le necesitaba a ambos, a aquellos raros aliados.

En ese momento volvió a abrirse la puerta y Belial anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo.

Samael le pidió que lo trajese al dormitorio y, a pesar de que Belial sabía que con solo un chasquido de sus dedos, su señor podía trasladar toda la mesa dispuesta en el comedor al dormitorio, aceptó la orden con una inclinación de cabeza sin mostrar el más mínimo contratiempo.

- _Aniue_ , quiero ver cómo continúa lo de la celda de mujeres.

Samael le lanzó el mando a distancia y Amaimon volvió a la pantalla donde mostraba todas las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad. Buscó entre las diferentes capturas y pulsó sobre lo que parecía…

¡Dios sí que lo era! ¿Cómo era posible que en aquella crisis alguien estuviera…?

-¡Quita eso! –le ordenó Rin lleno de vergüenza ajena, pero Amaimon le ignoró y agarró dos pockys de una vez.

Rin buscó algo de cordura en Samael, pero este también se había repantigado y se disponía a contemplar con detenimiento el espectáculo.

Con cierta incomodidad y, a su pesar, morbosa curiosidad, Rin observó con más detenimiento la escena y entonces les reconoció:

-¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?!

* * *

 **Notas:** La reacción de Rin a descubrir qué extraños compañeros de cama son Shura y Angel es totalmente comprensible. :)


	36. ¿Y ahora qué?

**36\. ¿Y ahora qué?**

Gracias a todos por leer mis historias y estar ahí. Disculpad si he estado un poco alejada de fanfiction y si no he sido muy comunicativa. Mucho trabajo. Prometo contestar los correos y reviews pendientes. :)

¡Qué emocionante se ha puesto el manga! Pero no quiero spoilear a nadie. Sí debo aclarar que en el pasado alternativo de este fanfic Yukio, tras sus grandes problemas que todos conocemos, se unió a los Illuminatti tres años atrás, pero fue gracias a eso que pudieron derrotarlos. (No, no os habéis saltado ningún capítulo del Antipapa. Eso no aparece. Quizá en un futuro lo escriba. Lo que si publicaré, una vez finalice el Antipapa, algo así como un OVA, es el motivo por el que Shura acabó en prisión. Vamos, el porqué Lightning la llama Lara Croft. )

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.

Los personajes de Blue Exorcist son obra de Kazue Kato y la finalidad de este relato es solo entretener.

* * *

¿Y ahora qué?

Shura no dejó de observar el objetivo de la cámara de seguridad durante los minutos que se dedicó a intentar contestar esa pregunta.

Sus pensamientos no iban dirigidos a la crisis en que se encontraba Assiah causada por los hijos de Satán. No. En aquellos momentos lo que más le preocupaba era en que podría cambiar su relación con el que se había convertido en su amante, quien ahora estaba dormido a su lado.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa dulzona pintase su rostro al contemplar como Angel parecía el ser más feliz y relajado, por fin, del mundo mientras se abrazaba al torso de ella.

Volvió a mirar la cámara y recordó cuando en mitad de… ¡Dios! , ¿El increíble mejor sexo de su vida? , había descubierto aquel pequeño espía robot con su lente grabándolo todo. Shura no era desde luego una mujer recatada pero que todo el Vaticano pudiese estar mirándoles…

Angel tan solo había gastado un segundo en mirar a la cámara y volviendo al cuerpo de ella había enunciado con cierto rencor:

-Nos han contemplado desangrarnos en las misiones olvidándose de que solo somos humanos y que podíamos morir, ahora que se convenzan que efectivamente solo somos humanos y nos dejamos llevar por nuestra naturaleza.

Si Shura en algún momento pudo llevar a pensar que se podía enamorar de aquel hombre, fue tras oir la franqueza descarnada de aquellas palabras sinceras.

Shura cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de la cámara que les espiaba, de la Orden, de profecías y de portales. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Angel y se dejó arrastrar también por el sueño.

…

¿De verdad he hecho bien confiando en estos dos?

Esa pregunta se paseaba por las neuronas del cansado cerebro de Rin mientras contemplaba como Belial trataba de conectar de nuevo los cables de la enorme pantalla de televisión que Rin había arrancado en un pronto para salvar la intimidad de Shura violada por aquellos perversos dos demonios mirones.

Amaimon había tratado de darle un puñetazo mientras Rin aún tenía los cables destrozados en sus manos pero Samael lo había impedido al calmar la rabia del séptimo rey de Gehenna al advertirle que pelearse con el rey de Assiah no era un acción muy inteligente si quería conseguir ese salvoconducto.

Amaimon se habría engullido su rabia junto con tres pokys.

Rin, naturalmente, no le había agradecido a Samael su mediación y este se había reído por lo bajo mientras con sarcasmo le decía:

-Eres un aguafiestas, Rin. Igualito, igualito que Lucifer.

Rin cada vez estaba más convencido que aquellos dos iban a acabar de hundirle en el lodazal de Gehenna.

Si Assiah tenía una esperanza de salvarse quizá Rin tendría que buscarse otros aliados. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién querría ayudar al cretino del Antipapa?

…

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer? –les preguntó Izumo a los otros tres una vez la exorcista enviada por Lightning se había marchado.

-Esta claro que no podemos hablar con Rin –respondió enseguida Suguro sin ocultar su zozobra.- él, ya no está ahí más. Se necesita algó más que un grupo de exorcistas novatos para neutralizar a un rey de Gehenna.

-Sabias palabras, Bon – le alabó Shima con una risita nerviosa.

Suguro y Konekomaru suspiraron, pero Izumo dio un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo vibrar sus tazas con té.

-¡Rin es nuestro amigo! ¿Cómo podeis decir sin más que no podemos hacer nada? Y no somos unos exorcistas novatos, vaya que no. Con todas las aventuras que hemos pasado juntos en nuestras misiones, no os podéis acobardar ante esto. ¡Yo no lo hago!

Al ver como los tres la miraban con admiración y avergonzados por haber mostrado debilidad, Izumo recordó su miedo al ver el cambio que Rin había experimentado ante sus ojos al convertirse en el Antipapa. Con las mejillas ruborizadas añadió con un tono más suave:

-Sin Rin nunca hubiésemos llegado a ser el buen equipo que somos. La Orden no puede perder a su mejor exorcista.

El silencio que se generó tras las palabras de Izumo mientras los cuatros reflexionaban con aquel hecho fue roto cuando Suguro confirmó lo que todos pensaban:

-Nunca ha dejado de ser un idiota pero Rin es el mejor exorcista de la orden, sin duda. Sería una pena que Assiah se fuera a la mierda porque sus amigos no supieron cómo ayudarle.

Izumo y Konekomaru asintieron con vehemencia esas palabras de Suguro pero Shima señaló un inconveniente:

-Chicos, Rin es el enemigo ahora, ¿recordáis?

-¡No digas idioteces, Shima! –le cortó Suguro.

-¡Pero si tú mismo te acabas de referir a él como al enemigo hace unos momentos!

-¡Que te calles! Rin es nuestro amigo, y me importa un cuerno lo del Antipapa y lo de la profecía.

-Hablando de la profecía –tomó la palabra Konekomaru al fin- He estado reflexionando sobre ella, más que en ella, sobre el porqué Rin la eligió entre todas las distintas profecías que existen sobre los estragos que podría causar en Assiah la venida del Anticristo.

Konekomaru disfrutó de la atención conseguida y con cierto tinte dramático, continuó como si fuera un detective que descubre al culpable:

-¡Fuiste tú!

Shima contempló el dedo de su amigo que le señalaba.

-¿Yoooo? ¿Por qué yo? –pero la gota de sudor en su frente delataba su culpabilidad sin duda al juicio de los otros.

-¿Mephisto te ordenó que les hablases de la profecía, verdad? –enució Konekomaru su deducción.

-¡Sí, ahora lo recuerdo! ¿Fue en la boda de Kinzo? – Konekomaru asintió a la pregunta de Suguro- ¡Sí, fue entonces cuando Rin empezó a hablar de esa profecía!

-Sí, -confirmó Izumo con cierto entusiasmo al poder rememorar los detalles de aquel fin de semana en Kioto – Shiemi me comentó lo pesado que estaba Rin explicándole los detalles de esa profecía y que apenas la había dejado dormir.

-Estuvo pesado para todos, incluso dio la lata a mi padre…-Suguro dio un grito cuando una idea le vino a la mente -¡Sí! ¡Eso es!

Mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el móvil les explicaba a los otros:

-Si Mephisto eligió esa profecía, es por algo.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bon? –quiso saber Konekomaru.

-Las profecías contienen palabras con doble sentido, son complicadas de interpretar. Uno tiene que leerlas y analizarlas para sacar todas las posibles interpretaciones. Nosotros no tenemos el texto original delante. Yo no he leído esa profecía.

-Yo tampoco – Konekomaru comprendió a donde quería llegar Suguro y empezó a sonreir esperanzado por encontrar una salida a la crisis provocada por Rin Okumura.

-Yo…-empezó Shima.

-¡Tú tampoco la has leído! –le cortó Suguro – Si ya no eres ni un monje, nunca te ha interesado leer más que manga _hentai_. Te aprendiste de memoria lo que Mephisto te enseñó y Rin nos lo repitió a todos hasta que se nos quedó en el cerebro.

-Justo para que todos nos acordásemos –acabó la exposición de Suguro, Izumo.

-¿No creieis que estais exagerando la capacidad de controlar todo de Mephisto?

-¡Shima, silencio! –le ordenó Suguro porque justo en ese momento empezó a marcar el número de la posada de sus padres.

Al tercer tono descolgaron y Suguro casi no pudo creer en la buena suerte que hizo que fuera justo la persona que buscaba quien contestase el teléfono.

-¿Papá?

-¡Ryuji!

Suguro suspiró para sí imaginando que su padre iba a empezar a interpelarle con lógica curiosidad sobre la crisis que se vivía en el Vaticano y él quería ir directo al grano, por eso su asombro fue inmenso cuando Tatsuma Suguro le preguntó:

-¿Llamas para ver si tengo ya el texto íntegro de la profecía?

Descolado, Suguro miró los rostros llenos de intereses con que seguían la llamada sus amigos. Ellos no habían oído a su padre, y no podía perder el tiempo rebelandoles su inesperada cuestión para así pedir consejo sobre qué responder. Simplemente aprovechó la ocasión y mintió valiéndose de las circunstancias.

-Exacto.

Tatsuma se rió feliz al otro lado de la línea.

-Ya me avisó Lightning de que llamarías.

¡¿Lightning?!

¿Significaba eso que Lightning también había pensado que el texto de la profecía, tal como ellos lo conocían, no estaba integro y había llamado a su padre para que buscase el texto fuente? ¿Y lo más importante? ¿Lightning había deducido que él, Ryuji Suguro llegaría a la misma conclusión y acabaría haciendo la llamada que acababa de hacer a su padre?

Suguro volvió a sentir esa admiración que sentía por su maestro, por su inteligencia y por su confianza en él como alumno.

-Sí, ya tengo el texto completo.

Suguro apretó el teléfono mientras contenía la respiración. Solo cabía una réplica:

-¿Y dice lo de "cuando el Anticristo …"?

-Bueno, no exactamente –le interrumpió su padre. Suguro notó como su tono significaba que el texto íntegro confirmaba lo que ellos habían supuesto.

Suguro supo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Voy para allá!

-¿Cómo que vas para allá? –le repuso sin comprender Izumo tras despedirse Suguro de su padre.

-Mi padre tiene el texto completo consigo y estoy convencido que es la clave para ayudar a Rin y de paso salvar el mundo –respondió lacónicamente Suguro.

Poniéndose de pie fue hasta Shima.

-Préstame tu llave.

-¿Quéééé?

-Mi padre me espera en Kioto, dámela.

-Mephisto me la dio a mí y tengo prohibido entregársela a nadie.

-Mephisto, a través de ti, ha convertido a Rin en un maldito peligroso rey demonio, si no me das la llave ahora, te voy a patear de tal forma el trasero que te prometo que no te vas a poder sentar en una semana.

Para reforzar sus palabras, Suguro agarró a Shima de la pechera de su uniforme mientras le escupía su enfado a la cara.

-Tendrás que elegir en que bando te pones, Shima –le habló Konekomaru con una tranquilidad totalmente opuesta a la cólera de Suguro.

Izumo se puso detrás de Suguro e hizo el ademán de invocar a sus familiares.

-O les das la llave por las buenas o por las malas.

…

Rin miraba su propio rostro en el espejo del lujoso y extravagante cuarto de baño de invitados de Villa Faust. Los grifos de oro, la piedra de mármol de carrara, los apliques de diamante y los hologramas de idols japonesas no servían de nuevo para apaciguar su atormentado estado de ánimo.

Se volvió a mojar el rostro intentando frenar sus ganas de darse cabezazos contra la estatua de la diosa Afrodita en cuyos brazos estaban colgada la toalla seca manos.

 _¡Rin! ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

Kuro le observaba sentado en el banco al lado de lujusos perfumenes franceses.

-No tengo más remedido que volver al Vaticano, Kuro.

Cerró el grifo mientras miraba el techo suspirando.

-Tengo que volver a ser su alteza el capullo rey de Assiah para poder hacer desaparecer ese maldito portal. ¡Oh, espera! –Rin levantó el dedo pulgar al recordar y con una risa cansada acarició a su gato- Solo soy el rey del subreino del Vaticano.

Entonces sus tripas sonaron de nuevo con lo habían hecho varias veces desde que habían olido la deliciosa presencia de la comida preparada por Belial que él se había negado a probar.

 _Con el estómago vacío uno no sirve para nada._

Rin recordó que aquello se lo decía su padre a Yukio cuando él se quería saltar una comida para poder prepararse mejor un examen de la escuela.

Yukio. Su padre. Shiemi.

A los tres les había traicionado al convertirse en todo lo que él había odiado.

No sabría si saldría vivo de su intento de librar al Vaticano de la amenaza que él había generado con su portal o si acabaría pudriéndose en Gehenna víctima de la ira de aquel dios desequilibrado a quien él había llamado "padre".

-¡RIN!

La voz de Samael le llamó con una firmeza tal que Rin abandonó su automiseria previendo su aciago futuro inmediato.

Rin notó esa incómoda sensación que le acompañaba cuando algo se torcía.

Quizá el Apocalipsis había ya empezado.

Al trote volvió al dormitorio de Samael con Kuro sobre su cabeza.

La pantalla enorme de televisión volvía a funcionar.

Amaimon estaba dando cuenta de su tercer o cuarto codillo mientras observaba las imágenes con distanciamiento, pero Samael estaba de pie observando todo con detenimiento y al oír llegar a Rin, intercambió con él una mirada muy seria.

 _Yukio_

Cuando Kuro dijo el nombre de su hermano, Rin supo que había llegado al límite.

…

El móvil del Paladín volvió a sonar de nuevo pero esta vez la musiquilla ya no era estándar de la marca del teléfono sino la cabecera de la serie "Bonanza". Cuando había sonado el móvil por primera vez, cuando los dos ya habían entrado en tema, Angel le había dicho que lo ignorara. Y así lo habían hecho ambos, pero, para asombro de Shura, con esa llamada su amante se despertó y empezó a removerse en el mínimo espacio libre buscando el teléfono.

-Creo que está tirado por aquella parte del suelo al lado de mi sujetador –le dijó ella sin poder aguantar la risa al verle palmotear por el camastro.

Angel lanzó un quejido pero justo cuando se iba a intentar levantar, la música paró.

-Me imagino que ese tono personalizado pertenece a Lightning. –supuso ella porque recordaba bien que Angel siempre ponía un tono diferente para quienes consideraba más importantes en su agenda. A Lightning le pegaba esa música.

Por debajo de su cabello desgreñado Angel la miró con una sonrisa que solo podía considerarse bobalicona.

¡Dios! ¡Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Angel la pudiera mirar así algún día! A Shura le entró el pánico.

-Supongo que tendré que cambiar el tono dedicado a ti –le dijo juguetón mientras le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello.

Aquello iba a peor.

Shura intentó zafarse haciendo la cobra.

-¿Y cúal tengo ahora?

-Lightning me puso la banda sonora de Tomb Raider.

¡Ah! Sería cuando el juicio y cuando la empezó a llamar Lara Croft.

-Un poco peligroso para el Paladín dejarse toquetearse el móvil por otros, aunque sea su mano derecha.

-¿Y el compartir la cama contigo, no, viborita?

Le dio un pico rápido mientras se ponía en pie para buscar su móvil.

Shura hubiese disfrutado contemplando el cuerpo de Angel allí en pie si lo de "viborita" aún no estuviese dándole escalofríos. Diminutivos. Eso era lo último.

-¡Oye, Angel, esto…!

Angel había encontrado su móvil y recuperando su mejor porte de Paladín egocéntrico la detuvo:

-No empieces Shura con "esto quizá ha sido un error"porque los dos sabemos que no.

-¡Tú no tienes que pensar por mi!

-Ni se me ocurría jamás. Precisamente lo que me gusta de ti es tu impulsividad y descaro. Así que , cuando esta crisis acabe, te invitaré pasar un fin de semana en la Costa Azul.

Shura estaba sin palabras.

Arthur Auguste Angel era el tipo más engreído que conocía.

Sin embargo no podía negarse que la idea de repetir aquello durante un todo un fin de semana en un lugar tan romántico como la Costa Azul era muy atrayente.

Cuando Angel le guiñó un ojo, porque sin duda vio que le gustaba su plan, Shura sacudió su cabeza porque….¡Dios! le encontraba tremendamente sexy. ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Dime – Angel puso su voz de profesional al teléfono mientras le devolvía la llamada a Lightning. Una risita y Shura supo que Lightning sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos y estaba haciéndole una broma a Angel.

Shura se tapó el rostro con la áspera sábana del camastro y deseó que la tragase la tierra porque se temía muchos chistes futuros de Lightning sobre ella y Angel.

-¿Cómo?

La voz de Angel había abandonado todo tono ligero y Shura notó la gravedad con que escuchaba lo que Lightning le contaba.

Apartó la sábana y tuvo un escalofrio al ver con que seriedad la contemplaba a ella mientra oía a Lightning al otro lado.

-Comprendo.

Angel se empezó a acercar a ella y aquello a Shura le dio cada vez peor mal espina.

-Gracias por informarme. Sí, enseguida iremos para allá.

¿Iremos? ¿Ella también?

Angel colgó y se sentó a los pies del camastro. Shura notó como dudaba qué decirle.

-¿Qué pasa? –acabó preguntando Shura notando como su voz se secaba de la ansiedad.

Angel le puso una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo mientras la informaba tratando de esconder los sentimientos:

-Yukio Okumura ha sido detenido tras ayudar a Rin Okumura a escapar. La acusación que cae sobre él por traicción no solo a la Orden, sino al Vaticano, a Assiah y por colaboración con el Anticristo, solo tiene una condena posible.

Shura supo lo que iba a decir a continuación y no lo pudo creer.

-No, no le harán eso. No le puede hacer eso después de haber entregado todo su vida a la Orden.

-Los hechos de hace tres años pesan mucho, Shura.

-¡Era un adolescente perdido! ¡Maldita sea! Y estamos hablando de los Illuminatti. Yukio volvió, sin él los Illuminatti no hubieran sido derrotados. ¡No pueden pagárselo, así! ¡No!

Angel la abrazó mientras Shura maldecía a todos aquellos cuyos nombres ella había jurado proteger y defender en la Orden.

…

Shiemi contemplaba con unos ojos desde donde ya no podían derramarse más lágrimas el patíbulo donde, al amanecer de aquel domingo de junio, Yukio Okumura iba a ser desangrado hasta morir por alta traición a la humanidad.

En aquel juicio rápido ante el Grigori, donde había sido llevados ambos tras ser detenidos por Lightning, ella no había podido alzar su palabra para defender a Yukio y él había oído su sentencia sin levantar el rostro del suelo. Como si supiese que nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Solo cuando se lo habían llevado hacia unos calabozos de lo que solo iba a salir para ser ejecutado, Yukio había compartido con ella una sonrisa.

A esa sonrisa se agarraba ella. Era una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Yukio había planificado aquello. Lo debía de haber hecho. Tenía que haberlo hecho. Shiemi no podía, ella no podia, ¡Oh, por favor que le perdonase Rin!, ella no podía ver morir al hombre que siempre había amado.

…

La esperanza no estaba en Yukio, no estaba en Rin, no. La esperanza estaba en aquella pequeña llave que Ryuji Suguro sostenía en la mano tras Renzo Shima haber consentido en dársela, aun temiendo las represalias de Mephisto Pheles.

Abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso con aquella llave y fue en busca de la verdad sobre la profecía del Antipapa.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Codillo:** Plato típico de la cocina alemana. En Baviera, donde vivo, el codillo de cerdo se suele cocinar al horno y se sirve acompañado de col fermentada y bolas de patata. Yo al ser vegetariana he dejado de comerlo pero os puedo decir que para mi era muy pesado, lo que lo hace ideal para Amaimon y su siempre eterno apetito. Si venis a Alemania y, lo queréis probar, el nombre de este plato es Schweinshaxe. Por supuesto acompañarlo de una cerveza, de medio litro o de un litro. :)


End file.
